


love amongst the boys

by DangerousLiaisons



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Adultery, Aftercare, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Autofellatio, Barebacking, Bearded Chris Evans, Beards (Facial Hair), Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bottom Chris Evans, Bottom Chris Hemsworth, Bottom Tom Holland, Butt Plugs, Cheating, Cheating kink, Collars, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facial Hair, Facials, Fisting, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Foot Fetish, Hair Kink, Healthy Relationships, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Incest, Infidelity, Jealousy, Like, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Nudist, Nudity, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Piss, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sebastian Stan, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Self-Fuck, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Slurs, Somnophilia, Spanking, Strangers, Sweat, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Chris Evans, Top Chris Hemsworth, Top Chris Pratt, Top Sebastian Stan, Toxic Masculinity, Unhealthy Relationships, Voyeurism, Watching, Watersports, aggressive sex, and, basically they all have sex, bottom liam hemsworth, bottom robert downey jr, but they're empty threats, dub con, humping, i cant keep tagging the pairings omg, pratt is turned on by niche things, self-suck, slurs used as kink, tom top holland, top anthony makcie, top robert downey jr, versatile chris evans, versatile chris hemsworth, versatile liam hemsworth, versatile sebastian stan, versatile tom holland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 85,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousLiaisons/pseuds/DangerousLiaisons
Summary: relationships are easy until they aren'tthe hemsworth brothers, evans, and sebastian find themselves getting more and more tangled in a web of love, sex, and secretsthen their friends get involved





	1. coming home

**Author's Note:**

> lol i genuinely want chris and liam to be a couple in real life they are too beautiful
> 
> not sure about continuing this after chapter 2 but let me know what you think and what you'd like to see!

Chris has had a long day. Or month really. The last bit of filming for _Endgame_ took a lot out of him, physically and emotionally. Saying bye to his friends, especially his fuck buddies, was taxing. He’ll miss fucking Evans into submission, but alas he’s home. And what he wants more than anything is to see his brother.

He’d thought to surprise Liam, but since his flight got delayed due to thunderstorms, he’s just arriving to the house in the middle of the night. The two had agreed to stay at their parents’ house for a little bit, as they wanted some time alone with the family.

So, Chris isn’t surprised upon entering that no one’s awake. He sets down some of his things in the kitchen, then lets his driver go. It smells the same.

He carries his things upstairs and sets them down inside his guest room. Instead of going to sleep, though, he walks across the hall to Liam’s. He feels butterflies in his stomach as he turns the doorknob.

He smiles softly as his eyes meet his sleeping brother. Liam is sprawled out in bed, shirtless. The TV is still on, quietly playing _Ragnarok_. Chris’s heart melts. He walks to the bed and sat on the mattress, then took his shoes and socks off.

Gently, Chris caresses Liam’s face with his knuckles. His beard is neatly groomed. Chris looks to the TV while he runs his fingers through Liam’s hair. The movie’s almost over. He watches as Surtur destroys Hela and Asgard.

He gets up from the bed and walks into the bathroom to wash his face. The water drips from his beard and off his nose before he pats his face dry with a washcloth. He then looks at himself in the mirror and feels an overwhelming wave of nostalgia. He hasn’t gotten to be himself in months. Acting is a part of him that he loves, but looking at himself in the mirror, he realizes he’s missing out on what he loved more.

Slowly, he removes his shirt. His chest is always smooth and toned. Well, more than toned, he admits to himself. He loves the way his body looks. He then drops his jeans so he’s standing in just his boxer briefs. His bulge is prominent, despite not having an erection. He also loves that about himself.

After taking a leak, Chris walks back to the bed. The TV is still the only thing illuminating Liam. Chris slides in next to him and, seemingly instinctively, Liam grabs onto him to cuddle. Chris closes his eyes and exhales satisfied. He is home.

He wraps his arms around Liam after turning to face him. He slides his hands lower and realizes Liam is completely naked under the covers. Chris feels a twitch in his underwear.

His hands drop lower around Liam’s ass and spread his cheeks, moving his fingers in to caress his hole.

Chris’s breath hitches as if he were just crying. “I’ve missed you so much,” he whispers and kisses Liam on the head.

He presses his fingers in more and gets his fingertip in, but his brother is tight and Chris’s fingers are big.

“Has it really been that long?” he asks.

He pulls his hands back and slowly moves Liam off him, careful not to wake him. Liam whines in his sleep and Chris’s heart only melts more.

“I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart. Just wanna get a better look at you.”

Chris gets off the bed and slowly pulls the covers off his brother, revealing his nude body. Chris covers his mouth in awe.

“I’ll never leave you for that long again. I promise.”

Liam’s penis is about the same thickness as Chris’s, but just a couple inches shorter, which Chris often teases makes him the bigger brother in every way.

Though Liam is soft, Chris is hard in seconds, tenting in his underwear until it’s too painful to keep them on. He slides them off and throws them into the bathroom. He looks around for more clothes and sees Liam’s on the floor at the end of the bed. He picks the clothes up and puts them in the bathroom and closes the door. Then he makes sure the bedroom door is wide open. He knows he’s an exhibitionist, but he doesn’t care. He wants it so that even if he and Liam need clothes in case they’re about to get caught, they won’t be able to find any. He doesn’t care. He _wants_ to be caught. And he wants to be caught completely naked with his brother. He wants people to know that Liam is his.

He tosses all the blankets and covers off the bed. They’ll be sleeping naked for everyone to see tonight. He can’t help when he gets like this; Liam makes him think of the most twisted things.

Chris doesn’t know if Luke is home yet, as he agreed to come back as well. However, he does know his parents are home. And that excites him. He wants them to see what two of their boys do to each other.

He strokes his cock a couple of times, running his fingers to stretch the foreskin, then returns to the bed. He positions himself over Liam, who is now on his back, and kisses his lips, shoving his tongue between them. His hands ravage Liam’s body, playing with his nipples, stroking his cock, caressing his balls, and trying to finger him again.

Liam stirs in his sleep.

“Not yet,” Chris whispers, moving himself off his brother. “Don’t wake up yet.”

After Liam settles, Chris gently moves him so he’s on his stomach. He spreads Liam’s legs and kneels between them.

The TV illuminates the room with its bright white scene. Chris pulls Liam’s ass cheeks apart and looks at his hole.

“My god, that’s beautiful,” he says, still whispering.

He suddenly gets up once more and grabs his phone from his pants in the bathroom. He opens the camera, kneels back down on the bed, and starts rimming his brother while recording a video.

“You taste heavenly,” he says to the camera. “Sound asleep. No idea your big brother is doing this to you.” His tongue inches its way deeper and deeper inside Liam with each lick. “Told myself I wasn’t gonna fuck you because I don’t have your consent, but…” He dives back in and spits inside Liam’s ass. “I know you want it,” he pants.

“Look at that,” he says to the camera. He uses the flash as he spreads Liam’s cheeks and records a close up of Liam’s wet hole. “That’s mine. I get to taste and fuck that whenever I want. It’s gorgeous.” He records Liam’s hole for several more moments, watching in awe the way it twitches as he breathes. “So fucking beautiful.” He leans back in and soaks the hole in spit. “Easily one of my favorite parts about him.” He spits more. “He takes me so well, ever since we were kids.” After burying his face in Liam’s saliva-soaked ass, Chris pulls back and flips the camera on himself, smiling and panting as his own spit drips off his beard. Again, he stares at Liam’s shining hole, before getting up.

He grabs lube from the nightstand quickly and pours some in his hands, then rubs his cock with it and presses the tip to Liam’s hole.

“I hope you don’t wake up right now.” He’s no longer whispering. “Want you to find out in the morning what I did to you. Gonna post this video everywhere.” He slides inside with some resistance. “Instagram, Twitter. Want you to find out after the rest of the world finds out.” His voice grows dark and heavy. “You’re mine. And only mine.”

He starts pushing in more and Liam’s breath hitches as he gasps awake. Chris stops recording and pushes in all the way. Liam yelps and starts to panic in confusion. Chris drops his body on top of Liam and starts fucking him.

“Hush, baby. It’s just me, sweetheart,” Chris coos, nipping at Liam’s ear as he thrusts quickly. “It’s just your big brother.”

Liam opens his mouth to yell, but Chris covers it.

“Baby, listen. It’s me. It’s Chris. Your big brother. I got you baby. Just wanted to surprise you. It’s just me. Didn’t think you’d wake up,” Chris whispers. He licks Liam’s ear. His hips snap faster and faster as he pants.

Liam pulls Chris’s hands off his mouth.

“Chris, stop,” he says sternly.

Chris obeys without hesitation and pulls out, eliciting a moan from Liam.

“What’s wrong, baby? Did I hurt you?” Chris says, flipping Liam over to face him.

“No, I just…” Liam begins. He looks into Chris’s eyes and puts his hands on the sides of his face. “Wow. I just…” His voice starts choking up. “I just missed you so much.” Tears fall down his cheeks as he struggles to find the words.

Chris pulls him in to hold him. They lie on their sides, embracing each other as the butterflies in their stomachs stir wildly.

“Baby, don’t cry. I’m here. Not going anywhere. For a long time. And when I do leave, you’re coming with me. Don’t worry,” Chris assures him.

Liam sobs into Chris’s shoulder. “It’s been so hard, Chris.”

Chris hushes him and pets his hair. “I know. I know, angel. For me too. Every day without you hurts.”

Liam digs his nails into Chris’s back. “Not letting you go ever again.”

“Never gonna make you, sweetheart.”

Liam pulls away from Chris and looks him in the eyes. “How long have you been here?”

“Not long. Got home and was about to go to sleep, but thought that was a stupid idea to sleep alone when the love of my life was in here waiting for me,” Chris smiles.

Liam smiles back. “That would’ve been stupid. Slept naked for you.”

Chris’s smile grows and his cock twitches again. “Don’t say things like that to me unless you want me inside you.”

Liam wipes his face clean of tears. “Actually, I was thinking.” He feels a chill and reaches for some blankets, but is surprised to not find them.

“They’re on the floor, love,” Chris says.

“What, why?” Liam asks.

“Same reason the door is open and I put our clothes in the bathroom.” He’s fully hard again and pressing into Liam’s legs.

“Chris, oh, my god!” Liam shouts. He gets up and closes the door quickly, locking it. “What’s wrong with you?”

“I’m sorry, baby. You know how I get.” Chris grabs Liam and pulls him back onto the bed.

“Stop,” Liam says, half meaning it.

“You bring out the devil in me,” Chris says, bringing Liam in for a kiss.

“I know, but… maybe in public, but with Mum and Dad here?” Liam says, reaching down and grabbing the covers.

Though they do like to take risks, they both are very careful. One misstep could be catastrophic. They’re frequently seen holding hands together, because they both refuse to give that up. However, people only seem to think it’s cute, not weird. Apart from that, no one suspects a thing.

“Listen,” Chris says, growing serious. “I’ve been thinking.”

Liam pulls him closer under the covers. “About what?”

“I want us to come out as a couple,” Chris states simply.

Liam sighs. “Not this again.”

“Come on, Liam,” Chris says. Liam hates when Chris calls him that. It means he’s annoyed.

“Come on, what? We’re brothers. It’s not allowed,” Liam says, pulling away. Chris grabs him and pulls him in again.

“Incest is legal here in Australia. You know it is,” Chris states.

“That’s not the problem, and you know that. Our family would hate us. We don’t know that they’d ever talk to us again. Our careers would be over. We’d have nothing.”

“That’s not true. We’d have each other,” Chris corrects. “I know I’ve been hesitant about this in the past, but I’m willing to give up my career to be with you, if that’s what coming out meant. We have enough money to last forever. Don’t you want people to know? Don’t you want to be able to kiss in public without worrying?”

“Of course I do and you know that. This was originally my idea, remember? And what about _my_ career?” Liam rolls his eyes.

“Don’t be mean. I just want to show everyone you’re mine,” Chris smiles softly.

“That _I’m_ yours?” Liam spits.

Chris furrows his brow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What about Evans. Or Sebastian, or every other guy you fuck on set,” Liam says, clenching his jaw.

“That’s not fair,” Chris says, now visibly annoyed. “It’s hard without you. You don’t want to come with me ever. I have needs. You do too! We agreed that fucking other people was okay when we’re apart.”

“I haven’t had sex with anyone but you,” Liam states.

“What?”

“I never wanted that. I just agreed because you clearly did.”

“Are you serious? I would’ve given that up if I knew that!” Chris yells. He sits up on the bed and faces away from his brother.

“No. You wouldn’t have.”

“That’s what this is about,” Chris scoffs.

“Don’t be an asshole about this,” Liam states.

“God, Liam. Why didn’t you just tell me? We could’ve worked something out. We could’ve visited more often. Or, I don’t know, phone sex or _something_. Not you being miserable, while I was fucking people just to feel something.”

Liam is about to speak, but sighs. “I’m sorry. I should’ve said something.”

“I feel awful. I feel like I cheated on you,” Chris says, putting his face in his hands.

“No. Please don’t feel like that,” Liam says, wrapping his arms around Chris. “That’s not what this is about. It’s a combination of things. The distance has just been hard. And the thought of you sleeping with other people and not me has really fucked with me. More than I thought it would.”

Chris turns towards him. “You know I only love you. You are the love of my life. My soulmate. You’re my world.”

Liam closes his eyes and exhales in relief.

“Do I not say that enough?” Chris asks.

“Not lately,” Liam says. “ _Endgame_ really took you away from me. In every sense.”

“Oh.”

“And then I woke up to you fucking me and I just thought—”

“It was only about sex for me,” Chris finishes his thought.

Liam nods.

“You never have to worry about my feelings for you. They only get stronger every day.” He pauses then laughs. “Why do you think I want to come out as a couple, then?”

Liam shakes his head. “See, the distance fucked me up. I can’t think straight without you here.”

Chris takes Liam’s face in his hands. “Please tell me you haven’t been completely miserable without me.”

“No. I’ve been okay. It’s been hard, but I’ve been okay,” Liam assures.

“Good. And don’t think it was easy at all for me,” Chris nods.

“Okay,” Liam nods back.

They hug for several moments and fall back into the bed. After a while, they start kissing. Their hands find their way around each other’s bodies. This time, Liam’s hands spread Chris’s cheeks and his fingers play with his hole.

Chris smiles into the kiss. “Easy there.”

Liam holds on tight to Chris and rolls to the side so Chris is on top.

“Wanna finger you,” Liam whispers.

Chris sighs, pretending to be dramatic. “Fine.”

Liam brings his fingers to Chris’s mouth and pushes them in. Chris closes his eyes and moans as he sucks on his brother’s fingers. Liam pushes them all the way in and Chris gets them nice and wet.

They kiss again as Liam pushes a couple fingers inside Chris.

Chris breaks the kiss and gasps at the intrusion.

“Sorry. Been a while.”

“None of the guys fucked you on set?” Liam asks.

“What? ‘Course not,” Chris says. Liam knows Chris comes off as a manly man, and while he doesn’t have any toxic masculinity going on, he still doesn’t like the idea of bottoming or having anything up his ass really. He’s such a tease sometimes though. The paparazzi photos and Instagram posts and stories Chris posts of himself in so clearly bottom positions drives Liam wild. So, Liam pushes his fingers in more, turned on by the idea of his brother being submissive for once.

Liam pulls his fingers out as Chris sits upright, placing his ass right on top of Liam’s throbbing cock. _Such a fucking tease_ , Liam thinks.

Chris inches forward and Liam scoots back and props himself against the headboard. Chris’s cock is at his lips. Without blinking, Liam swallows him down.

“Oh, yeah. That’s what I’ve missed,” Chris says, throwing his head back. “Nobody does it like you, angel.”

Liam bobs up and down, basking in the praise. Since Chris is now kneeling vertically, Liam brings his fingers back to his ass and once again pushes them in. He looks up and Chris doesn’t even seem to notice.

Chris grabs the back of Liam’s head and shoves him far down along his cock. Liam starts gagging, but Chris ignores him.

“Come on. Don’t tell me you haven’t been practicing,” Chris smirks.

Determined to please his brother, Liam swallows and keeps trying to take all of his brother’s cock.

“Haven’t you been practicing with the dildo I had made for you?” Chris asks. “I thought you’d like one that was made to resemble my cock exactly.”

Liam continued sucking, not answering. Of course he has been using that dildo. And whoever made it did a damn good job because it _does_ resemble Chris’s cock exactly.

“Or maybe not,” Chris says as Liam pulls off, overwhelmed. “Maybe you haven’t been using it. Maybe you just need the real thing.”

“Yes, baby, I do,” Liam nods. Chris smirks and pushes almost all the way down Liam’s throat.

“I know, baby,” he replies. He grasps Liam’s nose and holds it shut as he pushes farther and farther.

Liam begins choking again as he reaches Chris’s hairy pubes. He swats Chris’s hand away and immediately inhales deeply. Liam loves when Chris is dirty and sweaty. He can tell his brother hasn’t showered upon getting home.

“‘Course I didn’t shower, baby,” Chris says, as if reading Liam’s mind. “I know how much you like that musky smell of mine. Know how much you like me dirty.”

Liam gags again and pulls off. He immediately goes to Chris’s pubes and begins licking and inhaling them.

“So proud of you, babe. You took it all, just like old times. Knew you could,” Chris whispers, his head back again in pleasure.

Liam then suddenly flips them around so they’re in the reverse positions.

“Wanna see you take all of me now,” Liam says.

“Been dying for it. You know I have, angel,” Chris says, running his fingers up and down his brother’s body. “Want you so bad.”

Liam shoves his cock inside his brother’s mouth and begins thrusting. Though he hadn’t had sex with anyone while Chris was away, he watched a lot of porn. And learned a lot.

He fucks his brother’s mouth and Chris thinks how lucky he is to have a brother that could feel and taste so good.

“Come on, babe. Want you to take it all. Want you to feel how much I’ve missed you,” Liam says seductively. He reaches back and strokes Chris’s cock quickly. “I know I said I was upset you fucked so many people, but deep down, I’m so turned on by it, baby. The thought of this big cock fucking every man on set. Evans, especially. So hot. Thought about them fucking you, too.”

Liam pauses and looks down to see Chris’s reaction. He doesn’t seem to care and keeps sucking, now getting to the base of Liam’s cock.

“Thought about you being a slut for them,” Liam says. This time. Chris moans. Liam smirks and jerks his brother’s cock even faster.

“You like that, baby?” Liam asks. “You like the idea of being a slut? People owning you?”

Chris nods vigorously.

“Well, there’s only one person who’s allowed to own you. Your little brother. You’re my slut. You’re mine,” Liam grins.

Chris’s cock twitches as he squirms underneath his brother. He moves rapidly, pulling off Liam, grabbing his head and shoving him around his cock.

Chris pushes Liam all the way down and shoots rope after rope after rope of hot cum into his brother’s mouth.  
“Fucking hell, Liam,” Chris shouts. This time Chris doesn’t use his name in an angry way at all. Chris fucks upwards into Liam’s mouth as he keeps cumming. “You dirty boy.”

While still swallowing all of his brother’s seed, Liam reaches over and shoves his fingers into Chris’s mouth for him to suck on. He bites down gently on Liam’s fingers as he shoots the last spurts of cum down Liam’s throat.

Liam pulls off and quickly shifts himself to make out with Chris, this time with much more passion than earlier. Their bodies move and grind together as they nip at and lick each other.

“I’m glad you woke up earlier,” Chris pants in between kisses. “I recorded myself fucking you in your sleep and was so close to posting it online.”

“Jesus, Chris. You need to learn self-control,” Liam replies. He isn’t too interested in the conversation and returns to kissing his brother.

“Come on, get me hard again,” Chris whispers as Liam licked his beard. “I wanna cum in you.”

“Actually,” Liam says, licking from Chris’s mustache, up his beard to his ear. “I wanna cum in _you_.”

“Oh,” Chris pants.

“I know you’ve made me stop the few times we tried it,” he continues, still licking all over his brother’s facial hair, “but I’ve been watching a lot of porn. Been practicing a lot. I can make you feel good, babe.”

“Yeah?” Chris asks.

“Yeah,” Liam replies, lifting Chris’s arms and diving in to lick his armpits. Chris moans loudly and pulls Liam’s hair.

“Okay, fuck me, babe. Do whatever you want with me. I’m yours,” Chris proclaims.

Liam takes his time to bite and suck on Chris’s armpit hairs before pulling back and saying, “Good. Let me just clean the other one first.”

Chris lifts his other arm and Liam does the same, licking the sweaty hairs and tasting and smelling his brother’s dirty musk.

Then he flips his brother over. Liam scoots down and spreads Chris’s ass.

“Wait,” Chris says.

“Yeah?”

“Never mind. Was gonna say I’m sweaty and dirty down there, but forgot who I was talking to.”

Liam laughs and dives in to his brother’s ass, kissing it much the same way the two made out earlier.

Chris buries his face in the pillows and moans loudly, arching his ass upwards. Liam puts his arm underneath his brother and pulled up. Chris is already throbbing and leaking precum again. Neither of them are surprised. The two pride themselves on how many rounds they can go together.

“God, Liam,” Chris gasps as Liam makes love to his hole.

Liam likes this new way his name sounds.

“I know, baby,” Liam pants, coming up for air. “I know. I know how much you want this. Know how much you’ve always wanted this but been too afraid to ask. Too afraid I won’t think of you as my alpha anymore once I take your virginity. And I mean _really_ take it.” He licked Chris’s hole more. “Not like those few times where you made me stop after a couple thrusts.”

“God! Fuck me!” Chris yells.

“Shush, baby,” Liam says, not doing anything to stop Chris’s loud moans and pleas. “Gonna fuck you soon, but wanna make you wait a little longer. Gonna tease my boy some more. Love how sweaty and delicious you taste.”

He kisses Chris’s raw hole a few more times, then lubes up his fingers. He pushes two in at once and Chris lurches forwards.

“Hey, it’s okay. Gonna take care of you and make you feel good. Not gonna hurt you. Ever. You know that,” Liam assures.

Chris relaxes as Liam fucks him with his fingers. He pushes them in an out and stretches his brother’s hole before adding another one.

Chris groans.

“How are you doing, love?” Liam asks.

“Feels good, but also weird,” Chris replies.

“Want me to stop?”

“God, no.”

Liam smirks and adds another finger. “Gonna make you feel as good as you always make me feel.”

“Please,” Chris whines.

Liam pushes his four fingers all the way in at once and Chris yelps.

“I want to hear how often you’ve thought about this,” Liam demands.

“Please,” Chris whines again.

“Tell me. Or you won’t get my cock.”

“God, Liam. It’s been so hard not to tell you,” Chris confesses. “I can’t even make this up. I don’t want you to see me as less of…”

“A man?” Liam asks.

“No. Less of someone that’s gonna take care of you,” Chris states.

“Oh. Is that really what’s been holding you back?” Liam asks, taking his fingers out.

“I just want you to know that I will always take care of you. In every way. I want to make you feel good,” Chris concludes.

“Chris, I— I know you’ll always be here for me. Please don’t ever worry about that. You always make me feel good. And besides, seeing you so submissive and begging to bottom is really making me feel good. I want to make you feel good too,” Liam smirks.

“Great. Now please,” Chris snaps, impatiently.

“Such a needy bottom,” Liam laughs.

He lubes up his cock and places the tip at Chris’s hole.

“Hold your cheeks apart, babe,” Liam says. Chris complies quickly.

“I promise it will feel better after a bit,” Liam assures as he pushes in.

Chris grunts. His brother’s cock is much bigger than his fingers and it feels weird.

“Just relax, Chris.”

Now in doggy-style position, Chris tries to un-tense his body as his brother slowly pushes in.

“Gonna fill you up.”

The TV has since gone back to the movie selection page. The previews for various movies play in silence as the two brothers make love. It illuminates their bodies and Liam almost cums from the sight alone.

His muscly, hunk brother is in such a submissive state and position. It’s a sight that will send chills through his body and to his cock every time they fuck. He looks down as he finishes pushing all the way in. His hairy pubes and very base of his cock are the only things not inside Chris now. Precum leaks from his cock as he thinks of all the ways he could fill Chris up now.

“Good?” Liam asks.

“Kind of,” Chris replies.

“We don’t have to do this,” Liam says.

“I want it so fucking bad.”

Liam grins and starts his thrusts.

Chris starts whining and moaning in ways Liam has never heard before. It feels incredible. He picks up his pace.

“Oh, Li,” Chris breathes.

Liam snaps his hips faster and holds on to Chris’s broad shoulders.

“Love seeing you like this,” Liam pants. “Love seeing you like my bitch.”

Chris shoves his face into the pillows once more and keeps moaning. Liam only fucks him faster.

“I’m taking your virginity now, you know that right?” Liam says and slaps Chris’s ass. “You took mine all those years ago and now I’m taking yours.”

“Way it should be,” Chris barely gets out in response.

“Way it should be,” Liam repeats.

“Love you so much, Liam,” Chris says.

“Love you so much, too, angel. Gonna cum soon, too. Show you how much I love you by filling you all the way up, yeah?”

“Yes. God, yes. Please,” Chris begs.

“Anything for you. You know that.”

“Wait. Wait. Liam,” Chris says. Liam shows no signs of slowing down.

“Please. Open the door. Wide open. Want you to cum in me with the door all the way open. Please do this for me,” Chris cries.

“Anything for you,” Liam repeats. He pulls out of his brother, who cries in frustration at the lack of warmth. Liam strokes himself all the while opening the door and turning on the light. “Wanna see you. Wanna see you arch that back.”

Soon enough, he’s back in his brother and fucking faster, pushing Chris’s back downwards with his fist. He then swings his right leg around and puts it on Chris’s head, pushing him hard into the pillows.

The sight is truly animalistic. Though they’re the same height, Chris is more muscly. But now, with Liam’s leg overtop Chris’s body and his foot pushing his face into the bed, Chris looks small. With only Chris’s ass in the air, Liam looks much bigger as he fucks him.

“So close,” Liam slurs.

“Please, need it now. Please, Liam,” Chris drunkenly mumbles into the bed.

With that, Liam thrusts a few more times and breeds his brother. His cock spasms in an irregular rhythm. All the way inside Chris, Liam cums less like rope after rope and more like a hose. His balls clench and unclench as they unload all the cum Liam has been saving for his brother.

They both yell and moan loudly, now _wanting_ to be heard. Liam moves his leg off Chris’s face and collapses on his back as he continues to breed him.

“I love how that feels inside me,” Chris pants, sweat dripping from his face.

Liam moves his head to lick up Chris’s sweat. “Feels so good to breed you.”

As his stream slowly dies off, Liam’s cock starts to soften. He pulls out, much to Chris’s dismay.

“Need more,” Chris begs. “I’m still so hard.” He turns onto his back and his cock springs up, fully hard.

“Okay, just give me a minute, dude,” Liam says.

Chris frowns at that response and leans in to start sucking Liam’s cock.

“Jesus,” Liam says. “I’m dating an animal.”

“You love it,” Chris responds, playing with Liam’s flaccid cock.

“Let me catch my breath, mate,” he smiles, breathing heavily.

“Want you back in me as soon as possible.” Chris still has a crazed look in his eyes. Liam sees and needs to satisfy his man.

He hopes this night will never end.


	2. into the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the evans and sebastian plot lol let me know what ya think
> 
> ooh also evans has his infinity war look and sebastian has a beard but short hair because i'm not a fan of bucky's really long hair lol

The wind blows Evans’s hair as he watches from the side of the set as the crew members set up what would be his last day filming. The quantum tunnel always takes some time to get set up, since it’s not entirely done on a green screen. He looks out at the river and watches the mindless waves flowing away from him. After months of shooting this movie, and years working with Marvel, he’s not sure he’ll ever be around these people again. Mackie and Sebastian stand to the side laughing about something Chris knows is probably dumb. He smiles softy.

Chris had to pull every string and call in every favor he had in his pocket. The Russo brothers were hesitant at first, but after months of negotiating, they finally caved. Because this ending is not the one where he stays in the past for a lifetime with Peggy. Instead, Chris convinced the Russo brothers that they needed to do an alternate ending, which is set to be included in the bonus features once the DVD comes out.

In this ending, Steve is not going to stay in the past at all. He is going to choose Bucky instead.

Though it took all of Chris’s energy to convince the Russos that this is needed and a good idea—which Chris has ranted to himself on numerous occasions is ridiculous that he has to _convince_ anyone that queer people need representation—it wasn’t hard to get Sebastian on board. In fact, he was so neutral about it that it bothered Chris. Their conversation went something like:

Chris: Hey, Seb, can I talk to you for a sec?

Sebastian: Yeah, what’s up, buddy?

Chris: So… I’ve been thinking about this for a while. Marvel has always been behind in representation and diversity and I thought of something that could help speed up that process. I talked to Joe and Tony and got them on board. So, what we’ve agreed is that… well, we wanted to film an alternate ending in which Steve realizes he’s moved on from Peggy and not in love with her anymore and doesn’t want to live in the past. And then instead, he chooses to be with… Bucky.

Sebastian: Oh.

He took a moment to process Chris’s monologue.

Sebastian: Yeah, I’m down with that.

Chris: Oh. Cool.

They didn’t talk for much longer as Sebastian got called back to the scene. Chris was all hot and bothered. On one hand, he was going to get what he wanted, to be with Sebastian for a bit. On the other hand, it wasn’t Sebastian, but Bucky and Sebastian didn’t seem all that interested.

Chris’s crush on Sebastian is something he’s been repressing, or failing to repress, for, well, years. His mind gets foggy and his ability to focus sometimes fades away when he’s with Sebastian. He’s borderline obsessed, he’d say. So, to get such an uninterested response was… disheartening.

But now, the scene’s been written and all that’s left is to film it. _Easy_ , Chris thought. There’s a kiss involved and Chris already has butterflies.

Before he’s ready or finished taking in the moment, he’s called to set. Mackie and Sebastian take their places and Chris hates himself as he walks over, repeating in his mind that this is a mistake.

He tunes out all background noise and tries to convince himself he doesn’t need to be this nervous to shoot a scene with one of his best friends, someone who he’s done entire movies with before.

 _Just one scene_ , he thinks to himself as he steps onto the quantum tunnel. The Russos are saying words that he doesn’t care to hear.

The clapperboard snaps upon someone yelling ‘action!’ and Chris snaps into Steve.

“You know, if you want… I can come with you,” Sam says.

Steve replies, “You’re a good man, Sam. This one’s on me, though. Don’t do anything stupid till I get back.”

“How can I?” Sam retorts. “You’re taking all the stupid with you.”

Steve nods and laughs halfheartedly.

Bucky’s voice then breaks through. “Gonna miss you, buddy.”

Chris’s heart sinks and his breath hitches. He can’t bring himself to look up. His lines cease to exist and nothing comes out of his mouth. Mjolnir rests sturdily against one of the tunnel’s posts.

 _Stop being a child_ , he thinks to himself. _This is a professional scene. Don’t treat it like anything else_.

Mackie and Sebastian look at each other and then the staff for a moment. Chris looks up.

“It’s gonna be okay, Buck,” Steve says, surely.

“Is it?” Bucky asks.

Steve hesitates and looks longingly at Bucky. “I-I don’t know, Buck.”

“You don’t have to do this alone,” Bucky says softly.

Steve hesitates some more and the longing looks are no longer just part of his character.

“Okay,” Steve says, matching Bucky’s tone.

“Okay.” Bucky nods and slowly steps onto the tunnel next to Steve.

Chris’s heart races.

“Alright. Going quantum in three… two…” Sam begins.

“Wait,” Steve clears his throat and interjects. He turns towards Bucky. “Bucky, I gotta say something.”

Bucky stays silent, but grows confused.

Steve looks into the eyes of the person that has become more than a friend.

“I love you,” he says.

“What?” Bucky responds, stunned.

“I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time.”

“Steve,” Bucky says, confused and ever so slightly annoyed, “How? You’ve been looking at that picture you keep of Peggy for weeks now. And when you got the infinity stones, you told me you saw her in the past and—”

“The past, Buck. I’ve spent so much time thinking that I would never move on from her. But lately, all this talk of the past and moving on and with everything that’s happened… when I saw her through that glass, it felt like a memory. And I was at peace with that. The only thing I wanted to do was get the infinity stone and get you back,” Steve professes.

“Steve,” Bucky says, shaking his head as it metaphorically spins.

He never finishes because Steve’s big moment arrives and he leans in. One moment they’re apart and the next Chris is finally getting what he wanted.

The two kiss and Bucky puts on a surprised face, before it softens and he kisses back. Chris knows how cheesy this scene already is, so he doesn’t feel bad thinking that the world has stopped in this moment.

Chris brings his hands to the sides of Sebastian’s face and deepens their kiss, sure there will never be another one. The wind blows and Chris never knew a kiss could taste so bittersweet.

As they separate and smile at each, Bucky breaks the silence. “I love you, too. Always have.”

They smile bigger, and in classic comic relief fashion, Sam clears his throat to alleviate some of the awkwardness he’s feeling.

“I’d say it’s about time, but we’re way past that,” he says.

Steve and Bucky laugh and turn to face him, now holding hands.

“You two better come back,” Sam says.

They look at each other, smiling.

Steve replies, “We’re not going anywhere.”

“Mhm.” Sam shakes his head. “Okay. If we’re all set, then… Going quantum in three… two… one.”

Of course, nothing actually happens. Instead, the directors yell, “That’s a wrap!” The scene will end on a shot of Steve and Bucky as Sam counts down and from there it will cut to black.

Sebastian smiles widely as the crew claps. Chris is still in a trance, thinking about how the moment he’s wanted for so many years began and ended in the time it would take to live a lifetime with Sebastian in the quantum realm.

Sebastian starts to walk off the platform as the crew chats. Chris opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

Chris stands alone, lost in his thoughts as the world and people around him enjoy the moment and the opportunities they’ve had with Marvel. It’s not that he’s ungrateful, in fact it’s quite the opposite. Without Marvel, Chris wouldn’t have met the man he believes is the love of his life. He’s just… nostalgic for something that only happened a minute ago. 

Sebastian chats with Mackie and the two laugh. Chris puts his head down and starts to walk off the tunnel in the opposite direction.

“Evans,” Sebastian calls. “Where you going?”

Chris turns around and smiles halfheartedly. “I was gonna go back to my trailer.”

Sebastian looks confused then half jogs half walks over to him. “What’s going on, buddy? You’re usually the first to celebrate the endings.”

Chris sighs. “I don’t know. I guess I’m just sad it’s all over.”

Sebastian looks back and sees Mackie is now laughing with the crew. He looks to Chris and says, “Come on. Let’s take a walk.”

He puts his arm on Chris’s back and Chris melts a little.

They walk into the cluster of trees that sits next to the tunnel, out of view from anyone on set.

“Tell me what’s going on,” Sebastian softly commands.

“I—”

Sebastian cuts him off and says, “And none of that nostalgia crap. I know you better than that.”

“Can’t I be nostalgic?” Chris says, feeling a little better remembering how well Sebastian knows him.

“Of course you can. But this is different.”

Chris isn’t sure how he knows, but he’s right. He contemplates his options. He could lie and say he’s truly upset about the fact that it’s all ending, which actually isn’t necessarily a lie. Or, he could tell the truth and say that he’s afraid they won’t keep in touch and they’ll drift. He’s afraid that Sebastian is the one and he’s missing his opportunity to be truly happy. He’s afraid that Sebastian doesn’t love him back and this has all been for nothing. No, Chris is not obsessed like he thought. He’s just in love.

“I love you,” Chris blurts out. “I am _in_ love with you. I’ve felt this way for years and I keep saying it will go away, but then we work together and all the time I spent trying to move on turns out to be pointless. And now it’s really over. The thought of not having you in my life makes this feeling unbearable.”

Tears threaten to spill over Sebastian’s eyelids. His voice shakes as he speaks, with hints of pain and anger. “Why the hell would I not be in your life after this?”

Chris is taken aback at Sebastian’s emotional tone.

“I don’t know, I’m just worried that—”

Once again, Sebastian cuts him off, but this time, instead of words, it’s with a kiss. The passionate kind of kiss where Sebastian holds Chris on the sides of his face and inhales as he pushes Chris against a tree for support. The kind of kiss where Sebastian’s eyes were never open and Chris’s eyes are wide until he realizes what’s happening and closes them, putting his arms around Sebastian’s back and holding tight enough to never let go.

The only reason Chris wants to break the kiss is for answers, but that seems like a stupid idea when Sebastian has never been so passionate about anything else in his life. They kiss and nip at each other’s lips and bit down and smoothly taste each other’s tongues.

Sebastian whines in a way Chris never thought he’d hear. It’s somewhat high-pitched and almost like a puppy asking for a treat. Sebastian’s hands pull Chris’s hair and Chris slides his arms under Sebastian’s shirt. He claws down Sebastian’s back and Sebastian grinds his hips and crotch into Chris’s. He feels heat and hardness.

Sebastian’s hands slide back down Chris’s face and mess up his beard. He somewhat growls, still nipping at Chris’s lips and still keeping his eyes closed. Chris bucks back, hard too, and the two start grinding and moaning.

Open mouthed, Sebastian’s tone drops deeper, breathes Chris’s name, and Chris’s eyes snap open. Chris slides his hands to Sebastian’s ass and pushes their clothed dicks together.

“Fuck, Chris!” Sebastian yells, finally breaking their kiss.

Chris kisses his cheek then licks across his beard to his ear. He whispers, “Love you” before biting his earlobe. He picks Sebastian up, who then instinctively wraps his legs around Chris’s waist. Chris flips their positions and pins Sebastian against the tree.

Chris grinds again and Sebastian throws his head, gently, against the tree. He leans forward to take his shirt off. Chris sees and drops him back on his feet so he can lean in and kiss all over Sebastian’s chest, leaving hickies from his abs to his pecs to his shoulders to his neck.

Sebastian pulls Chris back in to kiss again, running his hands down Chris’s body to take off his shirt. Forgetting that Chris is still in his Captain America suit, it takes some fumbling, unzipping, and wiggling until Chris is out of the torso portion. Sebastian takes a moment to ogle Chris’s hairy chest, loving that Chris no longer allows people to tell him to shave his chest for movies or anything else. He runs his fingers through the hair and looks up and Chris and smiles, exhaling.

He leans down and sucks on one of Chris’s nipples, swirling his tongue around and tasting the sweaty hair. Once the nipple is hard, Sebastian licks and bites his way through the hair on Chris’s pecs to the other one and does the same.

Sebastian pulls back as Chris lifts his right arm over his head. He places his left hand on the back of Sebastian’s head and pushes him towards his armpit. Hesitant at first, Sebastian soon dives in after realizing how tantalizing it is.

It’s sweaty. Really sweaty. Like Sebastian didn’t know Chris sweats this much. There’s beads of sweat on every hair and Sebastian licks them up happily. The musky smell has Sebastian’s dick aching to get out of his pants. He waits until each hair is clean, wet, and neatly lying as if Chris just showered before moving to the other pit and doing the same.

“Oh, yeah,” Chris moans before Sebastian comes back up to kiss him. Much more playful with their tongues now, Chris tastes his own sweat on Sebastian.

They fumble to get their pants off and separate to take their shoes and socks off, before coming back together. Now, just in their underwear, their cocks leak precum and stain the fabric.

Sebastian slides his hands down Chris’s back and into his underwear to squeeze that ass. It’s not America’s ass, Sebastian thinks. It’s _his_ ass.

Chris breaks away from the kiss. “Wait,” he says.

“What’s wrong?” Sebastian asks.

“We’re doing this out of order. We should be going on a date first or something,” Chris contemplates.

“Are you serious?” Sebastian says. “The last 10 years weren’t dates?” 

“Well—”

Sebastian cuts him off once again with a kiss. He spreads Chris’s cheeks and runs his fingers over the area and feels how sweaty that overly hairy ass is. He moans again and slides Chris’s underwear down.

Chris shivers and blushes.

“Nothing to be embarrassed or afraid of, baby,” Sebastian smiles.

“Baby,” Chris repeats, in heaven.

“Yeah, you’re mine,” Sebastian growls and bites Chris’s neck and earlobe, leaving a trail of spit.

Chris steps out of his underwear and kicks them aside before pulling Sebastian’s down, who then does the same.

They stand separate and stare at each other’s faces first. Chris pushes his dirty blond hair out of his face. Sebastian loved that they let Chris keep his Infinity War look and was even happier when they said that the Winter Soldier could have a haircut for this last alternate ending scene. Sebastian no longer has a wig and is back to his shorter-haired self.

Chris’s hair falls back in his face. He ignores it and then they both look down. They’re both hard as can be. Sebastian figured Chris had a big dick, but it’s bigger than he thought it would be. Chris feels the same way about Sebastian’s.

While Sebastian’s pubes are somewhat roughly trimmed, Chris’s are wild and bushy. Sebastian can’t wait to find out how they taste. Their cocks throb.

Sebastian looks back up and holds Chris’s face in his hands again. “I love you. I am so _in_ love with you, do you hear me?”

“Yes,” Chris pants, his heartrate skyrocketing.

“Don’t ever not tell me how you feel again, okay?”

Chris nods vigorously and kisses him. They pull their bodies back together and continue grinding their cocks.

“Fuck!” Sebastian yells, pulling back.

He kisses down Chris’s body, covers his abs in shiny spit, then licks down his happy trail and sucks on his pubes. Just as sweaty as his armpits. He drinks down the combined taste and smell.

Chris ruts into Sebastian’s chest and his cock leaks a stream of precum down Sebastian’s body into his pubes. He grabs his cock and moves it across Sebastian’s head, rubbing the precum into his hair. Then he slaps it against his face a couple times before Sebastian opens his mouth and takes the length in.

“Ah,” Chris breathes. “Been waiting for this for so long.”

Sebastian hums in response around Chris’s cock, sucking more and more with each bob. His hands find their way to Chris’s ass and spread his cheeks to rub his fingers up and down the matted hair, caressing his hole.

Chris holds Sebastian’s head in place and starts fucking his mouth. Since neither of them are new to giving blowjobs, taking all of Chris’s cock isn’t necessarily hard, but it isn’t easy either. He gags most of the way to the base, but with his persistence and Chris not letting him go, he eventually gets there. Once again, he inhales Chris’s pubes, moaning and using his tongue to soak the tip of Chris’s cock. Chris snarls and shakes, fucking Sebastian’s mouth as if it were his ass. Sebastian pulls off after a few more thrusts then flips Chris around, wasting no time before diving into his ass.

He licks without hesitation and stuffs his face between Chris’s cheeks. He had no idea his friend was this hairy. He’s in heaven.

Sebastian nips at Chris’s thick ass and shoves his tongue deep into his hole. Chris bends down, his eyes closed and toes curling into the dirt.

Sebastian bites the hairs and sucks on them as if he won’t get this opportunity again. Chris’s ass drips with spit.

Flipping Chris back around, Sebastian stands up and doesn’t miss a beat as he shoves his cock down Chris’s throat. Chris doesn’t hesitate either, attempting to get to the base right off the bat. Sebastian puts his arms behind his head as he thrusts into Chris’s mouth. He tilts his head and starts sniffing and lapping at his armpits as Chris swirls his tongue under the foreskin of Sebastian’s cock. His cock twitches sensitively at the stimulation and Sebastian clenches his jaw as he slams Chris all the way down his cock.

Chris gags and coughs as Sebastian holds him there. “Stay there. You got this,” Sebastian says. “Just wanna see how long you can hold out for.”

Chris only continues to gag in response, thrashing his head as Sebastian holds him firmly.

“No lube out here, so you gotta get it nice and soaked for me, okay?”

Chris gags more, covering Sebastian’s cock in layers of saliva. Sebastian lets him go and he coughs for a few moments, taking in air.

Sebastian turns him around, bends him down and lines up his cock. He pushes inside with resistance.

“Ow,” Chris yelps. He assumed he’d be topping, but that hasn’t been in the cards for him lately. Not that he minds, especially with Sebastian.

Sebastian spits in his hand several times then uses it to lube himself up more. He slides his foreskin forward as he pushes himself in more. Still meeting resistance, he pulls away.

“Kneel and put your ass up for me,” Sebastian says. Chris obeys quickly, getting into doggy-style position on his knees and elbows. Sebastian squats slightly, moving his legs to Chris’s sides and pushes in with much more ease this time. He spreads Chris’s cheeks and spits where his cock is easing inside. After pushing all the way in rather quickly, he only lets Chris adjust once the base of his cock meets his ass.

“God, you’re big,” Chris gasps.

“Bigger than Hemmy?” Sebastian says.

Chris’s stomach drops as Sebastian begins to thrust.

“Not mad at you. Just remember you’re mine now,” he says sternly.

Chris nods vigorously, his elbows shake. Sebastian smiles and grabs his hair and picks up his pace. He pulls Chris’s head back as he bucks and fucks wildly. The sound of skin against skin echoes in the trees. Sebastian lets go of Chris’s hair as he slams home harshly, knocking Chris off his elbows, his face landing in the dirt. Sebastian fucks him faster.

Chris goes to get back up, but Sebastian speaks up. “Don’t,” he says, swinging his right leg around and planting his foot on Chris’s face, never letting up on his pace. “Wanna fuck you into the dirt. I’m close.”

Sebastian pushes his foot firmly. Chris reaches under himself to stroke his own throbbing cock.

“Love how you look like this,” Sebastian pants. “ _The_ Chris Evans being fucked into the dirt like a bitch.”

Chris smirks, showing his teeth and breathing heavily.

“Gonna cum,” Chris moans.

Sebastian pounds into him several more times in a few brief seconds before he feels his climax erupting. He presses Chris into the ground harder as he closes his eyes and his face twitches.

“Fuck!” he yells as his balls start pulsating and his cock follows suit. He cums in a flood, filling Chris with ropes and spurts. “Oh, God, Chris,” he yells again as another wave hits him and he keeps breeding his boy.

Chris still vigorously strokes his cock as Sebastian doesn’t seem to be able to stop cumming or moaning.

“I’m cumming,” Chris pants.

Sebastian’s eyes snap open. He moves them both rapidly so that he’s on his back on the ground, while he swings Chris around to ride him and face him.

Sebastian bucks upwards as he shoots again inside Chris. 

“Cum on my face, baby,” Sebastian begs. “All over my face.”

Chris strokes himself again and starts shooting ropes of thick, hot white cum all over Sebastian’s chest, straight up across his face and into his hair. While Sebastian bucks spastically, getting the last few ropes of cum out, Chris plasters his beard, face, and hair in his seed.

Sebastian wipes the cum off his eyelids as Chris’s cock oozes the last few drips. He looks up at Chris’s dirtied face.

“My fucking boy,” he grins.

Chris leans down and kisses Sebastian lovingly.

“You’re an animal,” Chris says.

“Just wanna show you how in love with you I am,” Sebastian smiles.

Chris leans back in bliss, feeling the warmth of Sebastian’s cock now inside him, slowly softening.

“Come on,” Sebastian says, trying to get up. “Wanna take you on a really nice date, okay?”

Chris smiles. “Okay.”

Chris pulls off Sebastian with a whine.

“Keep it in you,” Sebastian says. “Gonna eat it out of you later.”

That sends a chill down Chris’s spine as he clenches his ass tightly.

They get dressed in their character’s outfits and then begin to head back to set, hoping no one notices. However, they don’t bother to wipe the dirt off Chris’s face or to get the dried cum out of Sebastian’s beard or hair. They don’t bother to fix their disheveled hair either.

Instead they walk back to set, oblivious that someone was just recording them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ideas on who recorded them? i haven't decided yet so i'll take suggestions on that too lol  
> thanks for reading yall <3


	3. messy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this picks up right where chapter 1 left off

Before Chris had gotten home, Liam wanted to look his best for his brother. He groomed his beard and got a haircut. Though, he didn’t bother showering as he knew Chris prefers him a little dirty. His cock had ached with need for release, but he stifled the need. Instead, he watched _Ragnarok_ and felt the same butterflies he always felt when Chris came back to him. Before falling asleep, he stripped and unlocked the door.

Now, Chris strokes Liam’s cock back to life. But Liam has other ideas for how he wants to get off next.

“Come on,” Liam gestures, getting off the bed.

“What are you doing?”

Liam doesn’t answer and walks into the hallway. Chris follows him to the other side of the house.

Liam looks back and nods towards their parent’s bedroom door. Chris isn’t following. Liam leans over and whispers, “I’m gonna fuck you right against their door.”

Chris moans as if on cue and kisses his brother. “You’re wicked.”

“I learned from you,” Liam replies as he gently pushes Chris against the door and makes out with him. Liam reaches down and overlaps the foreskin of their hard cocks, docking them and stroking them as one.

Though they act like they want to be caught, they still remain mostly quiet. The occasional moan escapes as they lick each other’s tongues and kiss.

“Wrap your legs around me,” Liam commands. Chris complies as Liam holds him up against the door. He grasps Chris’s ass and spreads his cheeks.

His cock, undeniably hard again, slips easily back inside his brother since his cum is leaking fluidly out of Chris’s lose hole.

“Yes,” Chris pants rather loudly as Liam slams all the way inside.

Liam shushes him and kisses him to keep from being too loud. Liam resumes the quick pace he had before and is thankful that the door is sturdy and doesn’t wobble or make noise.

“God, I want people to know what we do in private,” says Chris, breaking the kiss.

Not responding, Liam keeps thrusting quicker and bites down on Chris’s neck.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Chris pants over and over as Liam keeps biting down on Chris’s neck and shoulders, leaving hickies everywhere.

“Marked you with my mouth and now gonna mark you with my cock again,” Liam says.

“Yes, please,” Chris groans.

“Say my name.”

“Li—” Chris breathes.

“Say it.”

“Liam!” Chris yells.

Liam suddenly stops thrusting.

“Please, babe. Need it,” Chris whines. “Baby, I need you to keep going.”

“Shush, listen to me. Luke is home, too. He took some sleeping medicine. He’s completely out and you know nothing’s gonna wake him up,” Liam says, shakily.

The wicked look in Chris’s eyes ignites. “Move. Now.”

They run to Luke’s room and Chris opens the door slowly. Liam stands behind him and strokes himself. The hall light now illuminates the room.

Luke lies, unconscious, with a pillow in his arms.

“Want you to ride me, babe,” Liam says, still jerking off.

“Where?” Chris asks. “The floor seems fine.”

Liam looks around the room. “No. The bed.”

Chris turns and looks at him. “Liam…”

“It’s fine, he’s out.”

“I don’t know.”

Liam ignores him and pulls him towards the bed. He lies down next to Luke and gestures for Chris to come. He hesitantly walks over. Liam watches Chris’s hesitant facial expression change from wary to “fuck it.”

He climbs on top of Liam and angles his brother’s dick back into him.

“Fuck,” Chris whispers.

“Be loud,” Liam commands and slaps his ass. “He never wakes up when he takes that shit.”

“God, Liam,” Chris says. “Do you see what you do to me?”

Liam grins as his brother bounces up and down on his cock.

“Love seeing you like this,” Liam says.

Chris continues to ride Liam and bends down to kiss him. Chris bites Liam’s bottom lip and pulls back, causing Liam to arch his back upwards and start thrusting.

Chris then pins Liam’s hands above his head and moves in to lick his armpits, much the same way Liam did for him earlier. He buries his nose in the hair and inhales like it’s his last breath. He savors the sweat, sucking on the hairs, and bathes them with his tongue. He gets halfway through the other pit before Liam interrupts him.

“My beard, babe.”

Chris moves his tongue and mirrors the way Liam’s tongue moved across his own beard earlier in the night. Liam’s kink for armpits and beards has long since rubbed off on Chris. He isn’t sure why he likes it so much, but something about the oddness of licking his brother’s beard makes him close to cumming yet again.

The bed shakes. The brothers whine and kiss. Luke is obliviously asleep.

“Gonna cum in you again. Right next to our brother. Gonna breed you right next to him. Gonna show you how much I love you,” Liam cries.

“Fuck!” Chris yells out. “Marry me.”

Liam stops moving, so Chris picks up the slack, moving up and down while his brother looks at him in awe.

“What did you say?” Liam asks, his hands tightly grasping Chris’s body.

“You heard me. Marry me. Be my husband. Nothing in this world could ever make me happier,” Chris nods.

He leans down again, still riding Liam. “Marry me, Liam. Say yes. Say you’ll marry me.”

“God,” Liam growls. Actually growls. He jolts upright and wraps his arms so tightly around his brother, Chris stops breathing for a moment. Picking up where he left off, only faster, Liam pushes his brother down to missionary position at the end of the bed and fucks him into the mattress like his life depends on it.

“Yeah! That’s my boy!” Chris yells out. “Fuck me like you mean it. You wanna marry me? Then you better fucking earn it.”

Liam keeps fucking. The only things coming out of his mouth are spit and growling. He had gone feral and Chris loves it.

“Breed me, alpha. Want my brother to breed me. Right next to our older brother. My husband is my brother. My brother is my husband,” Chris smiles and lets go of all cares. He laughs and throws his arms off the end of the bed.

Liam dives down and laps at his brother’s pits once more.

“Come on. Cum in me. Wanna feel it already,” Chris grins.

Liam doesn’t move his mouth and instead shoves his fingers between Chris’s lips and Chris moans and starts sucking.

With a few more snaps of his hip, Liam bites down hard against Chris’s neck and cums.

“Yes. Yes!” Chris says, still sucking on his brother’s fingers. He grinds his hips upwards and gasps. Without indication, Chris cums in between their bodies with just the friction of their abs. The two shoot their seed in unison.

Their breathing is erratic and neither can catch their breath. The cum drips from between their bodies and overflows out of Chris’s ass and soaks the bed.

“My boy,” Chris laughs. “I’m never topping again.”

Liam smirks. He gathers some of Chris’s cum and rubs it across Chris’s beard, then in his own. “Gonna let it dry.”

“‘Course you are,” Chris laughs again. Liam smears more and more cum on their beards and faces and then in their hair. “You’re such a kinky fucker.”

“Just wanna mark you,” Liam says softly, as if he weren’t animal-like a few moments before.

Luke snores and the two remember they aren’t alone. Liam pulls out and Chris whines as he does.

“There’s such a huge puddle of cum on the bed,” Liam sighs.

“Just make it look like he had a wet dream,” Chris brushes him off, getting up as well.

“Uh, how would you have me do that?” Liam asks.

“I don’t know. It’s fine, let’s just leave.” He grabs Liam’s hand and kisses it.

Liam wipes some cum off Chris’s abs, moves the covers off Luke and rubs the cum on Luke’s underwear.

“This is so disgusting,” Liam says.

“Babe, stop, oh my god. You just touched his dick,” Chris grumbles.

“Nothing we haven't done before," Liam says. "It’s still not as big as ours,” he continues, rubbing over the underwear. He puts the covers back on Luke and kisses Chris again. They close the door on their way out.

“The sun’s rising.” Chris points out the window.

“We could make some food… naked,” Liam smirks.

“Would love that,” Chris smiles. He wraps his arm around Liam and kisses him on the head. “Breakfast with my husband. Well, fiancé for now. Wait, you did mean to say yes, right?”

“I thought cumming inside you was an answer enough.”

They walk down the stairs holding hands. Chris looks at Liam, in love.

“I can’t wait to marry you,” Liam states.

Beaming still, Chris says, “Me too, love.” He searches the cupboards for pancake ingredients as Liam starts to make coffee.

“We’ll just have to find someone who will actually do it,” Liam frowns.

“We don’t have to think about that right now,” Chris says.

Liam shrugs. Chris sets the flour and baking powder on the counter and wraps his arms around Liam from behind.

With his chin on Liam’s shoulder and his dick softening against Liam’s ass, Chris closes his eyes in bliss. “We love each other and that’s the only thing that matters right now.” Liam closes his eyes as well.

They stay like that for a few moments until Chris feels something dripping out of his ass.

“Ah, fuck. Your cum’s leaking out of me,” he says and clenches his hole. “Probably shouldn’t leave a trail,” he laughs.

“I’ll be right back,” Liam says.

He jogs up the stairs and Chris gathers the rest of the ingredients and starts to pour them into a mixing bowl.

Liam eagerly hops back down the stairs and walks up to Chris.

“What’ve you got behind your back?” he says playfully, also grinning.

Liam reveals the dildo modeled after Chris’s cock.

Chris shakes his head and laughs. “I’m gonna fuck myself, then?”

“Since you love bottoming so much now,” Liam laughs.

Chris kisses him and Liam drops to his knees and spins Chris around. He pulls Chris cheeks apart once more and slowly starts pushing the dildo inside.

“You’re gonna make me hard again,” Chris whispers.

“Would love to taste pancakes with your cum in them,” Liam grins and licks his brother’s ass.

A creak from the other side of the house startles them both. They freeze and listen as someone comes down the stairs into the family room. Chris stands behind the center island, with Liam shoving a dildo inside him, and watches as their father searches for something. The two don’t make a sound.

Craig eventually finds the newspaper he’s looking for and then looks up and gasps as he sees Chris staring at him. To him, it just looks as if Chris were alone and solely shirtless.

“You scared me, mate,” Craig says.

“Sorry, I just thought.. I couldn’t sleep and thought I’d make pancakes to surprise everyone,” Chris says, thinking to himself what a great lie that was.

Liam, still silent, resumes pushing the dildo in and Chris gasps quietly.

“Can I help?” Craig asks, not noticing.

“N- Nope, it’s okay, Dad. I want to do this for you all.”

Liam finishes pushing the dildo inside his brother and reaches around to stroke his cock, which is rock hard yet again.

“Well, let me at least give you a hug,” Craig says and begins to walk over.

“Wait!” Chris says, oddly. Craig stops walking. “I’m just really sweaty and gross right now. And besides I think Mum wanted to be the first to see me.” It’s not a lie. Sweat and cum are drying to every part of his body at the moment.

“Uh, okay,” Craig says, warily. “Well, thanks, Chris. I know your mother and brothers will appreciate it.” He leaves with his newspaper and goes back upstairs.

When the coast is clear, Chris turns around and pulls Liam up.

“You fucking shit,” Chris says and kisses him.

Liam, hard too, kisses back and grinds their cocks together.

“I want you to fuck me this time,” Liam says.

Chris smiles and bites his lip. He kisses down Liam’s body and spreads his ass. Much sweatier than earlier when Chris rimmed him while he slept, now Liam is ripe and Chris is grateful that Liam has a harrier ass. He can’t believe how lucky he is to have a fiancé this beautiful.

“I’ll be right back,” Chris says, taking off.

Liam grumbles to himself.

However, after a few moments, Chris returns with his phone and begins recording.

“You all are going to watch me fuck the love of my life, who happens to be my brother,” he grins.

“Chris!” Liam’s face drops.

“Relax, baby it’s not live and we don’t have to post it.”

“Don’t _have_ to?” Liam snaps.

“Babe, calm down. It’s just pretend,” Chris soothes.

“Fucking hell,” Liam says and kisses his brother as Chris records.

“I lubed up, up there too,” Chris says.

“Just fuck me already,” Liam growls.

“Such a needy boy,” Chris says to the camera.

“Didn’t I just fuck you twice in a row?” Liam says, more playfully now.

“That’s true, he did.” He’s good at pretending he’s talking to an audience. “And I loved it. But only bottoming for him.”

“Come on, Chris.”

Chris flips the camera and makes sure to get a shot of how big his cock is. Then he slides in, all the way without stopping.

“Oh, fuck,” Liam yelps.

“There we go,” Chris smirks. “Just like he was made for. His alpha’s mate.”

Liam smiles to himself hearing Chris say that. Though they only become animals sometimes, they’re still mates. For life.

Chris fucks Liam over the kitchen counter and records his cock going in and out of his brother.

“This is what I truly love. And I’m sick of hiding it,” he says.

Liam grabs the phone and stops the video. He places it on the table and shushes Chris, who just chuckles.

“Alright, then.” He pulls Liam up so his back is to Chris’s chest. “I’m already close, angel. Just tell me when you want it.”

“Wanna cum with you,” Liam breathes out, beginning to jerk himself off.

Chris grins wickedly as he drags the pancake mix over to Liam’s cock. “Cum in it, no one will know.”

“God.” Liam’s voice cracks. “Chris. No. That’s—”

He doesn’t finish his thought as Chris slams himself all the way inside him. Chris then holds the bowl up to Liam’s cock as precum drips inside.

Liam moans and presses the tip of his cock into the mix and swirls it around.

“That’s my boy,” Chris coos, nipping at his ear.

“You make the nastiest shit so hot,” Liam scoffs.

“You love it.”

“Always.”

After a few more harsh thrusts, Chris finally cums inside his brother. Upon feeling Chris’s cum, Liam then cums too, shooting a couple spirts inside the bowl, then all over the kitchen counter.

This orgasm consumes them in a way the other two didn’t. Their vision goes fuzzy and they can no longer tell how loud they’re moaning together. They sink down to the floor, and Chris is careful not to pull out as he’s still cumming. They both are.

The air reeks of cum and sweat and neither care. This is the life they want. With each of their last few drips of cum, Liam scoots himself back, farther onto Chris’s cock.

“Never pull out.”

“Can’t promise anything.”

“Don’t wanna feel empty.”

“Here,” Chris says. He slowly pulls the dildo out of his ass and into Liam’s, replacing his cock. 

Liam moans and sighs in relief. “Thank you.” 

They stand back up, their cocks now softening once again, and clean the cum. They put some on each other and actually clean the rest.

“I guess we have to make the pancakes,” Liam suggests.

“Wait, look.” Chris points out the window at the sunrise. “Let’s go enjoy it for a moment.”

They walk out the kitchen doors and onto the private beach their parent’s house is located on. No paparazzi ever get pictures of them here.

They stand for a while as the sun warmed their skin. They hold each other and kiss. 

Chris holds his phone up and nods towards it. They take a couple selfies with the sunrise in the background. A few where you can see their naked bodies and some with just their torsos. And some where they’re kissing.

They then sit down under a tree, behind some bushes and out of view from any room in the house. Liam admires the colorful landscape in front of him.

Chris chooses a photo of him and Liam kissing, where you can only see from their torsos up, to post on Instagram. For the caption, he types out, “This is my truth…”

However, he doesn’t post it as Liam takes his phone and placed it on a rock. The two kiss again and enjoy the view.

“I want this.” Liam speaks up. “Everyday. To live with you and be ourselves. Naked if we want to be. Everyday.”

“Me too.”

“God, imagine not having to worry about getting caught.”

“Well,” Chris clears his throat. “We do have our own houses, where we can be alone.”

“I mean in public, idiot.”

“Oh,” Chris laughs. “Yeah. We’ll get there. Somehow, some way. I promise.”

“Okay,” Liam says and melts into Chris’s arms.

“It is kind of hot to see how far we can push the limits, though,” Chris says.

“Shush, stop talking about sex.”

“Can’t help it. I’ve been so horny waiting to be with you again.”

Liam looks over and sees Chris’s cock, ready to go, somehow yet again.

“Jesus.”

“I’m telling you, it’s your fault!”

Liam bends down to start sucking. Chris’s cock is raw and sensitive but he doesn’t care.

“This is what I want, too,” Chris says, holding Liam down.

Liam, now impatient to cum again, stands up and pushes Chris onto his cock.

“Getting dominant again, are we?” Chris laughs before sucking his brother.

“Get it nice and wet, brother,” Liam says.

Chris obliges and leaves it dripping with spit. Liam lies behind him and thrusts inside his ass without hesitation or resistance. They’re both loose.

“Oh, fuck,” Chris whispers.

“Be loud,” commands Liam. “Very loud.”

Chris doesn’t need to be told twice and shouts as he gets fucked yet again.

Liam reaches behind himself and starts fucking his own hole with the dildo.

Chris and Liam freeze for a moment as they hear a door open. They peer through the bushes and see their father standing on the balcony.

Liam ignores him and continues fucking his brother.

“Keep moaning,” Liam says.

“Liam, Liam, Liam,” Chris moans over and over, louder and louder.

Craig watches the waves and brushes the noises off as nothing, oblivious to what’s going on behind the bushes.

Liam and Chris watch their father through the leaves. Liam keeps fucking his brother and himself with the dildo. As Chris moans again, Liam wonders how long this will last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what yall think and thanks for reading <3
> 
> alsoooo let’s talk about how bad game of thrones was !! they did my queen so dirty 😭


	4. somewhat of a first date

“So,” Chris says. “I feel weird.”

“About what?” Sebastian laughs.

“Us. Here. Being on a date. Being more than friends.”

The two sit at a booth in a diner on opposite sides of the table. Since leaving the woods, they cleaned themselves up, got changed, and got trapped talking to the cast and crew for a few hours before they eventually reconvened. They were both starving and Chris suggested the closest diner since he knows Sebastian likes them. Something about the atmosphere and the way time stops in them.

Chris is wearing some timberlands, acid wash jeans, and a gray, faded Patriots hoodie. Sebastian is wearing all black. Black converse, black jeans, and a black jacket. He looks at Chris and admires him. Chris blushes and sips his water through the straw.

“You’re too fucking cute,” Sebastian says.

“Stop,” Chris replies, but doesn’t mean it. He blushes more.

“Am I sleeping over your place or do you wanna come over mine tonight?” Sebastian asks.

Chris smiles and shakes his head. He’s speechless in the best way.

“How ‘bout you come over mine tonight?”

“How do you do that?” Chris asks, still smiling.

“Do what?”

“Be so casual and smooth and so direct about things?”

“I don’t know,” Sebastian shrugs. “I’m just saying how I’m feeling.”

“Right…” Chris twists his mouth.

“What?” Sebastian says, picking up on Chris’s diverted attention.

“You never said anything to me.”

“About my feelings for you?”

Chris nods.

“Well… you didn’t either.”

“I know.” Chris shakes his head. “But, you’re so much more direct than I am. How come you didn’t say anything?”

“I don’t know… Fear?” Sebastian begins. “I got so close so many times. Then I’d chicken out because I got so scared that you wouldn’t feel the same way. And then I’d have to work with you and I didn’t want it to be awkward.”

Chris sighs and smiles halfheartedly.

“But it worked out, yeah?” Sebastian asks, holding out his hand on the table. Chris takes it and smiles genuinely now.

“Yeah.”

Sebastian smiles back. He squeezes their hands tightly together and interlocks their feet below the table. Rain starts to fall slowly outside.

“All mine,” Sebastian says. “No one else’s.”

Chris sighs again. This time it’s a sigh that sounds like he’s just finished crying.

“You’re welcome by the way,” he states.

“For what?” Sebastian asks.

“For putting that scene together and getting us together.”

“What?” Sebastian says, still confused.

The waitress walks over and they separate their hands.

“Are we all ready to order?” she asks.

Sebastian’s eyes linger on Chris for a few moments before he speaks.

“Yeah, can I get a burger with fries. Medium well, please,” he says, smiling.

“Yup!” she says. “And for you, sir?”

Chris’s eyes linger on Sebastian in the same way. He then looks at the waitress, Debbie. A classic diner waitress name, he thinks. She’s somewhat tall. She’s got light brown eyes that compliment her dark skin and black curly hair. Her eyes glimmer when she smiles. And her smile is infectious.

“Can I get a slice of peperoni and a slice of plain pizza, please,” he says.

“You two are easy,” she smiles. “I’ll be right back with that.”

“Thank you,” Sebastian says as she walks away.

Chris fidgets with his fingers before Sebastian speaks up again.

“You had them shoot that scene so we could kiss?” Sebastian says as more of a statement than a question.

“Yeah, but—”

“Dude,” Sebastian interrupts, “I don’t like that.”

“Seb, stop interrupting me please.”

Sebastian looks into his eyes. “Oh, sorry.”

“I was desperate. I’m sorry if it feels like I manipulated you. That wasn’t my intention,” Chris exhales. “I was scared we’d drift and that idea popped into my head and being so in love with you… it just seemed too perfect to pass up.”

“I wish you just told me,” Sebastian replies.

“I don’t get why you keep saying that,” Chris shoots back. “You could’ve said something too.”

“I know—”

“And you were giving me no signs that you felt the same way, so how was I supposed to know?” Chris asks. “I feel like I was at least dropping hints. I’m always all over you and you’re always so neutral about things.”

Sebastian sighs. “I didn’t pick up on any hints. I just thought that’s how you are with everyone. And seeing you and Hemsworth sneak away sometimes… I thought your feelings were for someone else.”

“Oh,” Chris says, sadly. The noises of the diner flood the silence between them. The muffled shouting in the kitchen, the sounds of spatulas against the grills, the faint sound of other people chatting, the occasional car driving by as its lights illuminate the dark and reflect the increasing raindrops on the diner windows. “It wasn’t easy seeing you sneak off with him either. But I figured since he was just friends with benefits with me, then that’s what I hoped he was for you too.”

Sebastian nods. “He was.” He shakes his head and sighs. “God, I’m sorry. I gotta be more considerate of your feelings. Damn.” He clenches his fist and jaw and looks out the window. Chris can tell he’s angry with himself.

“Not to pour salt on the wound but,” Chris’s voice shakes, “you were a little rough with me in the woods.”

Sebastian’s eyes widen and snap to Chris’s. He’s about to speak but Chris speaks first.

“It’s okay. I enjoyed all of that. A lot. It’s just… not how I pictured our first time,” Chris says.

“Jeez,” Sebastian shakes his head again. “Fuck!” he yells in a whispered tone.

“Hey, stop,” Chris says taking Sebastian’s clenched fist and unclenching his fingers one by one so they can hold hands again. “I would’ve said something if I wanted you to stop or if it was too much.”

“I keep hurting you.”

“Seb, stop,” Chris’s tone gets firmer. “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?” Sebastian asks.

“I’m telling you not to worry about it. I just wanted to express my thoughts because I don’t do that enough. In the woods was very special to me and I loved it. I’m just saying you got a little rough. Not that I don’t like that,” he smiles a little.

Sebastian shakes his head as if he’s shaking the thoughts from his mind. He reciprocates Chris’s smile and holds his hand tighter.

“My boy,” he says.

“Yours.”

“I’m letting it go, but I am so sorry, Chris. I’ll be more careful next time,” he states, surely.

Chris nods. “Thank you.”

They both inhale deeply and exhale a few moments later. The rain picks up and lightning flashes in the dark. It’s getting late. Chris yawns.

“Do you know when I realized I was in love with you?” Sebastian asks.

“No.” Chris smiles.

The waitress walks over with their food and this time they don’t let go of each other’s hands. She sets the plates down and smiles.

“Is there anything else I can get for you two right now?” she asks.

“I think we’re all good,” Chris says. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” she replies. “And… would it be weird if I asked for a picture. You guys can totally say no, I’m sure you get that all the time.”

“Of course,” Chris says back to her.

“Ah! Thank you!” she says ecstatically. She pulls out her phone from her pocket and gets them all in the frame. Chris and Sebastian look at their interlocked hands and separate them, then look at the camera and smile. She takes the picture and admires it for a moment. “Thank you so much!” she says again before walking away.

There’s a bit of an awkward silence as they start eating. Chris savors the taste of pizza he’s been denied because of his strict diet and training for the movie. Sebastian swallows his mouthful of burger before speaking.

“When do you wanna come out as a couple?” he asks casually. Chris isn’t sure how it’s so easy for him to just say what he’s thinking or how he feels.

“Whenever you want. Maybe we could let it just happen naturally?” he says.

“Yeah, that’s cool with me,” Sebastian nods.

“Cool,” Chris says, nodding back.

They eat quickly and play footsie with one another, smiling between bites. The rain is heavy now and neither one of them brought an umbrella.

“Can’t wait to cuddle with you tonight,” Sebastian smiles and Chris giggles.

“You make me feel so happy,” Chris says.

“You make me so happy too.”

“Wait!” Chris interjects. “I wanna know all about the moment you realized you were in love with me.”

Sebastian laughs.

“It was _Infinity War_ , right?” Chris asks. “When they finally let me keep my beard? Wait, no. It was when I beat Iron Man up to save you, right? Pretty romantic stuff right there.”

“Nope,” Sebastian says, still laughing. “It wasn’t anything on screen. It was during _Civil War_ , though.”

“Do tell,” Chris says, stuffing another bite of pizza into his mouth.

Sebastian reconnects their hands, interlocking their fingers. “You told me the dumbest joke while waiting for the crew to set up a scene.”

Chris starts laughing and somewhat choking on his pizza. Sebastian laughs back, happy that he can finally share this story with the only person he’s wanted to tell it to.

“What was it?” Chris asks, after gulping down a decent amount of water.

“You said ‘What did the monkey say when his tail got caught in the revolving door?’”

Sebastian looks into Chris’s eyes and he doesn’t need to see his mouth to know he’s smiling.

“It won’t be long now,” they both say at the same time.

Chris shakes his head, still smiling cheek to cheek. “I fucking hate knock-knock jokes.”

“Me too.”

“Was I just trying to annoy you?”

“Oh definitely,” Sebastian laughs. “And then you went to set and I had to get some air because I realized all the time I spent around you wasn’t just because you’re my best friend.”

“It was because you realized you’re in love with me,” Chris brags.

Sebastian nods. “In love with my boyfriend.”

Chris closes his eyes and melts. Thunder rumbles and lightning follows. “Love hearing you call me that.”

“Gonna be calling you that for a while. Until you’re my fiancé. And then fiancé until you’re my husband,” Sebastian says, holding so tightly onto Chris’s hand.

Chris’s watery eyes threaten to turn into tears. Sebastian reaches over and wipes them away.

“Did you just propose?” Chris jokes, sniffling.

“Nope. You’ll know when I propose.”

“God,” Chris shakes his head. “I’m too lucky.”

“Me too.”

The howling wind from outside becomes apparent inside as a few people leave the diner. Lightning cracks again and this time the noise follows it instead.

“Tell me about when you realized you’re in love with me,” Sebastian says.

“I wasn’t actually with you when I realized,” Chris begins after clearing his throat. “I was on the phone with my brother. And I was talking about how _Avengers_ movies aren’t the same as Captain America’s because you’re not in them. He was so bored by the conversation and I couldn’t stop talking. And then I was rambling and I just said it so casually. Scott said, ‘You never stop talking about him.’ And I said, ‘Well, I just love him a lot.’ And then I realized what I said. And I realized I didn’t mean love you like friend. I meant to say, ‘Well, I’m just in love with him.’”

Sebastian closes his eyes and squeezes Chris’s hand once again. “I wanna get out of here and cuddle with you and watch a movie until we fall asleep.” He wipes the tears out of his eyes.

“Me too,” Chris says.

Sebastian leans out the side of the booth and waves to their waitress. Debbie comes over happily.

“We’ll take a check when you get a chance, please,” Sebastian says.

“Got it right here,” she says, taking it out of her apron and leaving it on the table. She starts to take away the plates. “How was everything?”

“Delicious,” Chris says, grabbing the check before Sebastian can get it.

“Glad to hear it,” she replies. She grabs the rest of the dishes then asks, “How long have you two been dating?”

Sebastian looks at her, surprised. He can tell she knows she’s pushing the boundaries by asking this. If it were up to him, he wouldn’t answer. Chris, on the other hand, couldn’t care less.

“That’s a little complicated. This is actually our first date,” he says, sliding his card into the check and handing it to her, “but, let’s just say it’s been a long time coming.”

“Well, I think you two are absolutely adorable and I’m honored you chose here for your first date,” she smiles.

“We’d, uh,” Sebastian speaks up, “appreciate it if you kept that a secret until it gets out.”

“Don’t worry about that.” She winks. “Just thought you guys were cute.” She and Chris smile at each other before she walks away.

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “You’re such a goof.”

“Because I wanna be nice to her?” Chris asks.

“Yes, babe. That’s exactly what I mean,” he says, chuckling.

They look out the window. The raindrops slide down as new ones fall in their place. The pavement has puddles of water that ripple as the drops hit.

“We’re doing this so out of order,” Chris states.

“So you’ve said,” Sebastian replies, raising his eyebrow.

“I don’t know, like, how to do it in this order.”

“What if we just take it one step at a time and not get muddled in plans for the future?”

“Hm. I guess.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes again. “Christopher.”

Chris looks at him. “Sebastian.”

“Don’t worry about the ‘right’ way to do things. Our way is our way,” he says.

Chris nods in agreement. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“I know.”

They laugh.

Debbie returns with their check. “You two have a nice night,” she says.

“Thank you, you too,” Sebastian replies and smiles back.

“Can I do the tip?” he asks Chris once she’s gone. He starts pulling out cash from his wallet.

“Nope,” Chris says.

“Well, I’m gonna.”

“No, you’re not.” Chris signs the check and closes it. “Because it’s done.”

“How much was it?” Sebastian says, getting up from his seat.

Chris does as well. “It was nothing.”

Sebastian scoffs and opens the check. He looks at the total and sees it’s somehow $1,010.25. He then looks above that and sees Chris added a tip of $1,000.

Chris closes the check and Sebastian looks up.

“She deserves it. I don’t know her, but she deserves it.”

Sebastian scoffs again and smiles.

They wave goodbye to her as they walk out the door and then run to Sebastian’s car.

The ride to Sebastian’s place is pretty silent. It’s mostly loving stares and glances at one another and playing with each other’s hands. After filming in so many different locations, they’re both eternally grateful that that last scene was shot just outside New York City. The late night drive back to Sebastian’s apartment isn’t too long since traffic is no longer a problem and the quiet soothes their overworked bodies and minds.

When they do arrive, Sebastian parks in the parking garage and tells Chris to wait. He runs around to the side of the car and opens the door for him.

“What a gentleman,” Chris says.

“Anything for my boy,” Sebastian replies.

They’re in Sebastian’s room moments later. It’s not unfamiliar to Chris, but it’s somehow new. It’s more comfortable now. It’s a space for them both.

Since they showered in their exceedingly posh trailers, neither feels the need or has the energy to do so again. They wash their faces and slide their shoes, socks, and pants off. Sebastian takes off his jacket so he’s just in his t-shirt. Chris leaves his sweatshirt on.

They get into bed and scroll through the long lists of various movies available to them. Chris lies on Sebastian’s chest and Sebastian plays with his hair, as promised.

“Ooh, that one,” Chris says as Sebastian hovers over _The Emperor’s New Groove_.

Sebastian laughs and clicks on it without hesitation. He kisses Chris’s head and continues to play with his hair. After setting the remote down, he uses his free arm to pull Chris even closer.

“Mine,” he says. “All mine.”

“All yours.”

Chris slides his hands under Sebastian’s shirt and traces the lines of his torso, taking in the warmth.

For a moment, he moves his hands a little too low. He leaves them there upon hearing Sebastian exhale. He runs his fingers just underneath the waistband of Sebastian’s briefs.

“Gonna get me hard if you keep doing that,” Sebastian says, his lips pressed to Chris’s head. His eyes are closed.

“Is that a bad thing?” Chris asks. He slides his fingers lower and plays with the curls of Sebastian’s pubic hair.

“No,” replies Sebastian. “I just didn’t know if that’s what you wanted.”

“I always want this.” Chris grabs Sebastian’s cock and is somewhat surprised that he’s already completely hard. He strokes it inside Sebastian’s underwear. Chris pulls the underwear down and Sebastian lifts his body so Chris can slide them all the way off.

They lie facing each other, holding one another tightly. Sebastian still rests his lips against Chris’s head, eyes closed in bliss. Neither moves very much as Chris strokes Sebastian, who hums against his head.

Chris shifts subtly and Sebastian lets out a slight gasp upon feeling Chris’s lips close around his cock. Sebastian buries his face in the pillows, moaning softly and curling his toes, as Chris bobs back and forth. Chris slides his tongue underneath Sebastian’s foreskin and swirls it around the tip. Sebastian bucks into his mouth in response.

“Don’t do that unless you want me to cum right now,” Sebastian grumbles into the pillow.

Chris does it again.

He takes Sebastian’s length out of his mouth to stroke it several times, squeezing the foreskin over the tip tightly. He pulls it back then sucks on only the tip.

“Don’t stop,” Sebastian moans. And Chris wouldn’t dare.

He licks and sucks on the sensitive top like a lollipop, before taking the whole thing back into his throat. He swallows around it and Sebastian lets out a noise that’s somewhere between a groan and a growl.

“Close,” Sebastian hums.

Chris keeps sucking in response, faster and faster. He jerks the base of the cock off while sucking the rest.

“So close,” Sebastian cries again.

Chris licks the tip again and Sebastian is gone. He thrusts his cock all the way into Chris’s mouth and cums. Chris tries to back off it, but Sebastian’s hand is quickly there to hold him in place.

“Swallow it,” Sebastian commands. “All of it.”

And Chris does. It fills up his mouth and he swallows as fast as he can. It’s hot and salty. He’s glad Sebastian cums so much. It leaks out of his mouth and down his chin as the spurts slowly die down.

With one last thrust to the back of his throat, Sebastian then pulls out and brings Chris up into a kiss, tasting himself. He licks the drips of cum of Chris’s chin and swallows them down.

As they kiss, Chris melts back into Sebastian’s arms, holding onto his steady biceps. Sebastian reaches into Chris’s underwear and strokes his already firm cock.

Chris whines into Sebastian’s mouth as he stars stroking painfully slow. Chris breaks the kiss and rests his head in between Sebastian’s arms, feeling the heat from his chest. Sebastian rests his lips once more on his boyfriend’s head. He strokes faster.

When Chris puts his fingers in the waistband of his underwear to slide them down, Sebastian stops stroking.

“Don’t,” Sebastian whispers. “Want you to cum in your underwear.”

Chris whines again and reinstates his firm grasp on Sebastian’s biceps. Sebastian restarts his thrusts, even faster now.

“Can’t wait to be with you forever,” Sebastian continues to whisper. “You’re gonna be mine forever.”

Chris digs his nails into Sebastian’s arms.

“Say it,” Sebastian kisses his head. “Say you’re mine.”

“Yours,” Chris breathes back instantly. “You know that. I’m only yours.”

“So cum for me,” Sebastian commands. “Cum right now. Get it all over my hand. Soak your underwear, babe. Want you to be dirty for me.”

Chris cries into Sebastian’s chest, his nails now painfully stabbing into Sebastian’s arms. He cums as Sebastian jerks him roughly from base to tip.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Sebastian pants as he feels the first few spurts of cum cover his hand. “That’s what I want.”

Chris whines as his eyes water and the drops get absorbed by Sebastian’s shirt. He shakes as he cums and stains his underwear. Sebastian doesn’t stop stroking him and he continues to cry, cumming rope after rope. It leaks through his underwear and oozes onto the bed. It soaks his pubes and drips down his body.

“That’s my boy,” Sebastian grins. The cum dies down and Sebastian strokes a few more times.

“Ah,” Chris groans, his cock now too sensitive to stimulate.

Sebastian grins and takes his hand out of Chris’s underwear. He brings it to his mouth and licks some of the cum off. Chris eases his grip on Sebastian’s arms, who couldn’t care less how much his nails hurt him. He loves that he’s a rock for Chris to cling to.

Sebastian wipes the remaining cum in his own underwear and slides them back on. The rain is still heavy outside and the only light is from the TV. The movie is at a part where Kuzco still hasn’t gone through much character development.

“Can I get a different pair?” Chris asks after several moments of silence.

“Stay in them,” Sebastian asks.

Chris groans, “It’s not hot anymore.”

“I think it still is,” Sebastian laughs.

“Ugh. Ew.”

Sebastian pulls him closer, kissing his head. They still haven’t moved from their cuddling position. “I lied,” he says.

“What?” Chris asks.

“I don’t want to wait. I want people to know you’re mine as soon as possible.”

Chris chuckles, tiredly. “Let’s talk about this in the morning.

Sebastian squeezes him. “I hope you know how much I love you.” He can feel Chris smile into his chest.

“I’m learning,” Chris says simply.

“I can’t wait to show you every day.”

They cling to each other tighter. Soon after, they’re falling asleep to the sound of the rain. As they doze off, the two of them think how two people have never been this in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, thank you for reading and let me know what you think !


	5. parked car conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i look forward to mondays so i can post a new chapter yay!! a weekly basis has been working well for me on the writing end so thanks for being patient !
> 
> let me know what you think :)

Though the two have arguably the highest sex drives of anyone they know, throughout the couple weeks Chris and Liam stayed at their parents’ house, the novelty of risky sex soon wore off. They stopped having sex in other people’s rooms or outside or anywhere they could get caught. It shifted to intimate, equally as passionate sex where the two drowned out the world and solely focused on each other. Their family was oblivious; no one suspected a thing because, why would they? Who would ever think that two brothers would be dating?

They snuck into each other’s rooms at night like teenagers in a forbidden love affair. And while the sneaking around was fun, the novelty of that wore off too. They grew tired of not being able to be with each other openly. So, late night cuddling and sex became their only time to be truly together. The sex eventually slowed down, too. Instead, they started to focus more and more on connecting emotionally and getting their needs met that way.

They’d stayed up all night talking a couple times. They talked about their careers and their relationship and how the distance affected them both more than they thought it did. Chris started to realize that Liam was actually really upset by how Chris would sleep with Evans and Sebastian and the other guys. Leaving it undiscussed for so long, Liam is now jealous. And Chris is not a fan of jealousy.

This morning, they said goodbye to their parents and Luke and loaded their things in the car. To fill the silence as they drove, Chris turned the radio on and Liam turned it off.

Chris turns it back on. Liam gives up.

Chris drives to his place for the two to stay for, well what they discussed would be until they moved in somewhere together. However, a conversation last night left them both giving each other the silent treatment.

Liam looks in the side mirrors. They’re taking back roads so no one is around them.

Chris taps his fingers against the wheel anxiously. Liam rolls his neck and cracks it. Chris starts to speak, but closes his mouth before saying anything.

Liam sighs dramatically.

Again, Chris tries to speak. And again, nothing.

The drive from their parents’ to Chris’s isn’t too long, but taking the back roads stacks on some time. It’s no secret they’re back in Australia and they definitely don’t want people anywhere near them right now.

For a third time, Chris opens his mouth. Before he can fail to make anything come out, Liam interjects. “Just say it,” he says harshly.

Chris rolls his eyes. “I hate when we’re mad at each other. I get such bad anxiety,” he says.

“I just wanna be with you alone and not think about anything or anyone else,” Liam states. “But you keep trying to make us come out as a couple. And I’m trying to get past you sleeping with other people, but the thought of you with anyone else…” He clenches his fists.

“I know. We’ve been through this. You could’ve said something about who I slept with. We’re going in circles. It was meaningless. You know that,” Chris replies.

“I’ve been trying to move past it. I really have. It just makes me feel like shit. The whole situation,” Liam quiets down. “I wish I said something.”

“And showing everyone we’re a couple… I mean, Liam, come on. I know it’s gonna be hard, and probably harder than we think it’s gonna be, but I want it so bad. I want to kiss you in public without caring,” Chris sighs.

“I can’t keep having this conversation,” Liam sighs back.

Chris’s heart sinks. “So…”

“So, what?” Liam asks.

“I don’t know, you just sounded like… I don’t know.”

“Like what?”

Chris doesn’t say anything. The road gets bumpier.

“Like what, Chris?”

“Just sounded like you were about to end it.”

Liam scoffs, disgusted. “I’d never end it. You know I’d never be the one to end it.” He closes his eyes as he rests his head on the headrest.

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?” Chris says, swerving around a large pothole.

“I’m too in love with you. Even if you did something that warranted us breaking up, I don’t know that I’d be able to do be the one to end it,” Liam says, still resting.

Chris slams on the breaks. They lurch forward.

“What the hell?” Liam asks, throwing his hands up in confusion.

“Liam. If I ever do something that warrants a break-up, you _need_ to end it. That’s not okay. If I hurt you in some way…”

Liam feels sick. He puts his fingers against Chris’s lips and shushes him before Chris can finish that thought. “Don’t say that,” he whispers.

Chris moves Liam’s hand away, interlocking their fingers. “Promise me, you’ll take care of yourself.”

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” Liam says, trying to pull his hand away. Chris doesn’t let him.

“Promise me,” Chris repeats.

“Are you planning on hurting me in any way?” Liam asks, seriously.

“Of course not, but—”

“Okay, great. Then we don’t have anything to worry about.” Liam pouts in his seat, taking his hand back.

“Liam, if you hurt me in some way, I’d break up with you. I of course doubt that would ever happen, but you need to do the same,” Chris states.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Liam’s eyes water. “You were the one that thought I was gonna break up with you.”

“Because losing you would be unbearable. And every time we fight, that’s where my mind goes. But if something were to happen and the relationship becomes toxic. We need to put ourselves first, okay?” Chris asks.

“Yeah, whatever,” Liam whispers, wiping away any tears threatening to spill.

Chris grabs his hand and kisses his fingers until Liam looks at him. “Love of my life.”

Liam softens. “Everyone argues, babe. Doesn’t mean I wanna break up. I just need to have some time and space to think.”

“I know.” Chris closes his eyes. “I’m working on it.”

“I’m working on getting past the stuff with the guys,” Liam says.

“But there’s still coming out,” Chris replies.

“Coming out twice,” Liam corrects. “As gay and an incestuous couple.”

“It wouldn’t be easy at all.”

“Let’s just talk about this later,” Liam shakes his head.

Chris twists his mouth and goes to put the car in drive, but hesitates. He turns back towards Liam. “I will say, that because I hate arguing or disagreeing so much in fear that we’ll break up, I’ve let stuff go when I still feel unresolved about it for the sake of you not being mad at me.”

Liam sighs. “We’re going in circles.”

Someone pulls up behind them. Chris puts the flashers on and the car passes. The two look away in fear of being recognized.

Chris plays with Liam’s fingers as the car drives off.

“We need an outside opinion,” Chris suggests.

“Yeah, okay,” Liam replies sarcastically.

“I know a couple guys who love you and would never judge.” Chris diverts his eyes.

Liam grumbles, “If you’re talking about Evans and Sebastian…”

“I am,” Chris says.

“You wanna tell them we’re dating?” Liam asks.

“They told me they’re dating,” Chris replies.

“They’re dating?”

“Yeah. Finally,” Chris chuckles.

“They told you?”

“Well, yeah.”

“How often do you talk to them?”

“Stop,” Chris says, growing tense. “That’s not healthy. I’m not answering that. I know you get jealous, but they’re my friends.”

Liam shakes his head. “Whatever.”

Chris scoffs, rolls his eyes, and shakes his head too. He looks out the window then turns to Liam again. “Do you wanna have sex with them?”

“What?” Liam asks, surprised, but somehow also uninterested.

“Do you want to have sex with Evans and Seb. Without me there. Would that make you feel better?” Chris asks. He’s serious.

Liam looks down at his fidgeting hands. He contemplates the idea. Of course he wouldn’t mind having sex with them, they’re both gorgeous. However, he’s not sure it would help or that he’d feel right doing it.

“No,” he replies after a few moments. “But, I think it would be a good compromise, as a start, to tell them about us. I trust them and even if they judge and are unaccepting, I don’t think they’d tell, right?”

“They’re not gonna be unaccepting. They’re too relaxed,” Chris assures him.

Another car comes up behind them and slowly passes them. They hide their faces again. Chris puts the car in drive then pulls up the road a little ways. He turns onto a dirt path that leads deeper into the woods they’re driving through. He pulls off to the side and puts the car back in park.

“You’re sure about this?” Chris asks.

Liam nods. “I want to tell people too, you know. I really do. It’s so hard not being ourselves whenever we want.”

Chris grabs his boy’s hand and kisses it some more. “We’re gonna stay in my house and be ourselves, okay? No, _our_ house. You’re gonna sell yours and move in, yeah? Live with your fiancé, yeah? Gonna take it one step at a time, okay?”

Liam closes his eyes and his face softens and his body un-tenses. He rubs his thumb over Chris’s hand. “I’d really love that. To live with you.”

“Me too, angel.” He squeezes his hand. “We can invite Evans and Seb to come down and we can be ourselves in front of them. If you want. I think it might be nice to have people we can kiss in front of.”

“Okay, yeah. That sounds really nice. Just as long as they don’t flirt with you or anything,” Liam says.

“Oh, my God, babe,” Chris shakes his head and laughs, out of energy. “They are so fucking in love with each other it’s ridiculous. I was a placeholder.”

“As in love as I am with you?” Liam smiles, trying to lighten the mood a little bit more.

“Hm, maybe. But definitely not as in love as I am with you,” Chris leans over and kisses him.

“Placeholder makes me feel better, actually,” Liam says, thinking.

“Well, that’s really all I was to them and all they were to me. And, damn, all Chris would talk about is how in love he was with Seb. And Seb would only talk about how he was in love with some random guy I apparently didn’t know. Then I put the pieces together and tried to fix them up one night when we were all drunk. They didn’t remember in the morning and I left that day to come back to you, actually.” Chris looks surprised. “Things work out in the weirdest ways.”

“They do,” Liam agrees.

“So, I’m only loyal to one man. Don’t forget that.”

“I know,” sighs Liam.

“And you know they love you, right? They, like, ask about you a lot.”

“Really?” Liam asks.

Chris nods. “So, they’re just good friends really. Nothing more.”

“I guess I’ve never had a relationship or friendship like that where love and sex were separate. So, that’s probably why I’m having a hard time understanding.”

Chris unhooks Liam’s seatbelt and pulls him into his lap, his long legs crouched on the passenger seat now.

“This is not comfortable,” Liam says. He leans his head against the window.

Chris kisses him tenderly on the lips. “Does it make more sense now?” he asks.

Liam nods.

“Good,” Chris replies. “And I get it more now why you’ve been so upset about it. You’re the only man I love. The only man I’ve ever loved. The only man I will ever love.”

Liam closes his eyes and exhales. “Same here, mister.”

Chris slides his phone out of his pocket and opens up his texts. In his group chat with Evans and Sebastian, he invites them to come stay with him and Liam in his house for as long as they’d like. The longer the better.

He then tosses his phone to the passenger seat, and kisses Liam him some more, holding him tightly. He runs his hands up and down Liam’s body as the kiss intensifies. They suck and bite each other’s tongues and lick each other’s mouths, getting the beard hairs around them soaked. Chris’s hands find their way under Liam’s shirt. He traces the lines of his brother’s body. Liam twists in his uncomfortable position and grabs onto Chris’s neck, pulling them closer together. Chris’s hand twists Liam’s nipples until they’re hard and he slides it south to find the other thing he wants to make hard.

He wiggles his hand underneath Liam’s jeans and finds his brother’s cock is already hardening. Liam writhes in Chris’s lap as Chris grabs the base of his cock and squeezes tightly. Liam digs his claws into the back of Chris’s neck and starts biting and sucking on the side where his head rests sturdily on Chris’s shoulder. Chris whimpers as Liam leaves on him a deep and reddish-purple mark that will no doubt take several days to fade. Then he does it again. And again. And again. And again. Marks all over Chris’s neck and chest, Liam kisses down as Chris strokes his clothed cock. Quickly frustrated with the fabric in both their ways, Liam pulls Chris’s shirt until it rips. He takes no beats to acknowledge or apologize for ruining Chris’s clothing, but instead rips it the rest of the way off, destroying it and exposing his brother’s beautiful torso where he can now leave viciously possessive purple marks all over.

Chris follows Liam’s lead and yanks Liam’s pants and underwear off. Liam bites and claws rabidly all over Chris’s chest, arms, and neck. His skin is raw and soaked in spit. After painstakingly struggling to remove Liam’s pants, he thrusts his hips upwards and grinds his clothed cock into Liam’s free one. As Chris’s fingers are about to find Liam’s hole, Liam bites much too harshly, drawing blood. Chris yelps and grabs Liam by the throat, gently but firmly, and their gazes meet.

Hearts pounding, cocks hard enough to feel their pulses, spit flying with every raging breath. Chris dives in to kiss his fiancé. Liam falls backwards between the front seats in the most bent and uncomfortable position he thinks his body will allow. He wiggles his body to the floor in the back and Chris, like a feral tiger, crawls over Liam’s body.

Excitedly fearful, Liam pulls the handles of both the backseats and they collapse and pulls himself to the trunk. Now, the two have all the space of the backseat and trunk to fuck. Or rather… mate. Chris lurches down and clamps his jaws around Liam’s neck. In turn, Liam makes ridiculous yelping noises, breathy moans, and exasperated growls.

Chris pulls away and spit drools and flies out of his mouth. His teeth marks are imprinted deeply into Liam’s neck. Liam reaches his heads to Chris’s pecs and digs his nails in. The look in Chris’s eyes is no longer human. He abandoned that part of him the second their kiss got too intense to stop. His expression is blank, but at the same time it speaks volumes. His spit lands all over Liam, who digs his nails in deeper and claws down.

Chris rips—literally rips—his sweatpants off. His cock springs free, leaking precum in a stream. He lurches to the passenger seat, opens the glove compartment, and grabs his backup lube in seconds. He squeezes too much onto his cock, some dripping onto the car floor. He throws it to the side, strokes his cock with one hand and flips Liam over with the other.

“You fucking cunt!” Chris roars through his gritted teeth as he shoves his cock between Liam’s cheeks and straight into his hole. His force sends Liam forward and reaching for something to brace.

Liam yells in response. It hurts in an uncomfortable sort of way, but he has no thought or desire to tell Chris to stop. He can’t find anything to grasp in between Chris’s initial plunge and the following rapid thrusts that come mere seconds later. His cock burns between his body and the trunk floor.

“Think you can fucking disrespect me?” Chris shouts. “I’m your alpha. You don’t _ever_ talk to me like that again!” Chris isn’t conscious enough at this point to realize, but this is the closest to foaming out the mouth he’s ever been.

Liam isn’t sure what Chris is referencing, and he’s not sure Chris knows either, but he couldn’t care less. He loves it. Chris getting aggressive and dominant has never felt so good.

Chris fucks and fucks into him like he’s trying to fuck Liam in half. He claws down Liam’s back savagely.

“You’re fucking mine. Anyone that tries to even fucking touch you is dead. I swear to god, Liam. If anyone tries to ever fucking lay a hand on you, I’ll fucking kill them.”

Liam, drunk on his animal and savage instincts, smirks into the floor as Chris yells violent and vicious things. It’s wild and out-of-character. It’s disgusting and inhuman. And Liam couldn’t love it more.

“Fucking cunt,” Chris repeats.

With another thrust, Liam is gone. The friction between his body and the rough seating has him cumming untouched by any of their hands.

“Fuck!” Liam screams. Chris smacks the trunk button and it opens as Liam shoots shot after shot of scalding cum between his body. It shoots and oozes in every direction, indefinitely staining the car. Liam’s body spasms and thrashes as he gasps for air. Chris holds him down.

The trunk fully open, a car speeds by. Chris fucks faster. He’s lucky they turned onto a smaller dirt road, hidden by some shrubbery. He’s luckier that car was driving fast.

“Gonna fucking cum in you and mark you like the bitch you are,” he yells. “Who do you belong to, Liam?”

Liam lies spent and breathing erratically.

“Who do you belong to, Liam?” Chris yells again, slamming all the way inside his mate.

“You, Chris! You! Always fucking you!” Liam screams with his last remaining energy.

Chris leans down and bites his neck as he cums.

It’s much gentler than Liam thought. Though Chris cries into Liam’s shoulder and his cum is copious and forceful and hot, Chris doesn’t yell or say vicious things. He continuously pumps Liam full of his seed, a ridiculous amount even by their standards. Too much so that it leaks out of Liam’s plugged ass, despite Chris still being fully hard and cumming.

Another car goes by, this time at a normal speed. Liam slams the trunk button and it closes efficiently. Chris still cums inside him.

They lie breathless and sweating. Liam takes a deep breath and exhales for a while, unintentionally clenching around Chris’s cock.

Chris bucks again as Liam’s ass overworks Chris’s overly-sensitive cock. The last few drops leak out and Chris sighs.

“That was so fucking hot,” Liam speaks up.

“Was it?” Chris asks, pulling out without thinking. Liam misses the absence.

“God, yes,” Liam says softly.

“But,” Chris shakes his head, “those things I said. Oh, my god. Ew.”

Knowing his brother is about to overthink, Liam grabs Chris in his arms and shushes him. He holds his finger to Chris’s lips.

“I loved it all,” Liam says gently. “That was so wildly hot.”

“But I was so rough with you. And, Jesus, I didn’t mean any of those things. That is so gross,” Chris says, shaking his head.

“Listen to me,” Liam says sternly. “This happened the first time we had sex that was on the rougher side. You got worried, but, Chris, we both know it’s just part of the sex, okay? This is the same. It was rougher than normal, sure, but it was really fucking hot. I loved it.”

“Okay,” Chris sighs. “Yeah, you’re right.” His body relaxes. “Just the thought of hurting you popped into my head and I got so scared. But yeah, that was hot.”

“Thought you were gonna actually get rougher,” Liam laughs.

“How so?” Chris questions.

“I don’t know,” Liam shakes his head, smiling. “But just know I’m down to get as rough as you want.”

“Good to know,” Chris smiles wickedly. “But just keep in mind how important consent is.”

“I know, angel,” Liam says. “We know each other pretty well, but if you wanna check in more often, that’s something we can both do.”

“Yeah, I think I’d really like that,” Chris nods.

“Great,” Liam confirms.

“You _are_ mine, though. Don’t fucking forget that,” Chris says, reaching for his phone.

Liam observes Chris’s body. It’s absolutely covered in love bites. Some are so deep they look like bruises. They cover his arms, neck, and torso. There’s so many that Liam didn’t realize he could bite someone that many times. The sight alone is hot enough to make Liam’s cock twitch. It’s almost nasty looking how many there are. He grins at the sight. “Not ever gonna forget it, trust me,” Liam says, lying back down.

Chris reads through his notifications and smiles upon seeing a text from Evans.

“Evans and Seb are coming to visit, babe,” he says.

Liam’s smile fades. Chris notices and lies down with him.

“Drop that, Liam,” he says, not really meaning it. “You agreed to this. It will be great. We’re gonna have a lot of fun; I’m excited.”

“Okay,” Liam says, exhaling. “Don’t forget you’re mine too.”

“Dude.”

“What?”

“There’s never been any other thought in my head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank y'all for reading and if you'd like to leave a comment, i would really appreciate it, it means a lot <3 
> 
> what did you think of this chapter? also, any kinks/fetishes/etc yall wanna see? im curious


	6. self-care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little different than the others  
> let me know what you think!

Sebastian lies on Chris’s bed with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. He smiles gently as Chris bounces up and down, riding his cock. Both naked, Chris squats with his feet planted in the bed while Sebastian’s toes curl. Sebastian grunts softly. Quick and higher pitched moans fall through Chris’s lips. He’s intently focused on riding his man. His dick is hard and flopping as he bounces. Sebastian opens his eyes

“Getting close,” Sebastian whispers.

Chris’s hair falls in his face. It makes him look rugged and wrecked and that image alone couldn’t turn Sebastian on more. Chris sinks all the way down on his man’s cock, which Sebastian replies to by digging his nails into the bed, grinding upwards viciously, and letting out a very loud moaning exhale. 

“Who do you belong to?” he asks, placing his hands on Chris’s arms.

Chris whines and whimpers. He never pictured himself as this submissive, but he can’t even pretend not to like it.

“I’m my own person,” Chris breathes, smirking.

Sebastian smirks back and shakes his head. In one swift motion, he flips them into missionary position and holds off on thrusting for a moment. He looks into Chris’s eyes intensely. With a serious face he says, “No, you’re not. You’re mine.”

He then thrusts all the way inside his boy and resumes fucking him.

Chris grabs on to Sebastian’s sturdy back and claws up and down harshly. Sebastian growls and lurches down to Chris’s neck, which he bites with the same roughness that Chris digs his nails into him with. He sinks his teeth into Chris’s skin and Chris bucks upwards and grinds his cock into Sebastian’s abs. He does it every time Sebastian bites.

Sebastian no longer takes the time to pull out with care. Instead, he pulls out quickly, then thrusts all the way down to his pubes even faster. Each and every time he does the same. The base of his cock meets Chris’s ass with every thrust.

There’s a puddle of pre-cum on Chris’s stomach. He reaches for his cock and strokes it. Sebastian kisses Chris’s lips then bites his bottom one sharply.

“You can get yourself close, but I want to finish you off. Understand?” he asks.

Chris nods quickly. “Can you cum on my face?” he whispers.

Sebastian smiles wickedly. “Anything for you, you know that.” His body gives out as he thrusts and he falls on top of Chris, burying his face in the pillows right next to Chris’s neck. “Anything for you, baby. Not a fucking thing in this world I wouldn’t do for you.”

He thrusts and thrusts and it gets to be too much for him. His body is twitching and Chris is nipping at his ear and being inside someone has never felt so good.

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian cries. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” His hips shake as he slams all the way inside once more. “I have to cum in you, I’m sorry.” He slides his hands under Chris’s back and squeezes till they both have trouble breathing. He then cums. “Oh, fuck.” His body trembles subtly. He’s worn out since the two have been fucking all day. However, he cums the same amount, if not more. He’s not sure how, but Chris gets more cum out of him than anyone ever has. But, then again, he’s exactly sure how.

His cock erupts deep inside his boy. Chris holds on tightly to his boyfriend’s back. Sebastian cums and cums, adding to the rest of the cum that lingers inside Chris from earlier in the day. His cum is warm and gratifying. They both need that feeling.

Sebastian lets go of Chris and pushes slightly off him, so there’s just enough room that he can stroke Chris’s cock. Chris grinds upwards, clenching his ass and milking the last few spurts from his man’s dick.

They both know it won’t be long.

Sebastian leans in and nips Chris’s ear. “I’m so sorry I came in you, baby. I just needed to breed you. Needed to mark you as mine.” He grips Chris’s cock tightly and strokes.

“Shhh,” Chris exhales, his eyes closed and his heart pounding.

“My boy,” Sebastian grins. “Cum for me. Right now.”

Chris tries to hold it off, but can’t. Sebastian’s words get to him and he can’t stop himself. “God!” he yells. His cock shoots his load. Sebastian licks at Chris’s cheek and beard as Chris shoots his ropes of cum across his stomach, chest, face, and finally hair. It’s hot. In every sense of the word.

Sebastian doesn’t stop jerking him off, despite how sensitive his cock feels. He licks the cum off his face. Chris writhes beneath him. He lifts his body then crashes back down on the bed, spent. Sebastian lets go and pulls out. He turns on his back and both look up at the ceiling.

Panting, their chests rise and fall quickly.

“I’ll cum on your face later, I promise,” Sebastian says.

Chris puts his fingers lazily on Sebastian’s mouth and shushes him again. Sebastian laughs and kisses his hand.

Chris inhales deeply, then exhales for double the amount of time. He sits upright, his back to Sebastian.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” he says.

“Care if I join you?” Sebastian asks, tracing the lines on Chris’s back with his fingertips.

“Uh, I was just gonna play some music and relax by myself,” Chris replies, still looking forward.

“Is everything okay?” Sebastian asks.

Chris doesn’t miss a beat. “Yeah, everything’s fine. I just want to have some me time.” He turns and kisses Sebastian quickly then grabs his phone off the night table and walks into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it.

As he turns the shower on, he scrolls through his music. The water heats up and he stops at _The Divine Feminine_ by Mac Miller. He hits the first song “Congratulations,” and then switches the source to the overhead Bluetooth speakers. He turns the volume up as he walks over to the sink, setting his phone on the counter. A few women speak the intro, announcing the title of the album a few times. He looks in the mirror and sighs.

He slicks his hair back. It’s sweaty. There’s cum in it. He turns the cold water and leans down, splashing and rubbing his face several times. He looks back up at himself, water dripping from his beard. He rubs his eyes firmly until he sees stars.

His eyes fuzz back to normal and he looks over his body. He’s sweaty and covered in cum and the steam from the shower is only adding to the dampness. He touches his pecs and swirls his fingers in his chest hair. He twists his nipples and watches them grow instantly. Rubbing the cum all over his skin, he slides his hands down his body and tangles his fingers in his pubic hair. He pulls on the hairs and moans softly.

He backs a few paces away from the mirror until his dick is completely in his view. He watches himself in the mirror play with his pubic hair. The hairs are a darker brown and overgrown. It smells sweaty, but he can’t say he minds. He brings his hand to his nose and sniffs. It’s a pungent smell that he can’t figure out why he likes so much. He sucks on his fingers.

With the other hand, he strokes his hardening cock back to life. He doesn’t break eye contact with his mirror-self as he sucks on his own fingers and jerks off. After sufficiently soaking his fingers, he slides them behind himself and swirls them around his hole until he pokes the tips in slightly. He pushes more.

He strokes himself faster and pushes his index and middle fingers inside himself until they’re all the way in. His face twitches and he smirks in the dirty voyeuristic truck driver kind of way. His hair is in his face and he can’t help but love how perverted this feels and looks.

He suddenly stops, despite being close, and takes his hands away from himself. He grabs his phone in a haze and opens up the camera. His thumb hovers over the button for a few seconds before pressing it, capturing from his head to just below the tip of his dick. He takes a few more where he’s jerking off, some where he’s fingering himself, some where he lifts his arm up and licks and sucks on his sweaty armpit hairs. He turns around and does his best to get a shot of his muscly back and perfect ass.

Taking nudes is not something he normally does, or ever does actually, but it feels good. He loves his body and it feels good to let himself feel confident and happy.

He faces the mirror again and presses his waist to the counter. He takes another bunch where only from his torso up is visible. The song switches to “Dang!” and he scrolls through the pictures.

He chooses one where he has confident and sexy smirk. He searches for any reflections or any way to tell that he’s naked, but he doesn’t see any. He composes a Tweet with that picture in it.

He writes: I’m never one to post anything like this, so this feels weird. I was appreciating how confident I feel and I wanted to share this picture of me that made me feel good.

Again, his finger hesitates over the post button. He knows he probably shouldn’t do this. He knows he shouldn’t have taken pictures in the first place and how risky it is for a celebrity, especially someone as famous as him, to have intimate pictures that could be so easily leaked. He knows. And yet he presses send anyways.

His cock still throbs. It feels good. He resumes stroking himself and opens up the camera again. As he strokes himself rapidly back to being close, he takes several pictures, getting a good view of his cock. He slides the camera setting to video and hits record. The thought alone is enough to send him over the edge.

With a few more strokes, he aims his cock upwards, makes sure the camera is focusing on his cock, and cums all over the mirror. He looks at himself and smirks dirtily again as his cock pumps his seed all over the glass. The waves of euphoria hit and he throws his head back and moans loudly, the bass of his voice vibrating his chest. He grunts again as his cock spasms and drips out the last spurts of cum.

The cum drips down the mirror. He wipes some off and tastes it. It’s salty.

He aims his phone down at his cock and smacks it lightly with his free hand a couple times. He strokes the length.

“Love how big my cock is,” he whispers. And he’s right. It is big, long and thick. He knows he gives off big dick energy and he loves it. “Love my cock and my body so much.”

Finally, he stops recording and sets the phone down. He shakes his head and exhales deeply. Then he steps into the shower.

It’s a fancy shower. With dual heads and tile floors and a glass door and siding. He’s fucked a lot of men in this shower.

He turns the water down so he can cool off from his jerk off session. The cum is still slowly dripping down the mirror and being washed off his body. Now flaccid, his cock rests. Though it is smaller, he’s by far more of a shower than a grower. The length never changes too drastically, which he likes. However, a lot of the pictures the paparazzi get of his protruding bulge are mostly when he’s not even hard at all.

Aiming his cock for the drain, he relieves himself of the building pressure. His piss splatters into the drain. It’s more yellow than clear and he makes a note to drink more water before and after sex. He’s tried watersports before; it was hot, but those were his more deviant ways. Now that he’s calmed down and gotten into an exclusive relationship, his deviance is met with various other kinky things.

As his stream dies off, he cleans himself. He lathers himself in body wash, making sure to finger himself a couple times. He rubs it into his sweaty pits and musky pubes, down his legs and back. As the water washes that off him, he shampoos. After rinsing it out, he turns the water hotter.

Then, he massages in his conditioner. While that sets, he rinses his hands and then pumps his prescription facewash a couple times before rubbing it gently into his face. He scrubs it throughout his beard, which he thinks might need a slight trim soon. Then, he washes everything out and exhales, feeling clean. “Skin” now comes to a close.

 _Open up your legs and go straight for your heart_ , Mac sings.

 _One more time_ , Chris thinks.

Grabbing the body wash, he sits with his knees up and legs spread, feet planted on the shower floor. He squeezes some body wash onto his fingers and wastes no time putting them all the way up his hole.

“Oh yeah,” he groans. His cock is spent, but he doesn’t seem to care. It grows harder as he fucks himself with his fingers. Moans fall from his lips like leaves in the wind. Touching himself has never felt so good. The song changes to “Cinderella.”

He adds a third finger and his toes curl as his ass clenches. He grinds into his hand and thrusts back and forth.

Thinking about what he did just a few moments ago, his hand strokes faster. The rush of watching himself, confidently sexualizing his own body for pleasure, posting his picture. He wishes he chose a more revealing image. One where his pubes were just barely visible, but enough for people to know he was naked.

His breath hitches and he’s letting himself be loud. He rests his head against the glass thinking he should post a full nude. The thought of people sexualizing him and looking at him sends a shock to his dick.

“Fuck,” he moans out loudly, filling the room like steam.

As he stands up, he holds his cock tightly. After the pressure builds enough, he aims at the glass wall and releases his grip. Moaning again even louder, spurt after spurt of cum paints the glass. And it’s a lot of cum. A while ago, he came to the conclusion that the higher the amount of times he cums per day, the more cum he shoots. It’s hot. _It’s_ _godlike_ , he thinks.

The cum drips down the glass just as it did with the mirror. Another wave hits and he moans again. His seed is a solid white and it covers the surface area. Grunting, his hips thrust slightly as he shoots more and more.

“Planet God Damn” is now playing. His cum dies down and he pants.

Hating the feeling of cum mixing with water in the shower, he steps away from the drain. He grabs the body wash and uses it to wash the cum off his hands. He slicks his hair back before turning the water off and getting out.

Stepping onto the mat, he grabs one of the plushy towels hanging the door’s metal bar. After drying himself off, he wraps the towel around his waist. He looks at himself once more in the mirror and smirks, finally feeling clean.

His mind now clearer than before, he goes through his nudes and opts to hide them on his phone. After switching the audio source back to his phone and turning the volume down, he returns to the bedroom and finds Sebastian on the bed with a pizza box on his nightstand.

“I think you’re annoyed with me and I’m not entirely sure why, but I figured I should do something nice,” Sebastian says.

Chris smiles, “You’re the best, babe.” He walks over to his drawers and rummages for a pair of underwear.

Sebastian’s face softens in relief. “So, you’re not mad or anything?”

“No,” Chris shakes his head as he slides on a pair of gray briefs. The towel falls to the ground.

“Okay,” Sebastian exhales.

Chris puts on a light pink hoodie before getting onto the bed. Sebastian opens the pizza box and grabs the paper plates on top of the box. He hands one to Chris with a slice of pepperoni on it.

“Thanks,” he smiles and Sebastian can see it in his eyes.

Sebastian smiles back and sighs. “God, I was so worried I upset you.”

“Oh,” Chris says. “No, you’re good.”

Sebastian gets his pizza and the two sit against the headboard and eat. He looks over Chris as he eats and smiles. He takes a bite.

“Well,” Chris pensively says. His phone buzzes and he picks it up. A text from Hemsworth pops up. “Oh, shoot,” Chris says excitedly as he reads.

“What’s up?” Sebastian asks.

“Hemmy wants us to come visit,” he smiles.

“Oh, yeah? When?” Sebastian asks.

“I think now. Like, as soon as we can.”

“Oh, cool,” Sebastian replies, taking a bite.

“That sounds so cute; we should go!”

“Yeah, I’m down.”

“Cool,” Chris says. He sends quick text back saying they’ll be on their way soon. “We can pack and then head out soon.”

“We’re you gonna say something?” Sebastian asks.

“Huh? When?” Chris asks, putting his phone back down.

“Before you got the text, you were about to say something.” Sebastian is calm, but Chris can tell he’s still worried he upset him.

Chris sighs. “Yeah. I was.” He pauses and Sebastian doesn’t say anything. “Uh, well. I like when you get possessive when we’re having sex and stuff, but now it’s too much, I guess. Like, I like when there’s no weight behind it and it’s just to turn us on. But, like, I don’t know. I don’t know.”

“You do know, Chris. Just say it. Please,” Sebastian says, only kindness in his voice.

Again, Chris sighs. “I’m just a very independent person. I don’t like the idea of belonging to someone or not being my own person. I’m of course yours, but I’m not _yours_ ,” he laughs. “If that makes sense.”

“Of course it does,” Sebastian says. “And I can work on that.”

“Hmm,” Chris mumbles, surprised.

Sebastian laughs. “Didn’t think it would be that easy to say how you feel?”

Chris smiles and looks down. “Yup.”

“Chris, I want you to tell me when there’s something on your mind. Whatever it is, because I can’t do this without you trusting you can tell me things. And then it just gets frustrating when I know something’s wrong but you won’t tell me.”

Chris nods. “Okay. I can work on that.”

“Good. See how communication fixes things?”

Chris nods again. “Whatever,” he says jokingly.

Sebastian laughs, “Okay, let’s eat and then pack so we can go see the Aussies.”

After they finish eating, they waste no time to start getting ready. “My Favorite Part” plays as they pack. Chris sings along and, obviously, can’t help but think how applicable the lyrics are to Sebastian.

 _I could make some time for something so divine_ , Ariana sings.

Since the two have been inseparable since their declarations of love, they both have a good amount of clothes at each other’s homes. So, packing for Sebastian is no hassle at all.

Arrangements are made for Chris’s private jet. They grab all the toiletries, clothes, electronics, and things they think they’ll need and are soon after getting driven to the airport hangar.

“I want people to know,” Sebastian says as they walk towards the stairs of the jet.

“What?” Chris asks.

“That we’re dating. You said we could talk about it in the morning but that never happened.”

“I don’t know. What if it just happens whenever it happens,” Chris shrugs.

Sebastian hesitates at the bottom of the stairs. Chris stops too.

“So, what if it were to happen right now?” Sebastian asks.

“What? I don’t know,” Chris scoffs playfully. “Then it happens now. I don’t know what—”

Before Chris can finish, Sebastian is on him.

With one arm tightly around Chris’s back and the other hand on Chris’s ass, Sebastian kisses him for everyone to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i only reference watersports in this chapter, but is that something y'all would want included ? or nah ?  
> let me know!!


	7. trouble's coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual i always love and appreciate comments and feedback :)

It’s hot. Unusually hot for this time of year in Byron Bay. Though Australia has a reputation for being overly hot all the time, it’s not entirely true. Inland is mainly where the heat increases, but on the coast, temperatures remain warm, but mostly not too unbearable. Today is not one of those days. It’s hot.

Chris floats on a clear, inflatable raft in his pool. The occasional breeze blows him across the water, but when there’s no breeze, he bakes in the heat with his eyes closed. He’s wearing a pair of gray boxer briefs that hug every inch of his dick. The water has made the briefs transparent enough that some parts of his skin are visible through the fabric. He’s not hard and yet his bulge is massive enough to give the illusion. The rest of his body is on display.

Liam steps into the water somewhat silently as the wind blows Chris away from him. He’s also naked apart from his very small speedo that fails to contain his dick and balls. Liam’s not hard either but, since he’s a shower like his brother, his cock shows a visible bulge lying on an upwards slant under the waistband. His hairy balls poke out the bottom. His ass hangs out the back.

He sinks underwater without a sound and swims in broad strokes along the floor until he comes up for air a few feet away from Chris. He hushes his breathing. Moving as quietly as he can, he swims over to Chris’s raft. He hesitates for a little too long.

“Don’t even think about it,” Chris says.

Liam places his hands on the raft and shakes it. Chris’s eyes are still closed, but he grumbles.

“I was so close,” Liam says. His hands creep onto Chris’s body.

“I heard you when you came out of the house,” Chris replies.

“Next time,” Liam states. His hands slide up Chris’s thighs and grab his dick. Chris doesn’t open his eyes.

“What’re you doing, babe?” Chris asks.

“Nothin’” Liam says back. He palms Chris’s through the thin fabric and rubs the length.

“Boy,” Chris breathes. “How many loads did I put in you today already?”

“Three,” Liam states, smiling. “And then you came on my face once, too.”

“Right,” Chris responds. “And you still want more?”

Liam grabs the waistband of the briefs and slides them down. Chris hesitates and grumbles some more as Liam finally gets them off with some struggle. He tosses them to the side of the pool. Chris’s cock hardens slowly. His eyes stay closed.

“Do you wanna know what I’m wearing?” Liam asks.

“Nothing I hope.”

“Almost,” Liam laughs. “Just that speedo you got me when we first started dating.”

Chris raises his eyebrows. Liam’s got his attention now.

“You still fit in those?” Chris asks.

“Nope,” Liam smirks.

Chris’s eyes finally open. Liam’s smirk grows into a grin and he flips the raft over. Chris flops into the pool, underwater. Liam watches as Chris swims towards him. He starts swimming away, but Chris grabs his feet and pulls him down. While Chris fights to hold on to him, Liam fights to push him away.

After some struggle, Liam breaks free and swims up to the surface. Chris follows and the two open their eyes.

Chris shakes his head and pulls Liam in for a quick kiss. “Get out of the pool and show me how you look in those.”

Liam grins again and climbs out of the pool, making sure to use the side to pull himself out in order to give Chris the best view of his ass. Chris bites his lip.

He stands dripping wet in front of his fiancé. His cock, now completely hard, pokes out the waistband and his balls have fallen out to the side. He does nothing to fix it. Chris bites his lip harder.

Liam turns around a couple times to flaunt his ass. Chris strokes himself underwater.

“You know you’re about to get fucked, right?” Chris says.

Liam groans and grinds his cock into his palm. “Get out of the pool.”

Chris climbs out in the same way that Liam did. His fully hard cock flops around as he drips in the sun.

“I’m gonna fuck you right here for anyone who’s watching to see,” Chris says lowly.

Liam’s face reacts neutrally. “I was thinking we could go inside and be more intimate.”

“When are we not intimate?” Chris asks, rubbing his cock. “Just wanna show people.”

“Such a kinky fucker,” Liam shakes his head.

“Always.”

“Fine. I hope people _are_ watching,” Liam says. “I hope they see what a fucking slut you are.”

Chris is on Liam’s lips in less than a second. He bites Liam’s bottom lip and pulls back.

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Liam states. “Out here. I want people to see who you fucking belong to.”

“Please, Liam,” Chris whines. Liam breathes out a laugh at how easy it’s become for Chris to give up topping.

Liam pushes Chris to the edge of the pool area where a short, clear glass fence prevents them from falling down the hill that the house sits on. Liam turns Chris around and pushes him up against the glass. It barely comes up to Chris’s waist and his cock presses against it as it drips precum.

Lube sits not-so-coincidentally on the table next to them. Liam grabs it and pours some into his hand. He rubs it over his cock then uses the rest on Chris’s hole.

“Slut,” Liam grunts. He pushes in carelessly.

Chris puts his left leg on top of the glass fence. It digs into his skin, but he doesn’t pay it any mind; he’s more focused on his brother’s cock filling him up.

Liam pushes in quickly and roughly. He wants to be all the way inside as soon as possible. And, sooner rather than later, he is. His pubes touch Chris’s ass and he begins fucking his brother.

As Liam’s balls slap against Chris’s ass, Chris’s cock slaps against the glass. It slides against it, creating friction and Chris didn’t know it could feel that good. He closes his eyes in lust, hoping people see. He could pass out from the heat, but he doesn’t care. He needs cum in his ass, even if he’s out cold.

“Fuck me in my sleep tonight,” Chris pants, not thinking of what he’s saying.

“Yeah?” Liam pants. That’s not something he thought he’d ever hear Chris say. But he’s intrigued. “Anything for you.” He assures.

“What are you gonna do?” Chris grins.

“Gonna do what you did to me when you got to Mum and Dad’s. Gonna strip you, take pictures and videos of me eating you out and fingering you,” Liam whines. “I bet you’d even like it if I sent them to Luke and Dad.”

Chris starts whimpering as if he were a dog. His cock drips pre-cum down the glass.

“I know you’ve thought about it with them, don’t even try to lie.” Liam fucks him harder and harder. His tone grows angrier. “Do you think about getting fucked by Daddy and Luke?”

Chris whines and cries and can’t get a word out. His knuckles are white from holding on to the glass so tightly. He really hopes paparazzi are recording this.

“Answer me,” Liam growls, slapping Chris’s ass.

“Yes,” Chris spits out. “I’ve thought about it. Wanted Luke to wake up when you fucked me next to him. Wanted Dad to join us in the kitchen and hear us on the beach.” His cheeks are bright red and he’s dripping sweat.

“God, you’re a filthy slut,” Liam scoffs. “Can never get enough, can you? Need your brothers and your daddy to satisfy you.”

“Yes,” Chris cries. “I’m a slut. Always need more.”

Liam closes his eyes and clenches his jaw. He leans in and presses himself to Chris’s back, fucking him relentlessly. “I love you so much.”

“Love you.”

“Getting close.”

“Want your cum in me.”

“Can’t wait to marry you,” Liam smiles. He’s dripping sweat and pounding his brother’s ass harshly. Chris moans loudly as he pushes all the way in.

“Promise me you’ll fuck me in my sleep tonight,” Chris whines.

Liam shushes him. “Fuck! I’m cumming.” Liam slams his cock ever so slightly deeper than before, his sweaty pubes meeting Chris’s sweaty ass, and cums.

He can feel his balls pulsating as his cock twitches and shoots spurt after spurt. Chris drops his head and moans a couple times.

Liam breathes heavily and his voice cracks as he groans. He laughs in pleasure as his cock doesn’t let up its stream.

He moans loudly again as he feels another wave of pleasure and his cock shoots some more. His toes curl.

Chris sighs, sweat dripping off his face. Liam pulls out, cum leaks everywhere. Chris sits on the ground facing Liam. He unclenches and lets the cum leak out from his hole onto the ground. It becomes a puddle quickly.

He strokes himself as Liam exhales deeply.

“Post a video of me like this,” Chris says, furiously jerking off.

“What? No. Absolutely not,” Liam replies.

“Do something, Liam. Please. I need something.”

“What?” Liam asks.

“I don’t know, but _something_. Humiliate me. Piss on me. I don’t know. Please. I’m so horny,” Chris cries, his eyes closed.

“Stop whining, slut,” Liam says, getting the hint. He slaps Chris across the face slightly harder than he thinks he should’ve. It doesn’t matter. Chris loves it. Too much.

“Fuck!” Chris roars. His cock starts shooting moments later.

Liam raises his eyebrows, thinking how easy that was. Chris’s cock erupts in several spurts. It’s not as much as Liam expects.

Chris’s fingers find his hole and he shoves them in vigorously as he cums. He paints his chest and leans against the glass wall.

His cum dies off quickly. He closes his eyes.

“I’m gonna go shower,” Liam says.

Chris doesn’t reply and basks in his filth.

The wind blows and relieves some of the heat. Chris can feel himself getting tan. Liam walks inside and Chris grabs his phone off the same table the lube has dripped on.

He scrolls through his social media. First Instagram and then Twitter. Nothing usually catches his eye. However, he sees a post from Evans that does. He’s shirtless, hairy chest and all. Chris hated it when they made Evans shave his chest. The caption is blunt, but sweet. Chris knows Evans is naked, though the picture doesn’t show. His cock twitches and he looks down to see it’s growing back to life.

He and Liam are no strangers to porn; they often jerk off to it when they’re apart, or even sometimes when they’re together. But Chris isn’t sure that this qualifies as porn and he tries to pretend he doesn’t know if Liam would approve or not. But he knows. This is Evans. Someone who Liam is so clearly jealous of. Chris tells himself it doesn’t mean anything, though, so it doesn’t matter. He puts his hand on his cock.

The picture is gorgeous. Evans looks disheveled in a sexy, yet handsome way. He’s smirking with his eyes ever so slightly. His bathroom is clean and expensive, making Evans look only more appealing. His chest is well-defined and fully hairy with a hint of sweat and shine. His beard is gorgeously full in a way that makes Chris’s cock get completely erect.

Chris jerks himself forcefully as he DMs Evans. _Gorgeous_ , he writes. He presses send without thinking, then returns to looking at the picture. He’s beyond tempted to retweet it. He’s close already.

When he and Evans would have sex, it was wild. Sometimes it was loud and filled with biting and scratching and yelling. Sometimes it was quieter and they’d look into each other’s eyes and kiss. Sometimes it was so kinky they couldn’t believe what they were doing. Chris always topped and Evans never had a problem with that. Though, now Chris is curious what it would feel like to bottom for Evans. He strokes his cock and gets lost in a fantasy.

He remembers standing fully naked in front of that same mirror in Evan’s house. Chris was kissing up and down Evan’s neck and nipping, giving him hickies. Evans was preoccupied thinking about something Chris wasn’t concerned with. Chris noticed, though. He wrapped one arm around Evan’s chest and with the other, he slid his fingers down to Evan’s hole and pushed them in.

He made eye contact with Evans in the mirror. “What’s wrong, baby?”

Evans moaned as Chris shoved his fingers deeper. “Nothin’,” he replied.

“Didn’t think so,” Chris grinned. He lined up his lubed-up cock and slid into Evans and fucked him over the counter. They watched themselves in the mirror as they fucked wildly. Chris came quickly.

They moved to the bathtub and Evans sat in between Chris’s legs. Chris continued to kiss him and say sweet nothings. “Love you,” he whispered.

Evans melted into Chris’s arms, but was still distracted.

“Thinkin’ about Sebastian?” Chris asked.

Evans nodded.

“Well don’t. He’s ruining our time together.” Chris slid his hands down Evan’s chest and started stroking his soft cock.

“I just want him.”

“You really think he’d fuck you like I do?” Chris said into Evan’s neck. “Touch you like I do? Love you like I do?”

Evan’s didn’t reply. He held onto Chris’s arms tightly.

“Love you,” Chris said again. He continued to stroke Evan’s now hard cock.

Evan’s closed his eyes. “You keep saying that, yet you have a boyfriend.”

“You know how I mean it, baby,” Chris whispered. His cock was now hard too and grinding into Evan’s back.

“When am I gonna get to meet him?” Evans asked.

“Hopefully soon.”

Evans grunted. “I still don’t buy that he’s okay with this.”

“With what?” Chris asked. He ground into Evans who moaned.

“You know.”

“With this?” Chris lifted Evans slightly and sat him back down on his cock. Evans gasped and yelled as he slid to the base of Chris’s cock.

“Yeah,” Evans whispered as Chris started fucking him, still stroking his cock.

“I told you. We’re in an open relationship,” Chris said. “Well, open for you and a couple others.”

“Sebastian,” Evans whined.

“Yes. You know that.”

“Tell him how I feel about him, Chris,” Evans said.

“Not getting involved. Already told you that.”

“What’s he like when you fuck him?”

“Quieter,” Chris said, covered his mouth, and fucked into him harder.

They both came soon after.

It used to be euphoric between the two of them. Evans used to suck him off in just the right way, swirling his tongue around the tip of his cock, teasing his ass like Chris likes. They’d read each other’s energies and moods and get kinky when they wanted and calm when they needed. Chris still can’t believe how often their kinky sex included piss. Evans used to suck him off in his sleep. He needed it. He _needs_ it. 

He composes another DM. He writes, _Can’t wait to see this body again_. He presses send. He looks at the picture and the thought of cumming on Evan’s chest has him ready to blow. He opens the camera and records. His cock shoots ropes of cum across the ground. It’s white and hot. He shoots far enough to get some into the pool. It’s a lot. Much more than he came just a few minutes ago with Liam.

He goes again to Twitter as his cock calms down. He chooses the video he just recorded to send to Evans and is about to press send. His thumb hovers. He deletes it and closes the app.

Standing up, he smirks at the cum he left on the ground. His smirk fades as he thinks of Liam. He’s not sure what to think of the situation. He came much more thinking of and lusting for Evans. He hadn’t realized before, but he left out a lot when he told Liam about his sex with Evans. Left out is a nice substitute for lied.

He shakes his head, ridding himself of those thoughts, and takes some selfies, showing his naked body. He hopes his phone gets hacked.

Evans and Sebastian should arrive soon, so Chris starts to tidy up. Liam walks around the house naked, getting ready and trying to look his best. Chris tries to be turned on, but can’t get there. He’s not sure if it’s Liam himself or Chris’s distracted mind that’s leaving him in this state.

After making sure everything is nice and clean and ready, Chris fills his bathtub and steps in. he sits for a few moments and then submerges. His short hair floats around freely in the water. He stays under until he can’t hold his breath any longer.

Liam starts to get dressed. He searches for some underwear in his drawers. He wants something sexy. He pulls out a jockstrap.

After he puts it on, he looks in the mirror and can’t help but admire himself. His cock twitches and pops out of the jockstrap as it grows. He loves how big his cock is, but it gets annoying as it rarely stays in his underwear. He and Chris always take pride in how stupidly big their cocks are. Liam’s not sure where they get it from. Their dad’s cock must be pretty big, he assumes. He’s gotten peaks of Luke’s cock and it’s not up to their standard.

He stands in front of the mirror and wonders if Chris really meant what he said about wanting to have sex with Luke and their dad. Liam’s not sure how he feels or if he’d want the same ever. His cock grows to full hardness.

He rubs himself through the jockstrap until he’s close. It doesn’t take long at all. He knows he needs to hurry up since Evans and Sebastian are arriving any second. He then gets an idea and walks down the hallway.

Still rubbing his cock, he goes into the guest bedroom where the two will be staying. He then pulls it out of the jockstrap and strokes it quickly.

Seconds later, he’s cumming all over the pillows. He grins and moans quietly. Still cumming, he puts his cock back in the jockstrap. He wants the mess. He rubs himself again as he finishes cumming, then leaves the room. The cum shines on the pillows.

Chris sits in the bath still, his mind clear of thought. He looks down at his cock and moments later, he’s pissing. The yellow liquid shoots from his cockhead and he moans.

He pulls the plug and gets out, dries himself off, and goes into his closet. The doorbell rings so he throws on a black t-shirt and some gray sweatpants. He walks out of his room and sees Liam going down the stairs.

They get to the front door and open it. Evans and Sebastian are there waiting. Their faces look as though they’ve seen a ghost.

Sebastian speaks up. “We’re in trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i write stories like this that are essentially porn, i get carried away with kinkiness so from here im probably only gonna get more carried away lol so let me know what yall wanna see/have included or what you dont wanna see! lol


	8. too long 'til nighttime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!! i hope yall are having a good day :)

“When was this?” Liam asks. The four men are in the kitchen. Evans and Sebastian are still pale and scared. They sit at the center island while Liam and his brother make some food for them. Liam pours them some water from the Brita. Hemsworth makes them some eggs, bacon, and toast.

“Right after we filmed our last scene,” Evans says.

Sebastian shakes his head and whispers, “Fuck.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll figure something out,” Hemsworth soothes.

It’s been a long couple days. Coming from New York to Australia is no small feat. Evans and Sebastian packed quickly and hopped on Evans’s private jet once they got cleared for takeoff. Before they got on, however, Sebastian decided to grab Evans’s ass and kiss him, which as they suspected, paparazzi saw and it spread like wildfire.

They didn’t have time to mull it over since the jet needed to takeoff. So, they hopped on and Chris’s anxiety started there. On and off, he paced around the jet and mumbled to himself or sat and fidgeted with his fingers or bounced his leg. At this point, they suspect that paparazzi had captured their kiss, but they didn’t have time to check before turning their phones off. They had to wait until their first layover at LAX.

Sebastian tried to calm Chris down and didn’t understand why he was so anxious.

“What are people gonna say?” Chris said, his voice was sped up and tight. “Like, I don’t care what people think, but I’m kinda nervous. Like, we could get fired from some things or not get offered as many jobs. I should’ve thought this through more. We’re both closeted. Fuck.”

Sebastian pulled him back down to sit.

“You need to calm down or you’re gonna have an anxiety attack,” he said. He massaged his boy’s shoulders. Chris closed his eyes and sat back. “We have no control over who is going to offer us jobs. The world is changing. There are still shitty people out there, but there are a lot of good people too.”

“I guess,” Chris sighed. “I wish you told me you were gonna kiss me.”

Sebastian laughed, “Sorry. I got caught up in the moment. I wanted people to know.”

“That I’m yours?” Chris asked, bitterly.

Sebastian took his hands off. “Seriously?” he said, flatly.

“I don’t know, you seem to think that lately,” Chris replied, his tone growing hostile.

“You’re my boyfriend. You’re mine in that sense, Chris,” Sebastian spat.

“Whatever,” Chris said. He got back up and started pacing.

The tension remained for the flight to LAX. They didn’t speak. It swelled once they landed. Sebastian and Chris were scrolling through the news and, as suspected, it was everywhere and being received only positively that they could see. Chris calmed down a little bit. Sebastian stumbled upon an article including the shirtless picture Chris posted.

“What is this?” Sebastian asked, showing Chris his phone with the picture front and center.

“What do you mean?”

“Why did you post this?”

“Do you see what I wrote? That basically sums it up,” Chris said, his tone getting defensive.

“I saw.”

“But?”

“I think it’s weird.”

“Weird?”

“That you’d post a picture like that without saying something to me first.”

“Are you kidding me right now? I have to get your permission to post a picture of myself?” Chris clenched his fists.

“Well, we’re dating now. So, you don’t need my permission, I just—”

Chris cut him off. “I can do whatever I want with my body.”

“Well, no you can’t,” Sebastian said, now just as defensive.

“Excuse me?”

“Well, what are you gonna do next? Post a picture of your dick? Or us having sex?” Sebastian scoffed.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Chris yelled. “Come on.”

“Well it’s your body,” Sebastian mocked him. “If you can do whatever you want, why don’t you just cheat on me?”

“Why are you _so_ insecure?” Chris spat. “I’m not gonna fucking cheat on you. I liked how I looked. I wanted to post it.”

“You wanted the attention,” Sebastian huffed.

“And? So what?”

“Whatever,” Sebastian waved him off.

“Yeah, okay.” Chris rolled his eyes.

They were in the air soon after, flying to their next layover in Honolulu.

They both slept for a little while and upon waking up, Chris felt bad.

After waiting for Sebastian to wake up, he broke the silence.

“I’m sorry, Seb. I should’ve been more considerate before I posted that.”

“I don’t want your apology,” Sebastian said, still bitter.

“Jesus,” Chris scoffed. “What do you want?”

“I want you to stop talking and let me fuck you.”

Chris widened his eyes. He certainly was not expecting Sebastian to say _that_. Especially right then. Sebastian rubbed his cock through his sweats.

“I wanna top,” Chris said.

“Not a chance.”

Sebastian stripped his shirt off as he stalked over to Chris. Chris was still mad, but his cock had other plans. They were both glad that there were no flight attendants and just the two pilots on this jet. Chris wasn’t worried about the pilots either as he once had sex with them both before takeoff.

They got loud. Sebastian stripped them both and pulled out the lube from his bag. He fingered Chris open and got up to four fingers before he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Turn over,” Sebastian commanded. “I don’t wanna see your face.”

Once again taken aback, Chris felt hurt but said nothing. He turned over. He didn’t particularly want to look at Sebastian either, but he wasn’t about to say it.

Sebastian slid in as soon as Chris was in doggy style. They got _very_ loud.

“Fucking slut,” Sebastian said, spit flying as he spoke. “Think you can post pictures of your body like some bitch.”

Chris tuned him out and focused on the pleasure of being fucked. His cock throbbed and he stroked himself off.

“Act like you’re not mine, but I fucking own you,” Sebastian said and slapped Chris’s ass.

Chris rolled his eyes and let go of his cock. He pushed himself back against Sebastian’s dick, causing them both to moan.

“Close, babe,” Sebastian panted. “Gonna cum in you and eat it out of you later.”

Chris liked the sound of that. He clenched around his boyfriend’s length. Sebastian scratched down Chris’s back and plunged his cock down to the base and came.

He came for a while and as soon as he was done, he went back to his side of the plane and passed out again, leaving Chris’s cock still hard.

Chris scoffed and shook his head. He walked around the plane, stroking himself. He leaned his body against the cockpit door and jerked off vigorously, hoping they’d open the door and see him. The thought got him close. He contemplated cumming all over their door, but instead walked back to Sebastian.

With a few more strokes, Chris came all over Sebastian’s naked and sleeping body. In his pubes and on his softening cock, all over his chest, in his scruff and his hair, and some more on his face.

Chris followed Sebastian’s lead and passed out too.

Sebastian woke up groggily and rubbed his eyes. He rubbed his hands over the dried cum all over his body and smirked. It faded when he looked up and saw one of the pilots staring at Chris, who was still naked and asleep. He was on his stomach and his ass was fully on display. The pilot had his hand in his pants, rubbing his hard cock.

“Hey,” Sebastian snapped and stood up, still completely naked. “That’s my boyfriend you’re stroking yourself to.” He stood face to face with the captain. His dick hung low.

The pilot immediately took his hand out of his pants. “Oh, sorry. Didn’t know you two were together.” He cleared his throat. “We’ve landed in Honolulu.” He disappeared back into the cockpit.

Sebastian thought it was a fever dream, but no, that actually did happen. He shook his head in disbelief then woke Chris up.

“Get dressed,” he said.

A little while later, the two grabbed their phones and scoured social media for more information regarding the two coming out. As his notifications quickly rolled in after turning airplane mode off, Chris noticed a text from an unknown number. He clicked on it and only saw a video. After pressing play, his jaw dropped.

“Get over here,” he said, lowly.

Sebastian looked up and came over. His jaw dropped too.

The trip from Honolulu to Ballina was the longest of the three flights, about 10 hours. They were the longest 10 hours of both Chris’s and Sebastian’s lives. Both anxious and pacing the jet, they contemplated what they were going to do now that someone had a video of them fucking in the woods.

They came to the conclusion that it was most likely someone trying to blackmail them, but they had no idea what to do about it. They decided they’d talk to Hemsworth about it. That didn’t do anything to ease their anxiety, though. Neither slept.

Once they landed, they were ringing Hemsworth’s doorbell an hour later.

They filled the two brothers in on what happened and their jaws dropped as well.

Now, they sit at the kitchen table and eat their breakfast food, despite it being nighttime.

“Are you sure you can clearly tell it’s you two?” Hemsworth asks.

Evans nods. “They zoom in on our faces. It’s pretty clear.”

“And you haven’t replied?” asks Liam.

Evans shakes his head.

“We wanted to know what you guys think,” Sebastian says.

“You should probably ask them what they want,” Hemsworth states. “But we could get the police involved, too.”

“What if they know the police are involved and post it? They’re clearly waiting for something,” Evans answers.

“I guess then ask them what they want,” Hemsworth replies.

They compose a text: What do you want?

They know they won’t get a reply right away so Evans turns his phone face down and exhales. Hemsworth feels bad for them both. He looks at Liam who’s also anxious.

“My boys,” Hemsworth sighs. “Come here. Come to Daddy.”

He brings them all in for a hug and squeezes them tightly. He kisses each one on the head. “My boys,” he repeats. “Love my boys.”

Liam looks up at his brother and raises his eyebrows. The older man nods in response.

“So,” Hemsworth clears his throat, “Not to add to the chaos or anything, but Liam and I have something we’d like to share with you two. And you two only. You have to promise not to tell anyone.”

Evans and Sebastian nod hesitantly but surely.

Liam looks at his brother and sighs. Moments later, Hemsworth has pulled him in for a kiss.

He puts his hands on Liam’s back and squeezes tightly. He slides them down to his ass and grabs it through his pants.

After they break the kiss, Hemsworth looks at Evans and says, “You wanted to meet my boyfriend, well… he’s my fiancé now.”

Evans and Sebastian feel lightheaded enough that they go to the couches to lie down.

There are several minutes of silence. There’s no wind or birds to fill it. Instead, it’s just utterly quiet and awkward.

“They’re judging us,” Liam says.

“No, they’re not. Are you guys judging us?” Hemsworth asks.

“Yeah, a little,” Sebastian says.

“See!” Liam replies.

Hemsworth scoffs. “I know it’s unconventional. But we love each other. Like you two do. We didn’t plan it and it’s not a phase or anything like it. It’s real, genuine love.”

“But you’re brothers,” Sebastian says.

“Think of it this way,” Hemsworth begins. “Can you name a reason that incest is wrong, other than that society says it’s wrong?”

Sebastian goes to speak, but doesn’t say anything.

“We love each other a lot,” Liam says. “We needed people to be ourselves in front of. It’s been hell not being able to show my love openly for him. I’m sure you two can relate on some level.”

Evans and Sebastian look at each other and shrug.

“You love who you love,” Evans says. He then looks to the two brothers. “If you guys are happy, then I’m happy too.”

Sebastian raises his eyebrows and thinks for a moment. “Yeah, same, I guess. I mean, I’d never say anything. So, you don’t have to worry about that.”

The two brothers smile. “Thank you,” Liam says.

“Mhm,” Sebastian replies. “Now, I’d like to go to bed. It’s been… an interesting couple of days.”

“Yeah,” Evans nods.

Hemsworth leads them up to their guest room and helps them with their bags.

“Goodnight,” he says. “We’ll get this all figured out.”

He kisses them both on the forehead and looks at Evans for a little too long, before leaving.

Neither has the energy to shower so they both wash their faces. The bathroom is nice and Evans promises to appreciate it more when he’s more conscious and alive. They strip down and put on new underwear and climb into bed. The blankets and pillows are soft and cold. They both sigh.

The room is dark, but they can still see each other’s outlines. They face each other and hold hands. They look at each other, but say nothing for a while. Neither can sleep.

After anxiously tossing and turning and drifting in and out of sleep for hours, Evans gives up. He throws the covers off him because he’s sweating even though the AC is blasting. He strips himself of his underwear and throws them off the bed.

He grabs his phone from the side table and checks for texts from the blackmailer but, nothing. He goes to Twitter and checks on his shirtless selfie. His thumb hovers over the delete button, but then moves away. _Fuck that_ , he thinks.

He hates the numbers that come up on the notifications and DMs tab so he clicks on them to clear them. However, he lingers on his DMs after he sees an unopened one from Hemsworth. He reads what he said and it goes straight to his cock. His eyes widen as he flashes back to getting fucked by his Australian coworker.

Putting his phone down, he shakes his head as if to rid himself of those thoughts. However, his fingers are playing with his hairy, sweaty hole before slipping them inside.

He looks at Sebastian, who also shifts frequently in his sleep. Chris’s hand is soon on his cock. Sebastian turns away from him and Chris throws the covers off them both. He slips Sebastian’s underwear off easily.

They’re both sweaty. Chris feels around Sebastian’s body and how moist the hairy parts are. He squeezes Sebastian’s ass then spreads his cheeks. His tongue is in his hole in no time. It’s sweaty and musky and Chris’s cock throbs.

As he eats out his sleeping boyfriend, he reaches around to get him hard too. He strokes Sebastian and, upon getting him fully hard, he wakes up.

“What are you doing, babe?” he asks groggily.

“Can’t sleep,” Chris replies. “Wanna have sex.”

Sebastian turns to face him. “Turn over.”

“I wanna top,” Chris states.

“Not happening,” Sebastian says, again rejecting him. “Where’s the lube?”

Chris rolls his eyes. “It’s in the suitcases, but Hemmy probably put some in the drawers.”

Sebastian opens the night table drawer and feels around. It’s dark. They can only make out shapes. He feels some condoms, handcuffs, a dildo, and then some lube. He’s not sure what Hemsworth thinks they’re up to, but maybe he does this for all his guests.

He squeezes some lube into his hands and rubs it on Chris’s ass and his cock. He starts sliding in moments later. “I hope you’re still stretched,” Sebastian grumbles.

Chris rolls his eyes again. They roll back once Sebastian slides all the way in, though. “God,” he breathes.

Sebastian smirks and starts fucking him. “I want you to be loud so they know what we’re doing.”

“Want that, too,” Chris pants. Both are already sweating, adding to the dampness that’s already there. The sheets will need to be changed, no doubt.

“How come you won’t let me top?” Chris says.

Sebastian grits his teeth and shoves his cock all the way to the base. Chris yelps. “You’re a bottom,” Sebastian growls. “I get off on not letting you top.”

Chris hates that. The idea. The way he said it. The lack of agency. All of it. Yet it goes straight to his cock anyway. He jerks himself off.

Sebastian’s thrusts are rough and hard and jarring. He slams with all his strength deep into his boyfriend over and over. He braces himself on Chris’s shoulder then leans in and nips at his skin.

“Fuck,” they both say over and over.

Sebastian then tilts Chris’s head back and connects their lips in a rough kiss. “Love you,” Sebastian says. “I love you so much.”

Chris’s head spins from the whiplash his boyfriend is giving him. The rough aggressive sex and possessiveness versus this loving attitude leaves him moaning and unresponsive.

“Love you,” Sebastian says again. “I own you.” Chris tries not to be turned on, but he strokes himself faster. “You belong to me. I don’t care what you say about my possessiveness. Gonna fuck you as many times as I want. Gonna fuck you in front of Liam and Hemmy and show them who you belong to. Gonna cum on your face and make you walk around like that.”

With that, Chris is shooting his load across the bed. His body writhes and his toes curl as he shouts obscenities. Sebastian pounds into him ruthlessly. Chris doesn’t know if he came from Sebastian’s words or the thought of being naked around Hemsworth.

Sebastian reaches around and cups his hand over the head of his boy’s erupting cock. He gets a decent amount of cum then rubs it into Chris’s chest hair and pubic hair. Chris keeps shooting.

With another couple thrusts, Sebastian digs his nails into Chris’s chest before cumming. He shoots and fills up his boyfriend.

“My fucking god!” Sebastian yells slamming in once more as he cums.

“Fuck!” Chris shouts as he feels the cum hit all his favorite spots inside him. His stream dies off as Sebastian’s continues.

The exhaustion hits them instantly. In the same position, Sebastian scoots closer, pressing his dick all the way in, they spoon and fall asleep in seconds.

Hemsworth, however, is not asleep. After getting up to get some water from the kitchen, he heard his friends’ moans echo throughout the halls. He’s tired. There are bags under his eyes. But he’s stark naked in the kitchen and now his cock is growing. He strokes himself off as he walks up the stairs.

He leaves the light off as he creeps back onto his and Liam’s bed. They both sleep naked so there’s no need to strip anything besides the blankets.

He feels around his brother’s body and starts nipping and sucking on different parts of his skin. He licks down his lightly hairy chest to his abs and then to his cock. He inhales the musky scent then takes it in his mouth. He bobs up and down as it gets hard. His own cock leaks profusely.

Licking down to Liam’s balls, he takes them both in his mouth and sucks on them, getting them dripping with spit. He licks lower and eventually has to position himself between Liam’s legs and lift them into the air. With better access to his brother’s hole, he eats him out. Shoving his tongue deep, he tastes remnants of cum from earlier.

His mind drifts from one minute to the next. He’s soaking Liam’s hole in saliva and thinking of how good he tastes. But in the next moment, he’s picturing it’s Evans instead of his brother. The thought of rimming Evans in his sleep has Chris grinding his cock into the bed for friction.

Spreading Liam’s cheeks even farther, he fucks his tongue in deeper. Liam grumbles in his sleep. Chris sucks on two of his fingers before sliding them in and stretching Liam open. His own saliva drips from his beard.

Liam starts shifting and Chris knows whatever he wants to do while Liam is sleeping, he needs to do now. So, he grabs the lube from the night table and pours some into his hand. He applies it to Liam’s hole before smoothing the rest over his throbbing cock. He pushes in impatiently.

He bottoms out soon after and stays there for a while. Precum drips inside his brother as he lets Liam adjust to his length. He tries to shake all thoughts of Evans from his head, but can’t. He lingers and Chris wonders what he’s missing. He starts fucking.

Whimpering softly, Liam’s eyes flutter open. He’s confused at first. The bed is shaking and it’s still pitch black. Upon feeling a cock that’s big enough to only be his brother’s fucking him and hearing heavy breathing, he realizes what’s going on. Chris thrusts all the way in and hits Liam’s spot and he yelps.

“You awake?” Chris asks, breathily.

Liam contemplates saying no. He wonders if Chris would fuck him and cum in him if he stayed asleep the entire time. He wonders if Chris would pull out when he was done and go back to sleep and he’d never know. He doesn’t have to wonder, though. He knows his brother would. His cock twitches to life.

“Yeah,” he pants back.

Chris collapses on top of him and starts fucking him rapidly. Liam can’t catch his breath without being interrupted by his brother’s cock thrusting all the way inside him.

“Wanted to fulfill the promise you made to fuck me in my sleep. Thought I’d switch it around.”

Liam can’t reply. Chris nips at his ear and licks down his cheek. He bites Liam’s beard hairs before licking them. Spit drips down Liam’s face.

“You okay?” Chris asks.

“Fuck yeah,” Liam breathes.

Chris fucks him faster, which is somehow possible. Liam lifts his arm over his head and Chris, feeling the movement, dives in to Liam’s pit. He sucks on the sweaty hairs and it’s enough to get him to cum.

With his face buried in his brother’s armpit, Chris shoots a massive load. Liam cries into the pillow as he feels that huge cock pulsating inside him. He feels full. Chris licks up and down Liam’s pit.

The exhaustion hits Chris as his stream dies off. He rolls to the side, his cock sliding out of Liam’s hole, and before either of them know it, Chris is snoring.

Liam rolls his eyes. He wants to get off whether his fiancé is going to help him or not. He turns on his side and clenches his ass to keep the cum in. He starts stroking himself.

He’s already close, which he’s grateful for because he’s exhausted too. Chris snores and he gets the idea to repay the favor. Only he doesn’t want Chris to wake up.

So, he spends a little while stroking himself lightly and edging himself, keeping his climax close. He thinks of Chris and Sebastian and Evans and tries not to get jealous. He strokes himself and thinks of a threeway with their two guests. His eyes snap open out of guilt and he assures himself it’s nothing.

When he thinks Chris is completely out cold, he lubes himself up and gets in between Chris’s legs to lift them up. Then, he slides easily into Chris with no preparation and starts fucking him.

He wastes no time going slow and thrusts at a rather wild and ruthless pace. He’s close. Too close to hold off even. 

Mirroring Chris’s actions, Liam bends down to lift Chris’s arm up. He buries his face in Chris’s armpit, sucks on the hairs and cums.

Sebastian and Evans pop back into his mind as he cums and he thinks of all the things he could do with them. He’s too tired to fight the thoughts. He shoots and spasms until he’s spent.

He, too, then falls to his side and passes out moments later. Evans and Sebastian fill both their dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay thoughts on who the blackmailer is ?  
> i have it all decided but i wanna see what yall think lol


	9. hot and bothered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope everyone had a great pride month !
> 
> this is a looong chapter so i hope yall like it :)

It’s early in the morning. The sun is just now rising, yet still filling the sky with vibrant colors. The waves are hushed and calm and the ocean breeze comes in through the windows. Evans sits on the couch, unable to sleep, and watches the sunrise under a blanket. For days now, he’s had the foul feeling in the back of his throat that means he’s on the verge of crying. He sighs.

On top of being blackmailed and not even knowing who the blackmailer is or what they want, Sebastian hasn’t exactly been the loving boyfriend Evans thought he’d be. He was for a couple weeks, but spiraled into this insecure, possessive man Evans is struggling to tolerate. He hopes after this blackmailer stuff passes, everything will go back to normal.

The house is full of tension. Evans watches Sebastian watch he and Hemsworth interact. He’s jealous. Evans is losing patience and care. Liam watches them too. Evans watches back. Sebastian sometimes flirts with the two brothers, but he can’t tell if it’s to make him jealous or it’s genuine. He’s losing care with that too. He finds it all so childish that he wishes it didn’t serve as a distraction from being blackmailed. The whole thing is careless.

Sebastian is also having trouble sleeping. He tosses and turns and goes to spoon Evans, but doesn’t find him. He peaks through his eyes. The room is still very dark thanks to the blackout shades. He sighs. The room is cold but he’s sweating.

He gets up and finds the light, flicking it on. The light hurts for a few moments and he winces.

In the bathroom, he looks in the mirror and sighs again. He clenches his fists and shakes his head. He hasn’t enjoyed his time here at all. He turns the water as cold as possible and washes his face.

Hemsworth has done nothing but proven Sebastian’s worst fears. He gets to Evans in a way he never will. It makes him frustrated and annoyed but, most of all, hurt. He’s supposed to be the one that’s there for him, but Hemsworth has come in and taken that from him and Evans is beyond indifferent. It makes him hate Hemsworth.

The times they had sex he regrets. They’d sneak away after set to one of their trailers or go to Sebastian’s apartment.

He remembers the last time they had sex before Hemsworth returned home. Chris pulled him along into his trailer, oblivious that Evans was watching and trying not to be bitter.

“Can I top?” Sebastian asked on the way.

Hemsworth only laughed in response.

As soon as the door closed, Hemsworth pulled Sebastian in for a kiss and grabbed his ass. He pressed their clothed dicks together and bit Sebastian’s lip.

“Need you,” Sebastian whispered.

“Course you do,” Chris laughed again. “Need someone to own you, right?”

Sebastian whined and nodded.

“Yeah. You don’t really wanna top, do you? Just like to pretend.”

Another nod.

Chris smirked. “Take my clothes off.”

Sebastian didn’t hesitate. He unbuttoned Chris’s shirt and tossed it to the side within seconds. His undershirt was dirty and sweaty. Sebastian ran his hands under it and felt Chris’s beautifully toned abs. Chris lifted his arms above his head and Sebastian’s nose went right to his pits. His shirt wasn’t stained, but it was damp. Sebastian sniffed and licked at the covered hairs.

Next, he stripped the undershirt and was about to lick Chris’s chest, but Chris stopped him.

“Get naked first. Wanna see how slutty you are while you worship me,” he said.

Sebastian fumbled, but still got his clothes off quickly. His cock, fully hard, bounced around as he got back to licking Chris’s sweat-glazed abs.

“So desperate, aren’t you?” Chris asked as Sebastian sucked on his nipples. “For Daddy’s cock.”

Sebastian groaned in response and kissed down his chest. He tugged at the waistband of Chris’s pants until they loosened to the point where he could slide them down all the way. Chris stepped out of them and his hard cock bounced freely.

Sebastian took a moment to admire the massive penis. His gag reflex had gotten much more tolerable after getting to know Chris and his cock. It dripped with precum.

“If you get to my pubes, I’ll fuck you,” Chris said.

Sebastian put the cock in his mouth without hesitation and worked his way down. Chris slowly started to thrust in and out. He gagged as he got farther.

Chris bit his lip and grabbed his phone as Sebastian got closer and closer. “I should take a picture of you like this, shouldn’t I?” Chris asked.

Sebastian nodded as he gagged, tears in his eyes. It was hard, to say the least, but Sebastian reveled in every second.

“Look up at me, baby boy,” Chris said. As soon as Sebastian’s eyes met the camera, Chris snapped a picture, his cock almost all the way down Sebastian’s throat.

“Please don’t send that to anyone,” Sebastian whined after pulling off Chris’s cock.

“‘Fraid you’re not really allowed to tell me what to do, are you?” Chris smirked and slapped Sebastian’s face gently.

Sebastian shook his head in response.

“Don’t worry, mate. I’m not sending it to anyone,” Chris assured. “Just setting it as my background.”

Sebastian’s stomach churned but Chris quickly resumed fucking his mouth. With his thumbs, he held his mouth open and finally pushed all the way down to his pubic hair. He held Sebastian there for as long as he could until he gagged too much and pulled away.

“Proud of you,” Chris whispered as he kissed Sebastian’s neck.

He pushed Sebastian down to the couch so he was kneeling and grabbed lube from his dresser drawer. He put some on his fingers and then Sebastian’s ass. He slid two fingers in with one hand and with the other, he jerked Sebastian off.

“Should I let you cum today?” asked Chris.

“Yes, please,” whined Sebastian.

“Yes, please, what?”

“Yes, please, Daddy.”

Chris smirked and added a third finger and pushed them all the way in. “Have you been a good boy for Daddy?”

“Yes. I have. Please.”

A fourth finger went in and Chris pulled Sebastian’s foreskin back and stroked him vigorously. He shoved his fingers deep inside and Sebastian was breathless.

With a few more strokes, Sebastian shot all over the couch. He collapsed and tried to catch his breath as he continued to shoot. He felt an intrusion moments later as Chris pushed his cock in.

Sebastian shot some more as Chris bottomed out.

“Who do you belong to?” Chris spat as he fucked his friend quicker and quicker.

“Y-You,” Sebastian tried to get the words out, but Chris was going too fast for him to be coherent.

“Can’t hear you.”

“You, Chris!” Sebastian’s softening cock bounced around as Chris got close. He pushed all the way in several times down to his pubes.

Suddenly, Chris pulled out and led Sebastian into the bathroom.

“Get on the floor in the shower,” he commanded. Of course, a trailer for Chris Hemsworth on the set of the last Avengers’ movie had to be luxurious. The shower wasn’t big, but it was nice and clean. He was about to change that.

Chris stroked his cock up and down its long length until he was shooting his seed, covering Sebastian’s face, chest, hair, and pubes.

“Fucking—” Chris started but never finished. He groaned and closed his eyes as he painted Sebastian with his white seed.

He kept his eyes closed as he caught his breath. Sebastian wiped the cum off his face and tasted it. Chris leaned his head back and held his cock, still aiming it at Sebastian.

To Sebastian’s surprise, moments later, Chris was pissing all over him. Drenching him from literally head to toe, Chris moved his stream around until Sebastian was completely drenched in piss. Sebastian opened his mouth and caught some, swallowing it down. He felt filthy but couldn’t get himself to stop.

“Fucking slut!” Chris yelled, finally opening his eyes and seeing Sebastian soaked. He slammed Sebastian all the way down his cock to his pubes once more, gagging him, before he turned around and left the bathroom. He got dressed and moments later Sebastian heard the trailer door open and close. He stayed like that for a while, drenched in piss and cum, and jerked off a couple times before cleaning himself off and returning to set.

Sebastian rubs his cock through his underwear, remembering the encounter. He reconsiders thinking he regrets his sex with Hemsworth, but he’s nevertheless angry with him for taking his man away from him. He takes his hand off his cock and clenches it. He regrets sounding like he’s already given up.

In the kitchen, Liam enters to make some coffee and sees Evans on the couch watching the sunrise. Evans turns moments later and they make eye contact.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Liam asks, his voice filled with indifference and no interest.

“No. You?” Evans reciprocates, except genuinely.

“Nope.”

Evans gets off the couch and walks over to the center island in the kitchen and sits on one of the stools. Liam tries not to make eye contact.

“Do you want some coffee?” Liam asks, hating the awkward silence.

“That’d be great,” Chris smiles softly.

Liam turns away to grab a mug and rolls his eyes. He puts the grounds into the filter and adds the water before pressing start. It heats up.

“God, I wish the person would just reply already,” Evans sighs.

Liam looks at him, bites his lip and raises his eyebrows, nodding as one does when uninterested.

“Hopefully soon,” Evans adds.

“Yeah.” Liam continues nodding.

The coffee starts brewing. Liam shakes his head.

“I don’t like you,” he says.

“Excuse me?” Evans asks, tiredly and softly but still shocked.

“I see the way you and my fiancé look at each other. I know there’s something there. But he’s mine and you don’t seem to care,” Liam states.

“Listen,” Chris shakes his head and rubs his eyes. “I really don’t mean to upset you. Chris and I are just good friends and he’s been comforting me a lot lately.”

“Well, just keep your hands off him.” Liam turns back to the coffee to pour the now steaming drink.

“I don’t know what kind of person you think I am, but I’m not going to be a homewrecker. Maybe you should figure out why you’re so insecure instead of coming at me,” Chris spits. He doesn’t mean to get so heated, but he’s tired and can’t really help it at this point.

“I’m insecure because of you.” Liam slides him a cup of coffee. It spills over a little.

“That’s not my problem, dude.”

Evans takes his coffee back to the couch and Liam closes his eyes and sighs. He’s hurt and lashing out. His fiancé wants someone else and only an idiot wouldn’t be able to see that. Things used to be perfect before Evans came in to the picture. Liam holds back his tears.

Right around the same time that Hemsworth was fucking Sebastian, Liam was at the house back in Australia. He was on Liam’s bed sniffing his older brother’s underwear and palming himself. His sadness and boredom had led him there.

His eyes were closed as he thought of his and Chris’s first time. Liam was 17 and Chris was 23. The age of consent was 17, so it was a little scandalous in hindsight. But also, to Liam and Chris, it wasn’t. It wasn’t as though Chris was waiting for Liam be legal so they could have sex. It happened naturally. It wasn’t creepy. Or maybe it was. Liam couldn’t care less.

On Liam’s 17th birthday, Chris started to realize that his brother was getting older. He started to see him in a different light. He started to be attracted to him which, no matter how ruthlessly he tried to repress, the feelings and desires were always on his mind.

Chris started to subconsciously flirt with Liam, who was trying to repress feelings of his own. He had always admired Chris in what he thought was a role model way. But after seeing Chris naked briefly while changing, he slowly and hesitantly started to realize it wasn’t admiration, but attraction.

So, Liam would flirt back. They started holding hands and doing things alone together, which they now recognize as dating. They’d fall asleep watching a movie and cuddling sometimes. Things took a turn around Chris’s 24th birthday.

In Chris’s apartment one day, Liam purposefully stripped in front of Chris. He’d said he need to change and Chris, of course, wanted his brother in his clothes. So, since they were in Chris’s bedroom, he told Liam to use any of his clothes. Liam gladly took him up on his offer.

He stripped his shirt and pants and then slowly took off his underwear. Chris’s eyes widened in shock as he thought Liam would change in the bathroom. Liam’s semi-hard cock sprung free and Chris couldn’t look away. They’d of course seen each other naked many times, but this was different and they both knew it.

Liam grabbed his phone and scrolled through his notifications and pretended to subconsciously grab his cock. Chris’s cock was instantly hard and he moved under the covers so as not to reveal himself. He couldn’t help himself and palmed his cock through his jeans. Thought it was excruciatingly slow, Liam could still tell what he was doing out of the corner of his eye. His cock started twitching to life.

He tugged on it a couple more times before walking to the dresser, making sure to show off his ass. After finding a tight and small pair of Chris’s underwear, he slid them on slowly.

“What do you think?” Liam asked, turning around.

Chris swallowed. Liam’s cock was hard and fully bulging through the fabric.

“They’re… They’re good,” Chris said.

Liam smiled and got under the covers as they watched a movie. They fell asleep cuddling.

Liam woke up in the middle of the night to the noise of what could only be Chris jerking off. It was pitch black, so he couldn’t see. Liam started jerking off too. Chris stopped when he heard, but resumed moments later. They both moaned in a hushed voice as they came.

They didn’t speak of it nor did anything happen until Chris’s birthday a few weeks later.

They had a small party in Chris’s apartment and there was tension. However, no one knew besides Liam and Chris. They’d been avoiding each other and barely talking since that night, so this was their first time being in the same place since then. Throughout the night, they continued to exchange longing and awkward glances.

The party took forever to end, but when it did, Liam was the last one left. They cleaned up together in silence.

Once they were done, they looked each other in the eyes. Moments later, they were kissing. It was passionate and erotic and messy. They pushed each other down the hallway, still kissing and stripping along the way, to the bedroom.

They fell on to the bed shirtless and making out. They nipped at each other’s necks and left marks and licked up and down each other’s abs.

Chris kissed down Liam’s happy trail and yanked his pants and underwear off. Liam’s cock sprung free.

“Fuck,” Chris breathed. “You don’t know how bad I’ve been wanting this.”

Liam pulled the rest of Chris’s clothes off as well. “I think I do,” he said.

They lay on their sides and sucked each other off, gagging on the cocks in front of them as neither of them had ever had cocks that big before.

“Love how big my little brother is,” Chris said, trying to get to Liam’s overgrown pubes.

“Love that my big brother is bigger than me,” Liam said back. “How it should be.”

“You’ll grow some more,” Chris said happily.

They bobbed up and down and eventually Chris deep-throated Liam, but Liam was unable to since it was his first time.

Chris sniffed Liam’s pubes and sucked on the hairs. His cock dripped precum into Liam’s mouth.

Suddenly, Chris flipped Liam on his stomach and spread his ass cheeks. He dove in and his tongue went deep into his brother’s hole.

“Oh, my god,” Liam moaned into the pillows. “Holy shit. Don’t stop.”

Chris grinned and kept rimming the younger man. He was surprised that his brother’s hole was hairy since his own was mostly not. He soaked it in spit and shoved his face deeper.

“Oh, fuck. Wait. Shit,” Liam said, reaching under himself for his cock.

Chris didn’t realize until a few moments later, but Liam had cum untouched.

He flipped Liam over who looked ashamed.

“I’m sorry. Fuck, that’s so embarrassing,” Liam said, averting his eyes.

Chris bent down and kissed him roughly. He started stroking Liam’s cock back to life.

“If you think that’s the only time you’re gonna cum tonight, then you’re wrong,” he growled. “I’m going to fuck you and make you cum all night.”

Liam cried and groaned as they kissed. His cock was hard again in seconds.

Chris yanked open the night table drawer and grabbed the lube. He poured a bit on his fingers and slid two into Liam’s hole.

Liam’s eyes widened and he gasped.

“It’s okay, baby,” Chris said, shoving his fingers deeper. “Gonna take your virginity tonight, so I need to get you nice and ready.”

“Please,” Liam whined.

Chris added another finger and then another.

“Did you ever finger yourself and picture me doing it,” Chris asked, fucking Liam with his fingers. With the other hand, he stroked Liam’s cock quickly.

Liam writhed under him and groaned.

“Huh, baby boy?” Chris finger-fucked him faster.

“Fuck,” Liam gasped. “All the fucking time, Chris.”

“Cum for me. Again. Right now,” Chris demanded.

And with a few more strokes, Chris thrusted his fingers all the way inside Liam and he came. All over his chest and up to his face. A nice clearish-white load.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Chris shook his head. Impatiently, he pulled his fingers out, warranting a whine from his brother. He poured a generous amount of lube on his hand and rubbed it thoroughly all over his cock. Then, he lined up his cock. He held Liam’s legs up and started to push in.

Liam’s breath hitched continuously. And when Chris was far enough in, he bent down, held his brother tightly, and kissed him. He started thrusting with just half his cock in.

Liam broke the kiss to breathe heavily. He clawed into Chris’s back. Chris started to lick the cum off Liam’s face as pushed in at an equally lengthy pace.

“You okay?” Chris whispered, pushing in as Liam nipped at his neck.

“A bit more lube,” Liam said.

Chris bent back and rubbed some more on his cock and Liam’s hole before pushing in again.

Liam’s face softened. “Much better.”

Chris pushed in a little faster.

“Want it all the way in now. Want all of you,” Liam breathed.

Chris grinned and pushed all the way in.

Liam growled and winced. Chris stayed all the way in and let Liam adjust. Along with being overly long, Liam could feel how thick Chris’s cock was too, stretching him in every way.

Chris then started thrusting and stroking Liam back to life at once. He went relatively slow and made sure Liam was okay. Like his brother, Chris was already ready to cum early.

He fucked into Liam faster and kissed him.

“I love you,” Chris said. “Wanna be with you forever.”

Liam’s eyes widened as Chris kept hitting the right spot. He jerked Liam faster.

Before Liam could reply, Chris interjected. “I’m gonna cum. Fuck! I’m gonna cum!”

He kissed Liam again and thrust all the way in before shooting a ridiculous amount of cum. Liam took over stroking himself. His ass clenched as he felt Chris unload.

“Fuck!” he yelled again and pulled back. He thrusted more as he came. “God that feels so good to cum inside you.”

He threw his head back and yelled. Liam stroked himself a couple more times before shooting a third load all over himself and the sheets. Their balls pulsed as their cocks shot more.

Chris rubbed his hands across the cum on Liam’s chest as Liam’s cock pumped more onto his brother’s hands.

“Tell me how good it feels to have your brother cum inside you,” Chris growled and thrusted a couple more times.

“You have no idea,” Liam moaned. “One day I’ll show you.”

Chris smirked. Their streams died off and Chris didn’t bother pulling out nor did his cock ever go soft. Instead, he started fucking Liam all over again.

Neither slept that night and they both lost count of how many times they came.

A few days later Chris gifted Liam a very revealing speedo.

Liam rubbed himself until he came in his underwear thinking of the memory. He fell asleep in Chris’s bed moments later, holding his brother’s underwear.

Presently, Liam walks up the stairs with his coffee and back to his and Chris’s bedroom. Chris is still fast asleep, oblivious.

Sebastian gives up on trying to go back to sleep and follows the smell of coffee to the kitchen. He pours himself a cup before noticing Evans looking back at him from the couch.

“Hey,” Sebastian says, adding milk and sugar.

“Hey,” Chris replies.

Chris looks soft and cold and tired. Sebastian’s heart melts a little and it reminds him of their first official date. It was bliss back then. Back then as if it weren’t just a month ago.

Sebastian knows he’s out of line with his possessiveness. He just feels powerless to stop Chris from leaving him. This is not how it’s supposed to happen. This isn’t love.

“How’re you doin’?” Sebastian asks.

Chris sighs. “Just thinkin’.”

“‘Bout what?” Sebastian says, sitting next to him and sipping his coffee. Chris’s mug is empty.

Hesitantly, Chris speaks slowly after silence. “How we’re being blackmailed, but you’re occupying my thoughts more.”

“You’re thinking about how much you’re thinking?” Sebastian asks, smiling ever so slightly.

Chris rolls his eyes and laughs. “Yeah.”

“What are the thoughts about me?”

His smile fades. He hesitates again. “How much of a dick you’re being.”

Inhaling deeply, Sebastian closes his eyes. “I don’t know what to do. You’re pulling away from me.”

“Because you’re being a dick and doing exactly what I asked you not to do,” Chris says.

“This isn’t about that,” Sebastian states.

“Yes it is.”

“No. You want Hemsworth more than you want me.”

“Oh, my god. You too with this?” Chris throws his hands up and leaves the couch.

“What?”

Chris gets more coffee. “Liam feels the same way, I guess. You two are getting insecure for no reason.”

“Clearly there’s something there if we’re both noticing it,” Sebastian says. “You’re hurting both of us.”

“Jesus. I’m not trying to hurt you, Seb. The only reason I’m hanging around Hemmy a lot is because he’s the only one that’s been nice to me lately!”

“I’m just scared I’m going to lose you,” Sebastian says sadly.

“This is a fucking cycle. You’re pushing me closer and closer to him every time you bring this shit up or act like you own me,” Chris scoffs.

Sebastian sits in awe. Chris walks back upstairs.

“Fucking hypocrite,” Sebastian scoffs back, though Chris can no longer hear him. Not that Sebastian cares.

He sits and ruminates in his anger and repetitive thoughts for a while. The sun has risen. It’s getting hot quickly.

Liam comes down and starts to make some breakfast. He notices Sebastian looking ready to blow, pacing around.

“You alright?” he asks.

Sebastian scoffs and throws his hand up as if that’s an answer. “I— I, like… I can’t deal with him. He says there’s nothing to worry about then tells me I’m pushing him closer and closer to your brother.”

Liam widens his eyes and exhales for a while. “Tell me about it.”

“Clearly there’s something to worry about.”

Liam nods. “Do you want some breakfast?”

“Yeah,” Sebastian sighs. “Thanks.” He walks over to help.

They make the food and vent to each other, only encouraging their insecurities and anger, making it all the more real and worrisome. Insecurities become fact. Sebastian knows his relationship is over. Liam holds him as he cries.

Hemsworth eventually gets out of bed upon hearing people yelling and arguing. He throws on some sweats and a t-shirt and heads for the stairs. However, after hearing Sebastian and Liam ranting about him and Evans, he looks around the upstairs for Evans.

He’s lying in bed on his phone and sipping some coffee. Hemsworth lurks in the doorway for a moment.

“I see you,” Evans says.

Hemsworth smiles and looks down. “How’re you doin’, mate?”

Evans puts his coffee down on the side table and clicks his phone off. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Yes, you do.” Hemsworth uncrosses his arms and walks into the room. Then he plops down on the bed next to Evans.

“Sebastian is being ridiculous and I can’t be around him. And no offense, but your _fiancé_ is also being a dick,” he blurts out.

Hemsworth rubs Evans’s shoulder. “What did Liam say?”

“He told me to keep my hands off of you,” Evans scoffs.

Hemsworth grumbles and raises his eyebrow. “Well,” he says and grabs Evans’s hand and puts it on his chest. “I’m my own person and I can let whoever I want touch me.”

Evans is surprised at the motion, but nods dramatically in agreement. He runs his hand across Hemsworth’s clothed chest, missing feeling his warm skin. He leaves his hand for a little too long and they look each other in the eyes. Evans quickly retracts his hand.

“Liam and Seb are saying the same thing: that they need to be worried because something’s going on between us,” Evans says.

“So I’ve heard,” replies Hemsworth.

“Are they right?”

“What?”

“Why did you send me those messages on Twitter?”

Hemsworth looks away. “I got caught up in the moment when I saw your picture. Was just missing you.”

“We’re both in committed relationships, you know. You’re engaged.”

“What if I wasn’t?”

“What?”

Footsteps approach and Sebastian enters the room. He sees the two lying on the bed side by side, Hemsworth in his spot.

“You two should really just be together,” he says snidely.

“We’re just fucking lying here talking,” Evans shouts. “I can’t. I can’t fucking do this.”

“Maybe if you just sat down and tried to talk about it with me instead of running away when you get upset, we could work it out!”

“Jesus.” Evans puts his hand to his forehead and shakes his head.

“Mate, maybe you should give him some space,” Hemsworth suggests.

“I don’t need you to tell me what to do,” Sebastian spits.

“Hey,” Hemsworth replies sternly. “You are a guest in _my_ house. You are being a dick to _my_ friend. Don’t push me.”

“Kick me out, Chris. I don’t care,” Sebastian rolls his eyes and storms off.

Evans groans and whines all in one breath. “How could I have been in love with someone like that? He was always so much nicer when we were friends.”

“Love is fickle and changes from second to second,” Hemsworth sighs.

“But does it though?” Evans asks. “Or is that lust?”

They don’t know.

Evans leans on Hemsworth’s shoulder. Their hands fall to their sides on what they convince themselves is accident. Their fingers lock tightly. The sun beams through the window. They fall asleep.

A couple hours later, it’s just Liam and his brother in the house. Evans and Sebastian continuously argued until they both left. Evans went down to the ocean and Sebastian went in the exact opposite direction, more inland. Hemsworth turned the AC much colder since it’s so hot outside.

Liam was scrolling on his phone and looking at the pictures they’d taken of them naked and kissing at their parents’ house. He misses that.

He looks over at his brother, who’s lying on the couch watching the news.

“I think Sebastian’s right,” Liam clears his throat. “There’s something going on between you and Chris and I don’t trust you anymore.”

“He got in your head this morning,” Chris replies. “I heard you two.”

“Everything he said made sense. Chris is always going to come between us just like you’re always going to come between them,” Liam’s voice shakes and brakes all in once sentence. The tears fall. Chris’s heart sinks.

He gets up and goes over to sit on a stool next to Liam. He holds him tightly. “I love you so much, okay? I need you to stop worrying.”

“Give me a reason not to worry,” Liam says. “It used to be so good between us until you started fucking him.” Liam shakes Chris off him.

Chris sighs. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Tell me that there’s nothing to worry about!” Liam grows tense. “Tell me you’re not attracted to him and that you only want me and you still want to get married!”

Chris is frozen and stuttering.

Liam closes his eyes and more tears fall. He gets up to leave, but Chris pulls him back.

“There’s nothing to worry about,” Chris says and pulls him in for a kiss.

Liam melts into his arms and kisses back. He grabs Chris passionately and clings tightly in hopes of never letting him go.

They bite each other’s lips and swirl their tongues together. Chris pulls him to the couch. Liam pushes Chris down and gets on top of him. They strip each other’s shirts off and grind their cocks together.

“Gonna fuck you,” Liam whispers in between kisses.

Chris groans and unbuttons Liam’s jeans and slides them down. Liam does the same for Chris. Then, the only things now in their way is their underwear. Their hard cocks rub against each other under the fabric. Chris slides his hands down Liam’s back and into his underwear, grabbing his ass firmly. Liam bucks against him. As they kiss, they throw their underwear to the side.

“Do you need me to get you ready?” Liam asks.

“No. God, just fuck me,” Chris pants.

“Thank god.”

Liam peels himself away from Chris and searches the drawers for lube. There’s none so he runs upstairs, stroking himself.

Chris jerks himself slowly and, upon opening his eyes, sees Sebastian watching him, rubbing his bulge through his pants. Chris’s cock twitches.

Liam returns and also sees Sebastian, who takes no shame in rubbing himself while looking at Liam’s cock. Ignoring him, Liam goes back to Chris and lubes himself up. He puts Chris’s legs on his shoulder and adds lube to his hole. Then, he starts to slide in.

As he does, Evans comes in through the back, returning from the beach. He sees the sight in front of him and freezes. Liam is impatient; he’s all the way in after seconds. His brother is closing his eyes and groaning, grabbing onto Liam’s arms tightly.

“So fucking tight,” Liam says, looking right into Evans’s eyes.

With that, Evans rubs his cock too. He and Sebastian watch each other as the two brothers moan and fuck. Liam thrusts faster and faster. Evans slips his hand inside his underwear. Sebastian strips completely.

Evans follows suit and soon all four men are stark naked. Hemsworth digs his nails into Liam’s back as his cock flops around. Liam buries himself deep within his brother, fucking him roughly.

Sebastian and Evans sit on the coffee table and watch the sight, stroking themselves. Hemsworth finally sees Evans and his eyes widen. He takes in the beautiful view of his flawless body and that huge cock. He reaches for his own dick and starts jerking off.

He and Evans don’t break eye contact until Liam tilts his brother’s head back towards him and kisses him. Evans and Sebastian jerk off faster and Evans leans over and kisses his boyfriend. Their hands gently scratch each other’s bodies until they’re jerking each other off vigorously.

“Gonna cum in you,” Liam says, out of breath. “Gonna breed you and mark you as mine.”

Sebastian and Evans break their kiss and look back at the brothers. Liam’s balls slap against his brother’s ass loudly and constantly as he thrusts fast.

Evans puts his hand back on his cock and Sebastian does the same. They masturbate quickly, their faces twitching as they get close.

Liam looks at Evans and neither man looks away. “Who do you belong to, Chris?”

Hemsworth grumbles and whines. “You, baby,” he moans. “Always you.”

With a few more thrusts, Liam buries himself inside the older man and cums. He doesn’t take his eyes off Evans as he does. Liam moans and smirks ever so slightly. He knows he’s breeding what Evans wants.

It’s wildly hot. It’s hot outside. It’s hot inside. The air conditioning abruptly turns off but no one notices.

Hemsworth is cumming next. His hand rubs up and down his massive cock too quickly to hold back. He shoots and covers his chest in that hot white substance.

Evans finally looks away from Liam to watch Hemsworth’s beautiful cock pulse sporadically. It’s too hot. He’s cumming from the sight alone. He aims his cock so that it shoots the first couple pulses into his mouth. It gets on his face and deep in his beard. He swallows what he catches.

He aims the rest onto Sebastian, getting it all over his chest and pubes. He uses it as a lube to get himself to cum next.

“Fuck!” Sebastian yells. He stands up and faces Evans in one swift movement. Evans opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out instinctively. Sebastian paints his boyfriend’s face, beard, hair, chest, and pubes in his cum.

The four collapses on the couch and chairs, naked, sweaty, and spent. Sebastian and Liam fall asleep soon after. But Evans and Hemsworth can’t take their eyes off each other. Hemsworth starts stroking his dick back to life. Evans freezes and watches in awe. He can’t help that his own cock starts to get hard again too.

“I want you,” Hemsworth says and they’re lucky the other two are sleeping.

Evans doesn’t move from his seat, but starts stroking himself too. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this. But he _just_ watched _with_ Sebastian, so just watching is okay, right?

“I wanna fuck you,” Hemsworth says. “Want you so bad.”

“Stop,” Evans whispers and shushes him. He closes his eyes, but still jerks off.

“Can’t help it. I’ve tried. Repressed those feelings so deep, I didn’t realize I even had them,” Hemsworth whispers back.

Evans closes his eyes tighter.

“Need you.”

“Chris,” breathes Evans.

“I know it’s not right.”

They both stroke faster.

Hemsworth continues, “Need to cum in you.”

Evans shakes his head and bites his lip. He’s close. They both are.

“Need to touch you.”

Evans opens his eyes and extends his hand that’s not in use. Hemsworth grabs it and holds tightly. They look into each other’s eyes as they cum.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Evans yells. He’s cumming all over himself once again, even more this time.

Hemsworth moans loudly as he cums. Covering himself in his seed, he squeezes Evans’s hand as his balls pulse.

“What the fuck?” says a voice. They both look over and see Liam watching them cum and hold hands.

Evans immediately lets go and tries to cover himself. Hemsworth’s eyes roll back and his toes curl as he finishes cumming. He takes his hand off his dick and realizes what’s about to happen.

“I—” he starts to speak.

“You said there’s nothing to worry about,” Liam whispers, his voice close to tears.

“W-we were both just letting off steam,” his brother replies. “And we just had sex in front of them. None of it means anything, right?” He’s not sure who he’s trying to convince.

Liam’s hands shake. He grabs his clothes and flees upstairs before anyone can see him cry.

Evans looks at Hemsworth then at Sebastian, who is now awake.

“What’s going on?” he asks.

Evans sighs and closes his eyes. “I think you’re right to be worried about me and Chris.” He wipes sweat off his forehead. They’re all drenched in it. The air in the house is stale and humid. No air conditioning blows. The sun beats in through the windows. 

Sebastian closes his eyes. Hemsworth looks away. Evans looks down.

Liam paces around his and Chris’s bedroom. He goes through all the emotions he thinks exists. He cries. He convinces himself he needs to move on. He cries more. He gets angry. He cries again. The anger boils. He’s sweating profusely. He cries even more. He clenches his fist and yells and god, it’s so fucking hot. He checks the AC and the display isn’t working. It won’t turn on.

“Fuck!” he yells. He goes back to pacing. He notices Chris’s phone on the table. _No_ , he tells himself. That wouldn’t fix anything. But then again, he’s hurt so, who the fuck cares?

He scrolls through all of his brother’s texts, especially with Evans and the other Marvel guys. There’s nothing incriminating. He scrolls through Chris’s emails. Nothing. Then Instagram. Again, nothing. Then, he gets to Twitter. He scrolls through Chris’s DMs, ready to give up. Then he sees the chat with Evans. The message on the preview says: Can’t wait to see this body again. He clicks on.

“Gorgeous,” is the message before it. In response to a shirtless Evans. Liam studies the picture and the messages. The dates are from about a week ago. His eyes are wide. He clicks off the phone and throws it on the bed.

“Fucking piece of shit!” he yells. “Nothing to fucking worry about, my fucking ass.”

His head spins and he paces around some more. The anger overflows and it’s so hot he thinks he’s going to pass out. He’s hurt beyond belief. His fiancé lied and lied over and over and Liam ate it up. He can’t believe how stupid he’s been. He wants it all to stop. He wants Chris to be his again.

Then, before he knows what he’s doing, Liam is scrolling through Chris’s photos on his phone. He finds the pictures from their parents’ house where they were naked and kissing on the beach. He opens Instagram.

There’s one of them embracing and kissing passionately where you can’t see that they’re naked. Liam selects it.

The next thing he knows, the picture getting thousands of likes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and commenting yall !


	10. denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so since this chapter marks halfway through the story and since im going on vacation this week, im gonna take a week off from writing  
> so, i'll be back in a couple weeks and i hope you enjoy this chapter!

“The AC is broken,” Hemsworth says after a few moments of silence that included him staring at the thermostat’s blank screen.

“I know,” Evans says, standing a few feet behind him. His arms are crossed and he’s sweating through his t-shirt.

Hemsworth turns to face Evans, who raises his eyebrow.

“Are you—” Evans starts to say, but isn’t sure what to ask. They look into each other’s eyes. Hemsworth wipes the sweat from his forehead. “Are you good?” Evans asks.

“Perfectly. Why wouldn’t I be, mate?” Hemsworth responds.

Evans sighs. “Because your brother just posted a picture of you two half naked and kissing.”

“Yeah,” he says, slightly annoyed. “Oh well.”

He walks away and Evans follows him.

“The news is going crazy,” says Evans. “Like… Really badly.”

“Whatever,” Hemsworth replies. They walk into the kitchen and Evans watches as his friend checks all the outlets to make sure they’re still working.

“I think it’s the whole neighborhood. But,” he says slowly, “Every time I search for Australia or Byron Bay news, it’s literally all about you and Liam.”

Hemsworth stops testing his kitchen appliances and sighs. “Let’s go outside. I think it’s hotter in here.”

Shaking his head, Evans follows Hemsworth outside. The Australian strips his shirt off and lies on a lounge chair, closing his eyes. Evans stares.

“You wanna cuddle?” Hemsworth asks.

“Huh?” Evans responds.

“I said, ‘Do you wanna cuddle?’”

“Uh, I don’t really think that’s the best idea. Liam and Sebastian are still mad at me,” Evans says, getting annoyed.

“Well, I’m single now, so…”

Evans raises his eyebrows, not following. “What are you talking about? Liam broke up with you?”

“Nope.”

“So…”

“You think there’s any way I’d stay with him after this?”

“I…”

“And you and Sebastian will break up soon so… do you wanna cuddle? There’s nothing to hide anymore.” Hemsworth peaks through his eye. The sun is setting, but it’s still bright and hot.

“I—I, um,” Evans stutters. “Uh. What the fuck?”

“Take your shirt off and come over and cuddle. I’m being as clear as possible.” He closes his eyes tight and soaks up the sun.

“Sebastian and I aren’t going to break up,” Evans scoffs. “He loves me. I love him.”

“Love doesn’t mean a thing,” Hemsworth says coolly.

Evans scoffs again and walks away.

“Come back when the guilt and denial pass,” Hemsworth says as Evans storms off.

He goes through the back doors and into the living room. Liam is just coming through the front door when they notice each other.

“H-Have you seen Chris,” Liam swallows. His voice and hands shake.

“He’s by the pool,” Evans states.

“How mad is he?”

“I don’t know.”

Evans continues storming away upstairs to his room. He flops down on the bed and it takes him all of two seconds to realize this won’t last. It’s too hot to stay in bed, let alone the house. He thinks of Sebastian and love and how the two do or don’t overlap.

Sebastian paces up and down the driveway while on the phone with Anthony Mackie. He’s been crying on and off and Mackie’s been comforting him.

“I know I keep saying it over and over,” Sebastian says, wiping his tears, “but… I know I’ve been a bad boyfriend and I fucked up a lot. But-but… I just…”

“I know,” Mackie soothes. “I know.”

“It hurts,” Sebastian says, his voice getting tear-filled again.

“You should be with someone better. Someone who has the same needs as you. Or otherwise, you could work it out with Chris. Compromise is a necessity, you know,” Mackie rations.

“Yeah,” Sebastian sniffles. “I don’t know. What would you do?”

“Cut that fucker out of your life,” Mackie replies without missing a beat. “You being a giant dick, which you definitely were don’t get me wrong, is one thing. Cheating is another.”

“He didn’t cheat,” Sebastian corrects.

“He wants someone else and instead of telling you that and ending things, he’s pretending everything is fine, but he wants Hemsworth. It’s cheating adjacent,” Mackie says. Sebastian’s always been a fan of his friend’s tough love. “That’s not love.”

“But it want it to be,” Sebastian says.

“Was it ever?” Mackie asks. It’s a genuine question.

Sebastian’s breath hitches. He doesn’t know the answer.

“Also, not to change the subject, but what the fuck is going on with Hemsworth and his brother?”

Sebastian groans and closes his eyes.

Liam carefully walks outside. He sees his brother lounging peacefully, seemingly calm. He approaches. There’s no wind and the air is stagnant and stale.

Standing over Chris, Liam hesitates. His brother looks gorgeous as usual. Full beard, defined chest, overly-prominent bulge.

“What do you want?” Chris asks, not opening his eyes.

Liam looks away and waits before speaking. “I’m so sorry. I am so, so sorry.” Tears fall before he can even finish speaking. Chris clenches his jaw.

“Go away,” says Chris. It sounds so passive and uninterested that Liam thinks it hurts more than anger.

“Please,” Liam begs. He kneels down. “I know I fucked up horribly. I can fix it. I thought of an explanation.”

“I don’t care,” Chris states.

“Please, Chris.” Liam puts his hand on his brother’s.

“You don’t have permission to touch me anymore.” Chris pulls his hand away flaccidly.

The tears keep falling. Liam tries not to break. “We can work through this. Couples work through problems all the time.”

“That would imply that we’re still a couple.” With that, Chris turns on his side, facing away from Liam, whose tears fall down his cheeks.

“You don’t have to be so passive,” Liam whimpers. “It hurts.”

“I want to be alone.”

After a few moments of shock, Liam silently gets up and leaves. He runs into Sebastian, also crying, downstairs. They shoot each other knowing and equally miserable smiles before Sebastian goes upstairs.

He finds Chris in their bed.

“I would like to talk about our problems and see where we can go from there,” Sebastian states softly, looking at Chris from the doorway.

Chris sighs. “I don’t know if I’m ready to do that right now.”

“How come?”

“I just need to think.”

“Okay.”

Chris looks down. Sebastian stays in the doorway.

“I’m gonna go outside,” Chris says. He passes by Sebastian quickly.

Sebastian rubs his eyes until he sees stars and then heads into the bathroom. He doesn’t look in the mirror. Instead, he turns the water on to take a bath. The water runs cool.

After filling it enough, he steps in and feels it instantly relieve him of this oppressive heat. He sighs and closes his eyes. Some peace will be nice, he hopes.

A voice calls soon after that thought. “Sebastian?”

He groans and ignores Liam.

The footsteps approach and enter the bedroom.

“Sebastian?”

He rolls his eyes. “I’m taking a bath.”

“Oh,” Liam says. “Sorry. I just… never mind.”

He doesn’t hear the footsteps walk away.

Again, he sighs. “What’s wrong?”

“I just wanted someone to talk to,” he says. His voice is broken.

Sebastian can’t say no. He doesn’t want to either; he needs someone to talk to as well.

“You can come in,” Sebastian invites. He covers his junk.

Liam enters moments later and looks over Sebastian quickly before averting his eyes. He sits on the opposite side of the room, sliding down the wall until he’s eye-level with his… friend? Are they friends?

“This sucks,” Liam breathes.

“Tell me about it.” The water’s getting a little too cold, now that he’s cooled down. He hits the drain.

“I guess Chris and I are done,” says Liam.

Sebastian re-plugs the drain then turns on just the hot water. He sighs as he feels the heat. “I’m really sorry, man.” He turns the water off and the heat is now all around him. “I don’t know where I stand with Chris either. My Chris I mean.” He shakes his head at that term.

“Maybe it’s men named Chris,” Liam says, trying to lift the mood. Neither laugh.

“Maybe.”

Liam stands up and looks out the window to the outside. His brother is still lounging, unaffected.

“I just hate the indifference,” Liam states. He clenches his fists softly.

“Right!” Sebastian replies.

Liam turns to face him. “I know what I did was bad and gross and disgusting. But like, it’s like… yell at me. Get angry. Something! Anything is better than being so fucking neutral.”

“They act like we’re the only ones to blame. They fucked with our heads, too,” Sebastian adds. Liam paces around.

“God. I know. I hate this stupid cycle of emotions. I want to stop fucking crying,” Liam snaps.

“Sad or angry is all I know lately,” says Sebastian.

Liam’s pacing circle grows bigger and bigger and Sebastian covers himself with his hands.

“I want so badly for my mentality to be ‘move on,’ but fuck. I just love him so fucking much,” Liam groans. He stops walking and puts his head in his hands and rubs his eyes.

He opens them and sees he’s next to the bathtub.

“Oh, sorry,” he says. He looks over Sebastian again.

“No worries,” Sebastian replies.

Not moving away, Liam stares at Sebastian’s abs and hands. There’s a twitch in his shorts.

Sebastian doesn’t think. He just slowly, very slowly, moves his hands away. The water is hot and clear and his dick is now on display.

Neither say anything. Liam’s bulge begins to grow. Sebastian’s dick follows suit.

Their breath is wavering and hesitant. Liam slides his hands down to his bulge and grabs it. Sebastian copies.

Sebastian’s pubes are thick and dark and overgrown. His chest is nicely hairy as well. Liam’s glad Sebastian's uncut, it's what he's used to. He’s never had any cock that wasn’t his brother’s before.

Suddenly, Liam removes his hand and his breath hitches. He swallows and walks away quickly, ashamed.

Sebastian’s erection dies off. He’s not sure what that was. He wants to know what Chris would think.

Evans sits on the longue chair next to Hemsworth and stares at him.

“So?” Hemsworth asks after several moments of silence.

“I don’t know if I was ever actually in love with Sebastian,” Evans blurts out. “I’m not saying this to lessen the seriousness or any shit like that. It’s just what I think. I might’ve been in lust.”

“All I’m hearing is that you’re distancing yourself from him.” Hemsworth opens his eyes and sits upright suddenly. “I want to kiss you and cuddle with you, Chris. That’s all I want right now.”

Evans clenches his jaw. He lowers his voice. “I want that too.” He closes his eyes tightly and looks away.

“Why are you ashamed?” Hemsworth asks. “We can’t help how we feel.”

“We’re hurting people, Chris.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. I understand that our actions we’re insensitive and shitty. I mean now that we’re single, we can be together.”

Evans shakes his head in shock. “I’m not single. What aren’t you getting about that?”

“Then why’d you come back outside?” Hemsworth asks.

Evans looks away again.

“You are so deep in denial,” the Australian man says. He lies back down, his hands behind his head.

“At least I’m feeling something,” the American man replies.

“I _am_ feeling something, mate,” Hemsworth’s tone softens. “For you.”

Evans’s heart melts a little, but in a gooey, gross way that instantly reminds him of his guilt.

“I wish it didn’t feel so good to hear that,” he says.

“Do you?”

Evans doesn’t answer. Liam walks outside.

“Mate, I’m really not in the mood right now for whatever you’re about to say,” Hemsworth blurts before his brother even approaches.

“We need to talk about this,” Liam says. “Or else it’s gonna ruin us.”

“I don’t care what you think we need.”

“No,” Liam states firmly. “We’re talking about it.”

Hemsworth looks over as his brother pulls up a seat. He swings his legs around to sit and face Liam. Then he stands up.

“Are you serious?” Liam asks as his brother starts to walk away.

“Come on, Chris,” Hemsworth says and Evans follows him quickly.

“Fine,” Liam snaps. “You two fucking deserve each other.”

With that, Hemsworth stops and spins around. “You don’t get it, do you? You posted that shit without my consent. Because what? Your feelings were hurt?”

Liam clenches his fists as the older man mocks him. He storms over to face him.

“Yes. It was a stupid thing to do. But at least I wasn’t leading you on while I wanted someone else. Making promises. Fucking asking me to marry you. You’re disgusting,” Liam spits.

Hemsworth clenches his jaw. He puts his arm around Evans. “What are you gonna fucking do about it?” His words drip with venom.

Liam swallows before pushing his brother.

“Are you serious, mate?”

Hemsworth pushes him back.

“Guys,” Evans says. “Don’t—”

They’re wrestling each other to the ground before Evans can finish his sentence. He grunts, annoyed.

“Jesus Christ,” he mumbles. He’s about to intervene, but Hemsworth rips Liam’s shirt. The fabric tears until it slides off his chest.

The brothers wrestle and grab and claw at each other. It’s more aggressive than Evans has ever seen either of them get.

They’re rolling around and punching each other. Evans is standing there awkwardly.

As Hemsworth holds Liam’s head down against the ground, Liam grabs at his brother’s body until his fingers hook into the waistband of Chris’s shorts and yank them down.

Liam wraps his legs around Chris and flips them over. He lands a punch to Chris’s face.

“Hey!” Evans yells and tries to separate them. Liam pushes him away. Hemsworth returns a punch of Liam’s face.

Hemsworth’s shorts, tattered and hanging low, can’t hold his dick. His pubes are on display at one end and a good portion of the length hangs out against his thigh. It flops around as they fight until his shorts scrunch up enough that it falls out, along with his balls, through one of the leg holes.

Liam’s dick follows a similar pattern. In their scuffle, his shorts also get yanked and ripped until they eventually slide down to his ankles. Evans watches in awe, his hand on his dick.

Hemsworth pulls Liam’s shorts off and then his own, before flipping his brother over. Evans doesn’t realize what’s happening until Hemsworth is spreading Liam’s cheeks and pushing his fully hard erection into Liam’s hole.

He contemplates his options. His immediate preference would be to stay and watch. Or, he could leave. He slides his hand into his shorts. His cock is also hard and poking through the bottom.

Liam yelps in pain as his brother pushes in with no lube. Hemsworth continuously spits to try and help.

Evans looks up and sees Sebastian naked and jerking off in the window of their guest room. He cums all over the window after making eye contact with Evans.

Quickly removing his hand from his cock, Evans shakes his head and walks away from the brothers.

Halfway inside Liam, Hemsworth sees Evans walking inside and immediately pulls out. He runs after him.

“Fuck!” Liam yells.

“Wait, wait,” Hemsworth says, catching up to Evans. He holds Evans’s arms and looks him in the eyes. “That wasn’t anything. Just some built up aggressive. I still want you.” His hard dick pokes into Evans.

Evans looks down at his cock.

Hemsworth grinds into Evans. “Touch it.”

Evans sighs dramatically.

Hemsworth takes Evans’s hand and puts it on his cock. “Let me fuck you.”

Evans gives the Australian’s cock a few good strokes before letting go. “I just need some time alone,” he says.

Hemsworth stands naked and alone as Evans leaves him. As he watches the man he wants walk away, the air conditioning finally clicks back on.

In his room, Evans finds Sebastian, now clothed, lying on their bed.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Chris asks.

“Excuse me?” Sebastian says.

“You act like I’m the only one with feelings for someone else and then you’re jerkin’ off watching those two?” he yells.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Sebastian yells back. “Sex is one thing. Wanting someone else is another. I don’t give a shit about those two. I want you. You want Chris. Do you not see this?”

“Sex is not just one thing,” Chris retorts. “You may not want Chris or Liam romantically, but I see the way you look at them.”

“I’m not the one that cheated,” Sebastian quips.

“I didn’t fucking cheat and you know I didn’t. I don’t cheat on people,” Chris growls.

“But you want to,” Sebastian says, laughing in a sick, mocking way. “You want to cheat on me so bad. Posting that picture online for anyone to jerk off to. Falling asleep on the plane with your ass out so those pilots you’ve already fucked can see you. Choosing to come here the second we had a slight problem in our relationship. Holding hands and fucking jerking off with Chris while Liam and I were asleep. Come. On.”

“I don’t want to cheat on you,” Chris says, lowly and quietly.

“Swimming in fucking denial. You get off on it,” Sebastian hisses.

Chris clenches his teeth and walks away.

He goes into a different guest room, closes the door and locks it. He screams into a pillow, cursing Hemsworth’s name.

Liam walks into his and his brother’s bathroom as he hears the shower running. Hemsworth is cleaning his wounds. The steam fills the room.

The younger brother walks over to the glass door of the shower. He and Chris look at each other. Chris opens the door.

They shower together in silence for a while. It’s awkward.

“Mum and Dad keep calling and texting. So does Luke… And the rest of our family,” Liam says, guilty. “I wish deleting it did more.”

“I wish it wasn’t posted at all,” Chris replies.

“Yeah,” Liam sighs. “Sorry.”

“It will pass,” Chris says. “We’ll come up with a lie.”

Liam hesitates and swallows. “Not come out?” His voice is on the verge of tears.

“No, Liam. We’re done.”

Liam nods and his tears are disguised amongst the shower water.

The wash each other’s bodies and rinse their hair and wounds. They get erections.

Chris ends up holding Liam against the glass, Liam’s legs wrapped around his waist, and fucking him. It’s quick and rough and not at all how Liam pictured their last time should be.

He thrusts and thrusts and eventually cums in long spurts. Liam feels it deep inside him and closes his eyes, savoring the moment. It’s cut short.

Chris pulls out the second he’s done cumming, puts Liam down, and leaves the shower. Liam sits on the shower floor, alone.

No one falls asleep easily. Evans doesn’t fall asleep at all. Instead, he goes down to the kitchen, gets a glass of water and looks out the doors into the night. This routine has been getting too frequent. The bags under his eyes are heavy.

Sitting at the kitchen island in a sweatshirt and underwear, he can no longer think about the mess he’s in. He tries to make his mind go blank.

Footsteps approach and he looks over to seem Hemsworth in just his briefs. His bulge is… prominent.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were up,” Hemsworth says.

“Can’t seem to sleep anymore,” Evans replies.

“Yeah,” Hemsworth adds tiredly. He pours himself a glass of water and stands on the opposite side of the counter. “Anything get better between you and Seb?”

Evans shakes his head. “He says I’m in denial and that I _want_ to cheat on him.”

“Why does he think that?” Hemsworth replies.

“I don’t know.” Evans averts his eyes.

“Do you?”

“What?” Evans looks back at him.

“Do you want to cheat on him?”

“What?” Evans shouts. “Are you serious?”

Hemsworth scoffs quietly. It’s late. They’re both a little grumpy. He sips his water.

“He says I’m in denial,” Evans states.

Hemsworth looks him in the eyes. He walks around the center island to sit on the stool beside his friend.

Evans tries not to look at the bulge the younger man is packing. It’s ridiculous. It barely fits in his underwear, even when he’s soft. Evans stretches his sweatshirt down a little to cover his own bulge.

“What do you want?” Hemsworth asks.

“Like, in general?” 

“Right now. Who do you want to be with?”

“I-” Evans begins. He looks his friend straight in the eyes. “I want to be with Sebastian.”

Hemsworth clenches his jaw. He puts his hand on Evans’s thigh. 

“I don’t believe you.” His accent is soft. His hand slides up Evans’s leg.

“What are you doing?” Evans whispers. His eyes are closed and he’s frozen.

“Give in, mate,” Hemsworth whispers back. His hand slides to Evans’s crotch and he grabs it. “Been missing this. Wanting it for months now. I was in denial, too. So much better when you give in.”

“Stop,” Evans breathes.

“Is that what you want?”

No reply.

Hemsworth squeezes Evans’s dick. He rubs it and his fingers sneak under the waistband.

Finally unfreezing, Evans grabs the wandering hand. They don’t break eye contact.

“Cheat on him,” Hemsworth says firmly.

Evans’s eyes go wide.

“Cheat on him, baby. It will feel so good.”

“What— Oh, my god. That’s...” His heart races and it skips a beat.

Hemsworth wiggles his hand out of Evans’s grasp and pulls down the waistband of his boxer briefs.

“I want you to cheat on your boyfriend with me,” the younger man states. “I know you want to do it too.”

“I—” 

Evans does nothing to stop him anymore. 

“Felt so good cheating on Liam. Loved the thought of being unfaithful to him.” Hemsworth strokes his friend’s hard cock. Evans is shaky. “I know you get off on it too.”

“Chris,” Evans moans.

“Come on, baby. Just give into it. I’ll fuck you so good. You know I will. Even better than the past, I promise,” he growls.

“I don’t...” Evans grasps Hemsworth’s arm tightly as it pumps his cock.

“Cheat on him.”

Evans closes his eyes and leans in to kiss him.

“No,” Hemsworth replies, putting his fingers to Evans’s lips. “I want to hear you say it.”

Evans swallow. “Say what?”

“You know, baby. Make me happy.” He slides his free hand into his briefs which are outrageously stretched from his now throbbing cock.

Again, Evans swallows. His whole body shakes. His nails dig in to Hemsworth’s arms viciously.

“I—I want to...”

“Say it.” Hemsworth squeezes both cocks harshly.

“I want to cheat on him,” he whines. His body un-tenses. He closes his eyes. Hemsworth smiles wickedly. “I want to cheat on Sebastian. You have no idea how badly I wanna cheat on him with you.”

The animal in Hemsworth is free. “I definitely do.”

Hemsworth finally connects their lips and it’s wild. They nip and bite at each other’s lips and tongues. Their spit swirls around and drips out, down their beards.

Pulling Evans out of his seat, Hemsworth stands up with him and strips him instantly. 

“Fucking hell,” Hemsworth says, looking over his lover. Evans is as gorgeous as ever. Toned, beautifully hairy, and huge cock. “Missed this too much.”

Hemsworth sinks down to his knees and he’s deep-throating the cock in front of him before Evans can even process it.  

“Oh, my god,” he groans. “Fuck!”

The Australian bobs up and down the long cock and soaks it in spit. He revels in the musky, manly taste. It’s better than he remembers. 

Hemsworth looks up as he gets farther down the length. Evans’s eyes roll back. He’s gone.

“Yeah, just like that, baby boy,” Evans moans.

Around his cock, Hemsworth moans back, loving that pet name. 

“All the way.”

Hemsworth obeys and gags himself as he gets to the prize of Evans’s sweaty pubic hair. He chokes and coughs as he sniffs and breathes in that beautiful scent.

After his eyes begin to water, he pulls off and stands back up. Evans sees the stain of precum leaking through Hemsworth’s underwear. They kiss again. Evans palms him.

Then, Evans yanks down the cum-stained underwear and lets free the monster cock he’s been missing.

“You have no clue how bad I’ve missed having this inside me,” Evans says, sinking down to suck it.

“I’m gonna fuck you all night. You’ll never be without my cock again,” Hemsworth says, putting his hands on the back of Evans’s head and pushing him forward.

“Promise?”

“Baby, I’ll be fucking you every single night for the rest of our lives. You don’t have to worry about being without me or my big cock ever again.”

Evans closes his eyes and puts that big cock in his mouth. The taste of precum instantly makes his mouth water.

“That’s my boy,” Hemsworth says and puts his head back in bliss.

Evans sucks slowly at first, inching his way closer to Hemsworth’s pubes. 

Impatient, Hemsworth pushes him all the way down, his nose buried in the neatly trimmed hairs. Evans gags and chokes and coughs, drooling all over.

“Stay there,” Hemsworth commands. “Wanna see how long you can last.”

Evans continuously coughs and spit oozes everywhere, but he tries hard. The younger man holds him, his face twitching as he moans and spasms. Finally, he lets go as Evans starts fighting him.

They’re kissing again in seconds. Hemsworth pushes him up against the center island. The coldness sends shivers down Evans’s body. Their cocks grind together.

“Lie down,” Hemsworth growls. “Gonna fuck you on the counter.”

Evans wastes no time and pulls himself up on the island.

Hemsworth grabs the lube that’s been sitting on one of the living room tables since the four of them had that... interesting encounter. 

When he walks back over to Evans, his fingers are already lubed up and Evans is already on his back with his legs in the air.

“Good boy,” Hemsworth grins. Two fingers are inside Evans moments later.

He moves them slowly in and out of Evans’s warm hole.

“God,” Evans breathes.

“Yeah,” Hemsworth smirks. “I’m your god.”

He adds two more fingers at once and shoves them all the way in. He wiggles them around and feels the smooth inside. Evans writhes in the counter. His cock drips cum.

Suddenly, Hemsworth yanks his fingers out. He watched Evans’s hole tighten up. He lubes up his cock and moments later he’s sliding it in.

“Fuck,” Evans breathes. “Forgot how much it stretches me.”

“Yours is only, what, a couple inches shorter than mine?” 

“Yeah, but—oh!” Evans whines as Hemsworth pushes in harder. “Haven’t topped in a long time.”

“No?”

“Seb wouldn’t let me,” he pants, grunting at the intrusion.

“We’ll have to change that,” Hemsworth smirks, shoving in more. “You can fuck me, baby. Gonna treat you so good. Be the best boyfriend you’ll ever have.”

“Fuck!” 

Hemsworth finally bottoms out and starts to thrust. “Wanna cum together, babe. Touch yourself.”

Evans grabs his dick and the two pick up the pace.

“Harder,” he commands. “Wanna feel it for days.”

Hemsworth’s eyes look wicked. “Don’t tempt me, mate.”

“Harder.”

Hemsworth doesn’t need to be told again. He slams in all the way with force and aggression.

Evans chokes and gasps. Hemsworth does it again. And again. And again. He doesn’t stop. He does it harder each time.

“Holy...”

“Gonna make you feel it for weeks.”

His thrusts are hard and aggressive enough that Evans has to brace himself on the edges of the table.

“No, no,” Hemsworth says, still thrusting. “Touch yourself. I won’t hurt you.”

Evans obeys and starts jerking off again. Hemsworth increases the frequency of his thrusts and speeds up. He keeps them forceful; each time, he slams all the way in as if trying to fit even more cock inside his mate. 

“You take me so fucking well,” Hemsworth roars. “Gonna have to fist you soon. You can take so much more.”

“Please,” Evans cries. “Please!”

“Ready?”

“Yes. Please,” he whines. “Please, Daddy.”

“Fuck!” Hemsworth growls, thrusting all the way inside Evans. “My fucking boy!”

“Oh, god!” Evans yells back, pumping himself.

They cum at the same time, shooting spurt after spurt. Both have a ridiculous amount of cum that rockets out of them.

Hemsworth fills up his man, deeper than anyone has reached before. His cum floods Evans and it feels like a fire inside him. 

“Marking you,” Hemsworth pants.

Evans’s load shoots all over himself. It paints his face and stains his beard. His chest, stomach, and pubic hair get the hot substance matted and tangled. He aims it and paints Hemsworth with cum too.

“I need more,” Evans groans. “I need every drop of cum you can give me tonight.” Neither has even finished cumming yet. Hemsworth thrusts out and in harshly and abruptly. “Fuck!”

“Don’t worry, baby. Daddy’s gonna take care of you. Gonna fill you up with so much cum then plug it up inside you. Gonna keep cumming and cover your body in it too, okay?” Hemsworth soothes, licking the cum out of Evans’s beard.

“God. Yes, please!”

Hemsworth grabs Evans and picks him up carefully. Evans clings around the younger man, who begins to carry him upstairs. Hemsworth’s cock stays buried and pumping cum into Evans the whole way up and the rest of the night. 

The two are drunk on euphoria and oblivious that the blackmailer has responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!!  
> also, next chapter we may or may not find out finally who the blackmailer is lol


	11. secret's out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello im sorry im uploading this chapter like a week later than i said i would. i got a job :/ lol so i'm probably gonna be posting chapters less frequently and less scheduled than before im sorry :(

“I know,” Sebastian says.

“You know?” Evans replies.

“Yes.”

“That I…”

“That you cheated? Yes,” Sebastian concludes sharply. His voice is bitter and his fists are clenched.

They’re standing in the kitchen. The two brothers lurk around different corners listening.

“I knew that you were going to, but I didn’t know when.”

Evans swallows.

“Why didn’t you just break up with me? You knew you wanted to cheat on me, so… why?” Sebastian’s voice cracks and his pain is no longer hidden.

“I don’t know,” Evans says lowly. “I…” he sighs. “I don’t know.”

“Well, I do,” Sebastian spits. “You wanted to cheat on me. It’s as simple as that.”

Evans looks down and closes his eyes. “You have every right to hate me and to be angry.”

“That doesn’t really begin to cover it, Chris. I should…” he trails off.

“You should make it even,” Evans says. “Hurt me back.”

“I should post that video of us in the woods,” Sebastian says firmly.

Evans hesitates. “I mean… yeah. I deserve it.”

Sebastian stares at him and squints his eyes. “You’d like that wouldn’t you.”

“I—”

“Fucking unbelievable,” Sebastian yells.

He looks down and rubs his forehead roughly. When he looks back up, the tears are streaming down his cheeks. Evans’s gut churns.

“Seb, please—”

“Stop. You don’t have the right to fucking even talk to me anymore,” Sebastian cries.

“Please.”

“Shut up! Do you ever fucking shut up? Jesus, I can’t. I can’t. I have to get out of here,” yells Sebastian.

He grabs his wallet and phone from the counter. And then he’s gone.

Evans exhales for far too long. “Fuck,” he whispers.

He turns and sees Hemsworth in the living room. He sighs again.

“Come here, baby,” Hemsworth soothes.

Evans walks over into the Australian’s open arms. Hemsworth kisses his head and hugs him tightly.

Hemsworth looks up and sees Liam staring at them. The look says it all; he heard everything. Hemsworth can’t bring himself to care. He looks away. Liam clenches his jaw and storms out of the house too.

Evans hears the door slam and closes his eyes tighter.

“It’s okay,” Hemsworth hums.

“We’re really shitty people,” Evans mumbles.

“No, we’re not. We just wanted each other and it worked out in a weird way, mate.”

“That’s an understatement.”

Hemsworth kisses his head. “Come on, now. I know how to calm you down.” He slides his hand down and squeezes Evans’s clothed crotch.

“Not really in the mood,” Evans grumbles.

The younger man’s hand stays in place.

“Come on. We told the blackmailer to come meet us. They’ll be here today,” Evans says.

“And?” Hemsworth replies.

“We should be ready.”

Hemsworth continues rubbing Evans’s dick through the fabric and Evans holds tightly onto his friend’s shoulders. He whimpers.

“So, I should stop, right?” Hemsworth teases.

“Mm,” Evans moans deeply.

“Okay, I’m gonna take my hand away, baby.”

“Stop,” Evans snaps. “Don’t stop.” He digs his nails into Hemsworth’s broad shoulders.

Hemsworth wraps his arms around Evans and squeezes tightly. Evans sighs in comfort.

“You like my big muscles?” Hemsworth asks. “Hm?”

“Yeah, babe, I love them. The perfect man,” Evans says, still whimpering.

“What else do you love about me?”

“You know.”

“Tell me.”

“Chris,” Evans whines.

“Tell me.”

“I love your cock. You know how much I love it.”

“Thank you, baby,” Hemsworth grins and kisses him again. “I want you to wear something for me. Come on.”

He leads Evans upstairs to the bedroom before digging through one of the drawers. Evans watches as he pulls out a jockstrap. It’s warn and dirty. There are stains from what seem to be cum, sweat, piss, and whatever else Hemsworth has done in it.

“Strip for me,” Hemsworth commands softly. He sits on the bed.

Evans starts to strip as Hemsworth brings the jockstrap to his nose and inhales. He moans.

“Slower,” Hemsworth whispers.

Evans removes his shirt slower, over his head then onto the ground.

“Gorgeous,” says Hemsworth in the same tone.

Then Evans goes for his pants and drags them down his legs as slow as he can. He tosses them to the side then looks at the man on the bed, whose eyes are locked onto Evans’s bulge.

It’s hanging low in his briefs and hard and protruding to the point where it hurts.

Hemsworth inhales shakily. “Wish I could show the world how gorgeous this is.” He reaches his hand out and caresses it. “Would you let me?”

Evans’s breath is also shaky. “You know I’d let you do anything to me.”

Hemsworth lets out a breathy laugh. “Don’t tempt me, mate.” He looks up at Evans. “From now on, I want you to wear underwear that’s too small, okay?”

Evans gives him a confused look.

“It looks amazing when they fit, but I’d love to see you hard and falling out of them. Maybe some of Liam’s old ones? I bought him a pair when he was 17 that I’ll have you wear soon.”

Evans keeps whining as Hemsworth rubs him. He nods. “Anything for you.”

“Put these on.”

Evans takes the jockstrap from him and rids himself of his briefs. His dick bounces around, hard and leaking precum. His pubes, overgrown.

“Fucking gorgeous. One day I’ll be posting pictures of that cock for everyone to see, okay?”

Evans nods. He slides the jockstrap on. His hard cock stretches the fabric.

“Yeah, that’s what I wanted to see. Love you in my brother’s dirty jock,” Hemsworth says filthily. He reaches forward and grabs Evans’s cockhead through the jock. The head is visibly protruding in its outline. He pulls Evans closer by his cock. “Get on the bed.”

The older man obeys and lies down. Hemsworth stands and strips his shorts and briefs off in one motion. Then he tosses his shirt to the side as well.

Evans shakes his head. “Such a big dick. So fitting.”

“Yeah?” Hemsworth asks, climbing on top of him. “Why’s that?”

“‘Cause you’re the alpha of the house. It’s right that you have the biggest cock.”

Hemsworth grins wickedly as he kisses along Evans’s neck. “You know I love when you talk about how big my cock is.”

Evans smirks. “Maybe Liam’s is bigger by now. Or maybe mine is. We’re both right around your size.”

Hemsworth chuckles as he nips at his lover’s ear. His hand slides down to Evans’s cock and he squeezes it tightly. “Don’t tease me, boy. I’m your alpha, remember?”

Evans grunts and grinds upwards. “My alpha,” he breathes.

“Yeah,” Hemsworth breathes back.

Then, he lies on his back and flips Evans around until his cock is in Evans’s mouth and Evans’s ass is in his face. He slides his tongue in. Evans whines as he bobs up and down.

With his hands, the Australian spreads his friend’s cheeks and shoves his face between them. Evans thrusts back and Hemsworth pushes forward, fucking his tongue deeper. He grabs Evans’s cock and starts jerking him off.

Gagging himself, Evans tries to get as far down the monster cock as possible. His cock isn’t much smaller at all, but Hemsworth is still somehow much harder to take.

After wrapping his legs around Evans’s neck, Hemsworth flips them over and fucks himself all the way into Evans’s mouth. He closes his eyes, moaning and smiling as Evans squirms underneath him.

As he reaches over and grabs the lube out of the side table, his dick slips out of Evans’s mouth, letting the older man up for air. He gasps and coughs a few times before Hemsworth slips it back in.

“Might love when you struggle a little too much,” Hemsworth laughs darkly as his pubes reach Evans’s nose.

He snaps his hips as he inserts a few lubed-up fingers into Evans. With his other hand, he rubs Evans’s obscene jockstrap bulge. “I know you haven’t topped in a while, and I wanna bottom for you so bad… but Jesus,” he says. “You’re too fuckable. I see why Seb didn’t let you top.”

Evans whines in his usual sultry tone as he gags. Hemsworth adds another finger. “I should fist you one of these days.” Another whine.

Hemsworth moves off Evans and grabs him by the hand, pulling him off the bed and into a quick kiss. He guides him along to the balcony. Evans looks around outside, apprehensively, for Liam or Sebastian. Hemsworth presses him up against the railing and starts to thrust in.

“Oh,” Evans groans.

Hemsworth rubs some more lube on his cock before sliding in more.

“I hope they both see us,” he says.

“Jesus, stop,” Evans whispers.

“Can’t help it.” He thrusts in hard. Evans lets out a grunt. “Want them to see you’re mine.” Another thrust. Harder. “You never shut up about how you hated Seb’s possessiveness, but come on, babe. It was just that it was Seb. You love that I own you right? Want them to see that I own you, don’t you?”

“God yes,” Evans pants.

Hemsworth is taken aback by how easy it was to get him to admit it. “That’s my boy,” he laughs. “Always so good for me. Let me do whatever I want to you. Never hurt you ever. Always take care of you.”

Evans cries as his knuckles turn white around the wooden posts. Precum seeps through the jockstrap and drips onto the ground below them. The slapping of skin against skin only gets faster and faster as Hemsworth rambles on.

He stops thrusting and whispers in Evans’s ear, “Liam never let me do everything I wanted. Never did anything with piss with me.”

“God, Chris, please. You can do that with me whenever you want,” Evans says.

“I know,” Hemsworth growls lowly.

Seconds later, Evans feels a warmth inside him. His hand shoots inside the jockstrap to jerk himself off.

“Yeah, that’s my fuckin’ boy!” the Australian yells. He lets loose his stream of piss, flooding his mate’s insides like he would with his seed. “Love filling you up.”

“Missed this so much,” Evans pants, vigorously stroking himself. He feels the piss spread inside him, hotter than cum.

Hemsworth starts thrusting again as his stream doesn’t let up. Piss spurts out around his cock, only lubing it up more. It splashes against his body and soaks his pubes and abs and legs.

“We’re gonna be doing much more of this, mate.”

“Thank god,” Evans laughs.

Pulling out all the way, Hemsworth finishes pissing by aiming at Evan’s hole, then his back, and finally shooting the last shots into his hair.

“Fuck yeah,” Evans yells. “So fucking close.”

Hemsworth thrusts all the way back in, resuming his pace. “Cum in the jock, baby.”

And he does. With a few more strokes, Evans starts cumming and cumming and cumming. It doesn’t ooze like his precum did, but instead shoots straight out through the fabric, off the balcony, and onto the ground. Rope after pure white rope.

“God, I love you so much,” Hemsworth says. He fucks into Evans like his life depends on it, tossing Evans’s spent body like a doll. Piss sloshes around inside him and leaks out. Evans reaches back, his hand dripping cum, and grabs Hemsworth’s hair, staining it. Hemsworth cums moments later, deep inside his mate, mixing it with his piss. “Fuck!”

His eyes roll back as his balls empty themselves. His hands shake and his toes curl. His cock is nice and pulsing and wet. The two are breathless.

Hemsworth pulls out before he’s even finished cumming, his cock spurts on them both and the floor as he pulls Evans back to the bed. He lies on his back and positions Evans’s ass right on his face.

“Give it to me,” he says.

Evans unclenches and lets the younger man’s mixture flow right into his mouth and all over his face. They both groan. Hemsworth drinks it down. They kiss after.

“Your turn,” Hemsworth says.

Evans sits on his friend’s abs and closes his eyes. Moments later the jock dampens and piss starts trickling out. Hemsworth’s clean abs are soon saturated along with his and Evans’s pubes and the sheets.

Hemsworth cups his hand over Evans’s clothed cockhead and closes his eyes, feeling Evans’s stream of piss.

“Missed this,” he says. His cock twitches.

He lifts Evans up slightly, positions his cock and slides in. Evans starts to ride him.

“The blackmailer is here,” a voice says from the doorway.

The two look over abruptly and see Sebastian. Evans stops, but Hemsworth starts thrusting.

“We’ll be down in a sec, mate.”

Sebastian turns, shaking his head.

“Gotta make this quick,” Hemsworth says to Evans.

Evans works his hips and ass in rhythm with Hemsworth’s thrusts.

“I don’t want them to post that video just so I can post my own with you,” he says.

Evans moans in response.

Hemsworth flips them over and fucks Evans ruthlessly into the piss-stained bed.

“Ready?” he asks.

“Already?” Evans says.

“Told you we had to make it quick. And seeing you in a puddle of your own piss is too hot for me not to cum.” He snaps his hips violently.

Evans throws his head into the mattress as he claws down Hemsworth’s back. They both cum seconds later, Hemsworth from Evans’s ass and Evans from friction alone.

They’re both messes as they come downstairs, in ragged shirts and shorts, dripping cum, sweat, and piss. They join Seb and Liam by the front door.

The two brothers exchange glances. Sebastian and Evans do the same.

“The camera showed the car pulling up,” Liam says. “He should be at the door any—”

The doorbell cuts him off. The four men take a collective sigh.

The older brother goes for the door.

“You two fucking reek,” Sebastian says as Hemsworth turns the knob.

They all ignore him. Hemsworth opens the door.

Surprised wouldn’t cover their emotions upon seeing they’ve been blackmailed by Tom Holland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope yall liked this chapter ! and im hoping i can get the next one up somewhat soon, there are fun things to come


	12. love, or maybe just sex, on the brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall like this chapter! trying to get the next one up hopefully soonish
> 
> lol look at the word count its 47474 how insignificant but kinda cool

Tom doesn’t think sometimes. Sometimes it helps, like clearing his mind and not letting his thinking get in the way of his Spiderman audition. Sometimes, it doesn’t help. Like when he decided to record Evans and Sebastian fucking and blackmail them. At least, that’s what he’s thinking now.

“Well?” Sebastian snaps.

Tom swallows. His hands shake.

“We’re listening.”

“I—” Tom says, his voice cracks. “I’m so sorry. It was… It was a joke.”

“A joke?” Sebastian yells. He throws himself towards Tom and raises his arm in the air, his hand in a fist. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Tom closes his eyes, frozen in fear and anticipation of feeling Sebastian’s knuckles on his face. However, he opens his eyes when it doesn’t come. Evans and Hemsworth hold Sebastian back who shakes out of their grasp.

“Cool it, Seb,” Evans says. “Tom,” he says looking to the British boy. He shakes his head. “What the hell?”

“I was never gonna do anything with it, I just thought it was… hot. And… I was always gonna tell you guys it was me, but then it all started feeling too real and I didn’t know what to do. Please, Chris,” Tom says, looking Evans in the eyes. “You know me.” Sebastian and Hemsworth glance at Evans. He doesn’t look at either of them.

“Anyone you haven’t slept with?” Sebastian asks, coolly.

“Seb,” Evans says.

“Anyways,” Tom cuts in, “I hope you all believe me that I never would have done anything with that video. In fact…”

He pulls out his phone, scrolls to the video, and deletes it within seconds, showing everyone the screen.

“Why do you still have it if you were never gonna do anything with it?” Liam says, bitterly.

“I—” Tom begins.

Sebastian cuts him off. “You heard him, Liam. He thinks it’s hot. He’s been stroking himself to it since he took it, haven’t you?”

Tom swallows and inhales sharply, causing himself to choke. He coughs. Sebastian and Liam chuckle. Evans and Hemsworth look at each other.

Evans clears his throat. “Tom, you could’ve told us at any time. There are other ways to get our attention.”

“Seriously?” Sebastian says, amused.

“That’s not what I meant. And don’t slut-shame me, Seb,” Evans retorts, cracking a smile.

“Hey, I’m not,” Sebastian replies. “Just observing.”

Evans shakes his head, playfully ignoring Sebastian. “Tom,” he sighs, more seriously. “Why did you not tell us? You could’ve kept the video and still told us. So… why?”

“I told you—”

Evans cuts him off. “I don’t wanna hear you got in too deep.”

Tom sighs. He’s silent for several moments. Everyone stares at him while he looks down. “I want something.”

“What do you want?” Sebastian asks.

“Robert.”

“…Downey Jr.?”

“Yeah.”

“Like…”

“To date.”

“But… why?”

“I, uh…”

“You, uh, what?”

“I’m in love with him!”

“You’re what?” Evans interjects.

“I’m in love with him. I want to be with him so badly. I wanted you guys to help me,” Tom says, sadly.

“You’re not in love with him,” Evans states.

“How would you know?” Tom snaps.

“Because,” Evans says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “It’s—it’s lust. It’s lust. You’re not in love with him.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tom sulks.

“I do,” Evans says. He and Sebastian exchange a glance and look away as if it were an accident.

“Can you just invite him to come down?” asks Tom

“I—” begins Evans. He sighs. “Fine.” He pulls out his phone and composes the text.

“You were… gonna blackmail us into getting him to date you?” Sebastian jumps back in, still trying to put the pieces together.

“No!” Tom says defensively. “Not really. Honestly, I don’t know what I was going to do. I just want to be more a part of your guys’ friend group and… do stuff with you guys and him.”

“Oh,” Sebastian says. Then it clicks. “ _Oh_.”

Tom goes silent.

“You want us to fuck you.” Sebastian creeps towards him.

“Well…”

“You wanna fuck us?”

“I…”

Sebastian grabs Tom’s crotch through his pants and squeezes.

“Slut,” he says, darkly. He squeezes harder.

“Stop,” Tom grunts.

“Little bitch. Blackmailing us all for what? You wanna know what it feels like to get fucked by a real man? ‘Cause we all know you’re not one.”

Tom pushes Sebastian who, after being taken aback for a second, pushes back.

Evans sighs, “Guys, come on. Don’t.”

Tom pushes again. Sebastian pins him to the door.

“You don’t have the right to tell us what you want,” Sebastian growls. “You little cunt.”

Tom doesn’t think his actions through, but later at night he’ll think about this moment and say he wouldn’t change anything. It happens just as fast as Sebastian had tried to tackle him earlier. Tom spits on Sebastian’s face angrily. Sebastian wipes it off his face slowly. He scoffs.

Sebastian pulls him forward then slams him into the door again. Tom pushes back yet again, and from there the two scuffle, hitting, punching, tripping, and grunting.

The three men watching sigh and Evans goes to help. However, both brothers stick their arms out to stop him. Evans looks at back and forth at them, but they’re mesmerized by the scuffle.

Evans directs his attention back to the other two. He sees Tom, tripping to the ground as he grabs Sebastian’s bulge through his jeans, bringing the older man down with him.

Sebastian flips Tom over underneath him and lies on top of him, trapping him.

While still pinning Tom to the ground, Sebastian shifts so he has his legs on top of Tom’s and his fist firmly pressed to his back. With the other hand, Sebastian makes the rash choice to pull Tom’s jeans down below his ass. With the same hand, he then pulls his own jeans and underwear below his throbbing cock.

Everyone is still for a moment. Tom has stopped thrashing and Liam and the two Chrises watch in awe.

Sebastian spreads Tom’s ass and spits several times onto his hole. He then guides the tip of his cock inside.

“I can only imagine,” Sebastian says filthily, “how many times you jerked your perverted cock to that video you took of us.”

“You don’t wanna know,” Tom shoots back, equally as filthy.

Sebastian smirks. “Now you’re gonna get the real thing.”

Tom squirms as Sebastian’s dry cock enters him. His face contorts in pain. He tries to take it without complaining.

Liam, however, notices and brings some lube to Sebastian, who promptly squirts a generous amount onto his cock and Tom’s ass. Sliding in the rest of the way is tight, but much more enjoyable for them both.

Evans and Hemsworth have their hands down each other’s pants. They squeeze each other’s cocks tightly, ever so slightly stroking them. Liam tries not to notice and instead touches his own dick, focusing on the sight in front of him.

Sebastian fucks into Tom without care. The weight of his body causes Tom to grunt, knocking the wind out of him each time. The younger man curls his toes and grasps at the floor as the older man acts relentlessly. Tom’s cock grinds harshly against the floor.

“Such a little slut,” Hemsworth says, almost admirably.

“God, it’s so…” Evans says, running his fingers through his friend’s pubes.

“Hot,” Hemsworth suggests.

“Necessary,” Evans states. Tom looks over at him, eyes dilated and mouth open, almost drooling. “Boys like him need to be put in their place.”

“Yeah,” Hemsworth agrees, equally as hypnotized. “We all need to fuck him like that.” He squeezes Evans’s cock. “But rougher.”

Evans nods.

Liam nods as well, before sliding a shaking hand down Evans’s pants to meet his brother’s hand. Hemsworth looks over for a moment and the two brothers share a hazy, mesmerized glance. Their fingers play with each other’s around Evans’s cock.

With his free hand, Evans traces his fingers under Liam’s shirt. He brings it up and shoves his fingers into Liam’s mouth, who instantly sucks on them.

“Fuck!” Tom yells. “Jesus.”

Sebastian, with his cock all the way inside Tom, continues to snap his hips, pushing the tip all over Tom’s walls. Sebastian’s ass bobs up and down as his cock is no longer visible.

“Harder, Seb,” Hemsworth commands loudly, but gently. Sebastian obliges and snaps his hips harder.

Liam removes his hand from Evans’s cock and walks towards the two other men. He drops his pants, gets down on his knees, lifts Tom’s head, and shoves his cock down the British boy’s throat. Liam holds him there tightly. They groan.

“Fucking slut,” Sebastian pants. “I should…” he trails off. He slams in several times. “If I did all the things to you that I want to do, I’d get arrested.”

Tom whines.

Liam holds him in place so that is cock is all the way down his throat, gagging him. Tom tries to move his hand under his body to jerk himself off, but Sebastian swats it away.

Since Sebastian is lying on top of Tom, his position makes it easy for him to push Tom’s head down, causing Liam’s dick to flop out of his mouth. Sebastian quickly takes it down his own throat, working himself towards the Australian’s pubes, while still fucking the Brit.

Just as he had done with Tom, Liam gags Sebastian on his overly-long dick. Tom pants into the floor as Sebastian continues to hold his head down firmly and pound his ass.

After Sebastian successfully reaches Liam’s pubes, he pulls off and situates himself more upright, squatting on his feet in a rather animalistic position. Liam puts his cock back down Tom’s throat and before anyone knows what’s happening, he leans over and kisses Sebastian.

They moan into each other’s mouths for several moments before the two unexpectedly cum. Sebastian unloads into Tom’s ass and Liam does the same down the boy’s throat. They continue to kiss sloppily. Hemsworth pulls Evans along to go upstairs by themselves. The other three don’t notice.

Tom stumbles to the couch after the two men inside him pull out. He passes out from exhaustion almost instantly. Sebastian and Liam pull each other in closer, their bodies pressed together, and continue kissing roughly.

They stand up and Sebastian pushes Liam against the fridge forcefully. He pulls back for a moment, and without thinking, he spits on Liam’s face. Liam spits back. Sebastian growls and puts his hand around Liam’s throat. They kiss again. Their cocks never went soft and are still leaking a few drops of cum as they grind into each other. They break the kiss. Liam spits on Sebastian again. Sebastian does the same. Liam bites at Sebastian’s lip, then shoves his fingers into his mouth so Sebastian gags.

As they stroke each other with their free hands, Liam glances to the side and sees Tom out cold on the couch, naked and on his stomach. He grabs the lube from the counter and slicks himself up. Then, he pulls Sebastian over to the couch.

Liam positions himself between Tom’s spread legs and pushes the tip of his cock into Tom’s nice and full ass. Slowly, he works himself all the way in. Sebastian strokes himself, watching in awe.

“Should I piss on him?” Sebastian asks.

Liam grunts, starting to thrust. “Not on the couch, mate. We’ll take him outside later and do that.”

“Wanna do some other things to him, too,” Sebastian adds.

“We’re gonna be doing a lot to him,” says Liam, picking up his pace. Tom starts to stir as Liam gets rougher. It’s going to be a long night for him.

Upstairs, Hemsworth pulls Evans by the hand gently into the bedroom.

Hemsworth pulls Evans on top of him as he lies down on the bed. They connect their lips. Roaming hands trace under each other’s shirts and scratch softly but firmly enough to make toes curl.

“Love your body,” Hemsworth says, pulling Evans’s shirt off. “So toned and gorgeous. Never wanna be without it.”

“Love yours, too,” Evans says back. “Makes me feel so good and happy all the time.”

“What I live for.”

Hemsworth lifts his torso up so Evans can slide his shirt off.

“God, these abs,” Evans grunts, rubbing them. “Don’t even know how many time I’ve cum all over them.”

Hemsworth laughs halfheartedly. “Wish I was hairy like you.” He runs his fingers through the large patches of hair.

“Really? I love how clean you are. Makes it so much easier to see those muscles,” Evans smiles.

Hemsworth pulls him in to kiss again. They grind their bodies together and swirl their tongues around the other.

They whine into each other’s mouths and tangle their fingers. They hold hands tight enough that their knuckles turn white

“Live for making you happy,” Hemsworth says, echoing his previous statement.

“God, I don’t deserve you,” Evans replies. Their tones are hushed and gentle.

Hemsworth slips his fingers away from Evans’s and slides his hands down to Evans’s waist. Then he hooks his fingers under the waistband of Evans’s jeans and underwear and slides them down to his ankles. Evans kicks them off before doing the same for Hemsworth. They resume kissing moments after.

Their cocks are rock hard and dripping precum. Their balls hang low and sweaty against each other, proportionately sized, fitting their big dicks.

Evans bites Hemsworth’s bottom lip and pulls back slightly. Hemsworth bucks and grinds upwards into him in response.

Then, Evans swings his legs around and positions himself so his ass is right on the Australian’s cock. He rocks his hips back and forth, grinding his ass downward. Cum leaks out of the younger man’s cock onto his abs.

Inching his way up along Hemsworth’s cock, Evans’s own dick reaches the other man’s mouth, who takes the tip in quickly.

“Ah,” Evans moans softly. He pushes his length farther into his lover’s mouth. Thrusting, he gently fucks Hemsworth’s mouth, who takes more and more each time.

Evans runs his fingers through Hemsworth’s hair, admiring the man sucking him off. “Yeah just like that,” he whispers.

Hemsworth places his hands on Evans’s ass and pushes them closer together, the older man’s cock gagging him. And then even closer and closer until Hemsworth has his nose buried in Evans’s musky pubic hair.

He coughs several times, until Evans backs away. He kneels upright, reaches back, and aims Hemsworth’s cock at his ass. He leans back until he feels the tip at his hole. They both moan.

Evans sits back so the tip slides in roughly; their faces both scrunch in discomfort.

“Wish we didn’t even need lube,” Evans whispers. “Obviously we’ll never use condoms, but damn, wish it could be totally raw, just us and nothing in between.”

“Me too, mate,” Hemsworth whispers back, running his hands all over Evans’s chest. 

They get Hemsworth’s cock in a little more before it becomes too painful. Evans goes for the lube. However, before he can apply any, Hemsworth takes it from him.

“I want you to be on top tonight,” he says, his tone still soft.

“Really?” Evans asks.

“Yeah, of course.”

Evans smiles and leans down into a kiss.  

“Love you,” Hemsworth whispers in between kisses and nipping at lips.

Evans exhales and kisses him deeper. He licks into his mouth, then kisses down his lips to his chin, then his neck. He bites around, leaving a few hickeys that will no doubt be hard to cover up. Evans is about to kiss farther down, but Hemsworth holds him in place.

“More,” he whines.

He doesn’t have to be told twice. Evans sucks on Hemsworth’s neck, biting and licking. Then he does it again on the other side. And again and again. He moves down and does it all over Hemsworth’s pecs, his chest, his arms, his abs, and down his legs. It’s wet and raw and immensely passionate. It’s too hard to see in just the moonlight coming in through the windows, but they’re sure the marks will show in the morning.

Evans finally kisses his way to Hemsworth’s ass. He flips Hemsworth on his back, then leans down, spreading his cheeks.

His tongue slides in easily and it’s intoxicating. The two men groan at the different feelings. Hemsworth arches his ass up for more of the warm wetness. Evans pushes his tongue in farther for the tightness. He pulls his friend’s cheeks apart more, shoving his face in so he can fuck him with his tongue. He swirls it around and pushes it in, licking around and tasting inside. He nips at the hole, too, biting it and the patch of hair around it. He spits on it, then licks it up when it drips down. He spits again, then shoves his face back in. His saliva gets mangled in his beard as he licks and spits over and over. Hemsworth pushes back, greedy and impatient. Evans slides his arm under Hemsworth’s legs and pulls him back, tightening any space between. He fucks his tongue in farther. Hemsworth’s toes curl. Evans’s beard is soaked in spit. He keeps licking inside.

“I can’t,” Hemsworth moans. “I… it—feels too good. I can’t—I’m gonna—”

With Evans’s tongue still buried in his ass, and without touching his dick at all, Hemsworth shoots all over the bed and himself, painting the already white sheets with layers and layers of cum.

Evans finally pulls away and grabs the lube. Hemsworth groans and rubs himself into the bed, still cumming. The American lubes up his cock, then the hole in front of him. He’s sliding in moments later.

“God!” Hemsworth yells. Evans keeps pushing in gently, but firmly.

“God of thunder,” Evans chuckles. “My god of thunder.”

“My American ass,” Hemsworth laughs back, grabbing Evans’s ass and bracing himself.

Evans pushes all the way in and lies on top of Hemsworth, kissing and nipping at his ear.

“How’s it feel?” he asks.

“So good. Wish I had you top sooner. Just… oh,” replies Hemsworth.

“Just what, babe?” Evans breathes.

“Just fuck me,” Hemsworth begs.

With that, Evans obliges. He fucks him, still lying on top of him, thrusting his cock, just moving his hips roughly. The beg shakes and squeaks. Their breathing is heavy as Evans’s body on Hemsworth’s.

Skin slaps together. Evans’s arm is tightly wrapped underneath Hemsworth’s chest. Hemsworth’s nails dig into the American man’s arm.

Evans thrusts and pushes all the way in until his back is too far arched to keep going. Hemsworth gasps and clenches. Evans stays there and shakes his body, thrusting in mini-movements. His grunts become rougher as he starts pushing in harshly and sporadically. Hemsworth whines and his knuckles turn white.

Hemsworth pushes back and Evans is close. He pulls out suddenly, his cock hard and drooping between his legs. It glistens with lube. Pulling Hemsworth up to his hands and knees, Evans lines his dick back up.

Not wasting time, he pushes all the way back into without stopping. Hemsworth lurches forward, but Evans’s arm is there to hold him in place. “Easy, baby,” Evans soothes. Once his overgrown pubes reach Hemsworth’s ass, he collapses onto the bottom’s back and resumes fucking him.

“God, yes,” Hemsworth hums.

“Yeah,” Evans agrees, fucking into him rapidly, his arms tightly around the younger man, his cock never going more than a few inches out before being buried again. “Love this,” he whispers. He fucks him like an animal. “Love humping you like this.”

He reaches and strokes Hemsworth’s long cock in an equally spastic pace as his thrusts.

“So close,” Evans pants.

“Please don’t stop. Don’t want this to end.”

“Don’t worry. Gonna fuck you all night.”

“Fuck. Thank you.”

“Gonna cum in you,” says Evans.

“Please.”

“Wanna see your face as I do it, though.”

“Okay.”

They toss around until they’re in missionary, resuming their imminent build to their climax. Evans keeps fucking him.

“Come on, give it to me,” Hemsworth begs.

Evans, stroking Hemsworth’s cock, leans down and puts the tip in his mouth, sucking and just barely scraping his teeth. It sends shivers through Hemsworth’s body.

After not being able to hold back anymore, Evans buries his cock all the way inside Hemsworth and bobs far down on the cock in his mouth.

Moments later, both men are grunting, edging themselves until they can’t anymore. Evans pulls off Hemsworth’s cock as he feels the cum erupting. He cums inside his man at the same time. They yell in pleasure and curl their toes and scratch each other’s skin. They kiss as Evans fills Hemsworth up and Hemsworth sprays his load all over the both of them. They whine into each other’s mouths. Evans starts thrusting again as he cums.

“Fucking hell,” Hemsworth says into their kiss. Their cocks keep pumping cum and it drenches them both.

Evans’s phone lights up with a text from Robert saying he’ll be on his way as soon as he can be, but neither notice.

Instead, they tremble as their climaxes fade.

“I need you to do that again. Love the way you hump me like that,” Hemsworth says, kissing Evans.

Their erections never once soften throughout the night. For any of the men in the house.

The sex doesn’t stop until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual i love feedback :) let me know what yall like/wanna see/etc !


	13. wet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry it's been so long, but i hope y'all like this chapter it's decently longish lol
> 
> also i changed some things so the hemsworths are now uncircumcised because i think that's hotter lol so if you see anything in earlier chapters that should be changed let me know!

Evans sat outside on the steps of his trailer, soaking up the sun. It was a hot day and sweat dripped down from his forehead as he swiftly jerked himself off. He was stark naked and the risk of being caught was sending him over the edge. Well, that and the picture of Sebastian he was masturbating to.

The picture was one he took when Sebastian was changing once. He only got Sebastian’s back and ass and the quality wasn’t great, but he found himself jerking off frequently to it. He loved how dirty it made him feel.

“Oh, fuck,” he moaned.

With that, he was cumming, drenching his phone and the ground.

Afterwards, he stood up and walked around the trailers, still horny and coming down from his orgasm. Upon hearing a door open, though, he scurried back into his trailer.

Then, he threw some boxer briefs on, a t-shirt, and a hat. He admired himself in the mirror as he wiped the cum off his phone.

His admiration was interrupted by the high-pitched ringing that signified a FaceTime call was coming through. He smiled upon seeing it was Tom.

“Hi Tommy,” he said after the sound signified the call was connected.

“Hey Daddy,” Tom said, smirking.

Evans scoffed, laughing. He looked over Tom through his screen and admired him. He was shirtless and had shaving cream in the shape of a beard.

“Shaving?” Evans asked.

“Yeah. Wanted to call you and see what you thought,” Ton replied.

“Well, you know I love a man with a beard or scruff,” Evans said, walking over and sitting on his couch.

“So, I should keep trying to grow it out?”

“I didn’t say that,” Evans laughed. “You know you’re the exception, baby. I love when you’re all shaved.”

“I think I forgot. Maybe you can remind me?” Tom smirked.

“You on set, babe?”

“Maybe.”

“You’re too fucking cute,” Evans smiled.

Tom blushed. “I love talking to you. Your voice is so warm.”

“I love talking to you too, angel,” Evans echoed. The two smiled at each other for a few moments, before Tom blushed more and looked away.

“Haven’t seen you in a few days,” Evans spoke back up.

“Wish I lived with you,” Tom said without thinking. As he realized what he said, he looked to the screen for Evans’s response. But he wasn’t fazed. Instead he agreed.

“What’s stopping you?”

“What?”

“That would be really nice,” Evans soothed. “I’d have you all to myself. We could cuddle every night.”

“Yeah,” Tom sighed.

“I could do to you whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted,” Evans quietly added.

“Is that so?” Tom laughed.

Evans nodded seriously.

“Am I just a toy?”

“Absolutely,” Evans smirked. “Love throwing you around and being rough with you. Owning you. Making you my property.”

“Well then I’ll have to pass,” Tom said, looking at himself in his mirror.

“I’m kidding,” Evans said.

“Good. I need you to take care of me and be my daddy. Wanna be your boy,” Tom whined. He angled the camera down to his chest, then to his abs.

“You teasin’ me?” Evans said, feeling a twitch in his underwear. His precum left a visible wet spot.

“Mhm,” Tom replied. He set the phone down on his sink, giving Evans a view of him from the waist up. He pulled out a razor and went to work.

“God, I love that body.”

“Love yours too, Daddy. Can you show me it?”

“Maybe,” Evans chuckled.

“Come over to my trailer.”

“You’re not on set.”

“How—”

“I can recognize your bathroom, Tom.”

“Oh, yeah,” Tom laughed, pulling the razor away from his face to wash it. “Take your shirt off, please, Chris,” Tom said, his laughing dying off.

“I don’t remember saying you could call me Chris,” Evans smiled back, laughing too.

“I can call you whatever you want. You’re whipped.”

Evans rolled his eyes.

“I saw that,” Tom said.

“Whatever.”

Tom set the razor down and backed up a few inches from his sink. Then, very slowly, he slid off his pajama pants. Evans’s breath hitched as he saw Tom’s constricting underwear that left nothing to the imagination.

Evans slid his hand into his underwear and started slowly stroking himself inside the fabric.

“You wanna come over, love?” Tom asked, running his hands over his body.

“Yeah, angel. Can I?” He was breathing heavy and his eyes never left Tom’s bulge.

“Tell me how much you love how young I am,” Tom said.

Evans swallowed. “You know how much I love it, baby. You know how much I love the age difference between us. How I get off on how young you are.”

Tom pulled his briefs down to reveal his overgrown pubic hair. Evans slid his own underwear down to his ankles and started stroking fully and quickly.

“Keep going,” Tom demanded.

“Please, Tommy,” Evans said, shaking from how fast he was jerking himself.

“I’ll let you shave me down here,” Tom said, playing with his pubes, “if you keep going.”

Evans whined and groaned. “Wish I got to you when you just turned 18. You know that.” His face contorted and his body twitched. “I know how wrong it sounds… and I would never have,” he panted, losing his breath. Tom watched in awe, smirking at how Evans completely crumbled for him. “Would never do anything with anyone younger than legal age.”

“Fuck,” Tom said, rubbing himself. “Would’ve let you do whatever you wanted to me at 17… 16…” he trailed off.

“Stop,” Evans whined, closing his eyes tight. “I would never.” He kept jerking off.

“Love how perverted you are,” Tom said. “Want me to fuck you?”

Evans groaned loudly.

“Answer me, Chris,” Tom repeated sternly. “Want this little boy to fuck you?”

“God,” Evans whined. “Yes!”

“Show me your cock and cum for me right now,” Tom said in the same stern tone. “All over yourself.”

Evans pulled the phone away from him, angled his cock upwards, and a few strokes later he was cumming all over his shirt, hat, and face. An obscene amount of cum painted his face, tangling in his beard and covering his cheeks, eyebrows, forehead, nose. Everything.

“Such a dirty pervert,” Tom said as Evans’s cock still shot. “Getting off on the thought of fucking an underage boy.”

“Tom, stop,” Evans panted, still stroking himself slightly. “You know it’s all talk. You just do things to me.”

“Mhm,” Tom said. “Come over, but don’t clean up. Wanna lick that off of you.”

“Will be right over, my love.”

“See you soon,” Tom smiled.

“Can’t wait to shave you. Pubes, chest, maybe even armpits,” Evans smirked.

“God, Chris. Just come over already, please,” Tom begged, touching himself.

“How am I gonna get into the hotel without being seen like this?” Evans asked.

“Figure it out!” Tom said. “Bye! Love you, Daddy!”

With that, Tom hung up. Evans caught his breath then snapped out of his funk and hurried to Tom’s hotel.

Evans sighs currently in the Hemsworth household, thinking of his memory as he takes his hand out of a drying puddle of cum on the kitchen island.

“He won’t stop cumming on literally everything,” Evans says. “And he doesn’t clean it up.”

“I know,” Hemsworth replies.

There’s a few moments of silence before Evans replies, “I like it.”

Hemsworth grins. “Me too. But he needs to be—” He cuts himself off upon seeing Tom walk into the kitchen.

He’s completely naked. As he has been since Sebastian fucked him yesterday.

“Good morning, Daddy,” Tom says, walking over to Evans, pressing his cock into Evans’s leg and standing on his tiptoes in search of a kiss.

Evans looks to Hemsworth who nods.

Evans kisses Tom, pulling him close, tongues visibly licking into each other's mouths. Hemsworth watches as his boy passionately makes out with another guy. The three men's cocks twitch.

After they break the kiss, Tom rests his head on Evans’s chest and runs his hands under the older man’s shirt along his chest and abs. Evans places his hand on Tom’s ass.

“Are you going to put on clothes anytime soon?” Hemsworth asks.

“No way,” Tom says. “Never putting clothes on again. I wanna see how far I can get you guys to go.”

“What?” asks Evans.

“I just wanna see how many things I can get you guys to do to me if I’m naked,” he says.

“Do to you?” Evans asks.

Tom smirks, “There’s a… fantasy… that I’ve always wanted to try.”

Evans and Hemsworth exchange glances to make sure they’re interpreting that statement correctly.

“Mate,” Hemsworth says, “you’re in the wrong house for that.”

“I don’t think I am,” Tom laughs.

He pulls himself up onto the counter, sitting where his puddle of cum was drying. His dick and balls rest on the cool surface between his legs, his foreskin scrunched up and hiding his cockhead. Evans can’t take his eyes off it.

Hemsworth clears his throat. Evans looks up at Tom, who’s smirking. Then to Hemsworth who raises his eyebrows.

“I’m going to shower,” the Australian says.

Tom chuckles, hops off the counter, and disappears back upstairs. Hemsworth shakes his head.

“Wanna join me?” he asks.

“I was planning to use the gym for a bit. I’ve been slacking,” Evans replies. “Maybe a bath together later.”

“Would love that,” Hemsworth smiles. He gives Evans a quick kiss before heading upstairs. Evans looks down and just now notices his obscene bulge.

He sighs and laughs, before making his way to the gym on the other side of the house. It’s quiet. He’s not sure where Liam and Sebastian are.

He rids himself of his shirt and runs his fingers over his chest and the hair that covers it. He rubs his nipples, getting them hard before sliding his shorts off.

His cock, still hard has completely fallen out of his underwear that has multiple wet patches from precum, sweet, and piss and cum that leaked out of his ass. Hemsworth keeps giving him smaller and smaller briefs to fit it into and well, he doesn’t. He strips those off too.

Completely naked, he starts exercising. His boner doesn’t go away until after his workout when he jerks off and cums all over the equipment. Where he was sitting was already drenched in his musky sweat, his cum just adds another layer of wetness.

He decides he'll be done only after he's soaked everything he can in piss. Aiming his cock, he drenches the exercise machines, the ground, his clothes, the windows, and his entire body from hair to toe. He cuts his stream off just to put his underwear on and sits at one of the machines. His briefs soak up the piss and he rubs his clothed dick. He resumes pissing, saturating his underwear. The stream leaks out everywhere. He closes his eyes and moans from how wet he is.

Outside by the pool, Liam looks out at the view of the ocean. He has bags under his eyes and his cheeks are stained with tears he was too lazy to wipe away. He clenches his fist and closes his eyes.

“Hey,” a voice from behind says. “You good?”

He sighs. “Yeah. I’m good, Seb.”

“That was convincing,” Sebastian scoffs playfully.

Liam turns around and sighs again, much heavier this time.

“I know,” Sebastian sighs back.

“It’s just so annoying,” says Liam, his knuckles turn white.

“Annoying is an interesting word.”

“Frustrating.”

“Yeah.”

Liam hesitates and unclenches his fists before saying, “Hurtful.”

“Yup.”

“You seemed chummy with Evans the other day,” Liam states.

Sebastian sighs. “I think that’s a little more complicated than your situation.”

“Excuse me?”

“I didn’t mean it to be rude.” Sebastian sits on a lounge chair and Liam follows suit, sitting across from him. “I just mean that you and Hemmy were in love and he essentially cheated on you. With me and Chris… I was a douche. There were problems on both ends and I don’t even know if we were really in love with each other. I don’t know.”

Liam nods. “Well there were problems on both ends with us too.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian nods back. “Wait. What happened with the picture you posted?”

Liam groans and puts his head in his hands.

“Oh, sorry,” Sebastian says.

“Chris and I came up with a lie and said it was a joke and photoshopped. We said it was to cause controversy and to get attention for our current projects to preserve the oceans and to help with the Amazon fires.”

“Wow,” Sebastian laughs. “I kinda buy it.”

“It’s all so stupid. God,” Liam growls, clenching his fists again.

“Sorry,” Sebastian apologizes again.

“I feel so stupid for believing him all those years. And I feel so stupid for posting that photo like I was having a temper tantrum or something. God!” he yells. “12 fucking years!”

“God, dude, I’m sorry,” the American says, shaking his head with sympathy.

“Stop apologizing!” the Australian yells.

“Hey! Listen, I’m just trying to listen and help,” Sebastian snaps.

“Well, you don’t need to apologize every second.”

“Dude, I think you’re misplacing your anger.” Sebastian clenches his fists too.

The two face each other, their nails digging into their palms, their jaws clenched. Then Liam snaps.

He launches himself over at Sebastian and kisses him. Sebastian kisses back.

Liam puts his hands under Sebastian’s shirt and claws down his torso. Sebastian’s toes curl and he moans into their kiss. He does the same to Liam’s back.

Pushing Sebastian down on his back against the chair, Liam climbs on top of him in between his legs. He grinds his bulge down into his friend’s who grinds back.

Sebastian pushes him back to the other way, so Liam falls backwards and is now on the bottom. Sebastian does the same and grinds his cock into Liam’s.

Again, Liam tries to regain control, but neither are keen on giving up topping. The push each other and grab each other and eventually fall off the chair, continuing to fight and roll around on the ground.

Sebastian rips Liam’s shirt. Liam pulls Sebastian’s shorts off. Sebastian grabs Liam by the throat and squeezes slightly. They make eye contact and Liam bites his lip. Sebastian squeezes harder.

Liam pulls his pants and underwear off. His cock springs free. Sebastian kisses him again and pulls off his own underwear with one hand, keeping the other on Liam’s throat. He docks their hard cocks for a moment, rubbing their tips together under their foreskin. Precum drips out, getting their cocks wet. He squeezes harder until Liam gasps.

Then, Sebastian shifts upwards and plows his cock fully into Liam’s mouth. With Liam’s back on the ground, Sebastian planks over top of him and starts snapping his hips, fucking his mouth as if he were fucking his ass. Liam strokes himself at the same pace, gagging and choking.

“Yeah,” Sebastian grunts, “get it nice and wet so I can fuck you. Not using lube.”

He shoves his cock all the way in, Liam’s nose in his pubes, and Liam gags, curling his back, trying to move. Sebastian holds him in place.

“Come on,” Sebastian says, “You’ve taken your brother’s monster dick. You can take mine.”

Liam swallows and stops fighting for a moment. He starts sucking again, holding it all in his mouth.

“Yeah, I know you want it,” Sebastian laughs.

Liam slides his hands up Sebastian’s legs to his ass. His fingers stretch his cheeks apart and he shoves a finger inside.

Sebastian reacts quickly and hops off. “Woah. Not happening.”

Liam grabs Sebastian, sits on the longue chair, and hauls the American over his lap. Before Sebastian knows what’s happening, he feels Liam’s open palm on his ass.

“What the—”

Another slap.

“Such a bad boy, mate,” Liam breathes shakily.

Another slap.

Sebastian squirms in his lap. Liam reaches under him and grabs his hard cock by the base, under his balls, to hold him in place. With his free hand, he continues to spank the older man.

“Bad fucking boy,” Liam repeats.

Another slap. Harder.

“Liam,” Sebastian moans.

Another slap. Even harder.

“Call me sir.”

“Sir, please,” Sebastian corrects immediately.

“Please what?”

Another slap. Harder yet again.

“Please stop.”

Liam ignores him and continues spanking him. The slaps get harder and harder and harder.

“You need to learn to treat me with respect,” Liam spits. He’s not sure what he even means.

“Yes, Sir. I will, Sir.”

After several more full-force slaps, leaving aggressively red marks on Sebastian’s ass, Liam finally lets up. He then sucks on his fingers and wastes no time inserting them into Sebastian’s hole.

Sebastian’s breath hitches.

Stretching his fingers, he feels Sebastian’s hole loosen up. He adds two more.

“Please, Sir. I need more.”

“Yeah. I know. Fucking slut,” he says, shoving his fingers all the way in. “Your cunt needs everything I can give it.” He squeezes the base of Sebastian’s cock tightly before letting go.

Liam pulls his fingers out and spreads his legs. Sebastian gets in between them, on his knees, and takes Liam’s cock in his mouth.

“Come on,” says Liam, watching Sebastian only get halfway down his cock. “You think you’re gonna gag me and not get the same?”

Liam pushes Sebastian’s head farther and farther down, listening to the older man choke.

“You’ve taken my brother, you can take me,” Liam mocks Sebastian’s words. He then spits on Sebastian’s face, lets it drip down, then does it again. And again. And again.

He pushes Sebastian into his pubes, then with his free hand, pinches Sebastian’s nose closed. He bucks his hips a couple times while Sebastian struggles to breathe.

After he finally lets up, Sebastian backs away coughing. Liam pulls him over next to the pool, pushes him down onto his back, lifts his legs, and smirks when he sees how Sebastian's ass is already leaking, needing to get fucked.

"So fucking wet," Liam laughs, spitting on Sebastian's hole before he slides his spit-soaked cock inside.

Liam’s foreskin slides back and he pushes inside farther and farther, stretching Sebastian’s walls.

“God, Sir,” Sebastian pants.

Liam thrusts in and begins fucking.

“Touch yourself, cunt,” Liam spits, literally.

With each thrust, he fucks his cock in more and more until he’s finally up to the base. Sebastian sporadically strokes his cock.

“Haven’t taken a cock in a while,” Sebastian whines.

“Did I say you could speak?” The thrusts get faster.

“Please, Liam. I mean—”

Liam doesn’t realize what he does next until after his open palm has finished grazing Sebastian’s cheek.

“Fuck!” Liam yells, his toes curling as he pushes all the way in.

“Do it again,” Sebastian says, darkly.

It’s not something Liam needs to be told a second time. He raises his arm, open palm, then brings it down again on Sebastian’s cheek.

“Fuck!” they both yell. Liam fucks himself deeper and deeper, pulls out, then goes in again and again. His hips grind and roll vigorously.

Liam slaps him again, harder this time with no warning. Sebastian strokes himself faster.

“Close,” Sebastian pants.

With his hand, Liam covers Sebastian’s mouth firmly and leans down so their chests are pressed together.

“Don’t wanna hear your fucking voice,” Liam says into Sebastian’s ear, grunting and humping. The friction between their bodies has Sebastian’s cock ready to blow. He moans and drools into Liam’s hand. “Fucking cunt boy.”

With a few more thrusts, Sebastian shoots his load between their bodies. Stretching his legs, curling his toes, his eyes roll back. He clenches his ass and scratches down Liam’s back violently.

“God you fucking cunt,” Liam growls before arching his back, pushing all the way in, and cumming inside Sebastian. His cock and balls pulse rapidly as he fills his bottom.

Sebastian whines into Liam’s hand, which is still firmly over his mouth. The two empty themselves, cumming covering and filling the older man.

The streams die down and just as quickly as Liam’s stops, another stream starts up. Sebastian feels a more liquid, powerful warmth inside him. Sebastian’s eyes widen and he goes to say something, but Liam holds his hand in place. He tries to push himself farther inside as he fills the man with piss.

“Never really experimented too much with piss,” Liam groans, “but I’m gonna do whatever I want to you, so…” The piss goes deep and mixes with his cum. It tries to leak out, surrounding Liam’s cock, making a great lube. “Feels so good.”

Liam pants and bites down on Sebastian’s neck as he starts humping again. His piss hasn’t even died off yet.

“I’m still hard,” Liam says. “We’re gonna stay out her ‘til I’m not.”

Sebastian’s cock twitches. Liam slaps him as hard as he can.

Eventually, they roll over into the pool. Piss and cum drift and mix with the water. Sebastian can’t help but let go and piss. It's all so wet. Liam doesn’t stop fucking him.

Elsewhere, in the shower, Hemsworth lathers himself in body wash. His hair is wet and slicked back. His cock is soft and hangs low. He thinks about his brother and Evans and what a mess it really is. He represses the guilt as he hears the bathroom door open.

He looks up and sees Tom, still naked of course, approaching the shower.

“Uh,” Hemsworth says as Tom opens the shower door and steps in. “What’re you doing, mate?”

“Just wanted to see you naked,” Tom smiles. “And wow.” He looks over the Australian from head to toe. “There’s really no exaggerating with you.”

Tom feels small in comparison. He knows he has a nice body, but he also knows, standing next to a literal god who’s as tall, full, and ripped as Hemsworth, he looks small.

Hemsworth watches Tom’s cock go from soft to hard in seconds. It stands straight up. “Uh,” he repeats.

“Listen,” Tom says. “I’m not gonna get out. I always get what I want and right now I want to shower with you.”

“Uh-huh,” Hemsworth replies. “Well—”

Tom interrupts him. “Does it always hang that low?” he asks, grabbing Hemsworth’s soaped up cock and lifting it. “It’s a monster, holy shit. And those balls are huge, too.”

“Yeah, well, I’m more of a shower than a grower,” the Australian laughs uncomfortably.

Tom strokes it with one hand, and cups the man’s balls with the other. His fingers run down underneath Hemsworth’s foreskin.

“I can feel how hard you’re getting,” Tom laughs. “Is it just gonna hang low or stand up like mine?”

“No, it’s gonna hang down. It’s too big to stand up like yours,” Hemsworth smirks.

“Well,” Tom says, moving his hands to his own cock and balls, “it’s not like mine is small.”

“Nah,” Hemsworth agrees, “mine’s just bigger.” His smirk grows.

Tom clenches his teeth. “Well, at least I can grow a thick patch of pubic hair,” he says, nodding to the Australian’s dirty-blond pubes. Tom runs his hand through his own, full, dark-brown pubes.

“At least I don’t shave my chest,” Hemsworth says back, nodding to Tom’s obviously shaved torso.

“At least I have hair to shave on my chest,” Tom snaps back.

Hemsworth lets out a laugh. “Easy to rile. Noted,” he says.

Tom rolls his eyes and grabs the soap. “Can you?” he asks, handing it to the older man.

Hemsworth takes the soap from him and Tom turns around. He starts with Tom’s back, rubbing the bar over his shoulder blades and down to just above his ass. He warps an arm around Tom and pulls him back so Tom can feel his dick on his ass. He plays with Tom’s foreskin lightly.

Then, he squats down and runs the soap over Tom’s legs, from his feet to just below his ass. Tom whines.

Hemsworth stands back up and turns Tom around. Their cocks rub together as Hemsworth rubs the soap all over Tom’s clean chest. He raises the younger man’s arms and doesn’t hesitate to lean in and lick at the hairs.

Tom whines and clings to Hemsworth’s back, pushing their cocks harder together. The older man sucks on his armpit hairs before soaping them up and doing the same to the other side, then his arms too.

After that, all that’s left is Tom’s ass and dick. Hemsworth reaches down and soaps up the British boy’s erection and his pubes and balls. With the other hand, he strokes Tom slowly.

Still whining, Tom rests his head on Hemsworth’s chest as he gets stroked. He then kisses his way to Hemsworth’s neck and bites down, sucking on the skin.

Hemsworth lets out a breathy moan and squeeze hard on Tom’s cock. Tom bites harder.

Hemsworth then drops the bar of soap on the ground. Tom lets off and the two look at each other.

“Oops,” Hemsworth says. “Could you grab that for me?”

Tom nods.

He turns around and bends over to pick up the soap. Slowly.

Hemsworth shoves a couple fingers in to Tom’s ass quickly.

“Oh,” Tom moans. “Please.”

“Mm,” Hemsworth groans mischievously.

The Australian squats down and begins to fuck Tom with his fingers. He goes slowly. Doesn’t add another finger until he feels Tom get loose. With three in, Tom rocks his ass back and forth around Hemsworth’s fingers. With four, Tom can feel the older man’s fingers hitting all his favorite spots. His bladder too. He stops himself from pissing on the spot. Hemsworth squeezes his thumb in and shoves all five fingers as far in as he can.

“Oh, fuck!” Tom cries.

With that, Hemsworth removes his fingers and replaces it slowly with his cock. It goes in pretty easily. Tom’s loose and Hemsworth’s impatient. He fucks in and with every thrust, his cock reaches farther. He picks up his pace.

Only after Hemsworth starts fucking—one hand on Tom’s shoulder and the other on his ass, Tom panting and pressing his palms into the glass—do they hear the bathroom door open. The both turn and look; Evans walks in, eyes widening at the sight. Hemsworth can see some hurt in those eyes. He doesn’t stop thrusting.

Tom can barely open his eyes, but he looks at Evans smirking in euphoria. Hemsworth can’t stop himself. It feels too good.

“Ah!” Tom yelps. Evans’s breath hitches as he sees Tom’s cock letting loose a stream of piss against Tom’s efforts to stop it.

“Mm,” Hemsworth groans deeply, loving the smell and sound.

“They’re here,” Evans says, clearing his throat.

“Uh-huh,” Hemsworth says, pounding into Tom so that Evans can hear their skin slapping. “Be down in a second.”

Evans nods and goes to the stairs, his mind processing a thousand thoughts per second. His initial reaction is to freak out, _how could he do this to me?_ But he also thinks, _maybe it’s not bad because we’re not exclusive and I can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same._ And then his mind goes to: _Jesus Christ I wanted to join in so badly._

He braces himself on the railing as he walks down the stairs, wondering if this is what Sebastian thought the other day. He goes slowly and eventually hears footsteps hurriedly following him.

“Mate,” he hears from behind him. He turns and sees Hemsworth barely dried off and stumbling to put on clothes while walking down the stairs. “I’m sorry. That was bad. I-I-I didn’t mean it. I stopped, I didn’t cum in him.”

“Can we talk about this later? The guys are here,” Evans says. His tone is hushed and flat.

“Yeah, sure, I’m sorry. Please just don’t be mad. I—wait the guys?” Hemsworth says.

“Yeah.”

Evans and Hemsworth walk down the stairs and meet Liam and Sebastian by the door. Hemsworth turns and see Robert has finally arrived. However, two more heads are with him.

Mackie and Pratt stand behind Robert, looking jet-lagged and confused.

“Hi guys,” Hemsworth says. “What, uh, are you two doing here?”

Mackie goes to speak, but before he can, Tom bounds down the stairs and approaches, completely naked and still hard.

“Yeah,” Mackie states bluntly, as if that were the answer to the question. Evans swallows. His cock throbs. His underwear is wet and dripping piss.

“We wanted to know what the hell is going on in this house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought/want to see !!!
> 
> thanks for reaadingggg!!
> 
> also i know this happened a couple weeks ago but that video of liam shirtless exercising is just so uhhhdfgdfg


	14. looking vs. watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i immediately apologize for the long wait
> 
> but i do really appreciate it when y'all are patient !
> 
> in order to not get your hopes up from now on expect a new chapter every 1-2 months :/ and then if i get one out sooner it will be a nice surprise !!!
> 
> thank you for reading it makes me very happy :)

There’s mostly silence. Mainly because the men are trying not to watch Tom’s dick get harder by the second. But also because Robert, Pratt, and Mackie are jetlagged and worn out.

Mackie stares Evans down, who avoids making eye contact at all cost, knowing Mackie hates him. Sebastian watches Mackie watch Evans. Hemsworth and his brother exchange a side glance. Pratt’s eyes are glued to Tom’s dick. Robert looks around to all of the men, and can taste the tension.

“What is going on here?” Robert asks slowly.

Hemsworth exhales. “Can you get dressed, Tom?”

“Nah,” he replies.

Hemsworth rolls his eyes.

Evans scoffs.

Robert watches Hemsworth look at Evans worriedly.

Mackie clears his throat. “Anyways,” he states. He walks over to Sebastian and the two hug tightly. Sebastian clings onto his back. “How are you doing?” Mackie whispers.

Sebastian shrugs.

“I’m here for you now,” Mackie replies.

Sebastian closes his eyes in comfort.

Evans doesn’t look at them out of guilt. Instead, his eyes meet with Pratts, who stares back at him as if the two have a secret they can’t speak.

Pratt raises his eyebrows, ever so slightly smirking. He stretches his arms, revealing his soaked pit stains. He lifts his arms and sniffs at the stains. Evans’s mouth waters. His dick twitches.

Mackie moves to greet the other men, but as he looks Evans and Hemsworth in their eyes, he skips right past them and says hi to Liam instead.

Liam greets him happily, but shoots his brother an awkward look.

Hemsworth sighs and rolls his eyes again.

Robert shakes his head in disbelief. “Listen, guys. I want to help, because clearly there is something going on here. Can someone just tell me?”

Tom clears his throat. His hands shake from what he’s about to say. “I asked them to invite you here, because I wanted to see you.”

“Okay…” Robert says, confused. He refuses to look lower than Tom’s neck. “I want to see you, too, but—”

“Because,” Tom cuts him off. “Because I need to tell you that… I’m in love… with you.”

“Oh,” Robert says softly.

Tom steps closer to him, watching him process this new information.

“I—I’ve… I don’t…” Robert sputters. “I’ve always thought of you like a son.”

Tom steps closer until he’s so close that his dick pokes into Robert. He puts his hand on Robert’s shoulder.

“Incest isn’t anything,” Tom says. He gestures to the two brothers.

The room falls silent again.

“So that was real?” Robert asks after a minute.

Hemsworth sighs and rolls his eyes once again. Liam looks to him to answer. “Yes,” he says.

“Oh,” Robert replies.

Tom grinds his dick into Robert’s side.

“I need some air. Alone. And you need to get dressed,” Robert states firmly. He walks away to the back door and slams it shut.

Sebastian exhales and whistles as a sign of released tension. Tom just sighs, walking upstairs. Pratt has already disappeared somewhere.

“Anyways,” Mackie says, wrapping his arm over Sebastian’s neck. “Let’s talk.”

Liam watches Evans try to fix his erection without anyone noticing. Then, his brother pulls him aside and Liam is suddenly alone.

“So,” continues Mackie. The two walk to the opposite side of the house to be alone. “How are you? Should I kick his ass?”

Sebastian smiles and holds Mackie’s hand that’s wrapped around him.

“No,” Sebastian sighs. “I think it’s okay. Well, not okay, but… we’re moving on.”

“Just like that?”

“It’s weird,” replies Sebastian. “It hurt so bad for a while, but the more I think about it… I think it was all lust. I don’t think I was ever really in love with him.”

“Huh,” Mackie hums. “Well, good.” He takes his arm off Sebastian and runs his hand casually down his chest, letting his fingers graze over Sebastian’s bulge. “Let’s go for a walk,” he says, pretending like nothing happened.

Sebastian follows him out the door.

Liam hears the door shut and swallows. He walks over to his brother and Evans around the corner who are in an intense whisper-conversation.

He hears his brother say, “Are you sure we’re okay? You know it didn’t mean anything. I-I love you more than anything.”

“Chris, really, it’s fine,” Evans says.

“Chris,” Liam interrupts. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

Hemsworth and Evans stare at each other for a few moments before Hemsworth walks off a few feet with Liam.

“What’s up?” Hemsworth asks.

“I’ve been doing some thinking. And there was something you said I could do a little while ago and I want to take you up on that offer,” states Liam.

“Uh, what was it?”

“Do you remember when you said I could fuck Evans?”

“Oh,” the older brother pauses. “Yeah, I remember that. But I’m obviously not gonna let you do that, mate.”

“Well, you said I could.”

“Well, you can’t,” Hemsworth mocks his tone. “He’s mine. And anyways, we were together when I offered that. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

Liam scoffs. “You can be there the whole time.”

“Enough,” Hemsworth states.

Liam raises his eyebrows then walks over to Evans.

“Hey,” he says. He puts his arm on the wall, over Evans’s head and leans in, encouraging Evans to step back and lean against the wall.

“Hi,” Evans laughs.

“So… I wanna fuck you. Chris said no, but I’m asking you instead.”

“You know, you guys were talking about me like I wasn’t a few feet away,” Evans says, still laughing.

“Oh,” Liam blushes.

Evans puts his hands on Liam’s chest and lets them fall down to Liam’s waistline.

“I want you to fuck me.”

He drops his hands lower and squeezes Liam’s dick. Liam smirks, leans in, and kisses him.

Hemsworth groans from behind them.

“Yeah, we’re good, Chris,” Evans laughs.

Outside, Tom, now fully clothed like Robert requested, approaches the older man.

“I’m sorry,” Tom says.

Robert exhales. “You don’t have anything you need to apologize for.”

“I came onto you and I should’ve been more respectful,” Tom says. They face each other, awkwardly looking away then back in each other’s eyes.

“No, it’s okay,” Robert states quietly. “Because… I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about you in that way, too.”

Tom’s eyes light up. “Really?” he asks.

Robert nods. “I just… You’re so much younger than I am.”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“What would people think?”

“Do you really care? If it makes us happy, then nothing else matters.”

“I don’t know.”

“Come on,” Tom says. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted this? How often I think about you? Not a day goes by where I don’t touch myself while thinking about you.”

“Jesus,” Robert chokes.

“Can we go on a date first? Take it slow, then go from there,” Tom nods.

Robert exhales for a while. “Okay.”

Tom’s eyes light up again.

Down at the beach, Sebastian and Mackie sit on the sand and watch the waves. It’s nice and quiet. They’re the only ones there apart from some people a ways away from distant neighboring houses.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Sebastian says.

“Me too,” Mackie smiles, putting his hand on Sebastian’s thigh, a little too high up to be just friendly.

Sebastian looks at Mackie, who is unfazed.

“God, this is such a nice view,” Mackie says, looking out at the ocean. His hand inches inwards. “I don’t want to overstay my welcome, but I might just have to.” His fingers rub Sebastian’s bulge.

“Dude,” Sebastian says, looking down.

“Oh,” Mackie laughs. “Sorry, man.” He takes his hand away, stretches, then puts it right back in the same spot. “So, Liam and Chris are a thing, huh?”

“Um, yeah,” Sebastian says, removing Mackie’s hand. “Or they were.”

“They broke up?” Mackie asks.

“Yeah, the whole cheating thing didn’t go over well with Liam either.”

“Oh, right, yeah. God, those two are dicks,” Mackie states, putting his hand back, this time right on Sebastian’s bulge.

“Right, uh—”

“Why don’t you take your shirt off,” Mackie says as more of a statement than a question. He squeezes Sebastian’s bulge.

Sebastian looks around and sees a couple walking towards them from all the way down the beach.

“Maybe we should stop,” he says.

“Take it off,” Mackie says.

Sebastian obeys.

“Pratt’s kind of weird,” Mackie says, rubbing Sebastian’s abs. “He’s always disappearing and hasn’t really said much.”

“Yeah, I don’t—”

He stops himself as Mackie slips his hand under Sebastian’s waistband. He uses his other hand to start to slide Sebastian’s pants off.

“I don’t think we should do this,” Sebastian says.

“I haven’t spent that much time with Pratt, so maybe he’ll warm up.”

He yanks Sebastian’s pants off, leaving him in his briefs. He places his hand back on Sebastian’s growing bulge.

“Maybe they’ll let me move in,” Mackie laughs. “The house is huge, so, you never know.”

“Maybe,” Sebastian says.

Finally, Mackie slips his hand under Sebastian’s briefs and grabs his hardening cock.

Nervously, Sebastian watches the couple, still far away, walking towards them. Mackie positions himself behind Sebastian, his own cock hard against the other man’s back.

Continuing to stroke Sebastian’s cock, Mackie slides Sebastian’s underwear all the way down and off.

Wanting it to end before anyone sees, Sebastian wills himself towards cumming. “I’m close,” he mutters.

With that, Mackie removes his hand and starts rubbing Sebastian’s chest and nipples. “You see those people walking over?”

Sebastian swallows.

“We’re gonna let them see you like this.”

“Please,” Sebastian whines. His cock throbs.

Mackie shoves his fingers into Sebastian’s mouth, who sucks on them without a second thought. Sebastian moans and covers them in spit.

Mackie then switches hands and after pulling Sebastian more on his back into his lap, is able to reach down with his spit-soaked hand and his fingers find Sebastian’s hole. His other hand finds its way to Sebastian’s mouth, who takes those fingers in. Sebastian feels no control.

“You like me fingering you in both holes?”

Sebastian whines.

The couple is now close enough that they can hear mumbling. Sebastian’s cock oozes precum.

“Been wanting to do this to you for so long.” Mackie shoves his fingers deeper.

The couple now finally approaches and pause for a moment, unclear if they’re really seeing what is happening. Sebastian’s face has never been redder.

The woman turns away quickly, muttering under her breath something about how disgusting it is. But the man takes a little too long to look away.

“Take a picture,” Mackie says to him. He shoves his fingers far into Sebastian’s ass, who arches his back, writhing and groaning.

The woman scoffs. The man pulls out his phone.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she yells.

The man puts his hand on his growing bulge.

“Again?” she continues to yell. She storms away.

Mackie thrusts his fingers deep, hitting Sebastian’s prostate. As the stranger puts his hands in his pants while taking pictures, Sebastian cums untouched, just from Mackie’s fingers.

Cum splatters the both of them, up Sebastian’s chest and all over their faces. Sebastian writhes around as Mackie continues to finger fuck him.

“Alright, buddy,” Mackie says, “Get lost.”

Jilted, the man puts his phone away and walks away, his hand still in his pants.

Sebastian slowly stops worming around as his cum dies off. He’s out of breath and tired. Mackie takes his fingers out of Sebastian’s mouth and flips both their bodies to the side as he feels Sebastian dozing off, worn out. They spoon as Mackie keeps his fingers in Sebastian and Sebastian falls asleep.

Once he’s sure his friend is asleep, Mackie pulls his fingers out and stands up. He admires Sebastian’s naked and wrecked body before he whips out his cock through his zipper and lets loose a stream of piss.

He saturates Sebastian’s hair and face, down to his cum-soaked chest and thick pubes, his ass, legs, and finally feet, then back up to the sleeping man’s dick.

Once he’s done, he grabs all of Sebastian’s clothes, takes several pictures on his own phone, and heads back up to the house, leaving Sebastian naked, sleeping, and drenched in piss and cum.

Inside, Liam leads Evans up the stairs by the hand. Hemsworth follows as they make their way to the master bedroom.

The older brother watches as his sibling pushes Evans gently on his back onto the bed. He sits down in one of the loveseats by the windows, knowing his place is only to watch.

Liam slowly lies on top of Evans, lining up their dicks. They moan softly as they feel they’re both already hard. Liam looks into Evans’s eyes, pushing the older man’s hair out of his face. Evans pulls him down into a kiss.

Their hearts jump at first. It’s a little awkward for them both. Evans is kissing his—boyfriend’s? friend’s? he doesn’t really know what they are—current sexual partner’s brother. And while he hasn’t been shy to having sex with brothers, even twins too, he’s never been with a brother in this way. Something’s different this time, but he doesn’t know what.

Liam eases into the thought of kissing the man his ex-fiancé was cheating on him with. It’s easier than he thought it would be. And he admits to himself that he’s always, maybe obviously, wanted to _because_ , he thinks as he puts his hands on the other man’s body, _who wouldn’t?_

Evans wraps his legs around Liam, who grinds into him in response. They exhale in between kissing and licking into each other’s mouths. It heats up. Liam runs his fingers through Evans’s hair and tugs a little more than gently. Evans snakes his hands under Liam’s shirt and digs his nails in also a little more than gently.

For a moment, Liam flashes back to all the times his brother said he was his. They were each other’s. He remembers the first time they had sex, the first time Chris bottomed, when they fucked in the car and Chris said they’d always be each other’s. It hurts. Obviously. But it feels like a decade ago. Liam sighs and forgets about it all.

As if Evans can sense Liam’s discomfort, he holds him tighter and Liam feels… warm. At peace almost. There’s a feeling there.

Liam grinds his cock into Evans and Evans breaks the kiss, resting his head back on the bed. He yanks at Liam’s shirt until Liam takes it off.

“God,” Evans whispers, running his hands over Liam’s torso. “I know I’ve seen you before, but wow.”

Liam smiles softly and leans back in for another kiss. He runs his hands under Evans’s shirt, through his chest hair. Evans whimpers and bucks upwards. Liam kisses down his neck and bites.

He then kisses downwards as he pulls Evans’s shirt off. He makes his way to Evans’s hairy pecs and rubs his face in the scraggly hairs. He latches on to one of the nipples and sucks on it. Evans holds him there as he feels the younger man’s tongue swirl around. Biting down gently, Liam’s hand slides up to Evans’s mouth who takes his fingers inside, soaking them like Liam does to his nipple. He moves to suck on the other nipple, licking a trail across the older man’s chest. His fingers work their way deeper into Evans’s mouth. They rock back and forth, their cocks throbbing and aching. Evans’s puts his hands behind his head. Liam gets the message.

From the nipple, Liam licks up to Evans’s armpit. It’s sweaty, musky, and thick. Liam tastes what he knows is piss and cum amongst the sweat. Evans chokes around Liam’s fingers as Liam gags him. Liam rubs his face in the hairs that are now covered in his spit. He moves to the other armpit and does the same.

As they grind together and with Liam’s face and tongue buried in his pit, Evans can’t hold himself back and cums in his underwear and pants.

He moans and writhers under Liam, who doesn’t take his fingers out of his mouth. A soaked stain forms and the smell takes over.

Liam pulls away from Evans’s armpit.

“Did you cum in your pants, baby?” he whispers into Evans’s ear.

Evans nods and whines.

Liam, finally taking his fingers away, kisses his way down through Evans’s hairy chest and stomach, to his pubes that just peak out over his pants. Liam unbuttons the jeans and slides them off. He raises his eyebrows upon seeing Evans is wearing his underwear that his brother gave him when they started dating.

“You’re wearing my underwear?” he asks softly.

“Mhm,” Evans hums. “Your brother has me do it.”

It’s then they both remember that Hemsworth is in the room. They look over and he’s still sitting there, except now he has his pants and underwear around his ankles and he’s stroking his throbbing cock.

Liam smirks. “You like seeing me touch your boy, mate?”

His brother nods.

“You like watching him cheat on you with your brother?”

Another nod.

“Yeah, I know you do, kinky fucker.”

Liam turns back to the sight in front of him. Evans’s cock bulging and hanging out underneath his cum-soaked underwear. He yanks them off and Evans’s cock springs free, dripping cum and still hard. He sniffs then sucks on the underwear. Then he tosses them to the side and bends down to put his lips around Evans’s cock.

He doesn’t waste time in trying to get to the base, bobbing up and down, tasting Evans’s cum. Evans’s holds Liam in place, his fingers in his hair.

“Fuck,” he whispers.

Liam works his way down, until his nose reaches Evans’s hairy pubes. He gags a few times, trying to get farther, then lets up and backs away. Spit drips down his chin and Evans’s dick is covered in it.

He flips Evans over and looks in awe has Evans gets on his knees, arches his back, and presents his hairy ass.

“Beautiful,” Liam whispers. “Fuck.”

Evans pushes his ass back more and whines.

Liam slips his phone out of his pants and takes a couple pictures. He gets all of Evans, then goes closer to his ass. Parts those cheeks to see his beautiful hole surrounded by swirling dark hair. He records a video of himself as he leans in and licks gently a few times as the man’s hole.

He cuts the video short as he starts to shove his face in deeper, needing both hands to spread Evans. He licks his tongue around the hair then more into the hole. Evans pushes back, so Liam tongue-fucks him deeper, getting it wet and loose inside. He spits and sucks and licks and rubs his face in it all.

After flipping Evans over again, Liam stands off the bed and watches Evans watch him take his jeans and underwear off. His cock springs free and Evans strokes himself.

The younger man crawls his way back onto the bed and over Evans so the tip of his dick is positioned perfectly at Evans’s lips. Evans opens his mouth and slips his tongue under Liam’s foreskin. He licks up the precum that drips down. Tastes the muskiness.

Liam pushes his cock in more and leans forwards. Evans opens his mouth wide to take it all. The Australian starts to work his hips the same way he does when he fucks. Slowly at first, but once he feels Evans un-tense, he starts to pick up the pace.

Faster and faster, until he grabs the back of Evans’s head and starts face-fucking him wildly, humping him and feeling his dick work its way in and out of the wet heat. Evans’s teeth graze across his cock and he shivers. He can feel his cock bending as it curves down Evans’s throat. He shoves himself all the way down so he can feel Evans gag and choke.

He stops himself before he cums, and flips them around again so his cock is still in Evans’s mouth, but so he can also face the other way. He bends down. Evans lifts his legs and Liam dives back into that hairy hole as the older man continues to suck him.

Liam spits in the hole and rubs his face in it, scenting himself with his own spit and all the musk of Evans’s furry ass. He puts Evans’s dick back in his mouth, deep-throats it in one go, then slides a finger into Evans.

Evans whines and Liam adds another. Stretches him until neither can wait anymore. Liam spins around, grabs the lube out of the nightstand, pours some on, and lines himself up.

“Made for bottoming,” he whispers as he pushes in impatiently. “You’ve got such a big dick, but you’re a bottom.”

Evans cries and whines, clawing down Liam’s arms. Liam pins those arms behind his head and dives down back to worshipping Evans’s pits as he shoves himself in. Evans arches his back.

Liam rubs his face in the American’s hairy pits before bottoming out. They stay like that for a few moments, letting Evans adjust. Then there’s a warmth.

His eyes widen.

“Shh,” Liam coos, “Don’t let him know.”

Evans looks over, remembering that Hemsworth is still there. He’s now completely naked, still stroking himself, unable to look away.

“Mine,” Liam breathes.

Evans digs his nails into Liam’s back, who pushes in even more as he fills the bottom with piss.

It’s warm and it leaks out on the bed and both get a depraved look in their eye. Liam starts thrusting despite not being finished.

It spurts all over as Liam fucks faster and faster. His hips work melodically and mesmerizingly, snapping and working as fast as possible. The two close their eyes as they kiss. Liam finishes pissing inside Evans and the two lick each other’s tongues.

“God, you’re so incredible and beautiful,” Liam says.

“I—” Evans cuts himself off, not wanting to say what he thinks he was about to. “You too. It feels so good. _You_ feel so fucking good, baby.”

“I don’t just want this. I want it all. Want to take you out and take care of you,” Liam soothes.

Evans whines and closes his eyes. Liam fucks faster.

“Want that too,” Evans says. “God, I want that too.”

“Should’ve just asked you if you wanted to have sex. Shouldn’t have gone to my brother.”

“No,” Evans’s voice hitches. “Loved that. You two own me.”

Liam’s eyes widen.

“You two get to do whatever you want with me.”

Liam leans back in and kisses him, biting his lips and neck, licking all around. It’s aggressively passionate.

They don’t even notice when Hemsworth comes onto the bed. They only realize once he’s positioning himself right at Evans’s mouth, pushing his cock in. He leans forward, pushing all the way in. Evans gags. No one objects.

Hemsworth face-fucks him at a rough and slow pace, his balls slapping against Evans’s face. The two brothers look into each other’s eyes as they fuck their bottom.

There’s so much that needs to be said and yelled and cried over and hashed out still. They can see it in their eyes.

The two lean in and kiss. Evans strokes himself fast. Another figure approaches.

They peak to see Pratt, completely naked and also stroking himself. He kneels on the bed. The two brothers keep kissing and fucking.

As if on cue, the four men stroke and thrust a few last times before releasing their orgasms.

There’s whining and grunting and low-pitched growling. And there’s cum. Too much cum. It gets everywhere. On the guys’ chests and faces and hair and beards. On the sheets and pillows. Down Evans’s throat and buried deep in his ass.

Everyone keeps cumming and cumming. Their bodies twitch and their chests huff, out of breath.

The brothers finally break their kiss. Their streams die off. They collapse onto the bed. Evans whines when the brothers pull out, but they cuddle him to make up for it.

And there, with Evans in between the two Australians and Pratt spooning Liam, his hand cupping Evans’s cock, the four men fall asleep.

Sweat, spit, cum, and piss drip and dry around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always let me know what you thought !!
> 
> see ya next chapter !


	15. men are dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is looooonggg yall, the longest one so far
> 
> please check the end notes after you're done reading for some stuff there :)
> 
> this chapter is really something else......
> 
> CW: HOMOPHOBIC SLURS USED AS A KINK

Robert is the first one awake. After he, Pratt, and Mackie arrived, the jetlag kicked in shortly after their sexual endeavors; they all slept on and off for the next day and night. It was fitting since it rained the entire time. So, when Robert wakes up after a day of sleeping, the house is quiet and he is wide awake.

He went to bed in a sweatshirt and sweatpants, but as he wakes up, he realizes that he’s only in his briefs. Stretching as he gets out of bed, he pulls the curtains and watches from his guest room windows as the sun beams brightly as it rises.

He rubs his hands across his chest, then down to his stomach, scratching it gently. He brushes over his dick and remembers that his date with Tom is today.

He turns and walks down the hall, peeking into everyone’s rooms. Sebastian and Mackie are cuddled tightly in their room. In the master bedroom, Robert sees four different indistinguishable lumps before walking closer to decipher them. They’re all naked and tangled up.

Hemsworth’s entire body is essentially wrapped around his brother’s, protectively cuddling him. One hand cupping Liam’s cock and balls and the other tightly wrapped around Liam’s chest. The older brother’s cock is buried deep in Liam. Robert didn’t think anyone was having sex, and rather just sleeping the day away. However, he stands corrected.

Buried in Evans’s armpit is Liam’s face, as Evans is on his back and his arm is extended underneath the two brothers. His other hand is holding Liam’s. His cock droops down, almost touching where Hemsworth holds his brother’s, since the men are that tightly cuddled. Robert’s cock twitches seeing how on display Evans is, hairy cock and chest and all.

Finally, Pratt is on his stomach, overly hairy ass exposed. His face is buried in Evans’s neck, drooling all over. Half of his body is on top of Evans, his arm draped intentionally possessively over the other man’s chest. His cock is flat against his stomach between the sheets, but his balls hang down.

All the four men’s legs and feet are tangled in a knot at the bottom. It looks like a painting and Robert can’t resist getting his phone and taking a picture.

He moves on, last but never least, to Tom’s room.

He can see Tom is shirtless under his covers and he sits on the bed, petting Tom’s face and hair. Tom murmurs in response. Robert’s hands drop lower. Down Tom’s shoulder, to his chest, then lower under the covers to his stomach. He gets butterflies in his own stomach once his hand reaches Tom’s public hair, with no impediment of underwear.

For a moment, he looks at the young, sleeping boy and acknowledges that what he’s doing is perverted. He then tosses the covers off Tom, revealing his fully nude body.  

Robert moans at the sight of Tom’s cock hard and dripping. The younger man is ever so slightly thrusting his hips while he sleeps.

Tom’s face contorts and in the next moment, he’s cumming in his sleep. Robert is shocked, not realizing Tom was still young enough to have a wet dream. But he watches as Tom’s cock shoots all over the bed.

In the next moment, he’s leaning down, putting Tom’s cock in his mouth and drinking down the boy’s cum. He strokes it, bobs up and down, deep-throats it as Tom moans and whimpers, still sleeping.

Robert pulls away once the cum dies off. Seeing the bed stained with drying cum, he quickly slips off his underwear and uses it to clean up the mess. It still leaves wet marks in the sheets but his intentions aren’t to make it disappear, quite the opposite. He drags his underwear through the cum, spreading the stain as his cock throbs. Then, he brings it to his mouth to suck on, savoring the taste of what the young boy made.

Tom stirs and Robert is quick to throw the covers back on him and slip his briefs on. The stain makes his cock bulge obscenely. Then he sits on the bed next to Tom as the boy wakes up.

Tom rubs his eyes for a few moments before noticing the older man sitting next to him. His hair is messy in a cute, boyish way.

“Hey,” Tom smiles, groggy.

“Hi,” Robert smiles back. “Ready for our date?”

“If our date consists of me being naked in bed, then yes,” Tom says. He looks over Robert, taking in his almost nude body. His dick twitches.

“Well, get ready then,” Robert says. He rubs his hand over Tom’s chest and plays with his nipples for a few moments each. Tom suppresses a whine.

“Alright,” Tom breathes.

He waits for Robert to start leaving, but he doesn’t.

“Uh,” Tom starts to say.

“Come on!” Robert says playfully.

“I’m naked.”

“You didn’t seem to mind when I got here.”

“That was… different.”

“Come on, just get dressed.”

“Uh, alright, mate,” Tom says, hesitantly.

He reaches his hand down under the covers to hide his junk, and feels the wet patch all over the bed. He then feels the tip of his dick and a sticky drop coming out that can only be cum, realizing he had a wet dream.

“What’s wrong?” Robert asks, feigning ignorance.

“Uh, nothing,” Tom says, starting to blush.

He slips out from under the covers, making sure to keep the comforter over the stain so Robert doesn’t see. Then he makes his way, still covering his junk, over to his suit case, bends down and rummages through his clothes.

Robert palms himself as he stares at Tom’s beautifully smooth and round ass, thinking how he wants to bury his cock in that youthful hole.

Tom slides some boxer briefs on, facing the wall. When he turns around, Robert is gone.

The two meet downstairs several minutes later, dressed and ready for their first date.

After stirring in their sleep, the four naked men upstairs in bed together eventually wake up gradually.

Hemsworth wakes up first and finds his dick is no longer inside his brother. Liam’s face is pressed against his chest. Hemsworth rubs his eyes before he positions his brother so that his nipple is in his mouth.

“Yeah,” he whispers. “Suck on my tit.”

He’s surprised when he actually feels Liam start to suck. He moans as at the sight and feeling, his little brother swirls his tongue around his nipple.

“Oh yeah, that feels good,” he breathes. “Yeah, nurse from my tit, baby bro.”

He puts his hand on Liam’s head and runs his fingers through his hair.

Then, he pulls Liam up into a kiss. Liam shifts on top of his brother and they grind their cocks together, making out lovingly.

Pratt and Evans stir and groan softly as they wake.

Pratt pecks Evans on the lips, who smiles with his eyes still closed.

“Hi baby boy,” Pratt says when Evans opens his eyes.

“Hi Daddy,” Evans replies.

Pratt sighs, stroking his fingers along Evans’s face. “The things I’m gonna do to you today,” he says.

Before Evans can question him, there’s a knock on the doorframe. The brothers don’t bother looking over, too engrossed in each other, but the other two take a glance.

“Can I talk to you?” Sebastian says from the doorway. He’s looking at Evans.

“Uh, sure,” Evans says.

“Don’t be long,” Pratt whispers, as Evans climbs off the bed.

He stands fully nude, with a semi, as he picks Liam’s clothes off the floor and puts them on before walking over to Sebastian.

Pratt yanks on Liam and pulls him closer. Hemsworth looks over, groggily, irritated that his kissing was interrupted.

“I wanna make out with your brother while you watch,” Pratt says.

He doesn’t wait for a reply and instead pulls Liam in and starts kissing him. Hemsworth’s hand goes straight for his dick.

In the hallway, Evans and Sebastian walk away from the room as they talk.

“So,” Sebastian says, “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and… I’m sorry.”

Evans is somewhat taken aback, but uses this opportunity to make amends. “I’m sorry, too, Seb. I hope you know how awful I feel.”

Seb sighs, but seemingly out of relief. “Thank you for saying that. And yeah, it was just not healthy. I was such an ass.”

Evans laughs, well just exhales out of his nose really.

“But,” Sebastian continues, “I don’t think it ever would’ve worked between us.”

“Oh?” Evans says.

“I think I can speak for you too when I say we were just in lust with each other. We loved the chase.”

Evans takes a moment. “Yeah,” he says softly.

“We liked the high of chasing each other. We wanted what we couldn’t have, which is why we waited so long to get together. And once we got it…”

“We didn’t want it anymore. It was lust,” Evans states.

“Yup.”

“Yeah.”

“But I want you to know,” Sebastian says, “that I do love you. So fucking much. But I’m not _in_ love with you.”

“I know,” Evans says. “Me too. Love you so much.”

They hug, clinging to each other tightly.

It takes an unexpected, but really not surprising, turn when they let go, look in to each other’s eyes, and start kissing. Evans pushes Sebastian against the wall and the two kiss more passionately than ever. They swallow each other’s spit as they bit each other’s lips and suck on each other’s tongues. Evans grinds their hard cocks together and Sebastian wraps his legs around him. Evans holds him up, his hands under Sebastian’s ass, and the two make out.

Evans carries him around, pressing him into various walls upstairs and kissing him. They kiss and lick each other’s faces and beards. Evans spits numerous times into Sebastian’s open and waiting mouth, who gladly swallows it down.

They move downstairs to the couch, where Sebastian sits on Evans’s lap and grinds down as they continue to make out.

Sebastian works his hips back and forth, rubbing his ass all over Evans’s boner, his own prodding into Evans’s abs. He runs his fingers through Evans’s dirty-blond hair, which is rather long now. He lets it fall in his face and Evans looks dirty and sweaty and it’s... so fucking hot.

“Need to be inside you,” Evans whispers. His hands slide into Sebastian’s sweats and grab his ass.

Sebastian whimpers and grinds harder.

 _Finally_ , Evans thinks.

Someone cleans their throat. The two don’t notice until they clear it two more times. They look over and see Mackie, disappointedly looking at Sebastian.

“We need to talk,” he says and suddenly Sebastian has no control over his actions and is following Mackie back upstairs to their room.

Evans is confused and scoffs. “Alright,” he says. He knows he’s been a bottom lately, but even _he_ wouldn’t let someone humiliate him like that.

He shakes it off and goes back upstairs, his boner flopping around in Liam’s sweats. It only gets harder when he enters the room and sees Hemsworth and Pratt with lying down with their arms lifted and Liam in the center, licking their armpits.

Stripping quickly, he gets back on the bed between the two brothers, tilts Liam’s head towards him and kisses him.

Hemsworth sucks on his fingers, snakes them down to Evans’s hairy, swampy ass, and shoves them inside. The man moans into Liam’s mouth and the two hold each other tightly as Pratt ravages Liam’s body as well.

Evans and Liam grind their cocks together and kiss. Their faces quickly become messy and dripping with each other’s spit as they kiss and lick each other.

Evans is so lost in the euphoria; his guard is down and doesn’t catch what he’s about to say.

As Liam kisses him with so much feeling and passion, Evans whispers, “God, I love you.”

Liam freezes and looks at him. Evans realizes what he said.

He’s about to speak, but Liam shuts him up with a kiss.

He doesn’t know what to say. Neither knows.

Luckily for Liam, Hemsworth growls ever so slightly and pulls Evans away from him to kiss him.

“Mine,” Hemsworth breathes.

Evans makes out with him, while Liam kisses down Pratt’s body until he slips off the bed. Pratt notices but Liam shakes his head. Pratt inches closer and starts kissing Evans’s neck.

Once in the hallway, Liam whispers to himself, “What am I doing?”

Tom and Robert sit down at a local diner. They’ve already been recognized and had to stop for pictures several times, including their waiter, so they get a table all the way in the farthest hidden corner. Tom drove them in one of Hemsworth’s cars since Robert isn’t accustomed to the flipped driving.

“So,” Robert says awkwardly as they get settled.

Tom smiles, also awkwardly.

“This is new,” Robert half-heartedly jokes.

“Yeah.”

“But I’m glad,” Robert adds.

“Me too.”

“You’re so cute.”

Tom blushes.

The waiter comes over and Tom takes note of his name, Mark.

“Can I get you something to drink?” he asks.

“Just water, thank you,” Tom says.

“I’ll take some iced coffee,” Robert replies.

“Cool, I will be right back!” Mark says, nervously.

“Uh, how long have you—have you felt this way,” Robert blurts out, choppily.

Tom is a little surprised, but thinks it over. “A little bit. It was gradual, I guess. Just got feelings for you.”

Robert nods.

“How about you?”

“Um,” Robert clears his throat, flustered. “Well, I’ve gone back and forth I guess. One minute thinking of you like a son, and then next—”

“Here you go!” Mark interrupts, setting their drinks down. “Know what you want to eat yet?”

“Hey, it’s okay, mate,” Tom laughs. “Take a breath. We’re just regular people.”

“Sorry, I just—Sorry. I’ll give you a minute.” He walks away skittishly.

“The next?” Tom says, immediately turning back to Robert.

“Wanting to fuck your brains out,” Robert growls lowly.

Tom’s eyes widen. “Fuck,” he breathes.

“Sorry,” Robert blushes.

“God, don’t apologize. I want that so bad.”

“Such a naughty boy,” Robert laughs.

“All for you, Daddy,” Tom quips back.

Robert scoffs. “You’re a dog.”

“Woof,” Tom laughs.

“Alright, let’s actually look at the menu,” Robert says.

“Fine.”

The two pick up the thick menus, and look through all the possibilities that come at a diner.

Robert scans down the omelets as he feels something on his crotch. He freezes and his eyes widen as he looks down and sees Tom’s bare foot rubbing his clothed junk.

He looks up and observes Tom, un-phased, looking through the menu.

He chokes a bit. “Jesus, Tommy.”

“What?” Tom asks, keeping his cool.

“That’s so risky.”

“Don’t know what you’re on about, Daddy.”

“God.”

Tom looks back down at his menu and continues. Robert’s dick thickens in no time. He settles on a standard omelet because he can’t focus.

Looking around, he’s relieved to find no one is in their back area or in visible distance. He bucks up into Tom’s foot.

“Mm,” Tom hums.

Robert looks at him.

“I think I’ll get some waffles,” he concludes.

The waiter walks up from an angle, so he can’t see what Tom is doing, but Robert tries to shrug Tom off him.

“Tom, stop, he’s coming.”

“Stop what?”

“Jesus.”

Tom rubs his foot over Robert’s now hard cock. The older man covers that area with his menu.

“All set?” Mark asks.

“Yes,” Tom speaks up. “I’ll just get some Belgian waffles with strawberries, please.”

“Alrighty. And for you, sir?”

“I’ll—” Robert coughs, as Tom grinds harder.  “I’ll um, just get a ham and cheese, mm, omelet please.”

“Sure,” Mark says, a little suspicious.

Right before he grabs their menus, Tom takes his foot away just in time. Mark doesn’t see a thing.

“You’re a little slut, aren’t you?” Robert shakes his head.

“You got me riled, Daddy,” Tom teases.

Robert grinds his teeth. “We’re eating quick. I’m fucking you the second we get back to the house.”

Tom’s eyes light up. “Woof.”

“What were you doing with Evans?” Mackie asks.

He’s standing with his arms crossed as Sebastian sits on their guest bed, with his head down.

“We were just apologizing to each other,” he answers, playing with his thumbs. “And agreeing that we were only in lust with each other.”

“Is that all you were doing?”

“Yes.”

“Look at me,” Mackie commands. “Is that all you were doing?”

Sebastian looks up and replies hesitantly, “No.”

“Do I need to spank you?”

“No.”

“I think I do. You were kissing Evans. Did I give you permission to do that?”

“No.”

“Were gonna let him fuck you, weren’t you?”

“Yes,” Sebastian says, his head sinking back down.

“Take your clothes off.”

Sebastian stands and pulls his shirt off. Then he slowly slides his sweat shorts off, and then he’s naked, going commando of course.

Mackie sits down on the bed and gestures where he wants Sebastian, who lies on his stomach across Mackie’s lap.

“Such a gorgeous hairy ass,” Mackie says, rubbing it. “Gonna make it red.”

With that, he begins. He smacks Sebastian’s ass lightly at first. But it quickly turns harsh, not wasting time to show Sebastian his place.

Slap after slap, Sebastian’s ass jiggles as it gets redder and redder with rough handprints that slowly fade. The submissive man yelps and grunts and whines with every sting and each time, he can’t control the little amount of precum that leaks out of his cock onto Mackie’s leg.

“Please, it hurts,” Sebastian cries, his nails digging into Mackie’s thigh.

“You will not disobey me,” Mackie growls as he ignores Sebastian’s plea.

Sebastian wiggles around, as he tries to escape Mackie’s hold. He relentlessly continues.

“You will do nothing without my permission. Do you understand?”

“Yes!” Sebastian yells. “Please!”

Mackie stops. “Okay, then.”

Sebastian sighs.

Mackie reaches under and grabs him by the balls tightly. He resumes spanking him. Sebastian whines.

After several more smacks, Mackie lets him go.

“Okay. Let’s show the guys what you did,” Mackie grins.

Outside by the pool, Evans and Hemsworth are cuddled up naked, smushed together on a lounge chair.

“My boy,” Hemsworth hums as he runs his fingers up and down Evans’s shoulder and up again to play with his hair.

Evans hums back lazily, happily.

Pratt went inside to get them all some beers. He’s been gone a while, though, so the two assume he’s gotten into something, or someone rather.

“I love you so much. Love of my life,” Hemsworth coos.

Evans responds, “Love of my life, too.” He’s not thinking but it’s the truth. The thinking then kicks in however, and he remembers how he told Liam he loves him. He tries to rationalize. Is it love or lust... again?

He wants Liam, though, not the chase. He wants to hold and kiss and touch Liam. Be there for him, fuck him, marry him. That last one in the list slips in without him realizing.

He also wants all those things with the older brother he’s currently cuddling though.

“Love hearing that,” Hemsworth says. His fingertips continue to slide up and down. He pauses a moment before adding, “Do you want to be exclusive?”

Evans smiles softly. “Of course.”

“But?”

“How do you know there’s a but?”

“I’d like to think I know you pretty well.”

Evans smiles more, his head listens to Hemsworth’s heartbeat on his chest.

“I like having sex with the other guys in the house. And that wouldn’t make us very exclusive,” Evans says.

“I know,” Hemsworth replies. They’re both calm and soft.

Neither needs to say it but, while they do love having sex with everyone in the house, the first name that pops into both their minds is Liam’s.

“I don’t know,” Evans yawns. “I know you think cheating is hot, too, so...”

“Hey,” Hemsworth nudges him gently.

“Am I wrong?” Evans says, closing his eyes.

Hemsworth grumbles, then yawns too.

“Nap time?” Hemsworth asks

Evans grumbles, falling asleep.

“I love you so much, sweetheart,” Hemsworth says before drifting off, too.

They both get hard in their sleep, dreaming of each other and Liam.

Pratt gathers his things in his room. He brought lots of toys, specifically for Evans. He throws what he needs into a bag and carries it downstairs to the kitchen. Once he grabs a few beers, he heads back outside.

Upon finding the two other men sleeping, he lets them rest for a while. It’s still early in the day, so he has plenty of time for his plans.

He grabs a beer and lays back in the lounge chair next to them. Since he’s naked, he slowly plays with his dick and strokes it to life, very lazily. However, he’s more focused on drinking his beer than his cock at the moment.

He hasn’t fucked Evans in years and he’s eager to start again. He looks off into the distance as he flips around his massive cock. He can never help how he gets turned on every time by how big it is. His balls and nice puffy brown bush too.

After chugging the rest of his beer, he opens another one. He does the same: stroking himself painfully slowly as he drinks. Then another beer. Then another. And then he knows it’s time when his bladder tells him.

He sets his beer down, stands up, and aims his erection. Several moments later, his stream of piss is landing on Hemsworth’s and Evans’s chests.

He lets it pool, soak Evans’s thick patch of chest hair and both their pubic mounds. Then lower, he hits both the sleeping men’s boners. Taking a detour, he steps closer, spreads Evans’s ass cheeks and hits his hole. Wants to push in so badly and fill him up, but knows to be patient, and instead revels in the sight of Evans’s hairy ass and hole getting soaked.

He backs away and resumes drenching the lower halves of the sleeping men in his stream, glad he drank plenty of beer to last this long. Evans’s hair is beautifully longer than it normally is as he has returned to his manly _Red Sea Diving Resort_ look, so he takes time saturating it in urine. Running his fingers through Evans’s hair at the same time, his hand gets wet as he makes sure every strand is soaked.

Then he moves to Hemsworth and does the same to the man’s shorter hair. As his stream starts to die, the men begin to stir, so Pratt aims his cock at their faces. He drenches their beards and their lips. They get a taste and finally wake up.

“Here are your beers,” Pratt says filthily.

Groggily, they open their mouths and drink down a couple mouthfuls before it finally stops.

“Dude,” Evans says.

“I brought some stuff for you to wear,” Pratt tells Evans.

“Oh?”

“Come be a good boy and sit on your hands and knees at my feet.”

Evans looks up at Hemsworth who nods.

He then gets off the lounge chair and obeys Pratt’s request. His cock swings as he goes.

“Good boy. Now close your eyes and don’t move.” Again, he obeys.

He feels Pratt move behind him and hears him rummage through a bag. Then he feels something being placed around his ankle. Then his other ankle. They’re thick and leathery. He feels metal on them as Pratt tightens them.

Next, he feels similar things being placed on his wrists. And then two more slide up his arms and tightly hugging his biceps. After that, he feels the biggest one yet being placed around his neck. That’s when it hits him that this is a collar.

Finally, he feels a hand on his ass, before something wet and rubbery enters his hole.

“Open your eyes,” Pratt states.

The first thing Evans sees is Hemsworth, eyes wide and jerking off. Then he looks down and sees the metal studded collars around his biceps and wrists.

“Stay here and don’t move,” Pratty says sternly, there’s a hint of a warning in his voice. “Come with me,” he says to Hemsworth.

The two then walk inside and Evans shifts to look at the collars around his ankles.

He can’t really see what’s in his ass, but then he stops upon seeing his reflection in the glass doors to the house.

It’s a rubber dog tail. Around his neck is a big, metal studded leather collar. Then he takes in his position. On his hands and knees, he realizes Pratt has turned him into a dog.

His cock throbs and sways and aches for something to rut against.

But he waits. Like the obedient boy he is. He waits and waits for several minutes. Then, finally, the two come back, dressed in full-on formal suits. From the shoes and socks and pants, where their cocks bulge dramatically, to their white button-downs and vests and ties.

“God, he’s so...” Hemsworth says.

“Submissive,” Pratt states.

“Yeah.”

“We’re gonna show him who the alphas are,” Pratt says. “Been wanting to do this to you for so long,” he smirks at Evans.

He pulls out his phone and takes several pictures.

Then the two alphas sit down.

“You’re gonna serve us.”

Evans nods and crawls over to them. He’s at their crotch level.

He’s about to go in on Pratt, but he stops him.

He gestures over to Hemsworth who has his eyes closed.

Evans isn’t sure what he’s missing until he hears it. The trickling of piss.

He looks down and sees Hemsworth is pissing himself in his suit. Evans watches in awe. His cock shoots a line of precum.

Pratt then joins in too, pissing himself.

“Well,” Pratt says, “go ahead, fag.”

Hemsworth turns and looks at Pratt, eyes wide.

“What? Call him it. He’ll love it. He lives for it. Look at his dick bounce. Give him what he needs,” Pratt commands.

Hemsworth hesitates before speaking. “Drink it up, fag.”

With that, Evans dives in. Lapping and sucking and biting at the fabric as the stain grows bigger and bigger, he uses his left hand to knead at Pratt’s bulge and pissing cock. Only these two could make pissing themselves look like an alpha move.

Their piss seeps through all parts of the fabric and creates those dark, warm wet spots.

“Get in there, fag,” Hemsworth growls, pushing Evans’s head into his bulge.

“Yeah, call him what he is,” Pratt smirks, holding Evan’s hand over his pissing cockhead.

“Faggot,” Hemsworth spits.

Evans whines as his cock leaks more precum.

Hemsworth grabs Evans by the hair and rubs him in the piss stains, then hands him over to Pratt who does the same.

Holding his bulge in his hands, Hemsworth moans as he feels the piss run through his fingers and down his legs.

“We should keep him like this all the time,” Pratt says.

“Yeah,” Hemsworth breathes, looking over at the other alpha.

He leans in to kiss him, but Pratt backs away.

“Woah, dude, I’m not a fag,” he says.

“Well, fuck, mate, neither am I,” Hemsworth replies.

“So don’t try and fucking kiss me.”

With that, Pratt cuts his stream off and lets go of Evans. He stands and grabs something else out of his bag. A metal dog dish.

He sets it down in front of Evans before pulling his cock out through his zipper.

Then, he resumes pissing in the dish. The beautiful sound of piss against metal rings in the air. Pratt gestures for Hemsworth to do the same. And he does.

He stands, whips his cock out through his fly and pisses in the dish too.

“Drink,” Pratt says, despite their streams not letting up.

Evans doesn’t hesitate and presses his face into the dish, lapping and slurping up his alphas’ piss. Swallowing it down, he can’t get enough.

The two men standing let their streams die off aimed in Evans’s hair. It trickles down his face into the bowl.

Evans gets messier and messier as he drinks and swallows it all down. Hemsworth and Pratt snap several pictures on their phones.

While Evans slurps down his drink, Hemsworth goes and grabs the remaining item from the bag.

“Be a good boy,” Pratt says, “and come here.” It’s not in an angry tone, just in a tone that suggests he speaking to a dog.

Evans looks up and crawls on his hands and knees over to the lounge chair Pratt is at.

“On your back,” Pratt states, pointing to the chair. Evans obeys. Pratt strips his bottom layers all off.

Pratt then positions himself so his hairy, sweaty ass is over Evans’s face. He grabs the submissive man’s legs and holds them up.

Hemsworth walks over and removes the tail from Evans’s ass then crouches down. Evans takes a peak to see what’s about to be done to him.

Hemsworth doesn’t have much. Just a tub of something. Lube. Evans squints to see the writing on it. Special lube. The kind for fisting.

His cock throbs and cum leaks out.

Pratt lowers himself to Evans’s mouth, who then begins to worship his ass.

Hemsworth dips his hand into the lube and begins to open Evans up.

Inside, Mackie walks around the bedrooms upstairs looking for people to humiliate Sebastian in front of. However, what he finds takes priority.

Naked and alone, Liam lies where he and his brother were cuddled and kissing only a few hours ago. Mackie meets Liam’s gaze and Liam blushes.

There on the bed, Liam is half-hard and fucking himself. Only in porn has Mackie seen this act, but now he’s seeing it in real life.

Sebastian reaches down immediately to touch himself. The two walk towards the bed.

“Fuckin’ yourself?” Mackie smirks.

“Needed some me time,” Liam blushes harder.

“Gonna breed yourself?” Mackie asks.

“Trying,” Liam pants.

“God,” Sebastian whines, furiously stroking his cock.

Liam rubs his cock roughly, pushing the upper half in and out, curling his toes into the sheets.

“Cum now,” Mackie says. “Before you get too hard.”

He kneels down on the bed and rubs Liam’s nipples with one hand and shoves his fingers into the Australian’s mouth with his other. Sebastian then leans in from the other side and sucks on Liam’s other nipple.

“Oh fuck,” Liam cries as Mackie takes his fingers out for a brief moment. It’s getting harder and harder to keep his cock inside himself.

He doesn’t have the energy or right mindset to keep his guard up. So Liam can’t help it when Evans saying ‘I love you’ pops into his mind and makes him cum.

He’s never felt it like this before. Never felt his own cock pulse and shoot his own cum inside his own hole that’s only been designated to his brother most his life.

But he feels himself inside himself filling himself up deep. Cum leaks out due to the awkward angle of his cock.

Upon opening his eyes, he sees Sebastian is awkwardly positioned, his waiting cock at Liam’s mouth. He also sees Mackie, now naked, stroking himself.

Liam opens up. His cock falls out of his ass and his foreskin returns to normal. The rest of the cum leaks onto the sheets. Sebastian pushes inside Liam’s mouth.

Mackie pulls Liam down a bit so that he has access to Liam’s dripping hole. He grabs Liam’s still half-hard cock and begins to examine it as Sebastian assaults Liam’s throat.

Liam’s cock is gorgeous. Thick and long, hairy and musky. Mackie strokes it back to life.

Sebastian steps so he has a leg on either side of Liam’s body. He puts his hands on the back of the younger man’s head and shoves him up and down his cock.

Still, it’s not fast enough.

Sebastian leans forward. Head to the wall, bucking his hips, he humps Liam’s mouth. It’s animalistic, feral.

It’s dog-like.

Liam’s cock chubs back up in no time.

With his fingers, Mackie prods inside Liam, scooping some of his cum out to lube up his cock with. It’s wet and loose inside the Australian.

He starts to push in. Wiping some of the cum from underneath Liam’s ass, he slides it on his fingers into Sebastian’s hole, who continuously fucks Liam’s mouth.

Satisfied, Mackie starts to fuck.

Based on the lack of resistance as he bucks his hips quickly, he can tell Liam came a lot inside himself. He groans and goes faster.

His fingers inside Sebastian is a sight for sure, but instead he pulls them out, then shoves his face between those spanked cheeks and licks.

The three of them are perfectly connected like that for several minutes. Mackie, his first time inside this new hole, eats Sebastian out. Sebastian has total control over Liam’s movements as he savages the younger man’s mouth. Liam, gagging, strokes himself against Mackie’s chest as he’s filled from both ends.

Ruining this harmony, Sebastian pulls away abruptly.

He slaps Liam’s cheek a little too harshly.

“Suck yourself off, slut,” he says.

“My boy!” Mackie shouts, praising Sebastian’s dominance. “You can come down my throat for that.”

As Liam leans over and starts to suck his hard cock, Sebastian and Mackie watch and Mackie sucks Sebastian.

Sebastian does the same to Mackie as he did to Liam. Humps him, gags him. However, he notes and admires Mackie’s ability to not let up his pace.

Liam bobs up and down the top half of his dick and strokes the bottom half. He swirls his tongue under the foreskin, then continues sucking.

Mackie mirrors him and does the same to Sebastian, who shouts in response. Mackie grins and does it again.

“Fuck this cock is good,” Liam growls, pulling away and starting at his own cock. “Love my big cock. Tastes so good.”

Mackie chokes at that self-praise. It’s weird and hot enough to make him cum.

His pubes hit Liam’s hole once more and he shoots. He sucks on Sebastian hard, who cums next, pubes to Mackie’s mouth.

Liam sucks himself as the two cum, not wanting his love-making to his own cock to end.

Mackie coughs and gags and chokes, trying to drink down Sebastian’s seed, as his own jets, pump after pump, into Liam.

They pull out as their floods die off, but still shooting spurts on Liam’s hole and Mackie’s face.

Mackie pulls Sebastian down to the sheets for a kiss. Liam intensely sucks himself, then adds fingers into his hole to make up for the absence of Mackie. His toes keep curling.

The two Americans roll around, catching their breath and making out. Sebastian tastes his own cum.

“Gotta piss?” Mackie breaks the kiss to ask.

Sebastian grins.

The two move their tired bodies back upright, on either side of Liam. He wines around his own cock as he sees the two aim their dicks.

He knows what’s coming next and is powerless to stop it. Or to want to stop it.

Their piss hits his face first, drips down, mixes with his spit on his cock. He slurps it up. They get him absolutely soaked. His legs drip with it. The sheets are automatically stained. It pools under all their bodies. They soak his hair, his beard.

His cock is the main attraction, and his pubes too. They make sure to drench it all. Piss everywhere. Marking their territory.

Liam loves the smell, the taste, the stickiness. Regrets not trying it sooner with his brother.

He thinks of his brother pissing on and in him and he’s cumming for the second time. He cums down his throat, once again breeding himself, while still getting covered in piss.

He drinks it up, feeling himself inside himself for the second time that day. He can’t help but love his cock. How it tastes. How his cum tastes. Just like his brother’s. Just like Evans’s.

After the piss and cum die down from the three uncircumcised men, they collapse on the bed and cuddle up tight. They make sure their foreskins are touching and leaking on each other before they all fall asleep.

Hemsworth, who is now naked besides the tie that loosely hangs around his neck, almost has his hand inside Evans. It’s been slow and painstaking, but their cocks only throb more and more.

Pratt continues to suffocate Evans under his furry ass. Hemsworth’s arm and wrist are covered in that special white lube.

Evans alternates between struggling to get out from under the musky ass on top of his face and worshipping it. He’s not sure the manly smell will ever leave him. Not sure he wants it to. His face and beard are covered in his own dripping saliva.

With every little bit of space that Hemsworth’s wiggles his hand to take up, Evans’s cock drips a growing puddle of precum.

Then, altogether, Hemsworth’s hand pops inside and Evans shoots a line of precum or piss up his chest, none of them are sure which.

“Yeah! Take it you fucking faggot,” Pratt growls, rubbing his hole aggressively over Evan’s mouth.

Hemsworth moans, taking a moment to bask in the feeling of a warmth surrounding his entire fist. It’s so wet and hot, he thinks he might shoot on the spot. He takes his hand out and starts alternating them, putting one inside Evans as he strokes himself, then switches. The white lube covers his cock.

“Fuck yeah, ba—” Hemsworth catches himself, “fag.”

Pratt smirks to himself, thinking himself the real alpha male in the house. His balls hang against Evans’s chin. He keeps his dirty smirk as his hard cock that rests between Evans’s pecs lets loose a trickle of piss.

It flows down Evans’s body, surrounds his boner, floors his overgrown pubes, and runs down over Hemsworth’s alternating hands, who helps guide it into the bottom’s hole.

“Oh,” Pratt moans as he feels Evans’s tongue prod inside him.

Hemsworth, who has the piss stream running down his arm, his chest, into his cock and pubes, and pooling around him on the ground, looks up at Pratt.

Pratt realizes his less than manly noise and aims his cock at Hemsworth, splashing his face and hair with piss. Hemsworth laughs and licks at it.

“Come on, faggot,” Hemsworth says, “show me that rosebud.”

Evans cries, muffled.

“Come on, baby, you can do it,” Hemsworth soothes.

He punches in and out several times, reaching deeper and wider each time. On the last time he pulls his fist out, Evans pushes out his rosebud.

Hemsworth leans over to grab his phone, smudging the white lube all over it, and snaps a picture of the scene in front of him.

Pratt’s piss then dies off and Evans’s rosebud disappears. Hemsworth plunges his hand back in, reaching up to his elbow this time.

He starts to pull out but Pratt stops him.

“No,” he says. “More.”

They both know it’s not possible, or it would take much more training and time at least, for Hemsworth to get armpit-deep, specifically because Hemsworth’s biceps are way too big. They’ve both seen it in porn, but know it’s probably not wise or healthy for Evans at the moment. But Pratt wants more. As much as Hemsworth can safely get.

So, Hemsworth obliges and pushes in more.

It’s then, with Pratt sitting on Evans and Hemsworth’s arm inside the bottom, Tom and Robert find them.

The two are tenting in their pants, no doubt from their date, staring in awe.

“Come watch,” Pratt grins, gesturing to the lounge chair next to them.

The two listen and take a seat. Their hands creep towards each other slowly; they end up rubbing each other’s bulges while watching.

Hemsworth gets up to just over the bottom of his bicep before he pulls out.

“What the hell?” Pratt asks, watching Evans’s hole close back up. “Faggot can take more.”

Hemsworth ignores him and gently places his hand on Pratt, suggesting he move, which he does. Finally letting go of Evans’s legs, Pratt dismounts from his position.

Evans breathes in some fresh air, choking a bit. Hemsworth lies on top of him, careful to displace his weight so Evans doesn’t have to bear it.

“Hi, beautiful,” Hemsworth says.

Evans’s face is red and covered in his own spit. It smells like Pratt’s ripe ass.

“You did so good for me,” Hemsworth continues. “Are you okay?”

Evans nods, tiredly.

Hemsworth kisses and licks up the spit, while rubbings his hands all over Evans’s beard, neck, and chest, leaving trails of the white lube.

“Love you so much,” he says.

“Love you, too,” Evans mumbles.

“We’re gonna give you our cocks now, okay?”

No reply.

“You’re gonna ride us both.”

A grunt.

Hemsworth lowers the lounge chair so it’s flat.

Pratt lubes up his cock, before helping the Australian position the other American upright. Hemsworth and Pratt lie at opposite ends of the chair, but inch together so their cocks and balls are hard and touching.

Pratt tries to peak at whose cock is bigger, the true test of being a real man, but Evans starts to sit on their dicks.

Robert and Tom snap. The sight of a buff, hairy man like Evans succumbing to the will of two other men is too much and too hot. They turn to each other and kiss. Their first kiss.

They quickly find that Robert likes to nip and Tom likes to lick. They tear at each other’s clothes. Robert completely rips off Tom’s shirt as Tom scratches violently down his back.

Tom slides off Robert’s shirt and the two keep kissing, yanking off the rest of their clothes. Robert flips them so he’s on top and kisses down to Tom’s nipples.

Then, he backs away to take in Tom.

After a few moments, he says, “God. Look at that young body.” He traces his fingertips up and down the British boy’s skin. “Gonna have to shave this,” he says regarding Tom’s bush. “Need to you to look younger.”

He grabs hold of Tom’s cock, noting it’s bigger than his own. Tom notes it, too. They pretend they don’t notice.

They turn upon hearing Evans moan.

Double penetrated, he bounces up and down taking both cocks as the other two men thrust up and down.

He whines again. “I can’t—I can’t hold it,” he says.

With that, he lets loose a jet of piss. It lands several feet in front of him, splattering Tom and Robert. He doesn’t stop riding his two alphas.

Tom reaches out, cups his hand under the fountain and drinks it down. Robert does the same. Then he bends down and kisses Tom as Evans, hands-free, splashes them.

“Wanna be in you,” Robert breathes, biting Tom’s bottom lip.

Tom licks into the older man’s mouth. “Fuck me. Now.”

Quickly, Robert lubes up his cock and Tom’s hole.

Tom rubs his hands over Robert’s abs and down to his pubes. Robert starts to push in.

Evans lets out a last shot of piss, hitting Robert’s cock.

Tom is tight. It feels wildly good.

“Feels like I’m taking your virginity,” Robert whispers. “Gonna pretend that I am.”

Tom groans and curls his toes. His hands are sporadically clawing down Robert’s back.

Robert bucks his way inside. “Such a filthy boy,” he says. “Young boy begging for an old man’s cock.”

With that, Tom’s hand hits his own cock to stroke it.

“Please,” Tom whines.

“Seducing me into giving you my cock. Bet you wanted this since we met,” Robert spits. “Maybe even before.”

“Please,” Tom writhes.

“What do you want?” Robert smirks.

“Everything,” Tom pants. “Please!”

Robert starts to fuck him.

Evans has barely touched his cock, but he’s ready to blow.

The sights besides him, under him, and in front of him are too much. His hair disheveled as the feeling inside him takes over. The two men in him keep hitting his prostate over and over. And, for the three of them, it’s over once Evans clenches his hole.

They all shoot their load. Pratt and Hemsworth shoot. Deep. So deep that Evans’s knows he’ll be leaking for days. It floods him like a wave. Their cocks and balls pulse frantically, breeding their boy.

Evans is also cumming, untouched, painting the ground and the two men on the other lounge chair. He braces as a second wave comes for all of them and more cum floods out.

Tom and Robert lick the man’s cum off each other.

“Filthy,” Robert accuses, as if it’s Tom’s fault. “People can’t help themselves around you. Do whatever they want to you.”

“Please, Daddy,” Tom whines. “Do whatever you want to me.”

“I plan on it,” he says. “You’re my boy now. I own you.”

Tom hums and closes his eyes. His nails are dug into Robert’s arms as he pounds away. Tom strokes himself like he’s a teenager in his room again, watching porn for the first time.

“Bet you wanna marry me don’t, you?” Robert asks.

Tom hums again.

“Is that what you want? Tom Downey? Hm?” Robert bucks harshly.

“Daddy,” Tom whispers.

“That what you want?”

“Yes,” Tom whispers again.

“You want a husband that’s 31 years old than you?”

“Yes.”

“Wanna be a step-father to my kids even though Indio’s older than you?”

Tom mumbles.

“Hm?” Robert slams all the way in aggressively. “Answer me, baby boy.”

“Yes!” Tom shouts as Robert slams in again. “I want all of that. Want everything. Want to be your son. Want to be your husband. Want everything. Want to be yours.”

“Fuck,” Robert pants. He leans down and kisses Tom again.

With a few more thrusts, Robert bottoms out and cums. Tom’s voice jumps up a couple octaves as he cries into Robert’s mouth, feeling himself get bred. Pretending it’s the first time. He’s about to cum too, but Robert pins his hands behind his head, still kissing him.

He cums and cums. Soon it’s spilling out of Tom’s worn hole.

Robert pulls out, replacing his cock with his fingers.

“Want this boy-cock in my mouth,” Robert says, breaking the kiss.

Tom really feels like a teenager again when Robert puts his lips around his cock and bobs up and down. Feels the wetness, the slick friction, the eroticism of it all. It really feels like his first time. Can’t help but cum after a few moments.

Robert swallows it all down. Tastes his boy. Wishes he could taste this moment forever.

Tom squirms around as he finishes. Then, he wipes the sweat from his forehead, panting.

“God, that was amazing,” he exhales.

“Oh, Tommy,” Robert says. “We’re nowhere near done.”

With that, Robert slides his still hard cock back into Tom who gasps.

“Daddy!” he yelps.

“My baby boy.”

The three Chrises, tangled up, watch and play with each other’s softening cocks.

Pratt pulls Evans in close.

“You okay, baby? I know I was rough with you,” he says.

“Yeah, man, I’m great,” Evans smiles softly.

“I know I called you a faggot, but I just think it’s hot, you know that right?” Pratt asks, his own cock perks up at the sound of the word. He reaches for Evans’s to try and stroke him back to life as well.

“‘Course,” Evans replies, “You know I think it’s hot too,” he winks, gently moving Pratt’s hand away.

Hemsworth then pulls Evans closer to him, saying, “Mine.”

Evans smiles, comforted.

“God, I hope you know how much I love you,” Hemsworth says. “My boy. My mate.”

“I think I do,” Evans smiles more.

Pratt looks at the two, envious.

He grabs the dog tail butt plug and wiggles it back into Evans’s loose hole.

Evans moans and Hemsworth takes the opportunity to kiss him.

“Woof,” Hemsworth laughs.

Evans laughs back.

“God,” he says.

“What?”

“I’ve just,” he begins. “I’ve never felt so wild and free before.”

Hemsworth smiles. “How do you like it?”

“It feels so good.”

The two kiss and hold each other tight.

Pratt slips away, unnoticed, inside.

Robert pounds away at Tom’s hole, his mind racing through all the possibilities of what he’ll do to his boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed!!!! idk how i got this long of a chapter done in about a month, but idk when the next will arrive because of the holidays and everything
> 
> more importantly, look at this pic for my inspiration of what evans is wearing in this chapter: https://twitter.com/mcelebfet/status/1109221247978659840
> 
> also more importantly, i have a question and i want y'alls feedback for something in the next chapter:  
> in a scene with evans and tom, would y'all rather have evans humiliate tom, or tom humiliate evans, or both!?  
> i have an idea of what i'm gonna do but i'm curious what y'all think
> 
> anyways! thank you so much for reading and let me know what you thought of this... interesting chapter lol
> 
> if i don't see you before the end of the year... happy holidays!!!!!!!!!!


	16. dominance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this shit makes me feel filthy.
> 
> another long ass chapter that i dont know how i got done this quickly, but anyways, enjoy
> 
> this chapter was originally combined with the next chapter so i split it. i'm planning to do that with a future chapter too. essentially there will be around 23 chapters now instead of 20. yay
> 
> including last chapter to the end, there will probably be content warnings at the beginnings because we're going into some kinks/fetishes/etc that are just not for everyone, that make me feel gross too when i'm not in the mood to read or write about it, so yeah lmao (or maybe not!!!!!!! i could tone it down, too. let me know what y'all think please!)
> 
> cw: more homophobic slurs used as a kink, and it is also used once where the person fully intends the horribleness of it

Tom strokes his cock.

He lost track of the amount of loads Robert put in him since they started fucking yesterday. They didn’t stop until well after midnight is all Tom can remember regarding the time. Robert then passed out. And he is still asleep now.

But Tom’s horny and he wants to top and Robert’s ass is out since he’s sleeping on his stomach. So, why not?

He spreads Robert’s lightly hairy ass and leans in. As he licks and fucks his tongue into the hole, he thinks about how Robert essentially suggested that they’ll get married. How Tom will be his kids’ stepfather even though he’s younger than Robert’s oldest. His cock aches at how perverted it all is.

His tongue digs deeper and he spreads Robert’s ass wider.

“Fucking ripe,” he says, replacing his tongue with a couple fingers. Robert’s tight and he can’t wait to be inside him.

So, he alternates eating Robert’s ass and fingering it for only a little longer before he lubes up his cock.

The older man is still asleep. Tom lathers his dick.

Even with preparation, Robert’s still tight as Tom slides in. Just as Robert had done with him the day before, Tom pretends to take Robert’s virginity now.

He pulls out, adds more lube, then slides in with more ease this time. He hopes the older man doesn’t wake up for a little bit.

As his dick bottoms out, his pubic hair reaching Robert’s ass, he leans over and grabs his phone. He takes several pictures of the situation, including a selfie that captures him naked and smiling with his cock buried in an ass. He’ll post it one day, he promises himself, and tell everyone it was Robert.

Then, he starts to record a video. He captures his thrusting cock going in and out at an even pace. He flips the camera and gets himself smirking and panting, moaning lowly as he works faster and faster. Keeps it rolling as he lies down on Robert’s back, kisses his neck and gets Robert’s face in the video. Doesn’t stop it as he humps the older man. Smirks even wider as he sees in the screen Robert waking up and realizing what’s going on.

“Tom,” Robert whispers, grasping the sheets. “What are you—”

“Shh,” Tom hushes him. “Just take my cock, baby.”

Robert whines into the bed. Arches his ass upwards and his back down.

“Yeah just take that cock,” Tom smirks. “Bet people would love to know that this little boy has a bigger cock than _the_ Robert Downey Jr.”

Tom winks into the camera. Robert continues to whine and moan.

“Bet you like it too,” the Brit says, pounding away. “Submissive slut.”

Tom props the phone up on the night table so he can focus his hands on his bottom. He then squats more upright and fucks his cock down into Robert.

With his fists, he pushes Robert’s back down.

“Arch your back more, slut,” Tom commands. Robert obeys.

Tom reaches and pulls Robert’s hair back, and makes his thrusts harder and aggressive.

The room is flooded with the sound of skin slapping against skin every second. It’s flooded with pants and breaths and the bed shaking. It’s flooded with Tom’s low, masculine growls and moans, balanced by Robert’s higher-pitched moans that he can’t help but let out.

“Oh, fuck,” Robert whines. “I’m cumming.” He quickly moves his hands to try and slide them under his body, but Tom holds them in place.

“You’re gonna cum in those sheets and lie in it like the dirty bitch you are,” Tom hisses.

He keeps pounding away as he slides his own hands under Robert’s chest, feeling shot after shot of cum from friction alone spurt between Robert’s body and the sheets. He moves his hand down to the tip of the older man’s cock and it’s immediately covered in a flood of cum. It’s hot enough to make Tom climax himself.

Tom moans several times, each time his voice jumping up an octave, before he blows his load. His body convulses and he collapses onto Robert’s back as he bottoms out one more time. They orgasm in sync with each other; Robert buries his face in the bed and Tom sinks his teeth into Robert’s neck, leaving a nice, big hickey.

A second wave hits them both and they both shoot more. Tom fills his bottom up and Robert stains Tom’s hand.

Tom pulls off Robert’s neck as he slowly stops cumming.

“What do you say,” Tom asks, pumping his hips slightly.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Robert slurs, groggily and sleepily.

Tom takes his cum-covered hand and wipes it all off and Robert’s hair.

He resumes thrusting and thinks to just fuck Robert again. However, he hears Robert snoring, so he stops. Pulls out once he’s finally done cumming. Reaches under Robert once more and feels that the older man is just now finishing his orgasm.

Tom runs his hand through his hair, staining it with the second batch of Robert’s cum before turning off the video.

He sighs, finally done. Then his stomach rumbles and tells him it’s time for breakfast. He goes to move, but he’s still panting. He lies down on the bed, his cock leaks a dribble of cum.

He’ll catch his breath first, he thinks.

Among the stained sheets in the master bedroom, Evans slowly and groggily wakes up. His body is sore and tired. As if getting fisted and double penetrated weren’t enough to wear him out, the other three men on the bed woke up periodically in the night and fucked him senseless. Now, he feels a little betrayed by his body; waking up this early after a night of no sleep isn’t what he had in mind.

His body is wrapped around Liam’s tightly, which makes him feel a little less groggy. His arms are closed softly around Liam’s torso, his dick is pressed against the younger man’s ass. He has half a mind to slide it right in and fuck him awake, but the other half of him needs a break from sex.

He kisses Liam’s cheek and squeezes him tightly, before looking over at the other half of the bed. Hemsworth has his head on Pratt’s chest. Pratt’s cock is hard and leaking as he dreams.

Evans’s stomach grumbles. He ignores it, wanting to cuddle Liam longer. He lets his mind drifts back to a memory as he holds his boy. It was someone’s birthday or some wrap party or something. Something that has lost all significance except for the light he saw Liam in then.

The Marvel cast and some of Liam’s friends were there. Almost everyone was drunk, so Evans supposes it was New Year’s or something. At some point, Liam and Evans found themselves alone in a guest room.

Now that Evans thinks about it, it also could’ve been Liam’s birthday. He was 19 or 20 and Evans was 28 or 29 at the time, about ten years ago, so it had to have been early on in the Marvel series.

Evans was looking to find a second bathroom, since the person in the main bathroom might or might not have been throwing up. He found Liam in that guest bedroom scrolling through his phone.

“Hey,” Evans said.

“Hey,” Liam replied back, looking up.

“Whatcha doin’?” Evans laughed.

“Just needed a break from the noise,” Liam said.

“I feel ya.” Evans plopped down beside him on the bed. “Your friends are super nice and funny.”

“Thanks,” Liam smiled.

“Dating anyone?” Evans asked unnaturally, but too curious to not ask.

“Nah,” Liam blushed.

“You so are!” Evans teased. “Is it one of your friends?”

“Nah, mate, I’m not into any of them. And I’m not dating anyone,” he lied, looking into Evans’s eyes.

In hindsight, Evans can see that he completely misread this situation. In the moment, he took it as flirting. But obviously, knowing what he knows now with the two brothers, it was not.

“Well, you’re gorgeous,” Evans smiled. “You won’t have a problem with that ever.”

“Thanks,” Liam blushed again, harder.

Evans inched his fingers until they were over Liam’s. With his other hand, he brushed Liam’s hair to the side. Liam didn’t stop him.

They were both drunk. Evans isn’t sure Liam even remembers any of this. But the next thing Evans knew, he was leaning in and kissing Liam on the lips.

Liam had backed away immediately.

“I’m sorry,” Evans said. “Shit.”

“No, it’s okay,” Liam replied. “I—”

His brother cut him off.

“There you two are,” Hemsworth shouted, drunkenly, “Let’s go. We’re going to a bar.”

So, off they went to a little dive bar nearby, getting even more drunk.

“Shit,” Evans yelled after another shot, “I never fucking peed at the apartment.” It elicited several laughs from the group, but he took off quickly to the bathroom.

Of course he found Liam already in there, because, who else?

It hits Evans that Liam was definitely 19. This was before, or maybe right around, when the first _Iron Man_ came out. That part is still fuzzy. But Evans is sure Liam was a teenager. He shutters at the thought and his dick starts to fill.

Liam was at a urinal, pulling down his fly. Evans chose the one right next to him and did the same.

They could feel the tension as they fumbled to get their dicks out of their flies. It always took them both a little bit because of the size. They tried not to look at each other’s faces as they did it, but failed. Didn’t dare look down. Yet.

After they had finished and flushed though, they both hesitated to put their dicks away.

Evans broke first.

He looked down and saw Liam’s cock hanging out.

Then Liam broke.

He saw Evans’s cock, equally as big as his own.

Evans stroked himself very cautiously, as a couple people left.

Liam started to as well.

Neither knew the older brother had noticed at the bar that both were missing. They didn’t know he had asked where his brother was and when they told him the bathroom, he’d taken off.

Liam jolted upon hearing the bathroom door open and shoved his dick away. Evans followed. They turned and saw Hemsworth.

Evans scurried away.

Evans didn’t know that Hemsworth had dragged Liam into a stall and fucked his brains out right then and there, shouting things like _You are mine, do you understand me?_ and _You don’t look at anyone else, don’t touch anyone else, and don’t even fucking think of anyone else, okay?_ and _Mine. Mine. Mine, mine, mine._

The brothers were lucky that they weren’t famous then, because of the amount of people that heard them. Even luckier that none of their friends had come in or heard.

At the same time Hemsworth was cumming in Liam, someone had asked, “Where did the Hemsworths go?”

And Evans had replied, “Bathroom.”

One of Liam’s drunk friends had said, “Probably making out.”

Evans didn’t think anything of it at the time. But now he wonders if any of Liam’s friends know.

After more shots and games, Evans had whispered to Hemsworth on the ride home, “Your brother is so hot.”

“I know,” Hemsworth said.

Evans laughed, not doubting it was a joke at all.

A few years later, when the _Avengers_ movies had started, Hemsworth started fucking Evans during his time away from Liam, making sure Evans knew his place.

Evans didn’t think that chemistry with Liam would ever come back.

He’s glad he was wrong.

As he kisses and nips at Liam’s skin, he runs his lips over Liam’s ear and whispers, “I love you.” He kisses Liam’s cheek, then continues, “Know I said it before and neither of us knew how to react, but I mean it.”

Liam has no reaction, still sleeping.

Evans’s stomach rumbles again. “Alright,” he says.

He puts Liam’s clothes on, making sure to dress in one of the small, tight pairs of underwear that Hemsworth used to make his brother wear.

As he leaves, the two brothers open their eyes, hearing what Evans just said.

Pratt heard too. He slips silently out of the sheets to find another place to sleep. Maybe somewhere, he hopes, where he’ll be more wanted.

Evans walks downstairs and thinks to quickly grab some breakfast, then hop back in bed to be with Liam.

His plans get derailed.

“Hi,” Tom says when Evans sees him in the kitchen.

“Hey,” Evans nods back. He’s wary of Tom; the boy has a wicked look on his face and Evans is not in the mood to have sex for once.

However, Tom doesn’t make any advances, just says, “There’s no food.”

“At all?”

Tom laughs. “We’re living in this house with—I can’t even keep track of how many fully-grown men who just have sex all the time. Obviously, we’re out.”

Evans nods as if to say point made.

“It’s probably our turn and we’re the only ones awake,” Tom says, “Do you just wanna go?”

It probably was their turn, but Evans has no desire to go. Obviously, he is going to get recognized and obviously, it’s going to be a tiring process. But his stomach keeps rumbling, so he sighs.

“Fine.”

He grabs a hat and hopes that will be enough.

The drive over is quiet, in a nice way, though. Tom drives and Evans eyes him, suspicious of his good behavior.

Evans looks away, tired, and plays with his hair that smoothly runs out the back of his hat by his neck as he stares out the window as if he were in a movie or something. He loves his hair this long, loves his beard this long, loves himself when he’s his hairiest. Manliest. Though, he thinks of Hemsworth’s smooth chest and how he’s still the sexiest, manliest person Evans knows. He thinks of Pratt, too, however, with his hairy chest and muskiness and thinks Hemsworth might have some competition for man of the house.

He knows it’s not himself. And while he would love to hold the power and status of that unspoken title, it’s just not realistic. With the way the guys treat him and fuck him and do whatever they like to him, and with the way he _loves_ it—it’s not realistic. He knows his place.

However, he thinks, once he’s in the mood to have sex again, he’ll top. He’s sick of this submissive slutty shit. He wants to be a man.

They park.

They walk in.

The last time someone went grocery shopping, it was one of Hemsworth’s assistants. The time before that it was Liam.

He’d come home and it was all over social media. The girls had swarmed him and grabbed his clothes and asked for pictures and autographs until he had to leave from aggravation.

Looking at all those pictures of those girls around him, Hemsworth and Evans had felt their eyes flicker with—not jealousy—but _possessiveness_.

They grab a cart.

It’s very quiet, they just opened so the two celebrities should be good for a while, they think.

They continue their soothing silence, only talking to decide what they want. They pass a few people and look away.

As they turn to the next aisle, Evans spots the bathroom and, since he didn’t have his morning piss, he realizes how full his bladder is.

“I’ll be right back,” he says to Tom.

He walks into the bathroom and only notices Tom followed him in once the door closes and locks behind him.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Evans asks.

“Wanna watch,” Tom says simply. And just like that his deviousness has come out to play.

Evans hesitates. He doesn’t want to do anything remotely sexual at the moment, just get the groceries and get out.

However, he has to piss, so he just says, “Whatever,” realizing how grumpy he sounds. Has he sounded like that the entire time? Something about his realization of the constant humiliation the guys put him through pissed him off. He’s sick of submission.

He unzips his pants and takes a few moments to fully get his dick out. It takes him a minute to start going; he supposes that when he’s not pissing in a sexual way, he gets a little pee-shy.

When his stream starts, he feels Tom’s arms wrap around his body and his hands hold his dick.

“Tom,” Evans groans.

Tom hushes him.

“ _Tom_ ,” Evans says, angrier.

Tom hushes him again, “Shh, baby. Just wanna hold your big, manly cock.”

Evans rolls his eyes and takes his hand away so Tom can take over.

Tom holds it with both hands and strokes it ever so slightly.

“What a big cock,” Tom coos. “What a nice, huge, alpha cock.”

Evans grumbles, something between a moan and a noise of annoyance.

“This beautiful hairy daddy body with this big cock and your fucking gorgeous face,” Tom soothes. “Such a beautiful alpha. Such a manly daddy.”

Evans’s cock starts to come to life. He can’t help it. He leans back and basks in the praise.

“Yeah, that’s my alpha daddy.”

Tom puts one of his hands under Evans’s shirt to play with his happy trail. With the other, he puts it in front of Evans’s piss stream and soaks it. With the same hand, he takes Evans’s hat off and puts it on himself. Then, he rewets his hand with piss and runs it through Evans’s silky long hair. Several times.

While doing so, he doesn’t let up on his praise.

“The most beautiful man in the world,” Tom says. “Most perfect body in the world. Most perfect ass. Perfect abs. Perfectly hairy. Perfect cock. Perfect fucking piss,” he says, letting the p’s pop with spit.

Evans is fully hard and moaning.

Tom slides his hand down Evans’s trail to his jean’s to unbutton them. He pulls Evans’s cock back through his underwear slit, as the taller man still pisses, saturating his jeans and underwear for a moment until Tom re-aims his cock back at the urinal.

With Tom’s free hand, he slides Evans’s bottom layers down, around that perfect ass and to the floor.

He sucks on two of his fingers before he slides them into Evans’s hairy hole with ease.

“My alpha daddy,” Tom whispers.

Evans whines.

“So loose, daddy,” Tom continues, sliding his fingers in and out.

The second Evans finishes pissing, Tom whispers in his ear, “Take off all your clothes. Now.”

Evans doesn’t know what happened. To his pact to be dominant next time. To be an alpha. A real man. He doesn’t know what has happened to himself.

He melts into Tom’s order without resistance and strips himself quickly.

He stands there in only one article of clothing, looking to Tom for his next order.

“Socks, too.”

Those are thrown off.

“Now suck my fucking cock, fag.”

Evans knows he picked up that slur from Hemsworth and Pratt. He curses them out in his head for it. He curses himself out more for liking it so much.

Tom whips his dick out and pushes Evans down to his knees.

The older, taller, harrier, more toned man takes the boy’s cock in his mouth.

It’s not like any other blowjob he’s ever given, because he has absolutely no control right from the start.

Tom shoves the older man all the way down to his pubes without a second thought. He holds Evans there and he starts gagging instantly.

Tom grins and moans as he feels this big, hunky man choking around his cock.

“Yeah!” Tom yells. “No lube here.” He holds Evans tighter. “Gonna have to cover my cock in your phlegm and spit.”

And Evans does. His nose is buried in Tom’s pubes and he gags and covers the cock in his mouth in spit.

Tom grabs Evans by his hair and face fucks him roughly for a moment, before growing too impatient.

He turns Evans around, bending him over so his face is in the urinal and he’s grabbing on to it, and starts to slide into his hole.

It’s both surprisingly and unsurprisingly easy. Tom had watched Evans get fisted and double penetrated, but he didn’t realize the bottom would still be this loose.

Just like Tom had done with Evans’s mouth, he slams in all the way into his ass in one shot. Evans loses his balance and gets pressed more into the urinal. He closes his eyes as Tom starts to buck away, if he opens them the only sight he can take in is a puddle of his piss, still unflushed.

Tom slides out his phone and records himself much the same way he did with Robert this morning. First, he films himself, his thrusting body and sweaty abs. Then, shows Evans’s arched back and messy hair.

“Just fucked Robert this morning and now I’m fucking you,” Tom smirks.

Evans whines, his typical submissive whine.

“You like that Evans?” Tom growls. “You like this little boy inside you? Fucking you? I know you’d never admit it, but you get off on the thought of young boys.”

Evans whines louder, his dick flopping around as he gets fucked like the bitch he is.

“Yeah,” Tom breathes. “I’m your alpha. I’m your fucking alpha, bitch.”

Evans reaches under himself to touch his cock, but Tom smacks his ass.

“Nah, you’re not allowed to cum. Not allowed to touch yourself until I say so,” Tom states. His breath hitches several times because of how fast he’s thrusting.

Evans moans.

“What do you say, slut?”

“Yes, sir. Yes, alpha,” Evans spits out. He’s used to this position. Knows what the tops want him to say when they ask that.

“Fucking fag.”

Tom cuts the camera shortly after, a little embarrassed by how fast he’s about to cum. It hasn’t even been a few minutes, but he’s ready.

He grabs Evans’s hair and pushes his head down so it’s in his own piss. And then, with a few more thrusts, he’s done.

Cumming inside an older man never felt so good and depraved. Except for maybe this morning. Tom unleashes a flood of cum and all Evans can do is moan and sigh in relief, finally satisfied.

Evans clenches his hole as much as he can, milking the younger boy inside him. “Love this. Love this so fucking much,” he whimpers.

“I know you do, baby. Gonna give you my cock whenever you want,” Tom soothes. His cock and balls pulsate.

Evans’s cock dribbles webs and webs of lines of precum all over the floor.

“Get on the floor and fuck yourself with your fingers,” Tom commands, pulling out. Evans whines at the loss, but obeys.

He sits, butt against the dirty bathroom floor and spreads his legs wide. Plugs himself up with his fingers and starts working them in and out.

“You can touch yourself, but do not cum.”

Tom aims his cock at Evans. Evans knows what’s coming next.

“How come I didn’t get to piss on you?” he asks, knowing the answer.

“Do you really need to ask?” Tom laughs. “I’m an alpha. You’re not. I own you. You own nothing. Not even your own body.”

With that, Evans stroking himself and fingering himself simultaneously, Tom pisses all over him.

He starts at Evans’s feet, then goes up his legs, getting his leg hairs soaked and matted. Then he aims the best he can at the hand where Evans fingers his own ass before he moves to that beautifully full bush of pubic hair and hoses it down. That beautifully huge cock that should belong to an alpha top, but instead is wasted on a slutty bottom. Aims his urine at that gorgeously hairy chest and watches it run down that body. Next is his overgrown beard that the piss instantly drips from, and Tom thinks it’s hot enough to cum again right there on the spot. Evans drinks some down before Tom finally makes his way, of course, to Evans’s beautiful hair.

“Yes,” he says to himself as if he just won a prize. “Right in your hair.”

Afterwards, it looks like Evans just took a shower. His hair is dripping, his body is dripping, his sitting in a puddle of piss on a dirty public bathroom floor.

Tom doesn’t say anything, instead just picks up all of Evans’s clothes, then pulls out a plastic bag from his back pocket to place the clothes in. He had planned this. Of course he had.

Evans is still stroking and fingering himself as Tom says, “Do not cum. And do not lock this door. I will be back after I finish shopping to let you know if you’re allowed to cum or not.”

And just like that, he was gone.

Evans doesn’t know how long it lasts while he’s in there alone. His phone was taken with his clothes. He’s sure it’s not too long, but it feels like an eternity. Sitting in fear, and piss, as he touches himself and waits for his alpha to get back.

He doesn’t disobey Tom.

Not even as the door opens and a young man sees him. Doesn’t stop touching himself. Doesn’t say anything.

“Holy...” the young man trails off.

Evans knows he has instantly been recognized and doesn’t know what to do. It feels like a dream.

It feels like a dream as the man walks in and lets the door close. It feels like a dream as he unzips his pants and Evans recognizes something in his eyes. Dominance.

It feels like a dream as the man fucks Evans’s mouth. It feels like a dream as drinks down the man’s cum.

Feels like a dream as the man pisses all over him.

As he finally bends down and kisses him once before taking a picture and leaving.

And Evans doesn’t disobey his orders once.

He continuously edges himself and has to hold off on shooting. And then he has to piss again.

The next person that opens the door, luckily for Evans, is Tom.

Tom’s face grows wicked again upon seeing Evans still on the floor. Only now, he’s pissing all over himself. Aiming his piss into his armpit as he drinks it up.

“Look at this fucking slut bitch,” Tom says into a new video.

Evans soaks himself more before aiming it into his mouth and drinking down the rest.

“Cum,” Tom commands. “Now.”

Evans hands fly back to his cock and it’s astounding. Embarrassing. How fast he cums after that.

He covers his face and hair in it. Splatters the wall. Shoots some in his mouth. In his armpits. More in his beard.

Tom gets the full thing on video.

He lets Evans come down for a moment, before tossing the bag with his clothes in it back to him.

“Get dressed,” Tom says. “We just need to pay and we’re out of here.”

Evans gets up and piss runs down his body.

He pats himself dry with some paper towels, though Tom doesn’t let him get too clean.

As he re-dresses himself, he feels satisfied, but also very annoyed with himself. He let it happen again. Proved himself to be the slut bitch he is. The anger from earlier bubbles back, but worse.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here.” Evans rolls his eyes in the mirror as Tom smirks.

They go mostly unnoticed as they walk to the registers; the only thing grabbing people’s attention is Evans’s rank smell of piss. He hides his face.

But then it goes to shit right after they finish checking out.

Paparazzi have somehow found them.

 _Fucking pests_ , Evans thinks right before they get swarmed.

Evans is furious more than embarrassed by his smell or even the damp stains that appeared on his shirt.

There’s only a few of them, but then people crowd around and a few becomes a mob. The paparazzi yell things at them and close in on them and snap pictures every second. It’s sensory overload.

One bumps into Tom.

And that’s when Evans snaps.

“Hey!” he shouts. “Watch the fucking kid.”

The paparazzi laugh.

They try to push their way out. They make it through some people, before a paparazzi pushes Tom again.

Evans doesn’t know if it’s on purpose or not. Doesn’t really care. He pushes back. Hard.

The guy hits the wall.

“Jesus, what the fuck, mate?” he yells. “What, you in love with that fag or something?”

Evans blacks out with rage upon hearing that. Next thing anyone knows, his fist meets the guy’s face.

Next, Evans and Tom are driving home, their groceries in the trunk.

The ride is silent.

Sebastian groggily slides out of bed to relieve his bladder. He rubs his eyes and makes sure Mackie doesn’t wake up.

After he’s done, he washes his hands and takes a look in the mirror. He rubs his hair so it’s not so flat from the bed anymore. He likes when it’s messy. He takes a step back. He looks good.

Just in Mackie’s underwear, he rubs his hand over his chest and abs, hairy and clean. He grabs his junk through the fabric and he loves the way it makes him bulge and his arms flex.

 _Hypocrite_ , he thinks as he grabs his phone. Snapping several pictures of him in the mirror touching himself, this is exactly what he called Evans out for doing.

He takes some of just his torso upwards, but then his underwear too. He slides the underwear off, gets several of him with his cock out. Records himself jerking off. Gets a picture of his torso upwards, with just the slightest bit of his pubes sticking out from below the counter.

He’ll post that one, he thinks. It’s more common for him to post gym selfies or videos, so he doesn’t think it will cause quite as much of a stir as Evans’s picture did. Still, though, he hopes it does.

He posts it on his Instagram story. But then deletes it. He decides to post it regularly, so it will never disappear. The likes start pouring in.

Back in the bedroom, Mackie is still sleeping, blankets scattered. His ass is exposed. A weird feeling spreads throughout him. Indifference.

He doesn’t feel anything.

He thinks of Evans. Of Hemsworth and Liam and Pratt.

Mackie isn’t who Sebastian thought he was.

This is a pattern, he’s noticing.

It was nice to have Mackie support him through the Evans drama, but he’s grown increasingly dominant. Not in the way that Sebastian likes, but rather a controlling, selfish way. And while it’s hot and all in the moment, Sebastian comes down each time and thinks that is not who he wants to be spending his time with.

He feels trapped. This is not what he wants. This is not _who_ he wants.

The thought pops into his head before his brain can filter it out or reason with it. He wants Chris.

He takes some pictures of Mackie naked and sleeping, not for himself, but rather to post one day for the world to see.

Uninterested in sleeping next to Mackie any longer, he leaves to find another room. First, however, he slides Mackie’s underwear off and puts on his own. Then he leaves.

He’s delighted to find Pratt sleeping by himself in one of the guest rooms. He joins him and almost instantly, Pratt is wrapping him up subconsciously, out cold, to cuddle. Sebastian exhales, relieved.

He’s tired. Mackie’s been having his way with him essentially since he arrived at this—sex cult, Sebastian feels, is an appropriate term for what the guys have turned themselves into—house. He just wants to sleep.

He’s not sure it’s ever been easier to pass out instantly than with Pratt. The older man holds him tightly and it’s comforting. Warm. Safe. In all the best ways. Not like Mackie holds him. Not like Hemsworth ever held him. Not even like Evans used to hold him. He and Pratt have history. But, he’s too tired to think about all this now. He closes his eyes.

He falls asleep quickly.

Unpacking the groceries is silent.

There’s too much tension to taste. It fills the room like an emotion. Rage. Like a temperature. Scalding. It’s humid and muggy and the more silence passes, the more it boils and becomes unbreathable.

Evans doesn’t know what Tom’s going to say. And it’s Tom, so it could go a number of ways. Because Evans knows he’s not going to say anything, so it falls to Tom.

He wants to punch that guy again.

“I didn’t think,” Tom says after a while, “you had it in you,” he chooses his next words carefully, “because you’re such a fag.”

Evans snaps. Again.

He knocks Tom down to his knees, whips out his cock and shoves it down the younger man’s throat. With one hand on top of Tom’s head, and the other under his jaw, his thumb hooked in Tom’s mouth, he slides all the way in at once, much the same way Tom had done to him earlier.

This is a harder feat for Tom, due to Evans’s cock being longer and thicker. But Evans doesn’t care. Rage fills his eyes.

He holds Tom’s mouth wide open, sliding his cock in and out. He can see it in Tom’s eyes that he’s smirking. This is exactly what he wants and it only angers Evans more.

He slaps the side of Tom’s face hard. Too hard. He does it again. And again. It makes Tom’s eyes water. It makes his cock stand straight up. Evans grabs Tom’s shirt and yanks on it, tearing it effortlessly. He leaves it so it doesn’t fall off, but just looks like Tom got jumped.

Evans holds the younger boy there and then pushes his cock all the way in, buries Tom’s nose in his bushy pubic hair, his fingers hooked again in the Brit’s mouth. He hold them both in place, doesn’t care how much Tom gags and coughs around his cock. Tom’s watery eyes break and they let out a few tears that slide down his cheeks. Evans doesn’t care. He doesn’t care how far he goes.

Looking down at Tom, his cock only pulses with each tear. He spits on Tom’s face.

Then, the older man finally pulls his cock out and wipes it all over Tom’s lips. It’s covered in saliva and Evans makes sure it covers Tom’s wrecked face as well.

He shoves Tom’s head between his musky thighs and suffocates him as he places his hard cock on top of Tom’s hair and thrusts a few times, leaving a trail of precum in the messy hair.

Then he knocks Tom down to the ground, so he’s on his back and tea-bags him. Squatting down, he rubs his hairy balls all over Tom’s mouth until his lips are nice and puffy and red. He does the same with his ass and cock, rubbing them all over Tom’s face.

Evans stands and, with one foot steps on Tom’s chest to keep him in place and with the other foot shoves it, still in his sock, into Tom’s mouth.

Tom sniffs and sucks and licks it without question.

Evans laughs, “And you think _I’m_ a fag?”

Tom doesn’t reply. With all the pressure of Evans on top of him though, his breathing shortens.

Evans steps off, letting the younger man gasp for air, then he rips off his pants and underwear and socks and shoves his foot back into Tom’s mouth. He doesn’t step back on Tom’s chest this time, but lets him focus on his foot instead.

“Fucking faggot,” Evans says, as he notices Tom frantically stroking his cock. Evans strokes himself too, but as an act of dominance, feeling Tom lick and suck his toes, worshipping them.

Evans then switches his feet so Tom can repeat his actions, wiggling his tongue in between each toe as the American shoves his foot deeper.

Next thing Tom knows, Evans is dragging him upstairs to the bathroom, the closest one to Robert’s room.

He yanks off Tom’s pants and rips the rest of his shirt so it falls off, before throwing Tom onto the floor. Getting on top of him and lining his cock back up with Tom’s sore mouth, he planks above the boy, thrusts his cock in, and groans in relief upon hearing Tom start to gag. He keeps pushing in.

He lies his body down so he’s no longer on his forearms for support. The only part of his body that’s arched upwards is where Tom lies underneath, coating the older man’s cock in spit.

Once Evans feels Tom’s nose buried in his pubes, he snaps his hips steadily. Tom chokes, but he doesn’t care.

Evans pushes his cock all the way in, getting one last salivating gag out of Tom. Then pulls out so just the tip is in and starts pissing.

“Drink every drop,” Evans says filthily, slapping Tom’s cheek a couple times.

Tom tries not to think about the bitter taste as he chokes and swallows down several mouthfuls of urine.

Evans cuts his stream off for a second as he yanks Tom’s underwear fully off. He resumes pissing into the fabric, soaking it.

Then he cuts it off once more before lining up his cock. He spits on it several times, rubs it in with his free hand, then slides into Tom’s hole forcefully.

Once he’s in enough, he lies on top of Tom. It’s only then that he notices how bad both his pit stains are and how rank they smell. He drops the piss soaked underwear on the ground, then uses that hand to grab the back of Tom’s head. He lifts his other arm so then he has prime access to shoving Tom into those sweat stains of his shirt.

“Get in there,” Evans says, still working his cock farther and farther into Tom.

He feels Tom’s mouth salivating and his tongue licking into the wet fabric. He knows Tom is tasting all the piss, sweat, and cum from before.

Tom’s moans turn into whines and whimpers as Evans’s thrusts become deeper and more forceful.

“Quiet,” Evans snaps.

Tom gets louder.

Evans fucks harder.

Tom keeps whining.

Evans grabs the piss-soaked underwear and shoves it into the Brit’s mouth. It’s pungent and overpowering and Tom’s eyes water again.

He’s distracted from adjusting to the taste and smell as Evans flips them around so they’re in doggy-style, with Evans holding Tom’s head against the toilet seat, pressing his cheek into it. Then Evans is pounding away again.

His fingers tightly grip Tom’s hair as he fucks. Tom whines into his underwear, still stuffed in his mouth.

“Yeah,” Evans grunts, “you love to take it like this.”

Tom grumbles. He reaches for his cock but Evans swats him away.

“Like a slut.”

Once again, Tom is whisked away without knowing what’s happening until it has happened. They’re moving quickly until suddenly, Tom is pinned against Robert’s bedroom door and being pounded into it.

“What would he think?” Evans asks, breathless. He jackrabbits into Tom, who’s pinned, stomach against the door, dick smushed in between. “What would he think if he saw you like this?”

Tom cries and writhes and his toes curl.

“Maybe we should find out.”

Evans opens the door and the two see Robert still sleeping. Evans tosses Tom on the bed next to him. Lubes up his cock again with more spit. Pushes back in, Tom’s face a mess in the sheets.

The shaking of the bed is enough alone to wake up Robert, but Evans’s grunts and groans and Tom’s muffled whines assure it.

He’s confused. Even more confused with Evans takes underwear that reeks of piss out of Tom’s mouth and gags him with it instead.

Tom gasps and immediately resumes his whining.

“Arch your back,” Evans commands, slamming in.

Tom tries, but he’s being fucked too roughly to focus.

“Arch your fucking back,” Evans repeats. But this time, he does it for Tom, swinging his leg around and pushing with his foot on Tom’s back, knocking him off his forearms.

He slides his foot to Tom’s head and presses him into the sheets.

Robert, still in shock, rubs himself. Evans smirks.

“Who’s your daddy now?” Evans asks, looking at Robert.

“Uhhhh,” Tom vibrates.

“Tell me,” Evans growls, fucking like an animal would. Skin slaps against skin viciously.

“You,” Tom whispers. “Always you.”

Evens grins wider. He doesn’t make Tom repeat it. Doesn’t need to. Robert heard. They all know.

And with that, Evans is done. Tom’s hole is too tight and hot and wet and warm to keep up any longer anyways.

He grins and exhales, watching Tom’s face contort as he feels himself be bred.

“Yeah,” Evans breathes slowly and deeply, his voice vibrating. His cock pulses rope after rope of hot white cum inside the younger man. “Yeah. That’s it. Take that load.”

Robert is now rapidly stroking himself. Evans shakes his head and laughs.

Tom’s eyes widen as he feels Evans’s cum turn to piss, finally resuming the stream.

“Oh,” Evans, still grinning, says, “you didn’t think I was done earlier, did you?” He then turns to Robert and says, “I’m pissing inside your boy. Marking him. He belongs to me now.”

The piss is as hot as cum and floods him even deeper. Tom feels full. And wrecked.

He’s out of energy by the time Evans pulls out. Robert’s cumming on himself.

Evans spits on Tom’s face once before he gets off the bed and leaves, not once looking back.

He goes downstairs, his cock still hard and bouncing all the way down, and grabs a beer from the fridge. He twists it off as he sits down on the couch in the living room and turns on a football game. He sniffs his soaked armpit stains and smirks. Exhaling, he finally feels satisfied. His shirt is torn and drenched in sweat and cum and piss and he feels euphoric. He strokes himself while watching the Patriots play and sips his beer. He feels like a man.

Robert watches Tom’s body on the bed, his chest slowly rising with each breath. It’s silent in the room apart from their breathing.

Tom lies there, drained and spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized today there is a huge plot hole: who is taking care of dodger this entire time 😱
> 
> anyways, please tell me what you liked (or didn't like) about this chapter, what was your fave part? i love your feedback as always 
> 
> thanks for reading. happy holidays ~~


	17. submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again!
> 
> hope people are still following this story lol
> 
> might be one of my fave chapters :)

Evans had left the room gently and the two brothers had sat in silence before Hemsworth had said anything.

“I know you heard,” he stated.

“Mm,” Liam mumbled.

They fell silent again for a few moments, deciding what to say. A few moments turned into several minutes before Liam decided to speak.

“How do you feel about it?” he asks, peeking his head from his folded arms in the sheets.

“Do you want to know the answer?” Hemsworth asks back, also peeking out.

Liam nods.

“You two are both the loves of my life, so it makes me quite happy to hear.”

“Hm,” Liam says.

“Hm?” Hemsworth repeats. He lets his fingers roam over to Liam’s face and run through his hair, down his cheeks, and scratch his beard gently.

“I’m still mad at you. Still so fucking hurt by what you did. I don’t know how I could be the love of your life when you cheated on me,” Liam states, his tone remains flat.

“Sweetheart, please. You know why. You’ve said it. It’s not... you know I have a thing for cheating,” the older brother replies, visibly embarrassed by his kink.

“God you’re so fucked up,” Liam says, his voice becoming shaky. “How did you get this way?”

Hemsworth’s eyes water. He wipes them before they can become tears.

“You know,” he says.

“We can’t blame it all on him,” Liam replies instantly. He’d anticipated that answer. “Not like either of us regret it, either.”

“Do you think things would be different if that all hadn’t happened?” the older man asks.

“I don’t know. But if it brought us together then I don’t care. I love you so fucking much and I love that feeling. I just wish you would love me the same,” Liam says.

Hemsworth can’t wipe the tears anymore. They freely fall. He reaches out and pulls Liam in to hold him.

“Tell me how I can make it up to you,” he says. “I’ll do anything in this world. I want you.”

“You want Chris, too.”

“You don’t?”

Liam looks away.

“I’ve seen the way you look at him. Don’t forget what you did with him all those years ago. Talk about cheating,” the older brother huffs.

“I gave you your chance to be mad,” Liam says. “You should’ve been.”

“And that excused you doing it in the first place?” Hemsworth asks, not in an instigative way, but more teasing.

Liam doesn’t reply. Can’t defend himself. Those secrets came out soon after they’d happened. They’d talked about it and moved on. It wasn’t a big deal. Kissing Evans a few times when he was younger. Touching him, flirting with him, cuddling with him. Hemsworth had witnessed it all and gotten over it quickly. But Liam has a few secrets left to keep from his brother still. He assumes his brother still has secrets of his own, too. He wonders when they’ll all escape.

“There’s something about him,” Liam finally says. “It’s irresistible.”

“Exactly,” Hemsworth replies.

“That doesn’t excuse what you did to me. You intentionally hurt me,” the younger brother says.

“Tell me,” Hemsworth repeats. “Tell me how I can make it up to you.”

“Come out as a couple.”

“Oh, Jesus, mate.”

“Jesus, what, _mate_? You wanted to not that long ago if I recall correctly.”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know? You just asked what you can do!”

“I mean, yes, of course. I will do it if that’s what you want. But you need to give me some time to get ready for something like that,” Hemsworth says. “I want everyone to know. But it’s hard.”

“No shit.”

Hemsworth fails to suppress a soft chuckle.

Liam smiles back subtly, against his will.

“I’ll do it,” Hemsworth repeats. “Just give me some time. I swear—”

“Okay,” Liam cuts him off, shushing him. He closes his eyes. “Just hold me right now. Want my boyfriend back.”

Those four words break Hemsworth’s heart and bring back his tears. Denial isn’t just a river.

He holds Liam tighter than ever.

It’s an ocean.

Liam’s mind latches on to Evans’s words. _I love you_.

 _I love you, too_ , he lets himself think. He’s not sure how it feels or if it’s true. The theory and praxis of love have become distorted lately.

Weren’t he and Evans just mad at each other the other week? The other month? Liam’s losing track of time. He tries to check his phone as little as possible since he posted that picture. The media had their fun with it; debating if it was real, probing the reasoning behind if it was real or fake and what that would mean, questioning the oddity of it all. It seems so long ago.

His brother has been there for all of it. Loving him, cheating on him, proposing to him, breaking up with him, dragging Evans into it all.

But, Liam thinks, Evans has been in it all from the beginning. Or close to the beginning. Liam and Chris hadn’t even been dating that long before that one night that rubbed sparks between Liam and Evans.

Liam’s not sure Evans remembers, due to the drunken nature of the night. A kiss, lots of mesmerized watching, and flirting. That was a spark. In between was a flicker. Today it’s a fire.

The flicker, Liam remembers, was where he cheated on his brother. Essentially. It’s complicated. Not to the degree that Chris cheated on him. But, still.

It was quite a while after the night Evans kissed him, that Liam caused more sparks between them. They had seen each other many times after that, but the next time things happened, they were drunk again. Several months later, Liam thinks. Or maybe a year. It’s foggy.

They were at Evans’s apartment. Liam was waiting for his brother to show up because they were having a chill movie night. But Liam and Evans had opened the wine early and Hemsworth got caught up filming behind schedule.

A couple bottles of wine later, Liam and Evans were on the couch with no movie playing, just some soft rock playing through the speakers.

They were looking into each other’s eyes, laughing, spilling a splash of wine every now and then. It was all funny.

“God, you’re making me laugh too much, mate,” Liam said, his ribs sore.

“That’s a good feeling. Nice to hear,” Evans smiled.

He rests his hand on Liam’s leg. Liam looked down.

“Sorry,” Evans said, taking it away.

“Nah, you’re good. Felt nice,” Liam replied.

Evans sighed. “I don’t get it.”

“What?”

“You,” Evans laughed, but his smile started to fade.

Liam sipped his wine, looking away.

“I mean. I can take a hint; if you’re not interested, you’re not interested. I just...”

“It’s complicated,” Liam said. “I wish it weren’t. Wasn’t? Weren’t.”

Evans nodded.

Silence fell for a little while. The music played solemnly. The wine ran out as they sipped to fill the absence. Their glasses sat empty on the table.

“Your brother’s probably not going to make it,” Evans stated.

“Probably not.”

“I can call you a cab if you’d like.”

“Probably best.”

Neither of them moved.

The playlist ended. It was _silent_ silent.

Liam was on Evans before either knew what they were doing. But they were kissing. Liam’s hands were ravaging Evans’s chest and their lips ravaged each other’s. Down to their necks, over their shirts, back up to their lips. Evans’s hands slid to Liam’s waistline. Pulled his shirt up and over Liam’s head.

Liam pushed him away.

“I can’t. I can’t. Fuck!” he yelled. He put his shirt back on and made a dash for the door.

Evans caught his hand. “Please. Stay.”

“I can’t. Chris, I’m so fucking sorry. I can’t do this to you.” Tears started to fill Liam’s eyes.

Evans didn’t let go of his hand. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please just...”

Liam looked up into Evans’s eyes.

“Please just stay,” Evans begged. “We won’t do anything. I just can’t...”

Liam didn’t respond. But he stopped trying to pull away.

“I can’t let you leave like that.”

Liam gave in.

They hugged. It felt awkward.

They cleaned up in silence. They sat on Evans’s bed in silence. Liam kissed his Evans’s hand in silence. They fell asleep in silence.

Hemsworth eventually showed up. He found his brother with his friend in bed, cuddled up tightly. How badly he wanted to join them, he never thought he’d be able to express. For reasons unbeknownst to him still, he slept on the couch and gave them their space. He had decided to let Liam have that. It felt right.

He had confronted Liam about it the next day, and let it go before Liam could even defend himself.

“I kissed him. _I_ kissed _him._ I cheated on you. You should hate me. Fuck!” Liam had shouted.

It seemed to fall to Hemsworth to defend himself. It seemed _he_ was somehow in the wrong. Why didn’t he care more?

It’s complicated.

It’s all so complicated sometimes.

Maybe sometimes it’s not.

Pratt wakes up to find a pleasant surprise. Sebastian is sleeping soundly, his arms tightly around him. Pratt smiles softly, a feeling of warmth spreads through his chest. It’s cozy. He kisses Sebastian’s forehead. It’s a little sweaty. Pratt laughs through his nose and slides the comforter off them slightly.

His fingers find their way to Sebastian’s lips and trace over them briefly, before they run along his beard, down, around, up, back to his cheek where his palm rests.

“I’ve missed you so much,” he whispers. It’s been a while is an understatement.

He leans against Sebastian’s head and hums softly. This is what he’s been needing.

With Sebastian held close, pressed against him, Pratt lies there for a while in bliss, humming against Sebastian as he touches him gently. Sebastian doesn’t wake up for a while. When he does, he reciprocates Pratt’s reaction to finding him earlier.

“This is a pleasant surprise,” Sebastian groggily says.

“You were the one that came in here,” Pratt softly says back.

“I know. Still.”

“Yeah,” Pratt replies, his voice raspy.

Then there’s silence. Sebastian’s head is on Pratt’s chest, their arms around one another. Sebastian winces and closes his eyes tightly.

“You okay?” Pratt asks.

“Yeah, I... just woke up with a headache. And I’m kind of hot.”

“Let me make it better.”

Pratt shifts him so they can look into each other’s eyes and the two stay like that for a while. It’s awkward. But not in an uncomfortable way, more like in a good way. The way that gives them butterflies as if it’s their first date. But even that’s not true. It’s new.

“Can I kiss you?” Pratt asks.

Sebastian nods and they lean into each other and kiss. It’s more tender and passionate than Sebastian expected, or remembers for that matter, Pratt would be. Based on the dominance he’s been presenting, this is a nice change.

Pratt slips his lips over and under and on top of Sebastian’s and tilts the younger man’s chin upwards with his thumb and pointer finger. He works his tongue in, too. And it’s slow.

Sebastian melts into Pratt’s handsy touches and it’s all so gentle and loving. He presses himself more into Pratt. It’s warm. It’s safe.

They’re both only in their underwear and Sebastian, with his body pressed tight against the other man, feels Pratt start to get hard. It’s hot.

No, it’s really hot. Like, Sebastian is sweating because it’s so hot. He pushes himself away from Pratt.

“Jesus, why is it so hot in here?” he asks, fanning himself with his hand.

“I thought it was kind of cold,” Pratt replies.

“Oh, my god,” Sebastian whispers. He wipes sweat from his forehead.

“Are you alright?”

“It’s just so fucking hot in here.”

“Seb, I—I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable if that’s what’s happening.”

“No,” Sebastian states. “That’s not it. It’s just really fucking hot.”

He gets up and has to steady himself, realizing he’s also dizzy now. He goes into the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face, but it’s not enough.

“Where’s Evans?” Sebastian asks, bracing himself against the bathroom doorframe. “I need him.”

Pratt watches Sebastian, not entirely sure what’s happening. But he’s hurt. It seems to always be either Evans or Hemsworth. Never him. Sebastian isn’t looking at him, his eyes are closed and the color is leaving his face. He looks sick.

“I think I heard him and Tom leave to get groceries,” Pratt states, monotone.

“Please call him or something. I need him,” Sebastian repeats.

Pratt reluctantly gets his phone.

“I’m gonna get some water,” Sebastian says, weakly.

“Let me get it for you,” Pratt offers, jumping up out of bed.

“No. It’s okay. Just get Chris, please.” Sebastian stumbles out of the room.

Pratt calls first and gets no answer. So he follows up with a text and thinks that will suffice. But it hurts.

He’s an adult and fully understands the concept of rejection. However, it’s nevertheless frustrating when two other guys, two Chrises, keep getting in the way of this Chris.

He’s gone by the time Sebastian gets back the room. Sebastian doesn’t think much of it and collapses into the bed.

It’s quiet in the house. Everyone is mostly sleep-deprived and sexed out, and the beds are the only things they’re interested in. At least, for some of them.

Pratt’s in his own guest room, washing his face to cool down. He opens a window to hear the wind from outside. It’s quiet and it feels uncomfortable. The pang of rejection is what fills his mind and he turns on some music to drown it out.

It doesn’t work.

He goes back to his bed and pulls up some porn on his phone. Aggressive, BDSM, dubious, incest, piss. He doesn’t stop jerking off for a while, cumming several times, each more aggressive and messy than the last. Then, he finally passes out.

And then it is truly quiet. Everyone sleeps the day away.

A few hours later, Liam stumbles downstairs and finds Evans, naked from the waist down, watching TV and drinking a beer.

He tries to get himself to look away, but he can’t. Evans, worn out from sex like the rest of them, covers himself up.

“Sorry,” he blushes.

“No worries, mate,” Liam blushes back.

“How’re you doing, cutie?”

Liam blushes harder.

“Just getting something to eat. Still tired.”

“Wanna cuddle?” Evans suggests.

Liam nods. “Maybe you should put pants on first, though.”

“Good idea. They’re over there in the kitchen.”

Liam retrieves them for him. Evans slides them on. He pulls out his phone and sees a missed call and text from Pratt. It’s from a while ago. _Seb’s not feeling well, he’s asking for you_.

“Shit,” Evans breathes.

“What’s wrong?” Liam asks.

“Seb’s sick or something. I need to go take care of him.”

“Oh, okay. Let me know if you need anything,” Liam offers.

“Thanks,” Evans smiles softly. He stands and kisses Liam quickly on the lips before grabbing some things from the kitchen and heading upstairs.

Liam ignores his not knowing what is going on with his love life and savors the sweet words and the kiss. He finishes eating and downs some water, then heads over to the couch. It’s not long before he passes out.

Pratt finds him sleeping.

He watches Liam for a while. Watches his chest rise and fall. Watches him toss and turn occasionally. Watches drool drip onto the pillow.

It’s not sexual at all. But his dick still stirs. Agonizingly slowly, he rubs himself through his underwear, but he loves the torment.

He pictures sliding his dick into Liam’s mouth while he sleeps, slipping some fingers into him while he sleeps, fucking him while he sleeps. He decides it’s not worth it because Liam will wake up.

Instead, he settles on pulling Liam’s shorts down below his ass and rubbing his precum all over Liam’s hole. It takes everything in him not to push in and fuck him. But luckily, Liam starts to stir and Pratt slides Liam’s shorts back up subtly before disappearing.

When Liam wakes, he’s in that typical groggy state. Goes on his phone for a while, reads some news, replies to some texts. Doesn’t realize Pratt is watching him from around the corner.

He shuffles off the couch and heads upstairs. Pratt follows after a while. He watches Liam go into the master bedroom, then the master bathroom. The shower turns on.

Pratt waits for a few minutes, then slips inside.

Hemsworth is out cold on the bed, dick hanging out of his underwear. He peaks into the bathroom and sees Liam naked in the shower, his beautiful, wet and shiny ass on display. Pratt wants to go in there and fuck his brains out. He suppresses that thought and hides around the corner.

He takes off his only layer of clothes, his underwear, and jerks off, peaking around the corner to get glimpses of Liam. He lets himself moan ever so softly and ignores the sound of friction while jerking off, risking getting caught.

It continues for a while. Pratt stops himself from cumming when Liam soaps his cock and ass at the same time, playing with them both. His dick gets to half-mast before he stops.

After he rinses off, he turns the water off. Before he can step out, Pratt hides deeper in the bathroom so as not to get caught. Liam dries off and brushes his teeth. Pratt slowly touches himself.

Liam takes off his towel and hangs it up before heading back into the bedroom. And, upon seeing his brother’s cock hanging out of his underwear, he crawls onto the bed and puts it in his mouth.

Pratt, now watching from the doorway, keeps jerking off. He watches as Liam bobs up and down on his sleeping brother’s dick, his back arched and his ass out.

He’s always been into incest, so seeing this sends him over the edge. He shoots his load all over the floor, moaning loud enough for Liam to turn and see.

“Jesus,” Liam says, covering himself up. Pratt strokes himself through his orgasm, still painting the floor.

“Fuck!” Pratt yells, finishing himself off.

“What the hell are you doing?” Liam asks.

Pratt catches his breath. “Come downstairs with me. I want to do something with you.”

“Um...”

“Come on, you really wanna suck your cheating brother’s dick? I’ll treat you better,” he says.

Liam rolls his eyes. Mostly at himself because he’s annoyed that it works. Had Pratt not said the word _cheating_ , Liam would’ve told him to get lost.

Pratt grabs his underwear he left in the bathroom. “Put these on.”

Liam raises his eyebrows.

“I’ve been watching you,” Pratt says simply.

Liam obeys. They head downstairs, Pratt completely naked.

“We’re gonna make dinner for everyone,” Pratt says once in the kitchen.

“God it’s big,” Liam blurts out.

“Bigger than your brother’s?” Pratt asks. He takes Liam’s hand and puts it around his cock.

Liam starts to stroke it. It never went soft. “I don’t know, it’s close.”

“God, I love that you and your brother fuck. I get to see incest up close,” Pratt says.

“Yeah? Bet you’d love to see my big brother puts his big dick in me,” Liam smirks. “Fills me up with my family’s cum. Love when I fuck him too. God, the shit I could tell you about Hemsworth incest.”

“Please,” Pratt says.

“We have to make dinner,” Liam replies.

“After?”

“Maybe.”

They prepare dinner. Steak. Veggies, potatoes, and salad on the side. They’re both hard the entire time.

It takes a while to prepare and the two men sporadically kiss or jerk each other off and drop down and suck the other’s cock for a few seconds. The two are fully naked, Pratt’s underwear rests on the floor.

Pratt gets some whipped cream while Liam is working away. He shakes it, presses it into Liam’s hole, and sprays it.

“Fuck,” Liam breathes.

Pratt bends down and eats it out of him. His tongue slides in and licks out every bit of white he can taste. Liam’s knuckles turn white against the counter.

Pratt adds more and keeps eating. Liam’s toes keep curling.

Then, the older man stands up, turns Liam around, and sprays a line of whipped cream down Liam’s chest and into his pubic hair. He does the same for himself. Then he sprays it into both his armpits.

He gestures for Liam to get to work.

Liam leans in and licks at Pratt’s armpits slowly at first, tasting a mix of whipped cream and sweat. It makes his cock drip.

He feels dirty. And he can’t explain how turned on that feeling makes him. Every lick comes with the sweetness of the cream and the griminess of Pratt’s pits.

Liam moves on to licking down Pratt’s chest, making sure to rub his face in Pratt’s chest hair, getting the whipped cream on his face, in his beard.

He licks down. Shoves his face into Pratt’s pubic hair. Eats the whipped cream and sucks on all the hairs. Pratt can’t resist and pulls him up into a kiss.

A messy kiss. It’s sweet and Pratt licks Liam’s face and beard. Liam does the same.

Pratt can’t resist. He turns Liam around. Sprays whipped cream all over his dick and up Liam’s ass. Rubs it into his dick and pushes inside the younger man.

It’s surprisingly easy. Pratt cums a little from how kinky his current lube is. It still takes a little bit to get fully inside, despite the ease, because of how big Pratt is. Liam’s impatient though, and pushes his ass back, helping the process along. Pratt takes it as a sign and starts fucking. The first thrust is long and easing, making sure he bottoms out. But after that, it’s quick and rough. Liam tries to stroke himself in the little space he has between his body and the counter.

“You can touch yourself,” Pratt says, panting. “But you only get to cum if I let you.”

Liam doesn’t say anything.

“Understand?” Pratt says.

Liam whines.

Pratt puts his hands around Liam’s neck and tightens his grip. “I’m your fucking alpha. Alpha of the fucking house and everyone in it. Understand me, cunt?”

“Yes, Alpha. Yes, Daddy.”

“Good, cunt,” Pratt replies, easing his grip. He fucks faster. “Your daddy takes good care of you, doesn’t he?”

“Mmm,” Liam grunts.

“Answer me.”

“Fuck. Yes,” Liam cries. “Can I cum? Please let me cum, Daddy.”

“Not yet, son.”

Liam whines louder. “Daddy!”

Pratt’s hips snap violently. The sound of skin against skin is even more violent.

“Yeah,” Pratt groans. “You love your daddy inside you. Love feeling your dad’s cock fucking you.”

“Yes! Daddy, please I need to cum.”

“Not yet.”

Pratt himself is close and knows he will barely hold on for another minute.

“Bet you want your real father’s cock in you,” Pratt hisses.

Liam strokes himself faster. His eyes are shut. Pratt, if only you knew.

“You can cum,” Pratt states. “In here.”

Liam opens his eyes and sees Pratt grabbing a glass cooking bowl. Liam holds it below his cock and cums. And cums and cums and cums.

The sound alone is enough to send Pratt over the edge. As he thrusts in a couple last times, he swats Liam’s hand away from his dick and replaces it with his own, milking out the last drops of his boy’s orgasm. Then he cums, too.

Pratt puts the bowl on the counter and wraps his arms tightly around Liam’s torso. Cock buried in Liam. Pratt bites into Liam’s neck. He holds Liam overly tightly as he cums, hips moving in the very slightest. Rope after rope paints Liam’s insides.

“Oh, yeah,” Pratt murmurs. “That’s my boy. That’s Daddy’s boy.”

Liam catches his breath.

“Who’s your alpha? Who do you belong to?”

“You, Daddy.”

“Damn right.”

Pratt’s balls are still pulsing as he kisses Liam.

Neither knows Hemsworth is around the corner listening to the entire thing. Of course, he couldn’t help himself and jerked off while listening. Came all over himself and the floor. But as his orgasm fades and his mind snaps back to clarity, he hates the feeling. Liam is _his_.

Eventually, Pratt pulls out after a long, _long_ while. He bends down, licks Liam’s hole even more open and tells him to push out his cum into the bowl. Liam does.

“We’ll add this to the food,” Pratt says, setting the bowl down. “But first, I’ll need a pitcher,” he continues. “We need to prepare the drinks.”

Upstairs, Evans and Sebastian are asleep. Both solely in their underwear, Evans spooning Sebastian, his hand cupping Sebastian’s junk in his underwear.

It had happened at a weird pace. Sebastian felt it was a fever dream.

Evans had come upstairs to his aid. Giving him water, food, medicine, everything he needed. Sebastian was on fire and Evans helped strip him.

Sebastian became freezing moments later so Evans cuddled him. That was too hot. Evans had to strip. That was even hotter. Sebastian threw the blankets off them.

Evans had wrapped his arms tightly around Sebastian, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Sebastian couldn’t describe how much better it made him feel. _I love you_. _You’re my best friend_. _My beautiful best friend_. _I love you so much_.

Sebastian had grabbed Evans’s left hand and lowered it into his underwear.

“Yeah?” Evans chuckled.

“Just like the feeling,” Sebastian grumbled.

“You like when I touch you there?” Evans said seductively.

Sebastian hummed.

“Missed this. So much,” Evans replied, stroking his friend to full hardness.

His own cock was erect quickly. He grinded it into Sebastian’s ass. That continued for a while.

Sebastian eventually came in Evans’s hand, making a mess of the sheets and his underwear. He whined and cried into his pillow throughout his orgasm.

Evans wasn’t far behind, cumming from grinding friction alone, staining the sheets and their underwear. He groaned lowly and slowly throughout his orgasm.

The two took a while to catch their breath, but neither fell flaccid.

Evans started grinding his cock again and stroking Sebastian again all through the stickiness of their cum.

“Can I fuck you?” Evans asked after a while.

No reply. Sebastian had fallen asleep.

Evans chuckled and followed suit.

Now, Evans wakes to the sound of his phone buzzing and buzzing and buzzing. He slips his hand out of Sebastian’s underwear and checks his phone.

Several missed calls and texts from his mom. Never a good sign.

He reads through the texts. Nothing’s wrong, she’s just worried.

He sighs and goes down the hall to call her back.

Mackie slips in shortly afterwards.

“You think you can do that to me?” he whispers. “I own you.”

He pulls out his dick.

Hemsworth finds Pratt just down the hall as Mackie steps closer to Sebastian.

“Pratt,” Hemsworth says, clearing his throat.

“Hemmy,” Pratt answers, looking up from putting some clothes away. “Liam and I are making everyone dinner. Should be ready soon.”

Hemsworth nods.

“But that’s not what you’re here to ask about,” Pratt states, seeing the look in the other man’s eyes.

Hemsworth steps closer to Pratt. Mackie steps closer to Sebastian on the bed, stroking himself.

“I want you to keep your dick out of my brother,” the Australian says.

“Yeah?” Pratt asks.

“Yeah,” Hemsworth replies.

Pratt raises his eyebrow in amusement. Mackie slips onto the bed.

“You’re mine,” Mackie whispers, caressing Sebastian’s body.

“He’s mine,” Hemsworth continues.

Pratt clears his throat. “And what are you gonna do if I don’t keep my dick out of him?”

“Listen, mate. I saw you with him today.” Hemsworth steps toward him.

“I saw you with Chris,” Mackie whispers.

Sebastian’s chest continues to rise and fall as he sleeps.

“You know you’re only allowed to be with me,” Mackie says, rubbing his boner against Sebastian’s underwear.

Hemsworth continues, “I want you to stay away from him, alright? He’s got enough on his mind.”

“Like how you cheated on him?” Pratt says, ever so slightly smirking. Hemsworth can see it in his eyes, the cockiness.

“This is my house, mate. Don’t make me put you in your place,” Hemsworth says.

“I’d like to see you do that, _mate_ ,” Pratt mocks him.

Hemsworth pushes him. Mackie presses his body to Sebastian’s.

Pratt stumbles backwards a couple steps. Then pushes Hemsworth back.

Mackie kisses down Sebastian’s neck to his back.

Hemsworth throws Pratt onto the bed. They wrestle to be on top.

Mackie slips Sebastian’s underwear off and presses the tip of his cock to the sleeping man’s ass.

“Wha—” Sebastian mumbles, groggily waking up.

“Shh, baby. Just gonna fuck you and mark you as mine,” Mackie coos.

“What? What the fuck?” Sebastian grumbles. He flips himself over and pushes Mackie, then rubs his eyes.

Hemsworth tears off Pratt’s clothes and presses him down, trying to slip his cock into him. Pratt flips them over, yanks off Hemsworth’s layers, then pins the Australian down.

Mackie holds Sebastian’s arms to the bed and tries to flip him over. Sebastian throws him off.

“You were gonna fuck me? Are you serious? I don’t fucking feel well!” Sebastian snaps. “You wonder why I choose Chris over you.”

Anger ignites in Mackie’s eyes and he goes in to try and hold Sebastian down again. Sebastian’s weak and a little delirious, but he manages to pin Mackie down.

Pratt grabs the bottle of lube and applies what little he can while still holding Hemsworth beneath his weight. He pushes in.

Sebastian spits on his cock several times while Mackie squirms underneath him. He rubs the spit in and then starts to shove his dick into the hole in front of him.

“Fuck,” Mackie breathes. “Stop. I own you. You can’t...”

Sebastian rolls his eyes and pushes in harder. He didn’t get it before. With Evans. Well, of course he got what a dick he was being with the possessiveness and jealousness. But also, he knew that it was just to be kinky and there was the real reason of Evans wanting to cheat. But now he gets it even more.

“You don’t fucking own me or anyone or any fucking thing,” Sebastian said, bottoming out.

“Stop,” Hemsworth protests.

“Stop what? Your dick is hard as a rock and leaking,” Pratt laughs. He starts fucking his cock in and out of his bottom.

Hemsworth squirms beneath him and Pratt lies on top of him to hold him in place. The American snaps his hips with all his weight.

“Get the fuck off me!” Hemsworth yells.

“You fucking cunt,” Mackie spits.

Sebastian fucks harder. He slaps Mackie’s ass for good measure, smirking. “You look like a fucking bitch,” he spits back.

Mackie grabs the sheets and whines and cries into them as Sebastian Stan, the one _he’s_ supposed to own, emasculates him. “Please,” he cries.

“Please stop,” Hemsworth cries into the sheets.

“Nah,” Pratt says. “I know you want it.”

His cock is huge in every sense and Hemsworth feels every inch of it fucking him, hurting him, wrecking him, making him feel so fucking good.

“Tell me how much you fucking want this,” Pratt demands.

“I—” Mackie pants.

“Spit it out, cunt!” Sebastian spits.

“Fuck,” Hemsworth breathes.

“That’s what I fucking thought,” Pratt scoffs. “I’ll fuck Liam whenever I want. As much as I want. You too. Anyone in this fucking house.”

“You’re nothing, Mackie,” Sebastian states. “Not even a man.”

In their separate rooms, Sebastian and Pratt reach their climaxes at the same time. They fuck so deep in, bottoming out, pubes against their submissives’ asses, Mackie and Hemsworth can’t help but cry out and curl their toes.

Waves of cum flood Hemsworth and Mackie.

“Fuck, please, again. Again, Daddy,” Mackie begs.

Sebastian laughs, his cock still pumping. But once his cum stream dies off, he pulls out and slaps Mackie’s ass again. “We’re done.”

Hemsworth lies wrecked on the bed, Pratt above him, still cumming in him. It seems endless. Pratt breathes in his ear.

“Your house, my ass,” Pratt says. “I’m gonna fuck Liam right in front of you tonight. I’m the alpha of the house now.”

He pulls out his cock and finishes cumming on Hemsworth’s back.

Hemsworth doesn’t say anything as Pratt gets dressed and goes downstairs. He exhales moments later.

Sebastian finds almost everyone downstairs in the kitchen, helping with the food. Hemsworth and Mackie are the only ones missing. Sebastian smiles as he sees Evans. Evans smiles back.

“Alright, Mom, I gotta go,” he says through the phone. “Love you, too. Bye.”

“Is that why you slipped out?” Sebastian asks.

Evans walks over and kisses his forehead. “Hope I didn’t wake you.”

“Not you, but, uh... Mackie.”

“What?”

“Never mind.”

“Alright,” Evans chuckles. “How are you feeling?”

“A little better. I have an appetite again. But still feeling off. I think maybe food poising or something,” Sebastian replies.

“Should be gone by tomorrow then, hopefully,” Evans says.

“Thanks for being there for me,” Sebastian smiles.

“Anytime.”

“Wanna help out?” Pratt says, as he walks over to the two. “Could use someone setting the table.”

“On it,” Evans says.

“Try this,” Liam says, holding a forkful of salad up for Pratt.

Pratt chews it down. “Perfect,” he says.

Liam smiles and plants a kiss on Pratt’s lips.

“You two are clearly helping out,” Evans says upon seeing Tom and Robert making out at the dinner table.

“Mind your business,” Tom quips.

Robert laughs. “You need help?”

“Nah, I’m just messing with you.”

“Tom has something he wants to say to you,” Robert states.

Tom rolls his eyes.

He sighs and then looks at Evans.

“What you did for me at the grocery store was really cool. Protecting me after that guy used that word. I know we throw it around during sex, but in real life it’s not so sexy. Genuinely, I appreciate it,” Tom says, putting his hand on Evans’s arm.

“Anytime, Tommy,” Evans replies. He leans down and kisses Tom slowly on the lips, before disappearing to get more utensils.

Mackie finds them all as they’re bringing the food to the table. He sits in a chair at the end and sulks. Sebastian doesn’t bother looking his way.

Hemsworth is the last to sit down. He comes down the stairs quietly, avoiding eye contact with everyone. However, he of course notices Pratt at the head of the table. Evans to his left. Liam to his right. He sits in the last open chair, next to Liam.

“You alright, mate?” Liam asks.

The older man nods.

Liam lifts his brother’s hand and kisses it, eliciting a soft smile from him.

“Thank you, Liam and Pratt,” Evans says, projecting his voice, “for making us this lovely dinner. I think I can speak for us all when I say we appreciate it.”

“No problem.”

“Anything for my boys.”

As they eat, there isn’t much talk. Since they’re all grown men, it doesn’t take long for them to devour the food in front of them. The wine too.

“So good,” Evans says, setting his fork and knife down and wiping his mouth. The rest of the men agree and finish soon after.

“Hope you saved room for dessert,” Liam says.

After Evans and Sebastian clear everyone’s plates, Liam and Pratt go grab it from the fridge as well as the pitcher. They serve the cake, then poor the drinks into the new glasses.

“Woah,” Tom says as Pratt fills his glass. “Is that...?”

“Drink up,” Pratt winks.

The men are silent for a little bit, but Evans take a sip first.

He swallows it down and smirks after setting his glass back down. It’s a dirty smirk. “Delicious,” he says.

It seems to send an unspoken ‘okay’ to the rest of the guys, who soon begin eating and drinking.

“Liam’s cum is all over the cake. In it, too,” Pratt smirks. Everyone’s almost done with the cake. “Some of it’s in your piss-drinks too. My cum too.”

“Fucking filthy,” Evans smirks back. He’s hard too quickly to admit. The other guys follow suit in getting hard subtly.

“What can I say?” Pratt says. He leans back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head and revealing his pit stains.

The guys finish up their desserts and drinks, chatting about the heat and upcoming projects and whatnot.

“What’s that smell?” Liam asks, mid-conversation with his brother.

“What?” Hemsworth asks, interlocking their fingers.

“Smells sweaty and musky.”

“Probably me,” Pratt admits, sniffing his pits. “Haven’t showered in a while.”

“In a while?” Robert asks. “Why?”

“Sometimes I just get in a mood, you know?” he replies. “Being the man of the house and all, I like to smell as manly as possible.”

Hemsworth looks away. Liam raises an eyebrow.

“When’s the last time you showered?” Tom asks.

“Uh,” Pratt tries to remember. “Maybe a little less than a week?”

Some of the guys groan.

“We were cuddling,” Sebastian states. “Guess my nose is messed up, too.”

“Just like being dirty, fellas,” Pratt says. He notices that Evans is staring at him. He can see a look in the man’s eyes. Desperation. Submission.

He sees Evans’s hands on his junk, knowing he’s hard.

“To each his own,” Tom says. “It’s kinda hot, too.”

Pratt laughs. “Well, you guys all go. Evans and I will take care of all the dishes and everything.”

“Thanks, guys,” Robert says.

Mackie storms upstairs quickly. The two brothers migrate outside and are soon stargazing and cuddling on a lounge chair. Robert and Tom are kissing immediately on their way upstairs, stripping as they go. Sebastian goes back to sleep of the sickness.

“So,” Pratt says, turning back to Evans who’s been silent for a while. “Get naked.”

Evans swallows. He slowly stands up and begins to strip. Hoodie, t-shirt, shorts, socks, underwear. His erection springs free.

“Good boy,” Pratt says, running his fingers over Evans’s abs. “Stay here, puppy. Gonna get some stuff for you.”

Evans knows what that means. His dick throbs.

He stands in the same spot and waits for Pratt to return. When he does, he sets the puppy play things on the table.

“First,” says Pratt, “I want to watch you do all the dishes for me.”

So, he does.

Pratt whips his cock out through his zipper and watches Evans clean all the dishes. Clearing the table, rinsing them off, loading the dishwasher. Scrubbing all the counters clean. All while completely naked and hard. Pratt strokes himself the entire time.

Then he grabs the collar, the wrist and ankle bands, the tail and dresses his puppy. He presses their dicks together as he puts the collar on Evans.

“I love putting you in this stuff,” he says. He breathes on Evans’s neck and kisses his way to his lips. “My puppy. Get on your hands and knees.”

Evans obeys.

Pratt finishes dressing him, the tail going in last, all lubed up. Evans whines and moans.

“You like that, baby?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, what?”

“Yeah, Daddy.”

“Good puppy.” Pratt kisses him once it’s fully in. “Now,” he says. “Gonna give you some more cake and a drink. Stay here.”

Evans stays in place as Pratt gets another piece of cake from the fridge. He places it in a dog dish for Evans. Then, he sets a second dog dish down. “Can’t forget about your drink,” he says.

Evans crawls closer as Pratt lets loose a stream of piss. It rings against the metal of the dish and splatters on the floor and all over Evans. Can’t help himself from aiming his stream all over Evans’s body and face and hair.

He cuts it short after Evans swallows down a mouthful. “More later,” he grins. “Bon appetite.”

It’s unspoken, but Evans knows he’s not allowed to use his hands for any of this. It’s also unspoken that Evans is not to talk at all. So, still on his hands and knees, he leans down and starts to eat the cum-infused cake.

The crumbs and chocolate get on his face and in his beard. It’s more difficult than he thought it would be. And it’s so utterly humiliating. His cock drips a puddle of precum on the floor. Pratt stares in awe, stroking his hard dick slowly.

After Evans finishes the cake, he’s about to move on to his drink, but Pratt stops him.

“Lick the bowl clean,” he says. “I want it sparkling.”

Evans blushes, realizing this is only going to get more and more humiliating. He leans back in. Lick after lick after lick. Pratt’s cock leaks as he watches, mesmerized by Evans’s tongue.

“You can have your drink now, baby,” Pratt hums. “Make sure you drink it like a puppy.”

Evans should’ve seen that coming. He obeys and starts to lap up the piss from the bowl like a dog would. It takes a while. A lot of it splatters onto the floor and onto his face. This time, he makes sure to lick the bowl sparkling clean before Pratt can tell him to. He wants to make his owner proud.

The bowl is eventually licked clean and Evans has a belly full of Pratt’s piss. Evans looks up at Pratt.

“Baby,” Pratt coos, “you know you’re not done. Look at the mess on the floor.”

Evans looks back down and sees all the piss that got splattered. He starts to lick it up, dragging his tongue along the floor, getting every drop.

“Good boy,” Pratt beams. “I better take you for a walk before we go to sleep.” With that, he grabs a leash he brought down and attaches it to the clip on Evans’s collar. “Come on, boy.”

He tugs Evans along to the back door and the two walk out to the pool. Evans sees the two brothers, nude and making out in a late-night swim. The two turn and look upon hearing the door close. Their eyes widen at the sight. Evans’s cheeks go red. His cock flops around, hard as ever.

“Just taking my dog for a walk,” Pratt smirks. “Come on, boy.” He taps Evans with his foot. Evans inches out in front of him and the two walk out onto the grass.

Pratt shifts uncomfortably as Evans crawls around the grass going from bush to bush, trying his best to act like a dog. “Ah, better,” Pratt says after working his balls out of his zipper, hanging low. “Gonna pee for me?” He continues to jerk himself off.

Evans crawls over to a bush and lifts his leg. It takes a few moments, but after a while, he’s pissing. He’s shaky, and having a full erection doesn’t help, so his piss splatters on the ground a bit, but a good portion of it soaks his own body. His chest and face, his arms and hands.

Moments later, he feels piss hit the back of his head. It travels down his back, hits the dildo tail and his ass.

“You’re marking your territory and I’m marking mine,” Pratt says filthily.

Evans wants to cum unbelievably badly.

They both finish pissing. Pratt brings Evans back by the pool, the brothers are gone. They walk up onto the wooden deck and suddenly Pratty is slipping a zip tie out of his pocket and securing it around Evans’s wrists with a wooden plank on the deck.

“What?” Evans asks, nervously.

“Shh, baby,” Pratt hushes, “Puppies can’t talk.”

He unclips the leash before zip tying Evans’s ankles together. Then finally, he pulls a ball gag out of his back pocket and puts it in Evans’s mouth, both men’s eyes are wide. He fastens it snugly.

“You are only allowed to wear this outfit from now on, okay?” 

Evans nods.

Pratt’s hand is quickly back on his dick and a few moments later, with his nose buried in his own musky armpit, he’s cumming. Splattering all of Evans’s body, head to toe, just like he had done with his piss. A second wave of cum hits as he thinks about how depraved what he’s doing is. Evans is painted by the time he’s done, both their cocks still throbbing. He has half a mind to fuck Evans all night, but he has something else on his mind, too.

Sebastian is now free to be cuddled with, sans interruption from Evans.

“Goodnight, puppy. I love you,” Pratt says. He leans down and gives Evans a passionate kiss before disappearing inside. He doesn’t bother putting his dick and balls away as he heads upstairs to cuddle with Sebastian, and instead strips himself fully nude.

There Evans lies. Tied up, gagged, utterly humiliated in his puppy outfit. With his aching cock hard and dripping, there he lies all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couple of questions:
> 
> let me know what you thought as usual and also let me know who you want to end up together!! i have ideas and plans that i seem to change a lot for the endgame couples lol, but i'm curious as to who you guys want to end up together
> 
> also, just curious, i tried to write a scene so that it was essentially two scenes in one: hemmy/pratt and seb/mackie. did it work for you guys? was it confusing? just curious for my own writing skills lol
> 
> okay thanks as always for reading and please comment ! i really like talking to you guys


	18. much ado about evans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty
> 
> cw: someone threatens to r*pe someone else, but i assure you it's an empty threat and it's not going to happen,  
> it's all for the shock factor
> 
> also, i proofread like a third of this, but i can't finish because i am simply too tired but i just wanted to get it up tonight for yall  
> i will proofread it all tomorrow lol
> 
> edit: it’s been edited lol but it’s being weird so i’ll have to look at it a third time when i have time

Chris Evans is insatiable.

This is something he realized about himself a long time ago. It started as every addiction always does. Gradually.

He gradually learned how much he loves sex. He gradually learned he’s open to almost every single kink and fetish, and at least trying them once. He gradually learned that he’s too much of a slut for his own good.

He knows he goes through phases where all he can think about is sex. It becomes all he wants to eat, sleep, and breathe. He can only assume the other men of the house feel the same way, based on said constant sex.

He remembers in high school when he’d steal jock’s jockstraps and sniff them, cum all over them, purposefully get caught so they’d fuck him. Letting teachers fuck him from when he was 16, then fucking those same teachers.

College came with more kinks, where he learned he’s into watersports. Seducing professors in office hours, getting them to piss on him, pissing all over them. Jerking off while his roommates were in the room and jerking off while they were changing. Seducing them into fucking him and into him fucking them. Pissing all over the bathroom. Walking around the suite naked all the time. Even pulled off cumming in his pants unnoticed during class a couple times. Except for the one time he wanted a professor to notice, who did and then fucked him after class.

So—after spending the night cuffed outside naked in a pup outfit and cumming untouched several times throughout the night because he never got soft because of how hot he found it—he feels safe in saying he’s in another phase now. What’s different this time is that he doesn’t want it to end. The other phases faded naturally. This one, however, shows no signs of going away.

Inside, Pratt walks into a full kitchen. The rest of the guys, besides Evans of course, are either making breakfast or already eating. They have various combinations of t-shirts and sweats and underwear on, apart from Tom who is just naked.

The Aussies are laughing and teasing each other while flipping some pancakes. Hemsworth just has on a pair of boxer briefs that hug tightly. Liam has a similar pair of underwear and t-shirt on.

Robert’s got on sweatpants, sitting at the table next to Tom. Who climbs into his lap, hard, and starts making out with him.

Lastly, he observes Mackie, fully clothed, striping Sebastian who’s sitting next to him also at the table. Sebastian and Pratt exchange a glance as Mackie grabs the base of Sebastian’s dick and squeezes.

“Wanna feed me some fruit, baby?” Mackie asks.

Sebastian nods. Pratt doesn’t really see any hesitation, which confuses him because he knows Sebastian is definitely fed up with Mackie lately.

Pratt looks back at Hemsworth, who catches his glance. Hemsworth pulls Liam close and leans in, kissing him lovingly.

When he lets go, he clears his throat. “Oh, good morning, Pratt,” he grins.

Pratt internally rolls his eyes. “Morning everyone.”

“Morning,” Sebastian says. Mackie’s rubbing a strawberry across his chest and up to his lips. Sebastian keeps it in his lips as Mackie licks up the trail of stickiness. Then the two kiss and suck on the strawberry between them.

“So, what’re you gonna do with Evans, mate?” Hemsworth asks. He has an arm wrapped around Liam’s neck, pulling him in close. Liam kisses up and down his brother’s neck.

Pratt knows Hemsworth’s doing it to show that Liam’s his. And of course it’s working. Liam’s not even looking at Pratt. Hasn’t even acknowledged he’s in the room. _Everyone’s whipped on Hemsworth_ , he thinks.

“Was just gonna leave him out there,” Pratt says. Evans is territory at the moment, and Pratt wants to claim him.

“We could just keep humiliating him,” Tom says, pulling away from Robert.

Hemsworth nods in agreement.

“Leave him out there, he’ll just get in the way in here,” Mackie adds.

“Haven’t gotten my way with him yet,” Robert states.

“Seb?” Hemsworth asks.

“I—” he begins. Mackie squeezes his dick. “Leave him out.”

“How about you sweetheart?” Hemsworth says, looking into Liam’s eyes.

“If you want him, you should bring him in,” Liam says.

“I—” Hemsworth says. Pratt cuts him off.

“Don’t let your brother tell you what to think,” Pratt interjects.

“Didn’t ask you, mate,” Hemsworth says.

“No, but Liam’s gonna say anything to please you. Even if it means Evans getting in between you,” Pratt smirks.

Hemsworth rolls his eyes. “Just because you want Liam doesn’t mean you can manipulate him. Evans isn’t gonna come between us.”

“Okay,” Pratt says, still smirking slightly.

“Fine. I’ll prove it.”

Pratt rolls his eyes as Hemsworth walks by him and outside.

“Hi,” Pratt says, now having Liam’s attention.

“Hey,” Liam replies. “What was that?”

“What was what?”

Liam gives him a look.

“Just looking out for you.”

“Mhm.”

“What?” Pratt says. “You don’t feel any of what I said deep down?” He takes a few steps closer to Liam.

Liam looks down.

“It’s okay to admit it.”

Pratt tilts Liam’s head up and leans in and kisses him. Liam kisses back.

Hemsworth stands, admiring Evans, who must’ve fallen back to sleep.

“Wow,” a British voice says from behind him. Tom walks up and stands beside him. “He’s still hard?”

Hemsworth grunts.

Tom strokes himself. “It’s too hot,” he says. “We gotta keep him like this.”

Hemsworth grunts again.

“Can I piss on him?”

“Go inside, Tom.”

Tom sighs and slips back inside.

Hemsworth whips out his dick and steals Tom’s idea. As always, he splatters Evans from head to dick to toe in piss. His cock fills as he pisses, loving marking his territory.

Evans grumbles and wakes up as the stream hits his face and hair. Hemsworth finishes pissing down Evans’s throat.

“Morning, baby,” Hemsworth says, running his hand along Evans’s cheek.

“Morning,” Evans replies, his voice is raspy and low.

Hemsworth slides two of his fingers into Evans’s mouth.

“Gonna behave for me?” the Australian asks.

Evans nods. Hemsworth slides his fingers out.

“Who’s the alpha of the house?”

“You are,” Evans replies.

“And don’t make me prove it.”

Evans nods.

Hemsworth’s voice gets low. “I could hold you down out here and rape you. No one would ever know.”

Evans’s heart skips a beat.

“Or I could bring you inside in front of all the guys and rape you if I wanted to. No one would care because I’m the alpha.”

Evans nods.

“Understood?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Evans’s cock oozes precum.

“That’s my boy.”

Hemsworth unties Evans and kisses him for a while before heading inside. He’s displeased to see Liam and Pratt hard, grinding, and making out.

“Dude...” Sebastian says upon seeing Evans. “You smell like piss and cum.”

“You gotta shower,” Mackie adds.

“No,” Evans grumbles.

“What?” Robert asks.

“I don’t want to shower.”

“Jesus,” Mackie says.

“Change at least,” Sebastian replies.

“He can’t,” Pratt interrupts. “His clothes are gone.”

“Gone?” Hemsworth asks, amused.

“He’ll get them back when I decide.” And with that, he resumes kissing Liam.

“Well fuck,” Tom says.

Hemsworth turns to Evans. “Are you alright? Wanna take a bath with me?”

“Maybe later,” Evans shrugs.

“Wanna cuddle?”

“Maybe later,” he repeats.

“Wanna pretend to be my daddy?” Tom interjects.

“Fuck yeah,” Evans growls.

Hemsworth starts to clean the kitchen as Tom, Robert, and Evans flee upstairs.

He hears Mackie whisper to Sebastian, “Can I fuck you outside?”

“Yeah, baby,” Sebastian whispers back.

Then it’s just Hemsworth cleaning around Pratt who has Liam pinned to the counter with Liam’s legs around him, still making out.

He sighs and clears his throat after he’s done.

“Done with my boyfriend?” Hemsworth asks.

“Don’t remember him being your boyfriend,” Pratt says. “I remember you breaking up with him, though.”

“Pratt,” Liam shushes.

“I better go see if Mackie’s playing nice with Seb,” says Pratt.

He nips and kisses Liam’s lips once more before he’s gone.

“Chris,” Liam begins.

“It’s fine,” Hemsworth states. “It’s fine.” He takes off for the couches and goes on his phone.

Liam sighs.

Upstairs, Robert and Evans lie on a bed making out, grinding their dicks together. Robert’s hands slide down and grab Evans’s ass. It’s been too long.

They ignore the knock on the door. The door opens anyways.

“Daddy? Dad?” Tom says, walking in. “What’s going on?”

“Oh, Tommy,” Evans says. He and Robert make no effort to cover themselves up. “Daddy and I are just having some alone time.”

“Alone time?”

“Yes, baby,” Robert replies. “Daddy and I do this when we wanna show how much we love each other.”

“Can you show me?” Tom asks.

“Oh, baby,” Evans replies. “It’s just something adults do.”

“Yeah,” Robert continues, “It’s called fucking, Tommy.”

“Fucking?”

“Yeah, baby. When my penis gets hard I put it inside Daddy’s slutty hole and fuck him.”

“When you’re older, you can find someone who will fuck you like Daddy fucks me,” Evans says.

“Can you guys fuck me?” Tom asks.

“Oh, Tommy, you’re too young,” Robert states. “We wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

“Can I fuck Daddy?” Tom asks to Robert. “Please? I’m really hard. See?” Tom pulls down his shorts and his dick springs free.

Robert exhales and looks to Evans. “What do you say, baby? You want our son inside you?”

Evans nods.

Tom climbs on the bed and throws off his remaining clothes. He leans in for a threeway kiss. The two older men pull him in closer and sandwich him between them.

Their tongues slide around and taste each other. Evans and Robert end up licking the younger man’s face.

“You wanna help me prepare Daddy for us?” Robert asks after leaving a prominent hickey on Tom’s neck.

“Yes, please,” Tom whines.

Evans flips and lies on his stomach with his ass angled up.

“What’s this?” Tom asks, tapping the rubber butt plug tail still in Evans’s ass.

“This helps us keep our cum inside Daddy. He doesn’t like to feel empty, so this helps keep him nice and full,” Robert says, pulling it out.

Evans whines.

“Cum?” Tom asks.

“It’s what comes out of our penises when we get really excited and happy. You might be too young to have any still, but you can still feel good. Come on,” Robert gestures. “Taste Daddy’s ass with your tongue. It’s nice and hairy.”

Tom leans in with no hesitation and starts to lap at the hole in front of him. The three men groan. Robert holds his head there.

“Really get your tongue in there,” Robert says. He then spreads Evans’s cheeks wider and starts eating him out with Tom.

Evans is loose and raw as usual, so it doesn’t take long for cum to start dribbling out. Who the cum belongs to, he has no idea.

“Is that cum, Daddy?”

“Yes. Daddy needs a lot of it because he’s a bottom slut.”

“What’s that?”

“Oh, baby,” Robert says. “You’ll find out when we start whoring you out for money.”

Tom gets a chill and they drink down the cum that oozes out.

“Next, you want to lube up your cock,” Robert continues. “This is very important so you don’t hurt Daddy, even though he’s always loose.”

Robert lubes himself up first, before rubbing Tom’s up and down with the gel.

Evans whines again.

“Alrighty, Daddy’s getting impatient,” Robert laughs. “Now, we’re gonna fuck him together, so it might take a little while for him to adjust.”

Evans whines louder and his cock dribbles cum.

They lube up Evans’s ass, before Robert positions them. He and Tom lie on their backs, their heads in opposite directions, their legs overlapping, and their dicks pressed together. Evans squats and holds their dicks together as he sits on them.

Robert was right, it does take a while. They end up having Tom slide all the way in first.

“Fuck him hard,” Robert commands. And Tom does. Bucks his hips upwards, rough and aggressive.

Once he wears Evans down a bit, Robert starts to slide in. Evans cries and whines and groans and thinks he’s going to pass out from how bad he wants it.

Robert eventually slides in, with more lube. They don’t give Evans too much resting time as they start thrusting. Evans starts to ride them and it feels so good to have the youngest and oldest people in the house inside him at the same time.

Friction and lube and fucking. They thrust hard into their bottom and make sure he can feel it all the way.

Evans’s hand shoots down to his cock to stroke it.

“Daddy,” Tom grins,” I don’t think he should get to cum. If he lets other people fuck him besides us, he’s cheating, right?”

“Yeah, baby, you’re right,” Robert pants.

Evans takes his hand away.

“Getting there?” Robert asks.

“Yeah,” Tom huffs. “Gonna cum.”

“Me too.”

Their skin slaps together several more times before they bury themselves inside Evans. He feels a flood of cum fill him up. Two dicks have him plugged pretty tightly, but cum manages to leak out and drip down as they unload into him.

“Babe, he’s cumming,” Evans says, out of breath. “Our son’s cumming so much in me. I can feel it.”

“That’s my boy,” Robert breathes.

“I think,” Evans’s pants, “if he’s old enough to cum, he’s old enough to get fucked.”

Robert groans, jerking his hips as his orgasm dies off. “I agree.”

Evans slides off his tops and clenches. Tom is quick to slide the plug back in, smirking.

Evans leans down and strokes Robert’s dick, which never went soft. He slips his fingers into Robert’s mouth, getting them wet, then down to the older man’s hole and inside. As Robert moans and curls his toes, they kiss.

Tom wiggles in between them, his cock lubed up.

Evans pulls away and lets Tom get a better angle to rub lube on Robert’s hole. He pushes the tip of his dick in as Evans bends down behind him to eat him out.

Robert digs his nails into Tom’s arms as the younger man slides into him.

“So tight, Dad,” Tom grumbles.

Evans’s knuckles are white, holding Tom’s cheeks firmly, spreading them and kneading them. He makes loud, sloppy, wet sounds as he shoves his tongue and face impossibly deep into Tom’s ass. Nothing he hasn’t been doing for years.

Tom leans down as he bottoms out, his body pressed tightly into a whining Robert, who’s legs are locked around him. Evans presses his tongue deeper. Tom tries to prop himself up, but his arms are shaky.

“Oh, Daddy,” Robert whines.

Evans fucks his tongue in so aggressively that Tom loses his balance and his arms give way.

“Tastes so fucking good. Fuck!” Evans yells, pulling away. He slaps Tom’s ass hard. It stings bad. The bearded man’s face is dripping his own spit and cum that oozed out of Tom’s ass that’s been buried for however long.

He dumps lube on his cock and slides into Tom with no hesitation. Tom yelps.

“Who’s your fucking Daddy?” Evans spits as he fucks his length into the younger man.

Tom tries to steady himself and fuck Robert.

“He’s too big,” Tom pants.

“It’s okay, you can take him. You can do it,” Robert says.

“So fucking big,” Tom repeats. He starts to find his rhythm in sync with Evans. It takes several moments to adjust, but he gets there.

Robert strokes himself along with their thrusts.

“You feel so good inside me,” he says to Tom.

“Fuck,” Tom breathes. “He feels so good.”

Evans licks a stripe from Tom’s shoulder to his neck and bites down. All the men in the house are always covered in hickeys anyways, no need to stop.

“God, Daddy, he feels so good. So good. So big. So much—” his breath hitches as Evans slams into him. “So much better than you’ll ever feel inside me. So much bigger too.” He then turns his head to face Evans. “I love you so much.”

The two kiss and continue pounding in their line.

“Only man I’ll ever love,” Tom says.

Robert hates it. It’s hurtful, to say the least. But it makes his dick throb. Evans has his arms tightly around Tom.

“God, I wish you were younger,” Robert moans. “Wish you were so much younger.”

Evans breaks his kiss with Tom. “He’s our baby boy.”

Robert doesn’t want to share, though. He doesn’t want an _our_ , he wants a _my_.

“Marry me, baby,” Robert whispers. His eyes widen hearing himself say it.

That gets Tom’s attention.

“What?” he asks, eyes on Robert.

“Marry me. I want you forever. Exclusively. Just me and you.”

“Fuck,” Tom pants. “Yes. Fuck. That’s all I’ve ever wanted. Yes.”

With that, Tom’s cumming. He bottoms out and fills up his now fiancé. They press against each other tightly and kiss as Tom releases his flood. He moans into the kiss as Evans continues to pound away. Robert cums from the friction alone, splattering between their bodies.

Evans tries to hold off, not wanting to finish yet, but it’s too much and too hot. He bottoms out just as Tom did and cums inside him. He collapses on Tom’s back, sandwiching them all together. He feels his balls pulsating and shooting.

He pulls out and empties the remaining half of his orgasm all over Tom’s back and hair and the engaged couples faces.

“Fuck!” he yells. He lets his cock flop between his legs.

As he’s leaving the room, he sees Tom start thrusting again.

As Pratt walks outside, he’s surprised to see Sebastian on top of Mackie in the grass, cock already buried deep in him. They’re in doggy-style, Mackie’s face on the ground, but still kneeling, ass elevated.

“Please!” Mackie shouts. “I’m a slut for your cock, I need it so bad. Please cum in me again.”

 _Again?_ Pratt thinks. _Didn’t they just come outside?_

He walks over to the two and strips his clothes off.

“He’s letting you top, huh?” Pratt asks.

“I fucked him... yesterday and now it’s... all he wants,” Sebastian replies, through broken speech.

Pratt leans in and kisses Sebastian. He gets behind Sebastian and grinds his cock into his ass. He spits on it and stokes it in, then spits in his hand and repeats the action.

“Missed you, Seb,” Pratt coos, sliding into Sebastian, kissing his neck.

Sebastian bottoms out in Mackie, who has his fingertips dug into the dirt. He pauses and waits for Pratt to slide into him. Then pushes back impatiently trying to speed the process along. It requires a lot more spit.

Sebastian is beautifully warm inside, and so nice and wet. Pratt shoots a little at the feeling.

“Missed you,” Pratt repeats.

“You too,” Sebastian whispers back.

“Can’t believe I’ve never been inside you before now.”

“Glad you’re in me now,” Sebastian says.

Pratt starts to thrust. Sebastian resumes his pace. Pratt tilts Sebastian’s chin towards him so they can kiss.

Pratt’s fucking him nice and slow, but Sebastian’s pounding his hips. Their skin slaps together and they meet in the middle, slowing each other down and speeding each other up.

Mackie’s face is pressed into the ground and he’s whining and slurring any words he can get to come out of his lips.

“God, please,” someone says. None of them are sure who said it, because they all feel it.

“Want me to cum in you, baby?” Pratt asks.

Sebastian growls.

“Hm?”

“Chris,” Sebastian whines.

“Seb,” Mackie cries.

“Answer me, baby,” says Pratt.

“Yeah,” Sebastian whispers.

“Yeah,” Pratt whispers back. “Be a good boy and say it.”

“Fuck, I’m close,” Mackie says. Neither of the other two even noticed he’d been jerking off.

“Me too,” Sebastian replies.

“Seb,” Pratt whispers again, against Sebastian’s neck.

He feels the goosebumps the goosebumps form and the hair stand up.

“Want you,” Sebastian says.

“Yeah?”

“Always.”

“Always,” Pratt breathes, savoring the word.

“Always want you in me. Always want you to cum in me and fill me up.”

“Yeah, there it is. That’s what I want to hear.”

“Fuck!” Mackie interrupts. Sebastian feels his hole clench around him and it sends him over the edge. The two are then cumming together, Mackie splattering the grass and Sebastian painting his insides.

“Yeah, good boy,” Pratt soothes. “Fill him up.”

Sebastian pulls Pratt in and kisses him intensely, riding his orgasm. And that’s all Pratt needs to cum, too.

He opens his mouth and his face scrunches, and he moans into Sebastian’s mouth as they kiss. They ride the waves over their orgasms and keep cumming more and more.

Only after do the two realize how tightly they were holding on to each other, fingernails dug into their arms.

Mackie’s out of breath and spent. Sebastian pulls out and Pratt follows his lead. The two keep kissing. Mackie rolls on his back, spread his legs, and fingers himself. Fucking himself with his fingers, he digs Sebastian’s cum out of his ass and drinks it down.

Sebastian steps back, maintaining his balance.

“You good?” Pratt asks.

“Yeah. It’s just hot out and I’m dehydrated,” he laughs. “Maybe I’m still a little under the weather, too.”

“You wanna jump in the pool? I’ll fuck you in there.”

“Maybe later, I’m gonna head inside.”

“Alright,” Pratt nods.

“You comin’?”

“Gotta take a leak,” Pratt says, positioning Mackie’s mouth at his cockhead. “Gonna do some other things to him, too.”

Sebastian nods then heads inside.

Pratt lets himself go in Mackie’s mouth and wonders if Sebastian’s running right to Evans. He’s sad this moment didn’t last that long. He just waits for Sebastian to choose Evans again.

As Hemsworth sulks over to the couches and says it’s fine, when it so clearly isn’t, Liam follows him over and sits across from him.

“You literally can’t be mad at me,” Liam says.

“I’m not. I said it’s fine,” his brother replies.

“Chris,” Liam sighs.

“Liam.”

“Chris,” Liam says again.

Chris doesn’t say anything.

“You can be mad at me. It can be not fine,” says Liam, contradicting himself and his thoughts.

“It _is_ fine...” Chris states.

“But?”

“Doesn’t mean I like it.”

“I have the urge to apologize.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“I know,” agrees Liam.

Chris rolls onto his stomach and goes on his phone. Liam sighs again and sits back.

He observes his brother, who won’t look over. He scrolls through his social media, checks his email and texts, on an endless loop.

Liam rolls his eyes and puts his hands behind his head. He’s about to say something, but he closes his mouth.

There’s a weird tension in the air. Or rather, lack of tension. It smells musky. No, that’s just his sweaty shirt. Liam takes it off and tosses it at Chris’s head. His brother takes the shirt and puts it under his chin.

The lack of tension comes with a reverse effect. Liam knows he could go over right now and kiss Chris and Chris would absolutely love that. They both would. But there’s an invisible force both pushing him to do that, and holding him back. There’s a hint of humor here, too. Liam is on the verge of bursting out laughing, but also he’s too tired for that. But also, he has all the energy in the world.

He continues to observe his brother. They’re both in just their underwear now and Chris’s back looks like it could use a massage. Or just someone to touch it and feel how muscly it is. Someone to kiss and appreciate it.

Liam doesn’t realize he’s hard until his dick shifts in his underwear.

He pulls it out quickly. Then grabs some lube that’s, of course, just sitting around on the coffee table.

Chris doesn’t say anything.

He flips open the lid with a click and squeezes some into his hand. Chris still doesn’t respond. So he starts to jerk himself off slowly.

After a few minutes of Chris still not responding, Liam gently rubs his foot over his brother’s clothed ass. Finally, he looks over.

He rolls his eyes playfully and laughs that kind of laugh that’s just an exhale out of the nose. But then he returns his focus to his phone.

Liam grunts. Then he gets up and kneels between Chris’s legs. Pulls Chris’s underwear below his ass, spreads his cheeks, spits on his cock, and starts to slide in.

His brother is of course loose, so it isn’t too hard. What’s harder is getting his attention. He continues to tap on his phone.

Liam pushes all the way in at once. Chris’s breath hitches. Liam grins.

Chris tries not to give in, but he can’t help it. After just a few thrusts, he puts his phone down.

“There we go,” Liam says happily.

“Liam,” Chris grumbles.

“Yeah?”

“Please kiss me.”

He says it so sincerely that Liam gets a little choked up. So, he leans down and kisses Chris like he means it. Which he never hasn’t, but this time he really really does.

“Love you,” Chris says.

“Love you, too,” Liam says back.

He pushes all the way in and stays there for a while.

“God, I never wanna pull out. Feels too good like this,” Liam groans.

Chris reaches back and grab’s Liam’s hair, pulling him in to kiss again. Liam wiggles his arms under Chris’s torso and fucks him.

Liam rocks his hips back and forth, keeping his dick all the way inside his brother.

“Love how big you are,” Chris whispers. “Feels so good inside me.”

“Oh, baby. I love you so much.”

“You, too. Never stopped.”

Liam closes his eyes and presses their cheeks together, humping his brother.

Leading up to his orgasm, he moans in a whisper. And even still as he spills his load inside Chris, the two keep their voices hushed and intimate, soft and loving in the most refreshing way.

Liam breathes, deep and slow, warm in Chris’s ear, as he empties his cum. He squeezes Chris tightly.

The older man widens his eyes as he feels another warmth start to fill him. “Oh—” he whines.

Liam covers his mouth and hushes him.

“Shh, baby. I just wanted to give you it. I know how much you like it,” he whispers softly. “Wanted to give you everything I had. Empty it all inside you and mate with you.”

Chris whines into Liam’s hand. It’s a high-pitched whine that he can’t help or stop. Liam continues to hush him and whisper sweet nothings into his ear as he empties his bladder inside him.

Liam doesn’t pull out when he’s done.

“You can’t cheat on me then get mad when I’m with someone else, baby,” Liam says, still in that hushed tone.

“I know. I know.”

“What are we gonna do about Evans?” Liam asks.

“What about him?”

“Pretty obvious we both want him.”

“I don’t know, Li. Can we just... not think about him for right now?”

“Yeah. Of course.”

They close their eyes and cling tightly to each other.

Speak of the devil, though, and he shall appear.

“What’s goin’ on here?” a familiar voice asks.

The brothers open their eyes and see Evans walking down the stairs, with them fully in view.

They sigh. Liam pulls out and they put their underwear back on.

“By all means, don’t stop on my account.”

“Could you just... not be everywhere, all the time?” Hemsworth asks.

“Uh, okay,” Evans rolls his eyes. “Not sure what _I_ did.”

“I didn’t say that, I just...”

“Alright. Like you didn’t cause all of this when you invited me here.”

“I’m not saying that... I’m just,” Hemsworth sighs. He’s sitting on the couch and puts his head in his hands.

“Not like you didn’t turn me into this,” Evans repeats again, rolling his eyes.

“Chris,” Liam interjects.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Evans says.

“Don’t call him that,” Hemsworth says. He stands and steps way too close to Evans for personal space.

“Jesus.”

“Guys,” Liam says, trying to separate them.

“You’re just too much, right now, Chris,” Hemsworth says. “You pretend to always act all innocent like I’m always the bad guy. There’s enough blame to go around, mate. You just want to blame everyone else and never take responsibility for your own fucking actions.”

“Guys,” Liam says again, more sternly.

Evans scoffs and looks at them both. Then back to Hemsworth.

“You just use people. You use them and when you’re done with them you move on to someone else. Then just keep them all in rotation,” Evans spits. “You did it with Liam. You’re mad that I rejected you earlier so now you’re doing it with me. And when you’re bored of Liam, you’ll come back to me. Or maybe, I don’t know, Sebastian, right? You were fucking him the whole time you knew I was in love with him. But it’s okay, right? You weren’t ‘getting involved,’ right?”

“I should kick you out,” Hemsworth says.

“Fucking do it.”

“Stop it!” Liam yells. “You’re acting like idiots. You love each other. Just fucking stop.”

“What the hell?” Sebastian says, stepping inside.

“Great,” Liam says, flatly.

“What?” Sebastian asks.

“I assume you want to get involved in this, too?” retorts Liam.

“What the— I don’t even know what’s going on. I just fucking walked inside!”

“Seb, it’s okay,” Evan says.

“No, clearly it’s not. Clearly Liam has something to say about it.”

“Watch your fucking tone with him,” Hemsworth says.

“Are you kidding me right now? I wasn’t even— I didn’t—” Sebastian fumbles.

“Spit it out!” Liam snaps. “You always have something to say about my relationship.”

“Liam, come on,” Evans says, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Leave him alone.”

“Why don’t you get your hands off my brother?” Hemsworth asks, poking Evans.

“Chris!” Liam yells.

“Don’t fucking poke me,” Evans spits.

“It’s my fucking house, I’ll do whatever I want!” Hemsworth spits back.

“Yeah, you made that clear to me this morning on the deck.” Evans pokes him back.

Hemsworth pushes him.

“Hey!” Sebastian yells, walking over.

He pushes Hemsworth.

Liam pushes Sebastian.

“Are you all fucking serious right now?” Sebastian shouts. The four men stop. “You two are in your underwear. Evans and I are fucking naked. And you’re arguing over what? Fucking poking? I don’t even fucking know what you were arguing over because I just fucking walked in!”

Evans pulls Liam closer to him.

Hemsworth turns his hands in a ‘what the fuck’ motion. He grabs Sebastian and pulls him close.

“Children,” Sebastian rolls his eyes. “Fucking—”

Hemsworth cuts him off with a kiss. Evans and Liam can see in Sebastian’s face that he’s about to push him away and yell at him, but his face softens and he leans into it.

Liam then pulls Evans into a kiss, one step ahead of what Evans was just about to do.

Sebastian was very much naked when he walked inside, and is still very much naked as Hemsworth pulls him down to the couch. And being very much naked, he can’t hide his boner and how much he’s enjoying this.

Evans lays Liam down on the opposite couch, kissing up and down his chest, swirling his tongue around his nipples. He grinds his free erection into Liam’s clothed one. He wants skin on skin so he yanks Liam’s underwear off and puts his mouth around the younger man’s length.

“Fuck, mate,” Hemsworth moans. Sebastian has the Australian’s balls in his mouth and hard cock across his face. Hemsworth slips his fingers in too. “Yeah, get ‘em nice and wet. Gonna be up your ass soon.”

“Nah,” Sebastian says, pulling off. “I’m fucking you, big boy.”

Hemsworth raises his eyebrow and grins.

“Fuck,” Liam pants. Evan’s has his tongue buried in his ass.

“Gonna fill you up with my seed,” Evans says, his hair in his face. “Fucking impregnate you.”

“Please, Daddy.”

Evans growls and his eyes go wide. He snatches the lube from the table and dumps a generous amount on his cock. He tosses it to Sebastian.

Mirroring Evans, Sebastian lubes himself up. The two tops start to push in at the same time.

“Yeah,” Sebastian says as he inches in. “That’s the way it should be.” He looks down and sees cum and piss leaking out around his dick. “Slut.”

Evans and Liam don’t break eye contact as the older man fucks himself inside.

“Wish I was taking your virginity right now,” Evans says. “Wish I took it all those years ago.”

Liam whines.

“Shame your big brother beat me to it.”

“God,” breathes Liam.

“Yeah, baby,” whispers Evans.

He picks Liam up, who wraps his legs instinctively around him. Evans holds him by the ass and starts to fuck him as he bottoms out.

“Yeah, that’s right,” he says, still keeping eye contact. He grins and nods. “My boy.”

“Yours,” Liam agrees.

“God this feels so good. Being inside you. Want this forever.”

“Me too.”

“Wanna stay inside you and never pull out. Feels too good.”

“Chris,” Liam hisses.

“My boy.”

“Fuck!”

Evans fucks him hard. Bouncing him up and down, kissing him.

“Fuck, I love you,” Liam says in between kisses. “I love you, I love you, I love you. I don’t care. I love you.”

Evans smiles and dives in for another kiss.

Hemsworth hears and whines as Sebastian fucks him into the couch.

“Don’t be jealous,” Sebastian says sinisterly. “Get too jealous and you’ll make him cheat, right?”

Toes curling and eyes rolling back, Hemsworth can’t formulate a sentence. Sebastian fucks him faster.

“Besides, I’ll kiss you as much as you want.”

Sebastian leans down to kiss Hemsworth, but is interrupted.

“How about me?” a British voice says.

A naked Tom saunters over and slides his dick right into Hemsworth’s waiting mouth. He looks up and kisses Sebastian.

Evans carries Liam over and sets him down on his back on the same couch as the other three, behind Tom. The Brit quickly positions himself so he can keep fucking into Hemsworth’s mouth while sitting on Liam’s face. The younger Australian lets his tongue taste around.

Evans brings Tom closer to him, his hand gently on his face, tilting his head back and to the side. The American leans forward and kisses him softly.

“What about Downey?” Evans whispers.

“Do you really care?” Tom whispers back.

Evans replies by kissing him deeper. Sebastian leans in as far as he can and they meet him halfway, kissing him too. Tom moans into it as Liam tongue-fucks him harder and Hemsworth swirls his tongue around his dick. Sebastian and Evans don’t let up their heavy pace.

“Woah,” a voice says from behind them. No one notices.

Tom lifts himself up and Hemsworth takes the hint. He inches his body closer to Liam’s head and the two kiss as best they can underneath Tom’s ass.

“Who’s needs a dick in their ass?” the same voice says, only much closer now.

Pratt and Mackie stand by the couch, both lubing their cocks.

“I got Evans,” Mackie says. “Fucker needs to be put in his place. Taking everybody’s guys.”

“How ‘bout you?” Pratt asks Tom.

“Come on in,” Tom grins.

It takes a bit of rearranging, but Pratt squeezes his thick body in. The only sight in front of Hemsworth, who’s now on his elbows, is Pratt’s hairy ass. He spreads it and starts to eat it out.

Tom and Pratt are on their knees, pressed tightly together vertically. It helps Pratt slide his dick right into that loose hole. Liam quickly takes Tom in his mouth.

Mackie slips the butt plug out of Evans’s ass and into his own, clenching around it. To no surprise, Evans is easy to fuck into, nice and wet already. He nips at Evans’s neck as he thrusts.

“Messing up everybody’s relationships all the time,” Mackie says.

Evans grunts.

Tom and Pratt kiss.

“Oh, Tommy,” Pratt says. “Such a slut. So insatiable. Like a mini Evans on the rise.”

The men collectively groan at the thought.

Hemsworth digs his fingertips into Pratt’s ass cheeks, devouring the musky ass in front of him.

“Yeah,” Pratt says. “Eat that hairy ass, faggot.”

Hemsworth growls. Sebastian fucks harder.

The men continue thrusting and licking and sucking and kissing until the last person in the house that’s not in the pile, finds them.

“Tom?” he says.

Tom hears and looks over, his eyes intoxicated and glazed over.

Robert gets a shiver. His cheeks go red. His fists clench. He doesn’t know what to feel.

He strips his clothes and lubes up his cock.

Sebastian’s the only one without someone or something in his ass, so he chooses to slide into his hole.

“Shit,” Sebastian pants, readjusting his thrusts as Robert buries himself inside impatiently.

As Robert kisses Sebastian, the younger man strokes Hemsworth’s cock underneath him. Evans mirrors this action with Liam’s cock as Mackie kisses him.

Finally, Sebastian slides his fingers into his kiss with Robert. And once they’re wet enough, he snakes them down into Robert’s ass. It’s not necessarily comfortable, but then again, no one is. It’s all too hot to stop, anyways.

And there, like that, not a hole or dick or mouth is untouched or un-pleasured. All coming together.

It’s beautiful while it lasts. And they all think they might cum from the thought alone. But then Evans and Robert make eye contact.

“Fucking slut,” Robert says, breaking his kiss with Sebastian.

Evans doesn’t say anything, keeps kissing Mackie.

“Fucking home-wrecking cunt,” Robert repeats. “Can never get enough. Constantly ruining relationships. Fucking whore.”

Evans groans into his kiss.

“I know you miss my dick inside you. Bet you wish it was filling you right now,” the older man says. “Bet you’d like it just how I gave it to you like old times. All those years ago.”

Evans whines some more.

“All those years ago,” repeats Robert. “When you were so, _so_ young.”

“Fuck, yes, Daddy,” Evans finally whispers.

It’s then that Pratt realizes all eyes are on Evans. Ironically, the only one that can’t look at him is Hemsworth. And Pratt likes that he’s the one in their way right now.

He’s not surprised; he knows he helped create this sex-hungry man. He just can’t help it. His eyes are always on Evans too. He was wrong earlier when he said everyone’s whipped on Hemsworth.

It’s Evans.

Everyone is always looking at Evans.

Even as they’re fucking and making each other feel so damn good, they’re all always looking at Evans.

And none of them can stop themselves.

Chris Evans is insatiably irresistible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> see ya next chapter


End file.
